Mía
by Soul2307
Summary: Serena es una joven modelo que se vuelve la obsesión de Darien en cuanto la conoce, tras varios meses de seguir sus pasos, él logra acercarse y hacer que ella se enamoré de él. Serena descubrirá algo que Darien oculta y hará que ella comience a dudar del amor que él dice sentir por ella. ¿Será Serena capaz de perdonar las mentiras?
1. Mía Capítulo 1

_Esta historia es de mi entera inspiración._ _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi_

 **DARIEN**

La deseo solo para mí, desde la primera vez que la vi en aquel estudio fotográfico, esa vez no me acerqué a ella, solo quería contemplarla, venerarla desde las sombras; fueron apenas unos segundos en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude sentir que conectamos, fue ahí que esos hermosos ojos celestes me hipnotizaron, me atraparon; en ese momento decidí que ella sería mía, cueste lo cueste, quizá una noche, quizá para siempre.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –escucho a Serena quien acaba de llegar al estudio, y como todas las mañanas saluda con esa hermosa sonrisa que irradia alegría. Es tan bella que no puedo dejar de mirarla; este es el tercer estudio fotográfico al que consigo entrar a trabajar solo para poder estar cerca de ella, esta vez conseguí ser parte de los ayudantes, podré estar más cerca a ella y tenerla junto a mí; trabajaré en lo que sea con tal de verla todos los días y los días que descansa la seguiré a lo lejos, como ya lo he venido haciendo, capturando su exquisitez en fotografías para mi colección que va creciendo cada día más.

Acaba de reunirse con las otras modelos, todas son bellas pero ninguna iguala su perfección, ella es un ángel caído del cielo, ¡No! Es una diosa, ¡Sí! Mi Diosa, mi Deidad caída del cielo solo para mí, para ser mía, toda mía. Acaba de voltear y creo que me está mirando, se habrá dado cuenta que no le quito la vista de encima, espero que no, con lo distraída que es al entrar solo saludado y se acercó a las demás, no se ha fijado en nada más, nunca lo hace, esa parte de ella es la que más me encanta, todo de ella lo hace pero el que sea así de despreocupada hace que la adore aún más.

–¡Disculpa, amigo! –Creo que habla conmigo, me llamó amigo; ¿será que me ha reconocido de alguno de mis anteriores trabajos? o se habrá dado cuenta de las muchas veces que la he seguido, lo veo poco probable porque siempre cambio mi apariencia y cuido de que ella no se dé cuenta de mi presencia, además como ya dije anteriormente es muy despistada.

–Tu amigo, el de la gorra ¿Eres nuevo? No recuerdo haberte visto aquí ayer –¡Sí!, es a mí a quien habla y ya me confirmó que no me recuerda, me está sonriendo, ¡qué hermosa!, vamos Darien concéntrate y responde:

–¡Sí señorita, soy nuevo! –¡Qué diablos! Acabo de gritarle, siento mi cara arder de la vergüenza, espero que no me crea un inadaptado– Hoy es mi primer día –me mira con un poco de asombro en el rostro.

–¡Ah! Con razón –me dice con una sonrisa oque me enamora más– ¿Podrías ayudarme? Me traerías una botella con agua, por favor, sin gas –todavía sonríe, aunque su rostro comienza a mostrar arrepentimiento de haberme hablado, seguro que es porque no dejo de mirarle la boca y aún no le contesto nada, espero no estar asustándola–. ¿Podrías?

–¡Claro que sí, señorita! –cálmate idiota, no vuelvas a gritar, de verdad que quieres espantarla–. Claro que sí.

–Gra…gracias –Ahora sí que creerá que soy un psicópata, acaba de fruncir el ceño pero a pesar de eso se ve adorable.

–Ahora se lo traigo, señorita. –Será mejor que me apresure, no puedo volver a dar otra mala impresión ¿Dónde diablos es que guardan el agua en este lugar? No investigué más antes de venir, estaba emocionado porque hoy comenzaba, además que no me dejaban entrar sino pertenecía al personal, me demoré muchos días para poder trabajar aquí, ella comenzó hace varios días atrás, aunque por lo que investigué anteriormente ella ya trabajó en este estudio, así que conoce a todos. ¡Rayos! Será mejor comprar la dichosa agua y alejarme de mi diosa por unos minutos. Todo sea por verla sonreírme nuevamente.

Creo que vi un dispensador de bebidas a la entrada, vamos Darien, ¡recuerda! Debo correr y apresurarme, estar lejos de ella es un castigo que no puedo soportar. Tengo que aprovechar que hoy está sola y no con el idiota ése, que siempre la sigue como si fuera su sombra, sé que no tienen nada serio, es algo ocasional, algo que no me gusta pero por ahora lo dejaré estar. Ayer que estuve siguiéndola la vi con él, fueron al aeropuerto, por lo que pude escuchar al momento que me acerqué a ellos es que se fue por trabajo, espero que el imbécil no regrese en una temporada o al menos no hasta que pueda hacerla mía.

–¡Sí! Ahí está, la encontré, justo al costado de la puerta del local, ahora ¡Monedas, monedas!, debo tener cambio, ¡Ajá! Aquí, le llevaré dos botellas para no tener que separarme nuevamente de mi diosa –parezco loco hablando solo, que gracioso. ¡Corre, corre Darien! Esto de buscar el agua te está tomando mucho tiempo, sabes que debes aprovechar cada momento de cercanía; ya que ahora no puedo utilizar la cámara me tendré que conformar con el celular para tomarle fotos, obvio que nadie debe darse cuenta, si puedo hoy conseguiré algo de ella, vi que tenía un pañuelo en el cabello cuando llegó, eso servirá para añadir a mi colección.

¡Uuff! Me quedé sin aliento, debo descansar antes de entrar a la sala de fotografía, ¡Inhala! ¡Exhala! ¡Ya está! A entrar, ahora en donde se ha metido mi diosa que no la veo por ningún lado; podría preguntarle a alguien, ahí está Andrew, él es la persona que me dio la bienvenida hoy, seguro que él podrá ayudarme. Recuerda Darien, no puedes preguntar por Serena podría resultar sospechoso.

–¡Andrew! Disculpa, una modelo me ha pedido que le buscara agua, acá tengo el agua y la estoy buscando a ella para entregársela ¿Sabes dónde la encuentro?

–¡Ah! Hola…eres el nuevo ¿cierto?, disculpa que no recuerde tu nombre pero estoy ocupado con varias cosas y se me ha ido.

–No te preocupes, mi nombre es Darien, podrás ayudarme con lo que te pregunté.

–¡Claro! Ahora las modelos están en maquillaje y peluquería, posteriormente pasarán con la estilista y luego vendrán acá para la sesión de fotos, ¿Crees que puedes llegar hasta allí?

–Creo que si, no es que hubieran cien habitaciones en este local ¿cierto? –me río de mi propio chiste y Andrew me acompaña, creo que me llevaré bien con él durante el tiempo que esté en este lugar.

–No son cien pero son varias y te puedes demorar un poco en ubicar cual es la indicada, es necesario que te dé unas cuantas indicaciones –lo miro atento para no perder detalle y llegar pronto con mi diosa– al salir al pasillo avanza hacia la derecha, en la tercera puerta encontrarás la sala de maquillaje y peluquería –en cuanto escucho esto último salgo corriendo, lo escucho gritarme porque ya estoy por salir de la habitación–, ¡ten cuidado al entrar, es todo un alboroto ahí dentro! –lo escucho reir.

Salgo al pasillo y sigo las instrucciones que acaba de darme Andrew, llego hasta la tercera puerta a mi derecha, me detengo un momento antes de golpear la puerta y entrar, aunque por lo último que dijo Andrew no creo que nadie escuche, acabo de notar que me sudan las manos, no puedo creer que esté tan nervioso, es raro en mí, pero supongo que se debe al hecho de estar tan cerca de ella y haber cruzado palabras, nunca antes había pasado, esta es la primera vez que me ve directamente, nota mi presencia y habla conmigo, aunque solo haya sido para pedirme agua; es poco el tiempo que estoy aquí y hasta ahora no he hecho más que meter la pata muchas veces, no puedo volver a hacer el ridículo. Muy bien, ahora a topar la puerta y entrar.

Al hacerlo veo a muchas personas sentadas en sillas frente a los espejos del cuarto, supongo que son las modelos, están con toallas en las cabezas, además de batas que llegan hasta el suelo a pesar de estar sentadas, tienen como mínimo a dos personas encima que trabajan en ellas, eso me impide saber quién es quién; veo a una de las peinadoras acercarse, lo sospecho porque lleva peines y una secadora de cabello en las manos, le preguntaré a ella por Serena.

–¡Eh! Disculpa, puedes decirme cuál de las personas sentadas es Serena, Serena Tsukino, me dijeron que vino aquí con las otras modelos –Ella ni me mira, supongo que no me escuchó, Andrew tenía razón al decir que todo aquí a dentro es un gran alboroto, además acaba de ocuparse con la persona que está sentada en mi izquierda que tiene a una maquillista trabajando en su rostro, pero ahora mismo escucho a esa persona responder a mi pregunta.

–¡Aquí!, soy yo, ¿Quién me busca? –¡Demonios! Como no me di cuenta que Serena estaba sentada ahí, estoy siendo muy descuidado, ahora como explico que se quien ella, si recién hoy acabo de entrar a trabajar aquí, ¡Vamos a Darien!, guarda la calma, todo irá bien, no debe ser difícil ni raro conocer quiénes son las modelos que trabajan en este sitio, también puedo decir que acabo de preguntarle a Andrew, claro eso, tengo todo bajo control.

–Soy Darien, Darien Chiba, señorita Tsukino, soy la persona a la que le pidió la botella con agua y ahora se la estoy trayendo, tuve que preguntar su nombre para que me sea más fácil el poder ubicarla –Felizmente tiene los ojos cerrados y no puede verme, podría notar que estoy mintiendo. Acaba de levantar la mano y me señala hacia la mesa que está delante del espejo.

–Por favor, colócalo ahí, junto a mi bolso que está en la mesa delante de mí. Muchas gracias, Darien –Que bien se escucha mi nombre en sus labios, esos hermosos labios que deseo besar con urgencia, pero no es momento de desesperarse muy pronto sucederá, de eso estoy seguro.

–Ahora mismo y de nada, señorita Tsukino, no se preocupe que es mi trabajo ayudarla en lo que necesite –De nada mi Serena, pídeme lo que quieras, que todo se te será dado, mi amor. ¿A dónde fue la peinadora? Creo que estoy alucinando mucho porque no me di cuenta en qué momento se fue, además la maquillista no deja de mirarme extraño, acaba de fruncir el ceño, ¿Le molestará que esté aquí? No debería porque estoy haciendo mi trabajo así como ella lo hace, mejor me saco la gorra y le sonrío tal vez así cambia de cara; parece que le agrada lo que ve, me ha devuelto la sonrisa, creo que se irá con otra modelo pero antes le está diciendo algo a Serena al oído, esto hace que ella se sonría y se acomode más sin abrir los ojos; mejor así de ese modo puedo apreciarte y contemplarte más mi diosa Serena; que bien hueles mi amor, que bueno que para poder dejar tu botella donde me dijiste, deba pasar y acércame más a ti.

–Darien, ¿Sigues ahí? –No puede ser, habrá notado que estoy mirándola, no creo que me haya visto, tiene los ojos cerrados ¿no?. Darien no es momento de divagar, haz lo que te dijo Serena, van a empezar a preocuparse por ti en la sala de fotografía, me estoy demorando mucho aquí.

–Sí, señorita Tsukino, aquí estoy, ahora mismo estoy poniendo la botella donde me dijo –¡Carajo! Espero que no note el nerviosismo en mi voz, cada vez que estoy junto a ella me pasa esto, es algo que no puedo evitar, me comen las ganas de tenerla en mis brazos.

–Puedes llamarme Serena, Darien –que bien, acaba de darme permiso para tutearla, ¡Excelente! –Y Darien, podrías entregarme la botella.

–Claro, Seño… digo Serena, toma, aquí tienes –¡Genial! Por fin puedo tocarte, por lo menos rozarte un poco los dedos, tienes una piel tan suave, eres realmente perfecta.

–Gra…gracias, Darien –La noto nerviosa y se ve preciosa cuando dice mi nombre y sonríe.

–Tengo otra botella aquí, te la dejaré junto a tu bolso para que puedas beberla más tarde cuando gustes –¡Eso Darien!, haz méritos para ganarte su confianza.

–Muchas gracias nuevamente, Darien –Ahora es cuando podré tomar el pañuelo, acabo de verlo colgando de su bolso, debo aprovechar el colocar la botella para agarrarlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Todos están ocupados en lo suyo, es el momento. Por fin, lo tengo, lo pondré en mi bolsillo luego lo apreciaré mejor.

–Listo, Serena, tienes el agua junto a tu bolso, ahora si me retiro, debo irme para apoyar en la preparación de la sesión de fotos, te veré después –es momento de ir a ver en qué trabajaré. Estoy por cruzar la puerta y puedo escuchar a otra modelo hablarle a Serena.

–Serena, hoy en la noche iremos de rumba, ¿Te apuntas? Tienes que aprovechar que no está el aguafiestas de Diamante, iremos todos los del estudio incluso se lo diré al nuevo ¿Qué te parece la idea? –escucho esto último acompañado de una risita y me agrada la idea. Sería estupendo ir y estar con mi diosa durante toda la noche. Quiero saber que contestará antes de irme.

–Lo decidiré más tarde, Lita, te lo diré después de la sesión de fotos –escucho a Serena contestar un poco ¿molesta?, será que no le agradó la invitación; tengo que averiguar si irá y poder estar ahí con ella, esta podría ser la noche, mi oportunidad de tenerla solo para mí y hacerla mía.

 **SERENA**

La idea de Lita me agrada, más aún lo último que dijo, Darien me ha caído bien, demasiado bien diría; lo que si me molesta y mucho es que ésta mujer tenga que recordar y nombrar a Diamante, espero que Darien se haya ido antes de que Lita me hablara sobre la idea de esta noche y me nombrara al insufrible ese, no puedo estar segura porque tenía los ojos cerrados ya que Amy me dejó diciendo en el oído que podía descansar un poco antes de comenzar con la estilista pero si escuche que abrieron la puerta previamente, así que supongo que él se fue antes; ahora que recuerdo Amy también me dijo, antes de dejarme a solas con Darien, que el hombre se había quitado la gorra y que con la sonrisa que tiene es todo un adonis **_(N/A: tenía que ponerlo y hacerle honor a Darien :-P)_** , me causó gracia la forma en que lo expresó; cuando le dije temprano que me consiguiera la botella con agua no pude verlo bien, la gorra le tapaba mucho el rostro aparte de que casi todo el tiempo evitaba mi mirada, creo que es tímido pero si ella dijo que el hombre es todo un dios griego debe de ser cierto.

Entonces está decidido, iré en la noche con todos a divertirme, espero que Darien le acepte la invitación a Lita, quiero ver a este adonis fuera del área de trabajo; lo he estado observando mucho durante mi descanso, él aún sigue trabajando, parece que no se ha dado cuenta que es objeto de mi curiosidad, hay omentos en los que se ha quitado la gorra y sí que la mujer tenía razón, es todo un dios griego y bajo esas ropas que usa se puede notar que tiene un cuerpo atlético con muchos músculos, un cuerpo muy apetitoso, que dan ganas de mordisquear y pasar la lengua por él, ¡Ay, por dios! Serena pero que cosas estás pensando, ese hombre me hace desvariar, me siento como una acosadora aunque creo que no estoy haciendo nada de malo imaginándolo desnudo ¿o si? Esperaré a que Lita termine su sesión para darle mi respuesta y preguntarle si ya invitó a Darien, sino lo hizo puedo hacerlo yo ¿cierto?

–¡Bueno chicos, terminamos por hoy! muy buen trabajo señoritas, muy bien hecho mi amor –¡Por Dios! Estos dos no pueden disimular su amor, todos sabemos que Lita trae loquito a Andrew y viceversa, en realidad no es algo que me moleste, simplemente es que les tengo envidia; lo mío con Diamante no es más que una pantalla, una pantomima bien armada, todo sea para las cámaras, él me necesita y yo lo necesito, en cierto modo, nada romántico; es por lo mismo que envidio a ese par, yo también quiero algo real, algo por lo que valga la pena levantarse todos los días y no de modo mecánico como un robot, que tiene todos sus parámetros marcados ¡Qué fastidio!

–¡Eh, par de tórtolos! Terminen ya con los arrumacos, Andrew, necesito a tu amada novia para conversar antes de regresar a casa –Andrew me mira sonriente y le da un beso a Lita antes de dejarla acercarse a mi.

–¿Qué pasó Sere? Te decidiste a acompañarnos en la noche –Lita miró hacia donde esta Darien y sonrió–. Justo ahora quería invitar al nuevo, ¿vienes conmigo? –muevo la cabeza en forma afirmativa y ella me toma de un brazo para ir junto a Darien, llegamos a él y Lita se presenta, le pregunta que como se ha sentido durante todo el día de trabajo y como se han portado el resto del personal con él; al principio lo noto un poco incómodo al tener que contestar el interrogatorio al que lo expone Lita, pareciera que siempre evita mirarme directamente a los ojos, ¿Será que le caigo mal o me tendrá vergüenza? No creo que semejante hombre sienta vergüenza frente a una mujer, lo más seguro es que tiene una lista interminable de mujeres que esperan por un turno en su cama.

¡No, por dios! Nuevamente estoy divagando, felizmente nadie puede leerme los pensamientos sino todos estarían riéndose de mi por la sarta de ridiculeces que estoy pensado con este hombre pero es que es algo inevitable ¡Dios mío! ¡Que dios me mandaste!, si estuviera sola pensado en él estaría echando babas. La voz de Lita me saca de mis cavilaciones al preguntarle a Darien si desea acompañarnos a la disco **_Luz de Luna_**.

–¡Claro que sí! Me gustaría mucho ir con ustedes –¡Por fin, dios! Acaba de mirarme directamente a los ojos, puedo notar que son azules, espero que sea así porque justo el azul es mi color favorito; no estoy totalmente segura porque esa dichosa gorra no me deja apreciarlos totalmente, pero si realmente son ese color será genial. ¡Qué bien Darien! Ya vas teniendo un par de cosas que me agradan mucho…mucho. Acaba de sonreírme, ¿Será que acaba de leerme la mente? ¡Ay, Serena tonta! Que cosas piensas, eso no es posible. ¡Concéntrate!, realmente tiene una linda sonrisa y si es muy guapo; creo que está diciendo algo, y creo que es a mí, ¡Sí, es a mí! ¿Qué dijo?

–Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste Darien? Estaba pensando en algo del trabajo y no te prestaba atención, lo siento de verdad –que vergüenza, siento que me arde el rostro, seguro que ya puse colorada; ha vuelto a sonreír, es magnífico, comienza a gustarme y mucho, ¿Será que es muy pronto?

–Preguntaba si tú también irás Serena, me dice Lita que ya te invitó y que aún no le has dado tu respuesta –Muevo la cabeza de forma afirmativa para contestar.

–¿Qué pasa Sere, te comieron la lengua los ratones? Tú no eres así de tímida –escucho a Lita burlarse de mí, siento que el rostro se me pone cada vez más rojo de la pena.

–Si iré, lo decidí hace un momento durante mi descanso, justo eso le iba a decir a Lita antes de venir contigo –Digo todo esto mirando a Lita con cara de pocos amigos porque no me agrada que me hagan pasar vergüenza menos delante de hombres tan guapos; miro a Darien y ha vuelto a sonreír, se ha quitado la gorra y ahora sí que puedo ver claramente esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, se ve tan bien. Serena concéntrate, ¡Salida en la noche!

–¿A qué hora y donde se reunirán, chicas? –cierto, con todo me olvidé de preguntar a qué hora y donde nos reuníamos, aunque siempre que salimos, todas las chicas vamos donde Lita.

–Todas las chicas nos reuniremos en mi casa y de ahí iremos directamente a la disco, nos encontraremos en la entrada a eso de las 10, ¿si conoces el lugar, Darien? –le dice Lita con una sonrisa.

–Claro que si, he ido varias veces –contesta Darien colocándose nuevamente la gorra en la cabeza e impidiéndome seguir apreciando su hermoso rostro, ¡qué tristeza!

–Entonces quedamos así, nos vemos a la noche –le dice Lita a Darien y ambas nos despedimos de él con un beso en la mejilla; huele tan bien que me pierdo por un momento, creo que acaba de susurrarme algo, no estoy segura así que preguntaré.

–¿Dijiste algo Darien? –lo interrogo al separarme de él, lo veo sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

–Bueno, entonces adiós –me despido y Lita hace lo mismo levantando la mano en señal de despedida para luego dirigirnos a la otra sala con la estilista y terminar el día.

–Adiós, bellas damas, hasta la noche –Él nos despide con un tono muy galante, me encanta y me intriga a la vez, tiene algo que lo hace misterioso y fascinante, dejaré que esta noche las cosas sucedan, estoy abierta a todo ¡Oh, sí!

 **DARIEN**

¡Genial! Serena aceptó ir a la disco en la noche, podré compartir más con ella, aunque por lo poco que estuvimos conversando pude darme cuenta de que no le soy indiferente, muchas veces se me quedaba viendo, me pregunto qué cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza en esos momentos; también pude darme cuenta de que me estuvo observando durante toda la sesión de fotos que se realizó hoy, yo también la estuve observando cuando se ponía a observar el trabajo de las otras modelos; ella estuvo magnífica con lo que le pusieron pero creo que se vería mejor sin nada y conmigo encima; esta noche haré que suceda, esta noche será mía.

Como ya terminamos de ordenar todo es momento de salir, ahora esperaré en mi auto y de ahí veré salir a Serena con las demás, de ese modo averiguaré dónde queda la casa de Lita, ya que ella dijo que se reunirían allí antes de pasar a la disco; no creo que se demoren más, ya llevan mucho adentro, aprovecharé el tiempo que ellas utilicen para prepararse para irme a casa, bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

Qué bien huele el pañuelo que pude tomar de su bolso, huele como ella, es delicioso. Ahí vienen las chicas, no debo dejar que me vean, parece que todas se irán con Lita; el auto comienzan a moverse ¡Ahora a seguirlas! Hemos avanzado varias cuadras, unas 10 aproximadamente. Así que aquí es donde vive la novia de Andrew, está cerca del estudio, de la disco **_Luz de Luna_** , también está cerca de la casa de Serena que está próximo al departamento que alquilé para poder estar cerca de ella; como aún faltan un par de horas iré a casa y me lo tomaré con calma, aunque no veo la hora que llegue el momento de poder bailar con mi diosa.

¡Listo! Bañado, cambiado y perfumado, me he vestido con una camisa negra que se ajusta a mi cuerpo con los dos primeros botones del pecho abierto, unos pantalones y zapatos negros, me echo un vistazo en el espejo y pienso que estoy aceptable, como ahora tengo el pelo corto lo llevaré sin peinar, creo que así se ve bien; ahora que salga pasaré por casa de Lita para ver que aún sigan ahí; tendré que desviarme varias cuadras del camino a **_Luz de Luna_** para regresar allá pero todo sea por saber cómo está mi Serena. ¡Andando Darien, a casa de Lita!

He llegado y parece que siguen allí, lo digo porque el auto de la dueña de casa se halla ahí y las luces aún están encendidas, incluso puedo observar movimiento a dentro de ella; ¡Ya sé! Usaré mi cámara para ver más de cerca con el lente y confirmar, las cortinas están cerradas pero se pueden observar sombras, apagaron las luces, eso quiere decir que ya están por salir; ya lo hacen, la primera es la maquillista (Amy); la segunda es una modelo pelinegra, creo que se llama Rei; la siguiente es Mina, a ella la recuerdo porque siempre sale con mi Serena a hacer compras; ahora la que sale es…Mi diosa, que hermosa que está, lleva el pelo suelto y ese vestido corto que lleva, creo que es negro, se pega muy bien a las curvas de su cuerpo, le queda magnífico. No puedo esperar a quitárselo; es mejor que guarde bien la cámara antes de partir.

Ya están subiendo al auto, tomaré otro camino para llegar antes si es posible y esperarla en la puerta, lo único que quiero es llegar y tenerla solo para mí. Doblaré a la derecha y estaré más cerca, un par de cuadras más y… ¡Bingo! Ahí está, Disco **_Luz de Luna_** ; parece que aún no llegan las chicas, hice bien en tomar ese atajo para adelantarlas; ahora a salir del auto, ahí están Andrew y los hermanos Kou ¡Grandioso! cada uno tendrá su pareja, es hora de saludar a los chicos porque justo ahí están llegando las chicas.

–Hola Andrew, hola chicos, ¿aún no llegan las chicas? –todos me miran y me devuelven el saludo pero es Andrew quien responde mi pregunta.

–Justo ahí están llegando, Darien, llegaste unos minutos antes –muy bien, todo parece casual.

–¿Todas vienen en un solo auto? –debo demostrar que no sé sobre la decisión que tuvieron de venir en el auto de Lita.

–Sí, siempre que venimos a este lugar, las chicas se reúnen en casa de Lita y luego nos encontramos acá, después cada uno regresa con su pareja –me guiña un ojo al decir la última parte, me sonrío por el gesto.

Las chicas se bajan del auto y se dirigen hacia nosotros, cada uno de ellos busca su pareja y yo no pienso ser la excepción, me iré directo donde mi diosa, ella está bellísima y en cuanto al color del vestido tuve razón, pues en este momento puedo apreciarlo mejor y puedo decir que el negro le queda estupendo, hace que su piel lechosa resalte con la luz.

Estiro mi mano esperando que ella la tome y así lo hace, me inclino y llevo mis labios hasta su mano para dejar un beso en el dorso, no dejo de mirarla al hacerlo y veo que sus mejillas se encienden resaltando de este modo esos hermosos ojos celestes que me hipnotizan, nos quedamos así por unos momentos y nuestras miradas se conectan, es como si solo existiéramos ella y yo; solo hasta que los demás rompen nuestra burbuja con sus pifias. Mi diosa se pone aún más roja y trata de quitarme su mano pero no dejo que lo haga; la tomo con un poco más de fuerza, me ubico a su derecha y coloco su mano por sobre mi brazo para que podamos entrar juntos al local, antes de hacerlo me acerco a su oído y le susurro.

–No te avergüences, Serena, esta noche aquí solo existimos tú y yo, olvídate de los demás –diciéndole esto, me separo un poco de ella para mirarla directamente a su rostro y veo que me sonríe, tomaré eso como una confirmación a lo que acabo de decir. Apretó nuevamente su mano para ingresar detrás de los demás, seguimos al grupo, cuando instalo a Serena en el box con las demás la dejo, pero solo será por un momento, mientras los chicos y yo buscamos los bebidas para todos. Como sé lo que le gusta a mi diosa, al llegar con el barman le pido que me entregue dos tragos de Pisco Sour, mientras esperamos uno de los hermanos Kou comienza a hacerme charla.

–Por lo que pude ver, creo que conectaste con Serena, Darien –me dice el chico de coleta sonriendo y pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros, yo solo lo miro y le devuelvo la sonrisa, no pienso contestarle nada.

–¡Déjalo Seiya!, no lo molestes, mira que vinimos a disfrutar de esta noche, además ya están los tragos y debemos volver con nuestras parejas –le dice su hermano mayor, Taiki, parece el más sensato de todos, lo miro para expresarle mi agradecimiento y a continuación tomar los tragos que pedí al igual que los demás.

Al llegar al box, cada uno se acerca a su pareja y le entrega su respectiva bebida, antes de dárselo a mi diosa decido sentarme junto a ella y decirle:

–Toma Serena, disculpa que no te haya preguntado antes de irme que ibas a querer pero quise sorprenderte, te pedí un Pisco Sour, espero que te guste –le digo guiñándole un ojo y veo que abre los ojos sorprendida para después sonreír, al tomar el vaso de mi mano, aprovecho para rozar mis dedos con los suyos, esto produce un sonroje en su hermoso rostro y hace que me encante más verla así– vayamos a bailar ¿Deseas? –le susurro al oído y me separo para saber su respuesta; solo la veo afirmar con la cabeza, la tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. Cuando llegamos, me acerco a su oído para poder hablarle debido al alto volumen de la música.

–Recuerda lo que te dije al entrar aquí Serena, esta noche únicamente existimos tú y yo, solo por esta noche olvídate de todos, simplemente disfruta y déjate llevar –al alejarme para mirar su rostro, puedo observar que me mira con los ojos como platos, muy abiertos parece ser debido a la sorpresa y mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa de arriba hacia abajo, varias veces; tomo su rostro con ambas manos y empiezo a inclinarme hacia sus labios para darle un beso, un beso que he deseado desde hace mucho, un beso que he imagino que podría terminar de muchas formas; esta noche serás mía Serena, por fin mía mi diosa, esta noche seremos uno, de eso me encargo yo.

Ella me corresponde, dejo su rostro sin dejar sus labios, continúo besándola, coloco mis manos en sus hombros y comienzo a bajarlas muy lentamente por toda su espalda hasta llegara a su cintura para así acercarla más a mí, siento que todo su cuerpo tiembla ante mi toque, eso me fascina; terminamos el beso, abro los ojos, miro su hermoso rostro y ella aún tiene los suyos cerrados, se ve tan inocente; la invito a bailar con el movimiento de mi cuerpo y ella abre los ojos comenzando a seguirme el ritmo; no hablamos solo nos miramos y dejamos que todo fluya naturalmente; es magnífico como nuestros cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro; eso Serena, siénteme, déjate llevar, lo haces muy bien.

Llevamos bailando varias canciones, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas vamos, nos hemos olvidado de todo y todos, no vemos a los demás desde que dejamos el box. Acerco mi rostro a su cuello, respiro sobre él, siento su piel erizarse ante mi acto; ella acerca su cuerpo más al mío y no puedo evitar que sea testigo de lo que me provoca en mí, acaba de rozar mi erección que cada vez es más evidente, me mira a la cara y me sonríe de manera provocativa, sus ojos al igual que los míos se muestran llenos de lujuria, quiero creer que siente lo mismo que yo, que desea lo mismo yo, ser solo mía; no puedo aguantarlo más, así que me arriesgaré.

–¡Vamos a mi apartamento! –lo que digo es más una orden que una sugerencia, ella sigue mirándome, en lugar de contestar, me agarra de la mano y jala de mí, pero vamos en sentido contrario a la salida, creo que nos dirigimos ¿a los baños? Sí, es allí mismo a donde vamos, me fascina que esta noche mi diosa sea osada; felizmente los baños de este lugar son individuales y bendita sea mi suerte hay uno que acaba de desocuparse, entramos rápidamente en él antes que alguien más se acerque, coloco el seguro a la puerta y tomo a mi diosa de la cintura, acerco su trasero a mi erección y comienzo a invadir su cuello con besos; muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, ella toma mi manos para aflojar mi agarre pero no la dejo, la presiono aún más contra mí; ella comienza a retorcerse y a jadear diciendo mi nombre.

¡Oh dios! Qué bien se suena ahora que lo dice; le doy la vuelta y reclamo su boca exigiéndole que me bese, ella me toma del cabello para tener acceso a mi cuello, baja hasta mi pecho y comienza a forcejear con el cinturón, la veo arrugar el ceño al no conseguir hacerlo rápido, por fin logra sacar mi erección que esta lista para ella; yo le levanto el vestido hasta la cintura, la tomo de las nalgas, rompo sus bragas, ella me mira asombrada lo cual dura muy poco, de un solo movimiento la hago mía, rápido, sin preámbulos, ni dulzura; es algo que ambos deseamos, ambos jadeamos mientras nos besamos y disfrutamos del placer que nos provocamos. Ella echa la cabeza para tras, la siento tensarse agarrándose fuertemente de mis hombros, las contracciones en su interior hacen que mi miembro sea aprisionado y que con las ultimas embestidas expulso dentro de ella todo mi ser.

–¡Por fin Serena, eres mía! –acabo de decirlo en voz alta con la respiración entrecortada debido a la excitación, ella sigue sujeta a mí pero poco a poco se va soltando, la sujeto fuerte con un brazo para evitar que se vaya y con la otra mano le sujeto el rostro para hacer que me mire, al principio se resiste pero necesito que lo haga para poder hacerle una pregunta.

–¿Estas bien, mi diosa? –ella me mira y por un momento lo que creo ver como arrepentimiento se convierte en una chispa de felicidad.

–Estoy perfecta, me siento viva y liberada ¿Ahora dime donde continuamos, tu casa o la mía?

FIN?

 **Esta es mi primera historia, espero sea de su agrado. Agradecer a mis amigas en el desarrollo de este pequeño escrito.** **Besos, su amiga** **Soul2307**


	2. Mía Capítulo 2

**SERENA**

La noche que pasé con Darien fue espectacular, desde el momento en que lo vi me puse a mil; su voz en mi oído al decirme que me olvidara de todo y simplemente disfrutara me sorprendió porque era la idea que tenía para esa noche; ese primer beso que nos dimos antes de comenzar a bailar fue mágico, la forma en como me acarició sirvió para que mojara las bragas, mis pezones se endurecieran y todo mi cuerpo temblara; cuando habló acerca de ir a su departamento no pensé en nada, no podía esperar tanto, simplemente actué por instinto y lo llevé al baño, recordaba que eran individuales y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí; ¡Eso! Fue lo más loco y atrevido que había hecho en toda mi vida; cuando terminamos tomé conciencia de lo que había ocurrido y comencé a arrepentirme pero cuando él me preguntó si estaba bien y me llamó mi diosa, me llenó de una alegría difícil de describir lo que me sirvió para aligerar mi carga y sentirme libre.

Continuamos la noche en mi apartamento, eso lo decidió Darien después que le pregunté, nos adecentamos un poco para luego dirigirnos a su auto; en todo el camino no dejábamos de tocarnos, aprovechamos cada parada en los semáforos, ambos estamos desesperados por estar nuevamente juntos, ¡Gracias al cielo! Vivo cerca de Luz de Luna; al llegar nos bajamos del auto, nos dirigimos a la puerta, en el trayecto Darien se ubicó detrás de mí y me abrazó, no dejó de besar mi cuello y mordisquear mi oreja, llegó incluso a meter la mano entre mis piernas y presionar mi clítoris que ya se encontraba hinchado por la excitación, lo cual hizo que mis piernas cedieran y comenzara a temblar, esto me dificultó abrir la puerta con rapidez, cuando por fin conseguí hacerlo entramos apresuradamente, me voltee para comenzar a besarlo, al restregarme contras su cuerpo sentí su erección y comencé a quitarle los pantalones que era lo que más me importaba que no llevara encima, necesitaba tenerlo nuevamente dentro de mí, hice que se sentara en el sofá y me subí a horcajadas a él, tomé su erección en mis manos y lo introduje en mí, el que me arrancara las bragas fue muy conveniente, volver a unirnos fue delicioso e hizo que suspiráramos de placer; él tomó mis senos en sus manos, comenzó a masajearlos y a chupar cada uno de ellos, sentirlo saborearlos fue maravilloso, yo continuaba con mi vaivén disfrutando de cada movimiento; él separó las manos de mis senos, las bajó a mi trasero para ayudar a que moverme más rápido, ambos ansiábamos alcanzar la cumbre de nuestra pasión, cuando lo conseguimos, yo me desplomé sobre él, él me abrazó de manera posesiva y me besó en la curvatura del cuello de manera muy tierna que me hizo estremecer, estaba demasiado sensible.

Tras unos minutos, él se levantó sosteniéndome en brazos y yo me aferré a su cintura enroscando las piernas, me preguntó por mi habitación, le indiqué donde y nos dirigimos allí, estando dentro me puso en el suelo delicadamente, me dio la vuelta, bajó el cierre de mi vestido muy despacio y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente haciendo que mi piel se erizara por el roce, me volteó para mirarlo, puso mis manos sobre los botones de su camisa para comenzar a sacarlos y dejarlo totalmente desnudo tal y como yo me encontraba frente a él; esta vez nos besamos delicadamente mientras nos acercábamos a la cama para luego recostarme en ella, exploró y saboreó cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezando con la punta de mis pies, fue subiendo por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro, hizo que me abriera para él y así comenzar a degustarme, su lengua era la gloria, se movía de manera magistral, no demoré en correrme, después de terminar de lamerme subió por mi ombligo llenándome de besos todo el camino hasta mis senos, se detuvo en ellos para masajear uno con la mano y tomar el otro con la boca de forma tan dulce que me hizo sollozar; pero antes de volver a unirnos le pedí que me dejara probarlo, hice que se tumbara en la cama, lo besé en los labios mordiéndolos de manera provocativa, bajé por su cuello, pecho y abdomen llenándolo de besos hasta llegué a su erección que nuevamente estaba toda dura, humedecí mis labios y lamí cada parte de su gran miembro, que en ese momento viéndolo bien no sabía cómo había entrado todo eso en mí, luego lo emboqué todo, él me agarró de los cabellos para acelerar mis movimientos y terminar eyaculando en mi boca, ¡sabía tan bien!

Relamiéndome los labios levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, Darien seguía recostado respirando agitadamente, un momento después levantó la cabeza y me miró de forma pícara, luego me tomó de los hombros y me subió hasta su boca, me acomodé con las piernas a ambos lado de su cuerpo, continuamos besándonos e hizo que nos revolcáramos en la cama quedando yo debajo de él, sentí como su pene se endurecía nuevamente para después enterrarse en mí, se movía tan lentamente que me hacía sufrir y clamar por más, siguió con movimientos más rápidos y comencé a gritar su nombre de puro placer, estaba a punto de alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, así que le supliqué que lo hiciera aún más rápido y así lo hizo, unas estocadas más sirvieron para liberar todo mi excitación, como él aún no conseguía liberarse continuó entrando y saliendo de mí, colocó una mano entre ambos y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris que se encontraba aún sensible por mi reciente orgasmo, unos movimientos más sirvieron para que consiguiéramos liberarnos, acabamos con nuestras respiraciones agitadas debido al "ejercicio"; él se desplomó sobre mí, colocó su cabeza a un lado de la mía, lo comencé a acariciar en la espalda sintiendo sus fuertes músculos, luego él sostuvo su peso sobre sus brazos colocados a mis costados, me miró con ojos llenos de adoración, realmente en ese momento me sentí amada pero recordé que todo era por una noche, hasta ese punto no nos habíamos dicho palabras de amor y tampoco las esperaba.

Luego de unos minutos, decidimos ir a la cocina por algo de comer, él se ubicó detrás de la encimera y comencé a preparar un par de sándwiches, pasado unos minutos sentí a Darien ubicarse a mi espalda, como solo llevaba su camisa a manera de vestido aprovechó para explorarme nuevamente, acarició un seno por encima de la tela y la otra la llevó a entre mis piernas, acariciándome ahí donde más lo necesitaba, soltó mi seno y sentí que ubicaba su miembro entre mis piernas comenzando a rozarme con él, después de un sola estocada me penetró; esta vez mi culminación llegó mucho más rápido, solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que ambos termináramos desfogando todo, me dio un beso en la coronilla y me dejó para irse al baño, yo terminé de preparar la comida y unos minutos después la llevé al cuarto, como la puerta del baño estaba abierta decidí ir a avisarle que había regresado, al entrar lo encontré en la tina llena de agua y burbujas, me miró y sonrió, me llamó junto a él con un gesto de la mano, me acerqué a la tina sacándome la camisa en el camino, antes de entrar en ella, Darien me detuvo, tomó una esponja que tenía a mano y la humedeció para empezar a frotarme con ella por entre las piernas y limpiarme, terminada su labor dejó la esponja a un lado, me cogió de la mano y me invitó a meterme a la tina con él, me ubicó delante de él e hizo que me sentara dándole mi espalda, luego comenzó a acariciar cada parte de mí, tomo mis senos y los masajeó con suavidad como si sostuviera dos frutas maduras entre sus manos, luego bajó hasta mi centro que comenzaba a hincharse esperando ser explorado por sus manos expertas; introdujo primero un dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo cada vez más rápido, como yo le suplicaba por más metió otro dedo y así siguió masturbándome haciendo que llegara al clímax que tanto necesitaba.

Terminamos de asearnos, salimos de la ducha, él tomó una toalla y me seco tan despacio que comenzaba a calentarme nuevamente, imposible pero cierto, así que tomé la toalla de sus manos, sequé su cuerpo tal y como él lo hizo conmigo, cuando terminé lo agarré de la mano y lo llevé a la cama, hice que se sentara, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y empecé a llenar de besos todo su rostro, iniciando por sus ojos para que los cerrara y le di la orden de no abrirlos hasta que yo se lo dijera, besé sus mejillas y luego pasé a sus labios, lo besé como si estuvieran lleno de crema, una muy dulce por cierto, me entretuve en ellos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, cuando concluí con ellos pasé a su cuello, tenía la intención de dejarle un par de marcas para reclamarlo como mío pero solo quedaron pequeñas huellas en su piel morena porque me arrepentí en último minuto; Darien quería tocarme también pero yo se lo impedía, éste era mi juego y quería que él me deseara tanto como yo a él, hubiera sido bueno tener una soga o algo así para poder amarrarlo —pensamiento loco—, descendí a su pecho y empecé a deleitarme con sus pectorales bien formados, besé todo su pecho bajando por su abdomen muy bien moldeado, mientras hice que se recostara muy lentamente; finalmente llegué hasta su miembro en el que mostraba una muy grande y bien pronunciada erección, le di un pequeño beso en la punta de su glande, luego lo introduje todo muy lentamente en mi boca y comencé con el movimiento de mi cabeza de arriba abajo, saboreando todo de él; tomé el eje de su pene en mi mano mientras lo seguía chupando, él comenzó a decir mi nombre entre quejidos, era delicioso el escucharlo disfrutar, se aferró a mis cabellos para acelerar mis movimientos, pasados unos minutos él expulsó todo su semen en mi boca, esta fue la segunda vez que terminé comiéndome todo de él, soltó mi cabello y yo proseguí a levantarme, lo miré a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados, ¡Se veía tan sexy! —suspiro—.

Decidí ofrecerle el sándwich que había preparado pero me lo rechazo sin siquiera mirarlo, lo puse en su lugar y al regresar a su lado, él ya se había acomodado en la cama y me invitaba a recostarme a su lado, apartó la sabana y me ubiqué donde él quería, realmente estaba muy cansada, me acurruqué en sus brazos comenzando a sentirme adormecida; antes de quedarme dormida por el agotamiento, mi último pensamiento fue que había pasado una noche increíble con un hombre súper sexy y tenía la certeza de que despertaría sola, creí que Darien al ser el adonis que es, solo tenía sexo y se iba pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ir a mi cocina y encontrarlo preparando el desayuno, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por mí; antes de ingerir nuestros sagrados alimentos, decidimos hacer el amor ¡Otra vez! Mejor dicho yo me tiré encima suyo, comenzando a besarnos él me agarró de la cintura para ponerme sobre la encimera de la cocina, abrió mis piernas y se inclinó hasta mi centro, comenzó a lamerme y dar suaves mordidas a mis labios, lo hizo divinamente que no demoré en correrme; después se ubicó entre mis piernas y de un solo movimiento entró en mí, ambos estábamos tan calientes que con unas cuantas sacudidas alcanzamos nuestra culminación.

Al terminar, nos sentamos a desayunar entre pláticas y risas, hubo un momento en que Darien se me quedó mirando y ¡Adivinen qué! —silencio total— ¡Me pidió que fuéramos novios! —gritos histéricos—, es verdad que tenía mis dudas pero decidí aceptarlo; no hace falta decir que lo celebramos como era debido, con muchas pero muchas rondas de sexo, creo que nos pasamos todo el día en mi apartamento, descansando y conociéndonos un poco mejor —mirada pícara—, en definitiva ese hombre es insaciable, no puedo quejarme y es todo mío.

Pueden creer que ya han pasado dos meses de eso y yo me siento en las nubes, todo me parece un sueño, las cosas entre nosotros van ¿bien? Pues sí, se podría decir que sí pero ustedes dirán por qué lo dudo, pues, en esta última semana ha llegado a la agencia una nueva modelo que no quita los ojos y a veces hasta las manos a mi querido Darien ¡Sí! ¡Mío! Ya lo dije anteriormente, es todo mío y ella no me gusta nada, él es amable pero ella siempre trata de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercársele y me parece que lo hace aún más estando yo presente, aunque él no me ha dado motivos para dudar pero me altera de sobremanera y no soporto que la babosa de Esmeralda aproveche cada oportunidad para tocar lo que es mío; ¡Sí, ya sé! Yo soy la novia además está el hecho de que en la cama nos llevamos súper bien —echando babas al recordar—, que lo hacemos casi a diario pero hay algo que no me gusta en todo este asunto.

Como supondrán él y yo seguimos trabajando en la misma agencia, nos vemos a diario, compartimos mucho aunque a decir verdad no conozco mucho de él, ni de su familia, he ido a su apartamento muy pocas veces, el cual curiosamente queda cerca al mío; además está el asunto con Diamante, cuando le dije que había comenzado una relación y que no sería posible seguir figurando como su pareja ocasional, tal y como me tildaban en los periódicos de chismes, puso el grito en el cielo y se empeñó en saber quién era la persona con la que estaba; en ese momento no se lo dije, por la reacción que tuvo no me pareció apropiado, ahora el muy presuntuoso sigue insistiendo en que continuemos con el teatro de relación que llevábamos, he accedido asistir a ciertos eventos como su acompañante pero no a más, las primeras ocasiones se las acepté porque se lo debía, ya que gracias a él me hice conocida y pude comenzar mi carrera pero en todo este tiempo parece que el loco éste se ha comenzado a creer mi dueño, digo esto porque acabo de enterarme por Darien que amenazó a varias agencias que si llegaban a contratarme tendrían problemas, con razón de que un tiempo para acá que no he conseguido nuevos contratos y todo parece indicar que la agencia de Andrew también ha sido amenazada con lo mismo, ya que por Lita me enteré que los contratos con la agencia han disminuido las últimas semanas y están comenzando a pasar por problemas financieros, de verdad que no me parece justo que eso le esté pasando a Andrew que ha sido tan amable conmigo al seguir contratándome.

He hablado con Darien acerca de las salidas con Diamante, sabe por qué lo hice antes y por qué lo hago ahora, aunque él parece entender la situación, yo tengo mis dudas, a pesar de ser modelo y hermosa, por algo me contratan ¿no? Tengo ciertos miedos que aún no supero, más aún con la arpía verde que apareció, además en estas últimas semanas me he sentido mucho más sentimental, creo que extraño a mis padres, sobre todo a mamá; en verdad espero que nuestra relación pueda soportar todo y que él sea mío para siempre, eso se escuchó muy psicótico.

Acabo de llegar a la agencia y he estado buscando a Darien por todos lados pero parece ser que aún no ha llegado; en eso una voz masculina que susurra a mis espaldas hace que deje de lado mis enredos mentales y se me encrespe la piel.

—Hola mi amor —puedo reconocer esa voz, es Diamante quien acaba de llegar, según él su manera de hablarme es provocativa pero el efecto que tiene en mí es todo lo contrario, si se me ponen los pelos de punta pero de terror, además todo lo hace porque sabe bien que mi Darien también trabaja aquí, ¡Vaya idiota! Últimamente está que jode más.

—Diamante —digo entre dientes al verlo ponerse delante de mí—, deja de llamarme así, sabes muy bien que entre tú y yo no hay nada, tampoco comprendo que haces aquí —me mira y se sonríe de forma cínica—, no entiendo porque insistes en algo que ambos sabemos que no es verdad, además yo nunca te he dado motivos para pensar que pudiera existir algo entre nosotros, siempre que hemos salido ha sido como amigos y el que la prensa haya creado rumores sobre tú y yo como pareja no es problema mío, en verdad que no me explico tu interés de continuar con una farsa más aún ahora que sabes que tengo pareja —concluyo cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo muy molesta, he dicho todo esto solo para que él pueda escuchar y así evitar cualquier escándalo. Lo veo ponerse serio pero no es a mí a quien mira, está mirando detrás de mí, me volteo y me llevo la impresión de ver a Darien parado a unos centímetros de mí, parece ser que acaba de llegar y por lo que veo tiene cara de pocos amigos que me asusta un poco ¿Estará celoso?

—¡Buenos días! —saluda él, sin dejar de mirar a Diamante, me abraza de manera posesiva y me da un beso exigente el cual correspondo y hace que la sangre me comience a hervir, es tan caliente más aún cuando está molesto, aunque a decir verdad es la primera vez que lo veo así; terminamos el beso y me quedo añorando por más pero aún es temprano y debo enfriarme como sea, piensa en animalitos lindos Serena, ¡eso es! en conejitos lindos, esponjosos y blanditos; ¡sí! Siento que poco a poco se van normalizando los latidos de mi corazón, ahora ya que estoy más tranquila y recuperada, lo miro al rostro y como todos los días hoy también está muy guapo, no importa cuanto lo vea no me canso de admirarlo; él no me mira y aún sigue serio, miro hacia Diamante que mira a Darien con ira contenida, espero que no peleen.

—¡Vaya! Pero miren quien acaba de llegar, el ayudante de cuarta que más parece perro en celo que quiere marcar territorio, que tal show ¡Amigo! —esto último Diamante lo escupe más como un insulto, él solo trata de provocar a Darien, espero que no caiga en su juego; me abrazo a mi novio para llamar su atención y logro conseguirla, ahora me contempla y ha cambiado su mirada molesta a una más tierna.

—Mi diosa, disculpa que no haya podido ir por ti, pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer —le sonrío para darle a entender que comprendo su explicación y lo abrazo aún más fuerte lo cual él corresponde.

—Vámonos, mi amor, acompáñame al cuarto de maquillaje, además Diamante ya se iba —miro a Diamante para dejar claro mi punto—, ¿cierto, Diamante? —él me mira con ojos llenos de rabia y lo único que hace es irse antes que nosotros.

Avanzamos unos pasos y Darien me pregunta.

—¿Y ahora que quería el idiota, mi diosa? Esta vez sí completó alguna amenaza —siempre que Diamante aparece se lo cuento a Darien para que no se entere por otros y evitar malos entendidos.

—Ahora no me dijo nada, solo molestó con su presencia —le digo—además como llegaste no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada —lo miro cariñosamente para hacerle entender que no tiene de que preocuparse— ¿y cómo te fue ayer con los chicos? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, ayer ellos organizaron una salida de chicos, se han hecho muy buenos amigos y eso me encanta.

—Muy bien, mi diosa hermosa —Darien se detiene y me abraza de la cintura para darme un beso, esos que él sabe que me encantan y que son capaces de calentarme la sangre muy rápidamente, este hombre me va a matar pero de placer.

Termino el beso y le recuerdo a donde debemos ir.

—Vamos mi príncipe, tengo que llegar con la maquillista que ya se me hace tarde, ya cuando estemos en casa hacemos todo lo que quieras, ¿te parece? —concluyo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a lo cual él corresponde con otra sonrisa pícara, luego nos dirigimos abrazados hacía el cuarto de maquillaje para iniciar mi día de trabajo.

 **DARIEN**

Mi diosa es un amor, con esa promesa que me acaba de hacer se me hará difícil concentrarme durante el día, no veo la hora de llegar a casa, a casa, suena tan bien, estos días he estado pensando mucho en el hecho de pedirle a Serena que viva conmigo, ya hasta he estado buscando un buen apartamento para poder verlo juntos después de conversarlo bien; hoy cuando llegué a la agencia tenía la emoción a flor de piel por poder estar con mi diosa ya que la noche anterior no me fue posible estar con ella, el sentimiento me duro poco ya que cuando ingresé lo primero que vi fue al idiota ese cerca de lo que es mío, esto hizo que la sangre comenzara a hervirme de la rabia, lo único sensato que conseguí hacer fue saludar y tomar a Serena de la cintura para besarla de manera exigente y demostrarle al imbécil que ella es mía, parece ser que entendió el mensaje porque lo primero que hizo fue tratar de provocarme, gracias a dios, mi diosa fue más perspicaz y llamó mi atención para no cometer ninguna locura, aunque ganas de partirle la cara al idiota no me faltaban y no me faltan hasta ahora.

Hace mucho que ya se la tengo jurada, más aún desde que me enteré que ha estado esparciendo amenazas a varias agencias incluso a la de Andrew por si se atrevían a contratar a mi diosa, tuve que decirle a mi diosa sobre eso para que estuviera preparada y no siguiera dándole confianzas al necio ese, además que el cándido cree que por tener a su "amiga" trabajando en la agencia, la nueva modelo llamada Esmeralda, causará problemas entre mi diosa y yo; esa chica sí que se pasa de cargosa, ya he notado que todo lo hace solo para provocar a mi diosa y ella con lo celosa que es cae en su juego, ya me ha armado varias escenas, muchas veces no le tomo importancia pues sus berrinches son realmente adorables y terminamos de la forma que más me gusta, ella debajo de mí y yo entre sus piernas; aunque parece ser que es su manera de demostrarme cuanto me ama y a me gusta arreglar las cosas como lo hemos venido haciendo, hay veces me dan ganas de decirle quien es la muchacha esa pero al hacerlo tendría que explicar muchas otras cosas y por ahora no lo veo conveniente; me gustaría mucho que entendiera que no existe nadie más y que ella es la única para mí desde hace tiempo, más aún desde la noche que pasamos juntos en **_Luz de Luna_** y en su apartamento.

Cuando a Serena le pedí ser mi novia lo hice con planes de hacerla mi esposa porque ella es mi vida, ella es el aire que respiro, ella es mi lugar seguro; sí, ya sé, ya sé, a veces sueno como un demente recién escapado del psiquiátrico pero tienen que entender que estar con ella significada estar en mi hogar; desde que mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño siempre he estado solo y he tenido que saber salir adelante; Serena no lo sabe pero desde hace mucho que tengo buenos ingresos y en realidad no necesito trabajar en la agencia, eso solo lo hago porque necesito estar cerca de ella.

Para contarles un poco de mí, puedo decirles que actualmente soy el dueño de una agencia de seguridad, muy conocida por cierto, llamada **_Cristal Dorado_** , nos encargamos de la seguridad de muchas empresas, celebridades y personas en particular, además realizamos trabajos especiales a nuestros clientes más fieles (se podría decir que hacemos trabajo de espionaje), fue gracias a unos de esos trabajos que coincidí con mi diosa en aquella agencia la primera vez que la vi y desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ella, sé que para Serena son apenas dos meses que llevamos juntos pero para mí ya se cumplen 6 meses desde que la conozco y la venero.

Continuando con mi empresa, la persona que la administra es una persona de mi entera confianza, mi hermano del alma, mi amigo Nicolás Kumada, ambos crecimos juntos en la casa hogar a la cual llegué después de perder a mis padres, recuerdo que tenía alrededor de 8 años y Nico tenía 7, él ya se encontraba allí cuando yo llegué, hicimos de todo para poder mantenernos unidos, si querían adoptar a uno el otro lo impedía, era ambos o ninguno; ya cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad y salimos de ahí seguimos teniendo contacto a pesar de tomar distintos caminos, él ingreso al ejército y yo me dediqué a estudiar informática en la universidad consiguiendo una beca, gracias a dios que tengo buena cabeza para los números, con el tiempo conocí sobre el mercado de divisas en la red y fui averiguando cómo funcionaba, esto me valió para comenzar a invertir y generarme dividendos, todo gracias a las probabilidades matemáticas, estos ingresos se fueron duplicando exponencialmente hasta darme los beneficios suficientes para no tener que trabajar en todo mi vida, en otras palabras soy millonario, no el pobre diablo que todos creen, pero eso es algo de lo cual no hago alarde ya que me mantengo anónimo sin revelar mi verdadero status, el único que figura en todo evento social de la empresa es mi querido hermano y socio, Nico, él es el que da la cara en todo, absolutamente todo.

Ahora, retomando el tema de la salida con los chicos, ayer no pude quedarme con mi diosa porque planeé una salida con ellos, desde que comencé a trabajar aquí hasta ahora hemos desarrollado una sólida amistad, es por eso que todo el asunto de la agencia me afecta y como necesitaba información para poder ayudar a Andrew, decidí que lo mejor sería compartir una noche de copas, solo caballeros, con esta salida pude enterarme mejor de las cosas, ya que Andrew comenzó a soltar la sopa luego de algunas copas, realmente todo va muy mal, mucho peor de lo que Lita pudo contarle a mi diosa, ya que Andrew ha empezado a considerar la idea de vender, le dije que le ayudaría a conseguir un comprador y pues claro ese comprador seré yo; el día de hoy muy temprano hablé con Nicolás y le pedí que fuera el intermediario en todo este proceso, esta es la única forma que encuentro de poder ayudar a todos sin que se enteren.

Justo ahí está Andrew, le haré charla para saber si ya se contactó con Nico.

—Hola Andrew, ¿cómo vas? —él me mira sonriendo y me responde.

—¡Darien! Muy bien amigo, estoy muy contento, acabó de terminar mi conversación con Nicolás Kumada, me dijo que llamó por recomendación tuya, me explicó que tiene una persona interesa en comprar la agencia pero con la condición de yo siga siendo quien la administre y hasta me dio potestad de elegir al personal, ¿puedes creer eso, Darien? —sonrío ante sus entusiasmo, Nicolás sí que lo hizo muy bien, creo que se merecerá un aumento de sueldo, me sonrío de mi propio chiste.

—Que bien por ti, Andrew, ¡Felicidades!, me imagino que habrás aceptado la condición sin dudarlo y nosotros podremos conservar nuestros empleos —le sonrío de forma divertida y él me mira con fingido horror.

—¡Obvio que sí!, no dudes de eso, Darien, la creación de esta agencia fue uno de mis sueños cumplidos y en verdad que comenzaba a irme bien pero con todo el asunto de Diamante, las cosas empezaron a complicarse, hasta tuve que dejar de contratar personal para las otras campañas que quedaban pendientes, sé que ustedes se han estado quedando sin tener claro sobre sus salarios —me mira apenado, yo le doy una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo— tengo mucho que agradecerles a todos ustedes, en especial a ti, Darien, ya que conseguiste contactar al futuro dueño. Esta tarde firmaremos todo para la transferencia, Nicolás me dijo que se haría cargo de todo el papeleo, así que ahora toca ir a trabajar y esperar que llegue la salida que es la hora que acordamos en reunirnos.

Entramos a la sala de fotografía para comenzar con todo y para mi fastidio la única que se encuentra ahí es Esmeralda, seguro que mi diosa no tarde en llegar con sus amigas para comenzar el trabajo.

—Hola Darien —Esmeralda acaba de hablarme de manera provocativa, viene hacía mi contoneando las caderas, parece creer que lo que hace es provocativo y sexy pero la verdad es que a mí me da igual cómo se mueva, yo solo tengo ojos para mi adorada diosa.

—Hola Esmeralda, ¿tan rápido terminaste de arreglarte? —le pregunto de forma cansina mientras reviso unas luces.

—No es necesario preguntar eso, Darien, sé que te has dado cuenta que soy muy hermosa y no necesito demasiado para lucir aún más bella —me parece bien que una mujer tenga autoestima alta pero esta chica peca de presuntuosa.

—Sí, Esmeralda, me doy cuenta, habría que estar ciego para no fijarse en lo bonita que eres, hasta podría jurar que eres la más hermosa del lugar —le digo esto último sonriéndole con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, la veo sonreír y mirar detrás de mí, al voltear para saciar mi curiosidad me doy con la sorpresa que es mi diosa la que se encuentra allí y parece ser que ha escuchado todo lo que dije, se ha quedado ahí parada mirándome con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que está a punto de derramar.

Avanzo un paso hacia ella para poder tomarla de la mano pero ella retrocede y me evita, la llamo por su nombre muy despacio, ya que parece estar como en una especie de trance.

—Serena, mi diosa —lo único que siento es el ardor en mi rostro por la buena bofetada que Serena acaba de darme, creo que me merecía esa cachetada pero he notado que en estos últimos días ella ha estado muy sensible y con lo que acaba de escuchar parece ser que se lo tomo muy en serio, espero que me deje explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas— Serena, mi amor, escúchame ¿quieres? —nuevamente trato de tomar su mano, ella me vuelve a esquivar e intenta salir corriendo pero soy más rápido y la tomo de la cintura muy fuertemente para que no se me escape. Ella comienza a gritarme de todo, hasta de lo que me voy a morir, tira de patadas al aire para zafarse de mí pero no pienso soltar mi agarre, por el escándalo de Serena y las risas estruendosas de Esmeralda, Lita llega hasta nosotros y me pregunta que pasó.

—Darien ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene Serena? —miro a Lita y lo único que atino a hacer es pedirle un lugar a donde llevarla para poder hablar calmadamente.

—Lita por favor, dime un lugar donde podamos estar solos, ahí te explico lo que ocurre —ella me mira y me indica hacia la puerta.

—Vamos a la bodega, ahí hay una litera para que pueda recostarse hasta que se calme un poco —sigo a Lita y Serena aun pelea conmigo.

Llegamos a la bodega y Lita abre la puerta para entrar y encender la luz de la misma, como Serena está un poco más calmada decido sentarla en la cama y hablar con Lita afuera pero antes:

—Serena, mi amor —le hablo tratando de tomar su rostro para que me mire, lo único que ella hace es quitarme la cara de modo brusco—, iré afuera un momento para conversar con Lita ¿Está bien? —no recibo respuesta y ella sigue sin mirarme, así que sigo a Lita que ya se encuentra en la puerta saliendo para el pasillo.

—Ahora sí, Darien, explícame ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y por qué Esmeralda no dejaba de reírse toda histérica por la actitud de Serena? —la miro y comienzo a explicarle lo que pasó y como Serena ha reaccionado y dejado de hablarme debido a ese mal entendido.

—Y eso es todo —termino mi explicación y Lita me mira un poco preocupada.

—Darien, tienes que entender a Serena, ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas desde hace mucho y ésta es la primera relación formal que le conozco que tiene desde que comenzó su carrera, como bien sabes lo que tuvo con Diamante no fue nada serio, mejor dicho no fue nada; ella aún es insegura en ciertos aspecto y el que su novio le diga a otra mujer de su medio que es la más hermosa no le ayuda en nada —viéndolo de ese modo, Lita tiene razón y yo me siento como el mayor tonto del mundo soltando mi lengua sin pensar que alguien más podría escucharme.

—Tienes razón Lita, pero lo que le dije a Esmeralda fue más como burla que como cumplido, aunque parece que mi Serena se lo tomó muy en serio —comienzo a recordar cómo está ella estas últimas semanas y le pregunto a Lita— ¿Lita, has notado que Serena últimamente está mucho más sensible de lo normal? Yo sé que ella es berrinchuda y llorona, aunque adoro todos esos detalles de ella, me preocupa que de un tiempo para acá la he notado mucho más sentimental, más temperamental —Lita me mira un par de minutos como si estuviera pensando en algo y luego me sonríe de forma maliciosa.

—Darien, me imagino que Serena y tú se han estado cuidando ¿no? Ya que como adultos que somos no solo andamos agarraditos de la mano —Si supiera ella lo que hicimos nuestra primera noche juntos.

Ahora pensándolo bien, lo que me acaba de decir Lita, me cae como un balde de agua fría porque ahora que ella lo menciona nunca hemos tomado en cuenta ese punto, lo único que atino a decir es:

—Lita, tú crees que Serena esté…

 _Hola nuevo, que creen ustedes?? Será o no será_ _Un beso, hasta la próxima_


	3. Mía Capítulo 3

DARIEN

¡Demonios! Quisiera gritar de felicidad y correr hacia mi diosa de inmediato, si lo que supone Lita es cierto, sería la mejor noticia del mundo, ¡Un bebé! Mucho mejor si fuera una niña igual a ella, ¡Por Dios! Tengo que hablar ahora mismo con mi Serena y arreglar todo el mal entendido con Esmeralda; tenemos que confirmar lo del bebé, saber si es cierto, ahora más que nunca tengo razones para demostrar que Serena es solo mía y que nadie se puede acercar a lo que es mío, he sido muy paciente con el imbécil de Diamante dejando que mi mujer lo acompañara a esas dichosas fiestas pero ya no más, como sé de qué va todo lo referente a la agencia y como solucionar el problema, Diamante se puede ir al infierno y de paso puede llevarse a su amiguita.

¡Wow! ¡Un bebé! De seguro que tengo la cara como la de un niño que acaba de recibir el mejor regalo de la vida, lo digo porque Lita no deja de sonreír al mirarme, me siento en las nubes, no sé cómo explicar mi felicidad. Bueno, primero lo primero, conversar con mi diosa e irnos al médico para confirmar que estamos, ¡sí! estamos embarazados, segundo pedirle matrimonio e irnos a vivir juntos en una gran y hermosa casa con jardín y piscina, muy buen plan, ahora a ejecutarlo.

—Lita, entraré a hablar con mi diosa sobre tus sospechas —digo esto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella me mira asustada con los ojos abiertos como platos y comienza a menear la cabeza en señal negativa, creo que no le parece lo que acabo de decir.

—Darien, ¿Eres o te haces? —Me agarra de los hombros para sacudirme un poco—. Como crees que puedes ir ahora con Serena, con lo alterada que está, y decirle de frente una cosa de esas: "Serena, linda, vamos al médico porque según Lita puedes estar embarazada" —Lita acaba de hacer una mala imitación mía y me sonrío de aquello— ¡Por dios! Hombre tenías que ser, por lo general somos nosotras la que damos el baldazo de agua fría a los hombres, no ustedes a nosotras —se sonríe de su última aseveración.

La miro sin entender ante lo que acaba de expresar.

—No entiendo que quieres decir, Lita.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizar a Serena para que puedas aclarar el mal entendido con la bruja de pelos verdes —meneo la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal afirmativa a lo que acaba de decir—, segundo pregúntale como se ha estado sintiendo y como esta con lo de su periodo, como pareja deben tener la confianza de hablar de ese tipo de cosas y tercero vayan al médico, yo hablaré con Andrew y le explicaré que Serena se puso mal y que tú la acompañarás al médico, felizmente ella no tenía muchos pendientes para hoy, así que aprovechen el día, ¡ahora sí! entra y trata de tranquilizar a la fierecilla rubia que tienes por novia —me dice esto último guiñándome un ojo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lita! Tomaré tus consejos, es la primera vez que paso por estas cosas, nunca antes había tenido una novia y Serena lo es todo para mí, sé que todo irá bien y me disculpará la pequeña metida de pata que tuve —le doy un abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla ¡Estoy tan contento!

—Seguro que sí, Darien, Serena es celosa y un poco atolondrada pero de lo que si estoy cien por ciento segura es el hecho de que te ama —me devuelve el abrazo en señal de despedida para luego decirme— en verdad que hacen una muy bonita pareja, he visto a mi amiga ser más que feliz en estos dos últimos meses que están de novios que en todos los años de conocerla.

Veo a Lita marcharse y le doy la razón, desde la primera vez que vi a mi diosa pude notar cierta melancolía en aquellos ojos celestes que tanto amo, en estos pocos meses que llevamos juntos la he notado mucho más animada y podría decir que hasta feliz; me sonrío al recordar el día en que me aceptó, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida porque el que ha sido inmensamente feliz desde que somos novios soy yo, mi mundo entero gira en torno a ella, ella es mi mundo, ella es mi familia y si está embarazada seré infinitamente privilegiado, años de no tener a nadie, a excepción de Nico pero no es lo mismo, y ahora tener una posible familia si las sospechas se confirman; sé que no he sido totalmente honesto con ella, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer las cosas bien si quiero que todo vaya de maravilla de ahora en adelante.

Me acerco a la puerta, doy pequeños golpes para avisar que entraré, al girar el picaporte me doy con la sorpresa de que Serena ha cerrado la puerta desde dentro, ¡Idiota! Como no pensaste en que esta fierecilla sería capaz de hacerlo; ahora tocará rogar, mi pequeña diosa berrinchuda, no me iré de este lugar, no hasta que me abras la puerta y podamos arreglarlo todo.

—Serena, hermosa, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? Por favor, tenemos que conversar un poco, mi preciosa diosa —pego el oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo.

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, Darien! —pego la frente a la puerta por la frustración que siento al no conseguir que me abra.

—¡Serena, escúchame bien y grábalo en esa cabecita tuya! ¡No me iré de aquí! ¡No, sin ti! —juro que soy capaz de echar la puerta abajo para tenerla en mis brazos pero tendré paciencia, tampoco quiero asustarla— Mi diosa ¿Qué quieres que haga para que abras esta bendita puerta?

SERENA

En cuanto Darien cerró la puerta de la bodega para salir a conversar con Lita, decidí levantarme y trancarla, no permitiría que el idiota entrara, si piensa que Esmeralda es más hermosa que yo pues que se vaya con ella, a mí que me deje en paz; junto la oreja a la puerta ya que escucho las voces de ambos pero no entiendo de que hablan, suenan como murmullos, que tanto se secretean esos dos, no quiero pensar que Darien esté coqueteando con Lita, ¡Ay Serena! Te estas volviendo loca y todo por culpa de ese hombre, además Lita es tu amiga y no se prestaría para esas cosas.

Tras varios minutos tratando de entender que dicen, escucho a Lita, parece que regaña a Darien ¿será que le está reclamando sobre mí? Si es así ¡Hazlo, amiga! Dale al tonto ese otra cachetada de mi parte, aunque la que le di me dejo la mano dolida pero bien merecido se lo tenía por coqueto; ahora escucho a Darien, le agradece a Lita pero ¿Qué? ¡Dios! No entiendo que dicen.

Sigo adherida a la puerta, no escucho nada ¿Será que se ya se fueron? Ahora unos golpecitos en la puerta me asustan, eso sí que lo escuché y llegó a lastimar mis pobres oídos, es Darien, dice que entrara pero lo que no sabe es que yo estoy en ventaja con esta puerta, felizmente hay un pestillo por dentro, si tratan de abrir con la llave no podrán entrar ¡Ja! Ahora escucho a Darien hablar.

—Serena, hermosa, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? Por favor, tenemos que conversar un poco, mi preciosa diosa —¡Ah! Ahora soy hermosa y preciosa, está loco si piensa que abriré la puerta y hablaré con él.

—¡No! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, Darien! —que se vaya con la peliverde horrorosa.

—¡Serena, escúchame bien y grábalo en esa cabecita tuya! ¡No me iré de aquí! ¡No, sin ti! —pensé que estaría contento de no tener que lidiar conmigo pero se escucha alterado ¿Sería capaz de tirar la puerta? Serena tonta, no lo haría ¿o sí?— Mi diosa ¿Qué quieres que haga para que abras esta bendita puerta? —¿Qué quiero? Buena pregunta, en esto momento no lo sé.

—Por ahora no sé qué quiero, Darien, solo sé que no quiero verte.

—Pues entonces nos tomaremos el día para conversar, ya sea mirándonos a la cara o con la puerta en medio, no interesa, como te dije hace un momento no pienso irme sin ti, mi Serena; me sentaré aquí hasta que decidas abrir.

¡Dios! Este hombre es más obstinado que yo, aunque no quiera tendré que hablar con él, bueno creo que por ahora como estamos será lo mejor.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Darien?

—Lo primero que quiero es disculparme, Serena, me gustaría más hacerlo mirando tus hermosos ojos que me encantan pero tendré que conformarme con esto, ¡por ahora! Fui un tonto y me disculpo por eso.

—Sí, fuiste uno muy grande, que bueno que lo reconoces ¿Y lo segundo?

—En realidad hay muchas cosas que tengo para decirte, mi amor ¿podrías, por favor, abrir la puerta para que me escuches? —éste me cree tonta, no caeré en su juego, no pienso abrir.

—Ya te dije que no te abriré, Darien, tendrás que esforzarte más.

—Por favor, mi diosa hermosa, ¡abre!

—Mejor sigue hablando, Darien, hasta ahora no me dices lo segundo, si es necesario nos quedaremos a dormir aquí porque no pienso abrir —tengo que ser firme.

—Lo que le dije a Esmeralda, no fue cierto, eso solo lo dije en son de burla ¿qué no notaste mi tono sarcástico?

—¡No! No noté nada.

—Bueno ahora no importa, a mí la única que me parece hermosa eres tú, mi diosa, necesito que abras la puerta, tengo cosas que contarte ¿podrías por favor? —¿Qué cosas tendrá para contarme? Es la primera vez que dice algo así ¿Abro o no? Me mata la curiosidad.

DARIEN

Creo que lo está pensando, han pasado varios minutos y aún no contesta, con lo curiosa que es, seguro que me abre.

—Serena ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Podrías abrir? —lo único que siento es que me voy de espaldas y termino echado en el suelo pero con una muy buena vista debo decir.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Levántate! ¡Deja de verme las bragas! —me sonrío y demoro en cumplir su petición todo lo que pueda, pues como dije tengo muy buena vista.

—Lo que ordene mi diosa —hago una señal militar con la mano pero en vez de levantarme me acomodo de panza al piso y le agarro un tobillo, comienzo a subir muy lentamente por su pierna, me arrodillo frente suyo, ella solo me mira atónita, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, me divertiré un poco acosta suya por hacerse de rogar.

—Da... ¡Darien! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —está nerviosa, ya verá que me vengaré por su mal trato.

—¿Qué pasa, mi diosa? Acabo de ver un insecto, una pequeña hormiguita, para ser más exacto, que está invadiendo mi territorio y pues no puedo permitirlo —le sonrío de forma pícara para darle a entender mis intenciones.

—Se... seguro que ya la sacaste, ahora saca la mano de ahí antes que te de otra cachetada como la de temprano ¿quieres repetir? —ahora soy yo quien la mira con asombro y es ella quien sonríe de forma socarrona, esta mujer sí que tiene muchas sorpresas por descubrir.

—No mi amor, suficiente tuve con lo de temprano —me pongo de pie mientras termino de hablar— tienes una mano muy dura, mi diosa —concluyo sobándome el rostro recordando lo de temprano.

Ella se ríe de mi gesto y de lo que acabo de decir, parece ser que se le está pasando el enojo, es momento de aprovechar su buen humor, asiré su mano.

—Mi diosa, sentemos en la cama para poder conversar ¿te parece? —ella no me rechaza, mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa a lo que acabo de decir. La guío hasta ella.

—Mi amor, quiero que me mires ahora para poder conversar —tomo su rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos, ella se deja hacer—. Por donde empiezo, Serena —la miro esperando alguna respuesta pero nada—, ya te pedí disculpas pero es necesario hacerlo mirándote a los ojos. Discúlpame mi amor, fui un demente al siquiera mencionar que Esmeralda es hermosa, la verdad es que me da igual cómo ella se vea, a mí la única que me importa eres tú. Yo te amo, Serena, mi Serena, mi diosa —ella me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿acaso dije algo malo?— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Darien, te das cuenta que es la primera vez que me dices que me amas —pienso en lo que dice y tiene razón, seco sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

—Tienes razón, mi diosa, tienes toda la razón, esta es la primera vez pero no será la última, ya no llores por favor, no me gusta verte así —me aferro a su rostro con ambas manos y le doy un beso fugaz para después mirarla a los ojos.

—No lloro de tristeza, es más bien de felicidad, creí que estos dos meses era muy poco tiempo como para poder amarte porque... yo también te amo, Darien —el pecho se me hincha de felicidad al oírla decir eso— y la verdad es, que el estar contigo me hace muy feliz y tengo mucho miedo de perderte, a veces todo parece ser parte de un sueño, con decirte que hasta tengo temor de que al despertar no encuentre; lo peor de todo fue escucharte decir palabras bonitas a otra mujer, hicieron que mis miedos crecieran y más ahora que tengo los nervios de punta —me abraza muy fuerte—; quizá todo lo que te diga te parezcan tonterías pero para mí no lo son —la contemplo tiernamente.

—Claro que no son tonterías, mi amor, gracias por compartir conmigo lo que sientes, eso que se suponía que sería yo quien compartiría contigo —le acaricio el rostro delicadamente—. Quiero que te olvides de Esmeralda, te aseguro que muy pronto desaparecerá de nuestras vidas —sino lo hace pronto, yo mismo haré que suceda. Ella me mira y me pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya lo sabrás llegado el momento, mi diosa —la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo—. Ahora necesito preguntarte algo, hace un momento dijiste que tienes los nervios de punta, ¿desde cuándo te estas sintiendo así? —la miro esperando una respuesta, ella parece pensarlo un poco.

—No sé, será un mes o algo más, pero me siento mucho más nerviosa desde que la bruja de Esmeralda te ronda y tú nunca le haces ningún pare —la miro con culpabilidad ante lo que dice.

—Tienes razón, mi diosa, lo siento mucho —le doy un pequeño beso— nunca más volverá a ocurrir —ella me abraza fuerte y me dice.

—Eso espero porque no pienso perdonarte de nuevo si algo como lo de hoy vuelve a ocurrir —sonriendo le respondo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado? —la miro con cara de gato con botas, lo más tierno posible.

—¡Claro que sí, bobo! Aunque deberías hacer muchas cosas por mí para terminar de hacerlo —le doy una mirada lasciva.

—¿Cómo que cosas, mi diosa hermosa? —comienzo a acariciarle la rodilla, subiendo por su pierna y continúo con un beso abrasador, ella me corresponde pero me detiene la mano cuando estoy por llegar a donde más deseo y deja de besarme para decirme.

—¡Para, Darien! Dijiste que tenías cosas que contarme —¡Rayos! Es cierto, lo dije ¿Será momento de comenzar con algunas verdades?

—Mi diosa, según tú el tiempo que llevamos juntos es muy corto, para ti son solo dos meses pero la verdad es que yo llevo conociéndote desde hace un tiempo, unos seis meses para ser más exactos; la primera vez que te vi fue en una agencia fotográfica, para mi fuiste toda una revelación, te veías como una ángel, ¡No! como una diosa, una deidad caída del cielo solo para mí, desde ese día quedé prendado de ti y me prometí a mí mismo que conseguiría dar contigo nuevamente y como ves, pude encontrarte de nuevo —ella me observa podría decir que está asustada frente a mi revelación, creo que al plantearlo de este modo soné como un psicópata —. Mi amor, por favor, no te asustes —ella no me contesta nada y comienzo a alarmarme.

—Es cierto, Darien, me asustas un poco con lo que me dices pero también haces que me sienta halagada, quiero decir, nunca en la vida pensé que alguien podría fijarse en mí, no alguien como tú —la miro aturdido ante aquella revelación.

—¿Por qué dices eso, mi diosa? No entiendo, tú eres tan hermosa que siempre creí que eras inalcanzable para mí —noto su rostro tornarse carmesí.

—Pues, ¿cómo te explico? —la veo morderse el labio indecisa para luego proseguir—, no siempre he sido como me ves ahora, llevo varios años de dieta y ejercicios; desde que comencé esta profesión tengo la opinión de todo el mundo encima mío, no es fácil y muchas veces es agotador; al principio todo era un sueño, hacer lo que amas es lo mejor del mundo pero con el paso del tiempo y con todas las exigencias que existen en cuanto a nuestro aspecto y sobre todo a nuestro peso pues vas perdiendo el interés, comienzas a hacer tus actividades diarias como una rutina bien programada que si o si debes cumplir no importa si estas o no de ánimos para hacerlas —termina de relatarme con un gran suspiro y al parecer algo avergonzada.

La observo comprendiendo muchas cosas, sus pocas raciones al comer, sus sesiones diarias en el gimnasio, su frustración al no conseguir las poses adecuadas en las sesiones, su inseguridad con respecto a nosotros pero también veo a la mujer que lucha cada día con cada uno de sus miedos y que no se deja vencer por nada, sonrío y solo puedo contemplarla con todo el amor que siento por ella, me siento muy afortunado y orgulloso de saber que es mía. La acercó a mí en un abrazo haciéndole saber con ese gesto que no pienso soltarla nunca.

—Sabes que mi diosa hermosa, conmigo no tienes que preocuparte del mundo, yo quiero ser tu mundo como tú eres el mío, para mí lo eres todo Serena, eres mi familia —la observo esperando alguna reacción en su rostro—, sé que nunca te he hablado de mi familia, creo que hoy es buen momento para hacerlo —mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa— mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenía unos 8 años, me crié en una casa hogar donde conocí a mi amigo, Nicolás Kumada, al cual considero como un hermano, él es la única familia que he tenido en todo este tiempo, bueno eso hasta que apareciste tú —declaró lo último dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—¡Oh, Darien! Cuanto lo siento —se aferra a mí en un abrazo que correspondo, me encanta sentirla así, muy pegada a mi cuerpo—, pero por lo menos no estuviste solo —levanta el rostro para mirarme y preguntar—, y dime ¿cuándo conoceré a Nicolás? Y ¿Por qué lo tuviste oculto de mi todo este tiempo? —analizo lo que acaba de decir.

—Quizá sea hoy, mi diosa, Nicolás vendrá hoy a la agencia a tratar unos asuntos con Andrew —ella me mira curiosa.

—¿Qué asuntos? —pequeña entrometida, por ahora no puedes saber.

—No lo sé, mi amor, Nico no me dijo nada, es muy reservado con sus cosas.

—Ah, ok, entonces esperaré con ansias hasta el momento de verlo.

Ahora a conversar de lo que más me come las entrañas.

—Serena, amor, como dijiste que te has estado sintiendo nerviosa y alterada me gustaría que ahora mismo fuéramos al médico para saber cómo te encuentras ¿te parece? —espero su respuesta con ansias.

—Pero, Darien, tengo trabajo pendiente para hoy y creo que ya me retrasé con todo este asunto —mira el reloj que tiene en la muñeca. Sujeto su mano para a continuación decirle.

—Por hoy no te preocupes del trabajo, mi diosa, Lita antes de irse me dijo que hablaría con Andrew dado que fue ella quien me recomendó que fuéramos ahora mismo al médico —ella me mira dubitativa.

—¡Está bien!, acompáñame a la sala de fotografía porque fue allí que deje mis cosas con todo el alboroto y después vayamos a vestuario para cambiarme ¿Ok? —le doy un beso como respuesta y la ayudo a pararse para tomar rumbo.

SERENA

Cuando llegamos a la sala de fotografía, lo primero que hago es buscar a Esmeralda disimuladamente con la mirada, eso sin separarme de Darien en ningún momento pero no la encuentro; ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo que ella tuviera sesiones pendientes para hoy, ¡maldita peliverde! hizo todo lo que hizo a propósito, la muy estúpida sabía muy bien que no tardaría en salir de vestuario para mi sesión de fotos por eso comenzó a charlar con Darien y el muy tonto cayó en su juego, aunque pensándolo bien creo que la tonta fui yo por dejarme llevar por los celos, felizmente Darien es muy paciente conmigo y no me dejó cuando le dije que no quería verlo ¡Lo amo mucho! Y estoy ansiosa por conocer a su hermano, a pesar de lo ocurrido estoy agradecida porque Darien pudo abrirse un poco conmigo y contarme parte de su vida.

—Mi diosa, aquí tengo tu bolso —veo a Darien sosteniendo mi bolso en sus manos, estuve tan distraída buscando a Esmeralda que ni me acordé a lo que vinimos, le sonrío para recibirle el bolso pero él se rehúsa a entregármelo.

—¡Oye! Dame mi bolso, yo puedo cargarlo, además lo necesitaré en la sala de vestuario —él parece jugar conmigo.

—¡Claro que no! Yo te lo llevaré hasta allá y ahí te lo entregaré —me besa de manera posesiva y yo me aferro a sus cabellos degustando sus deliciosos labios.

—¡Ok! ¡Ok! Tú ganas —le digo dejando sus labios.

Y como él dijo, nos dirigimos hacia allí, ya en la puerta me entrega mi bolso y me da un besito, según él, de despedida porque me extrañará mientras no esté a su lado, a veces sí que se pasa de cursi pero así lo amo.

Al entrar encuentro a Lita, quien me interroga para saber cómo estamos.

—Amiga ¿ya solucionaste las cosas con Darien? —le sonrío antes de contestarle.

—Sí, amiga linda, todo solucionado, Darien me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido con Esmeralda y se abrió conmigo contando ciertas cosas de su vida, ¡estoy muy contenta! Ahora vine a cambiarme porque él me dijo que habló contigo y le sugeriste que me llevará al médico para ver como estoy de salud —ella me sonríe y me confirma.

—Sí, Sere, no te preocupes por el trabajo, al menos por hoy, ya hablé con Andrew y me dijo que no había ningún problema con que te tomaras el día libre, además que lo noté muy contento, le pregunté qué pasaba y lo que único que me dijo fue que más tarde me podría contar todo —mientras comienzo a cambiarme le hago una pregunta.

—Lita ¿cuándo regresaste a la sala de fotografía viste a Esmeralda?

—No, Sere, cuando llegué dispuesta a ponerla en su sitio ella ya no estaba, creo que la muy cobarde se escapó porque sospechaba que yo volvería a buscarla —mi amiga se ríe de sus teorías y yo la acompaño.

—Supongo que sí, Lita, aunque si haces memoria recordarás que ella no tiene sesión para hoy —ambas nos ponemos serias.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Entonces ¿A qué vino hoy, la pelo de limón?

—Creo que solo vino a hacer estragos con mis nervios, al igual que Diamante que también estuvo aquí temprano.

—No sé, Sere, pero a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que esos dos traman algo contra ti y Darien.

—Supongo que tendré que comenzar a creer en tus sospechas, amiga —la abrazo para despedirme—. Me voy, Lita, cualquier cosa que me diga el médico te estaré avisando —la miro y tiene una sonrisa misteriosa ¿Por qué será? Bueno lo dejaré ahí.

—Sí, quiero saber todo lo que el médico les diga —me despide con una gran sonrisa, de verdad que me parece sospechoso.

Salgo del cuarto y ahí está él, esperándome, apoyado en la pared, está cruzado de brazos y en cuanto me ve los abre para recibirme, corro a su encuentro y nos besamos apasionadamente. Terminado el beso nos dirigimos a la salida y él comienza a hablarme.

—Mi diosa, conversé con un amigo mío que es médico y dijo que podría recibirnos ahora mismo, así que vamos para allá ¿está bien?

—Sí, me parece bien, vamos —nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a su auto, él me abre la puerta y me ayuda a subir, lo hace con tanto cuidado que me parece extraño ¡vaya! ni que fuera a romperme. Nos dirigimos al consultorio, Darien no ha soltado mi mano en todo el camino y en cada semáforo me ha llenado de besos, está tan cariñoso, siempre lo es pero en estos instantes lo siento mucho más.

Llegamos a un edificio enorme de varios pisos, entramos al estacionamiento privado, Darien estaciona el auto y salimos de él, el hombre no deja hacer ningún esfuerzo, creo que si le pido que me cargue lo haría; me sujeta de la cintura para encaminarnos al ascensor, cuando llegamos las puertas se abran dando paso a unas cuantas personas, nosotros entramos en éste al quedarse vació y Darien presiona el botón para que nos lleve al cuarto piso, el aparato es tan rápido que no siento que ya llegamos, las puertas se abren y buscamos el consultorio.

—¡Es aquí, mi diosa! —nos quedamos parados frente a una puerta que tiene por número el 430 y debajo de éste se encuentra el nombre del médico, Doctor Tomoe, el apellido me suena pero no recuerdo de dónde.

Darien da unos pequeños golpes a la puerta para anunciarnos, después de escuchar un adelante, abre y pasamos juntos, él delante de mí.

—¡Hola Souichi! —le dice Darien al médico mientras le estrecha la mano, yo me quedo detrás de él sin decir una palabra, en realidad no me gustan los hospital y mucho menos los médicos, ¡ya sé! parezco una niña chiquita pero no puedo evitarlo.

—¡Hola Darien! ¿Cómo estás? Tiempos que no nos veíamos, como no pudiste explicarme mucho por el teléfono, dime ¿quién es la paciente? —el médico me mira directamente, levanto la mano para saludarlo.

—Hola Doctor ¿Cómo está? —sonrío nerviosa— Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino —él extiende su mano la cual estrecho para saludarlo.

—¡Mucho gusto, Serena! Y llámame Souichi —él mira a Darien y le dice— pero que bonita joven Darien, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte nunca te había conocida novia alguna —Darien y yo nos miramos, siento el rostro caliente y veo que no soy la única avergonzada, él también tiene las mejillas coloradas.

Las carcajadas de Souichi nos sacan de nuestra burbuja y Darien lo mira.

—Tienes razón, amigo, mi mujer es una joven muy bonita —escucho como Darien pone énfasis en las palabras "mi mujer", se oye tan orgulloso de estar conmigo y me encanta poder escucharlo decir aquello.

—Pero tomen asiento chicos, explíquenme que los trae por aquí —Darien me mira y me hace una señal para hablar y explicarle a Souichi como me he estado sintiendo.

—Bueno, pues, últimamente me he sentido ansiosa, nerviosa, mal humorada, paso de estar muy contenta a querer llorar por cualquier cosa —Souichi me mira y pregunta.

—¿Cómo vas con tu apetito? —le explico y a continuación va apuntando todo lo que le digo en un file. Mientras seguimos con el interrogatorio, Darien nos dice que irá a los servicios higiénicos y se retira por un momento, después de varias preguntas llegamos a esta.

—Y por último ¿Cuál fue la última fecha de tu periodo menstrual? —lo miro interrogante y me responde—. Son preguntas de rutina, Serena —lo pienso un poco y recuerdo que tuve algo pequeño hace un par de semanas atrás.

—Hace como un par de semanas atrás, el 15 de noviembre para ser exactos —Souichi toma un papel y comienza a escribir en él mientras empieza a hablar.

—Bueno, Serena, te mandaré a hacer varios análisis de sangre y orina ¿Está bien? —muevo la cabeza confirmándole que todo está bien aunque me muera de nervios por las agujas. Cuando Souichi está por entregarme la orden llega Darien con una bolsa en la mano ¿Qué habrá comprado?

—¿Todo listo, Souichi? —Darien comienza a sacar una botella con agua de la bolsa y me la entrega—. Toma, mi diosa, para que te refresques —se la recibo y comienzo a beber.

—Sí, Darien, justo estábamos terminando, además le estoy mandando a Serena a realizarse varios análisis, por favor vayan al laboratorio que se encuentra en el primer piso pero primero pasen a los servicios higiénicos para que ella pueda recolectar la muestra de orina —Darien le recibe la orden y el frasco para la muestra.

Al despedirnos, Souichi nos dice que regresemos cuando tengas los resultados a mano, salimos del consultorio encaminándonos a los servicios higiénicos, ya dentro, ingreso a uno de los cubículos y me encargo de la recolección; Darien me espera afuera, cuando salgo él me pide la muestra de orina y me dice que entrará un momento a los servicios, mientras espero decido retocar mi maquillaje y revisar el celular a ver si hay alguna llamada pero nada, mejor así no quiero saber de nadie por ahora.

Darien sale de los servicios y nos dirigimos al laboratorio, en el ascensor él me abrazo fuerte y me siento protegida en sus brazos, llegamos al primer piso y ubicamos el laboratorio, ya adentro, entregamos mi orden al técnico encargado, cuando me sientan en una silla para que me tomen las muestras de sangre, me aferro a la mano de Darien impidiendo que se aparte de mi lado, él acerca mi rostro a su abdomen y me sujeta fuerte dándome esa sensación de bienestar que tanto necesito en este momento.

Tomadas todas las muestras, Darien consulta la hora en que estarán listas para pasar a recogerlas y después ir con Souichi; como dijeron que sería por lo menos unas tres horas, decidimos entrar al cafetín del edificio para poder almorzar, intenté pedir una ensalada pero Darien insistió que debía comer algo más, que no me hacía bien tanta dieta, dudando un poco le hice caso y comimos tranquilos; al terminar, Darien sugirió que fuéramos a mi apartamento para que yo pudiera descansar y eso hicimos.

DARIEN

Ya en el apartamento de mi diosa, la dejé descansar mientras yo me iba al baño a revisar mi más preciado tesoro, al menos en estos momentos; no podía esperar hasta que los resultados de los exámenes estuvieran listos, le había pedido a Souichi que en la orden de análisis, aparte de solicitar lo necesario, añadiera la prueba de embarazo que es casi cien por ciento seguro en cuanto a resultados, pero como dije, tenía que adelantarme a la noticia, así que compré pruebas caseras de embarazo, no son exactas pero en algo me ayudarán; el momento en que mi diosa salió del baño en la clínica, le pedí su muestra de orina para luego meterme a los servicios con ella y hacer las pruebas que había comprado en la farmacia, me compré 3 para estar seguros.

Lo que ahora haré será revisar que salieron, reviso las instrucciones y observo cada prueba, tal parece que... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Mi diosa está embarazada! ¡Estamos embarazados! ¡Dios! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Se lo digo o espero a Souichi? Mejor me calmo y espero a que Souichi nos lo confirme con la prueba de sangre ¡Dios! Me cuesta respirar de la emoción que estoy sintiendo, en estos momentos podría ir a abrazarla y llenarla de besos pero ella debe descansar, lo preferible será salir a buscar un anillo para pedirle matrimonio y así comenzar nuestra familia, ¡sí! eso haré.

Como está dormida, le dejaré una nota diciendo que regreso pronto, que me surgió algo importante y que como la vi cansada no quise despertarla; ahora, tengo más o menos una hora y media para conseguir el anillo perfecto.

Guardo las pruebas en la bolsa, me encamino al auto y los guardo allí, salgo con rumbo a la primera joyería que encuentro, no importa el precio que deba pagar, conseguiré un anillo digno de mi diosa hermosa; bajo del auto y me encamino a los mostradores, veo varios anillos muy bonitos pero ninguno llama mi atención hasta que veo uno que tiene una piedra rosa en forma de corazón rodeada de diamantes, le pido a la vendedora que me lo muestre y así lo hace, en cuanto lo tengo en mis manos sé que este es el anillo que necesito, así que prosigo a comprarlo.

Con la cajita en mi bolsillo regreso al apartamento por mi diosa para dirigirnos a la clínica y confirmar todo, la encuentro alistándose, se había despertado antes de que yo llegara, ella termina de arreglarse frente al espejo, me acerco a su espalda y ubico mi mentón en el hueco de su cuello, le doy un beso en la mejilla, procedo a abrazarla e instintivamente mis manos se posan en su abdomen aún plano, ella coloca sus manos sobre las mías, nuestras miradas se cruzan gracias al reflejo que muestra el espejo; mientras la observo me la imagino con una gran pancita de embarazada, en donde mi hijo crecerá y solo actúo por instinto para preguntarle.

—Serena ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Aceptará? ¡Qué opinan!

Todavía falta estar cien por ciento seguros sobre el embarazo :D

Saludos a todos y disculpen la tardanza.

Soul2307


	4. Mía Capítulo 4

**SERENA**

¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué es lo acaba de preguntarme Darien? Creo que escuché mal, ¿me pidió matrimonio? Me volteo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y él me escudriña interrogante esperando mi respuesta, me he quedado muda de la impresión y lo que quiero es gritarle que ¡Sí! Mil veces sí, no creí que fuera a pedírmelo tan pronto, parece ser que el haber conversado y abrirme sobre mis miedos sirvió de mucho, siento que por fin recobro la voz y solo escucho un chillido en vez del sí que quiero gritar, me aclaro la garganta, lo cojo del rostro y entre besos le doy mi respuesta.

—¡Sí! ¡sí! ¡sí, Darien! ¡Mil veces sí! —lo veo sonreír ya que un principio tenía cara de pánico. Ahora saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo de su bolsillo y al abrirla puedo distinguir un hermoso anillo con una piedra en forma de corazón de color rosa que está rodeada de otras pequeñas piedrecitas, ¡es tan hermoso! ¡Dios! Toma mi mano izquierda y coloca el anillo en mi dedo medio, me quedo viendo el anillo y se ve tan bien en mi mano; Darien suelta mis manos para sostener mi rostro y darme un beso abrasador, esos de los que difícilmente nos podemos separar, me agarro de sus cabellos negros para comenzar a acariciarlo, él pasa las manos a mi cuello, luego por mi nuca y recorre la longitud de mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, me sostiene y me aprieta hacia su cuerpo, todo mi ser se estremece ante la anticipación de lo que sucederá.

Aunque para mi sorpresa, Darien termina el beso, yo sigo con los ojos cerrados y la boca haciendo puchero esperando que algo más suceda, lo único que logro escuchar es una risita suya, sigo esperando pero como demora en hacer algún movimiento, abro uno de mis ojos, seguido del otro y lo veo observarme tiernamente con esa sonrisa que me enamora cada día más, ¡es tan hermoso! Me pierdo en sus ojos azul zafiro que tanto me encantan.

—¡Te amo tanto, mi diosa! Gracias por estar conmigo y aceptar mi propuesta, no sabes lo feliz que me haces —al decirme aquello, Darien comienza a dar vueltas conmigo sosteniéndome de la cintura, al principio grito de la sorpresa pero después de tantas vueltas comienzo a sentirme mareada y a tener náuseas.

—¡Darien! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! —al escucharme, siento como él comienza a bajar la velocidad de los giros hasta colocarme suavemente sobre mis pies, cuando noto que estos tocan el suelo, corro al baño como alma que lleva al diablo, apenas y puedo llegar al inodoro, echo la cabeza dentro y comienzo a devolver todo mi almuerzo; unos segundos después percibo a Darien ubicarse a mi espalda para sostener mi cabello y así evitar ensuciarme, además siento como pasa su mano por mi espalda, de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué pasó, mi diosa? —escucho su tono preocupado.

—No sé, mi amor, creo que tantas vueltas me marearon —le digo con una media sonrisa levantando el rostro, él me mira fijamente por un momento, luego advierto que coge una toalla para humedecerla en el lavamanos.

—¡Ven aquí, mi diosa! —diciendo eso me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me acerca al lavamanos, después me sostiene el mentón mientras que con la toalla húmeda comienza a limpiarme el rostro, empezando por la comisura de mis labios, terminada esa labor, me pregunta—. ¿Deseas cepillarte los dientes, mi amor? —lo miro apenada.

—Sí, Darien, lo haré pero podrías, por favor, esperarme afuera—le digo colocándome a su espalda para empujarlo hacia la puerta, como se resiste lo único que puedo hacer es apoyar el rostro detrás suyo para que no alcance a mirarme y note que comienzo a ruborizarme de la pena que siento, ¡por Dios! ¡Pero qué vergüenza! Como pude dejar que Darien me viera en este momento tan bochornoso, ¿a quién le gusta que su novio perfecto la vea sacando las tripas en el inodoro de su baño? ¡A mí no! Y juro que esta es la primera y última vez que me sucederá algo así.

—¡Mi diosa! ¿Qué pasa? Podrías explicarme por favor —suspiro ante su pregunta.

—Te lo explicaré en cuanto salga del baño después de arreglarme, así que hazme el favor de ir afuera y esperarme ¿Si? Necesito un poco de privacidad, nada más —parece ser que con esta última afirmación lo he convencido ya que pacíficamente avanza hasta la puerta.

—Está bien, mi diosa, seré niño bueno y te esperaré en la cama —se retira y antes de cerrar la puerta me mira y me guiña un ojo con una sonrisa pícara que promete, la cual me deja más abochornada de lo que ya estoy.

 **DARIEN**

Cuando Serena me dijo que sí fue un alivio ya que pensé que no aceptaría, estuvo tanto tiempo callada que comenzaba a pensar lo peor, al colocar el anillo en su mano se veía tan linda porque no dejaba de sonreír lo que me hizo ansiar sus labios así que le di un beso, hubiéramos terminado en la cama pero tenía que controlarme, era necesario, recordé a Souichi y la noticia que espero confirmar con ansias, se veía tan tierna con los ojos cerrados y los labios como hocico de patito, no me aguanté, tenía que reírme por lo menos un poco.

Realmente me asusté cuando corrió hacia el baño y más aún al escucharla vomitar, necesitaba ayudarla pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue ayudarla a asearse, cuando le pregunté acerca de cepillarse los dientes su semblante cambió de manera drástica, el tono de su piel cambió de un tono pálido a un rubor que resaltaba a la vista, cuando se colocó detrás de mí para comenzar a empujarme, me puse firme para evitar que me echara del baño, después de un instante de no conseguir botarme sentí como su rostro se posaba en mi espalda, no entendía por qué lo quería hacer, así que le pregunté el motivo.

—¡Mi diosa! ¿Qué pasa? Podrías explicarme por favor —la escuché suspirar.

—Te lo explicaré en cuanto salga del baño después de arreglarme, así que hazme el favor de ir afuera y esperarme ¿Si? Necesito un poco de privacidad, nada más —dócilmente avancé hasta la puerta ya que al parecer no recibiría ninguna explicación de su parte.

—Está bien, mi diosa, seré niño bueno y te esperaré en la cama —me retiré guiñándole un ojo y dándole una de mis sonrisas que le indicaban lo que le esperaba cuando saliera, así salí cerrando la puerta detrás mío.

Tras varios minutos de espera, ella sale del cuarto de baño tan hermosa como siempre, corro a su encuentro pero ella evita mirarme y como ese asunto comienza a incomodarme decido interrogarla de nuevo tomando su mentón en mis manos.

—Mi diosa, mírame y dime que tienes, comienzas a preocuparme, en serio, dime ¿te sientes mal de nuevo? —ella todavía evade mi mirada, estudio su rostro y veo que sigue colorada, toco su frente para sentir si no tiene calentura, lo que ella hace es agarrar mi mano y la baja para decirme.

—No, Darien, no me siento mal —sujeta mi mano tan fuerte que comienza a dolerme, esta pequeña mujer sí que tiene fuerza, nuevamente le sujeto el mentón y le indico que me mire directamente a los ojos, veo que se muerde los labios y aprieta los parpados pero finalmente me mira.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi pequeña fierecilla? —la veo dubitativa para contestarme.

—Lo que pasa es que... ¡Discúlpame, Darien! Por el mal rato de hace unos momentos en el baño —la miro admirado ante aquella afirmación.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas, mi diosa? —ella me estruja la mano que tiene entre las suyas.

—¡Es que! Es que me viste vomitar y es la peor escena que le puedes presentar a tu futuro esposo, estoy que me muero de la vergüenza por lo que pasó, si a mí me resultó asqueroso, me imagino que para ti lo fue mucho más —termina de explicarme cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

La sujeto de las muñecas para hacer que baje las manos y pueda apreciar su hermoso rostro, al principio se resiste pero después se deja guiar, sostengo sus manos con mucha delicadeza y le pido que me mire.

—Mi amor, ¿de qué te avergüenzas? Ese tipo de cosas son comunes en las parejas, debes entender que me tienes aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que me sea posible y quiero que recuerdes que te amo y que un poco de vomito no hará que mi amor por ti se esfume tan fácilmente o ¿quieres que me vaya? —la miro esperando una respuesta.

—¡No, no! Claro que no, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, ya lo hablamos temprano —me abraza fuerte y me dice—, además si te vas ¿cómo haré la boda sin el novio? —se ríe de esto último, nos separamos y fijo la vista en el reloj de su cuarto y le digo:

—Mi diosa hermosa, ya estamos sobre la hora, vamos al laboratorio a recibir tus resultados para después pasar con Souichi y después salimos a cenar para celebrar nuestro compromiso ¿Qué te parece la idea? —sonríe ante lo que digo.

—Está bien, mi príncipe encantador —ella se ríe de como acaba de llamarme, me hago el ofendido frente a esa reacción y ella me toma del rostro para darme varios besos fugaces en los labios, me sonrío ante esa muestra de afecto; sin darme cuenta una de mis manos se posa en su vientre y la acaricio con mucha ternura. Ella me mira extrañada ante aquel acto y solo logro recitar:

—Sana, sana, colita de rana, sino sanas hoy, sanarás mañana —ella se ríe fuertemente de lo que acabo de decir y yo con un mohín en los labios le digo—. Mi diosa ¿te estas riendo de mis mimos y mis conjuros para aliviarte la pancita? —poco a poco, ella calma sus carcajadas echándose aire con las manos, cuando deja de reírse me responde:

—No, mi amor, me encantan tus mimos y tus conjuros —dice esto último tratando de controlar las risas que nuevamente amenazan con comenzar—. Lo que pasa es que me agarraste desprevenida con la frasesita y te veías tan tierno cuando me la decías —termina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces señorita es hora de ir a que el médico le diga cómo está realmente de salud y ver si mis conjuros funcionan —le guiño un ojo al decir aquello.

Nos tomamos de la mano, ella busca su bolso y su celular, una vez lista beso la mano que tenga entre la mía y salimos de su apartamento con dirección al auto para enrumbarnos a la clínica. En el camino conversamos sobre dónde y qué comeremos durante la cena, parece una niña pequeña cuando me detalla las comidas que le gustan pero que muy pocas veces puede disfrutar, ya le dije que deberá empezar a olvidarse de las dietas estrictas que ahora que estemos con Souichi le pediré que nos recomiende un buen nutriólogo, ella sonríe encantada a mi sugerencia.

Llegamos tan pronto que el camino se nos hizo corto, estaciono el auto en el garaje privado, bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos al elevador, nos dirigimos al primer piso que es donde se encuentra el laboratorio, ya allí, solicito los resultados de mi diosa, al recibirlos guío a mi mujer al elevador y nos dirigimos al consultorio de Souichi, ya en la puerta de éste, topo y escucho un leve adelante, así que pasamos para entrevistarnos con él y confirmar por fin sobre mi bebé ¡nuestro bebé!

—Pasen, chicos, ¿trajeron los resultados? —le confirmo a Souichi que si con un leve movimiento de cabeza y le extiendo la mano con el sobre conteniendo los mismos—. A ver, Darien, préstame acá para poder revisarlos, por favor tomen asiento mientras los veo.

Ayudo a mi diosa a sentarse en una de las sillas y yo me acomodo a su costado, miro a Souichi al rostro y lo veo sonreír, ¿será que con ese gesto se confirman mis sospechas?

—A ver, veamos, tus resultados en general salieron muy bien Serena, solo hay que tener cuidado con algo —ambos lo miramos interrogante y el hombre continúa—, solo que existe una leve anemia pero eso es normal en tu estado —yo sé que en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa en anticipación de lo que Souichi nos dirá y escucho a mi diosa preguntar preocupada.

—¿Qué estado es ese Souichi? No me asustes, ¡por favor! —siento que mi Serena me toma fuertemente de la mano, al parecer se asustó, no puedo esperar a ver su reacción al enterarse del bebé.

—¡Felicidades, chicos! ¡Están esperando un bebé! —miro a Serena que se ha quedado inmóvil con la noticia, me paro, me acerco a ella y le hablo despacio.

—Mi diosa, ¿Estás bien? —ella me mira y noto que tienes los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero a la vez la veo sonreír— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Souichi? —mueve la cabeza muy despacio en señal afirmativa—. ¿Y qué opinas? —pregunto ansioso.

Gira su cuerpo completamente mirando hacia mí, busca mis manos para sostenerse, la ayudo a pararse, a continuación salta encima mío para abrazarme y comenzar a llorar como María Magdalena, la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo para darle mi calor ya que se ha puesto helada de la impresión, y comienza a hablarme con su rostro pegado a mi pecho.

—¡Lo siento, Darien! —me abraza más fuerte de ser posible.

—¿Por qué, mi diosa? —beso su coronilla.

—Es que, es que... estoy feliz no vayas a pensar lo contrario pero también me siento muy asustada, un bebé, nuestro bebé —levanta el rostro y me mira— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas? —la miro a los ojos y puedo ver incertidumbre en ellos.

Yo formo una enorme sonrisa en mis labios y comienzo a llenarle de besos por todo el rostro para luego añadir.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, mi diosa! No sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que formaremos una familia juntos y que nuestro bebé viene en camino —la veo sonreír y creo que es la sonrisa más hermosa que le veo hasta ahora, volteo hacia Souichi para agradecerle:

—Muchas gracias, Souichi, por la felicitación y por fin despejar mis dudas —Serena me pellizca y la miro de nuevo, como veo su cara interrogante decido contestarle—, lo que pasa mi diosa hermosa es que no me aguanté las ganas de saber si estabas o no embarazada, así que cuando estuvimos aquí temprano, al momento en que me fui al baño de paso me acerqué a la farmacia y me compre pruebas caseras de embarazo, las cuales use con la orina que recolectaste en el baño antes de... —ella me mira con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta tan grande que, no miento, podría llegar hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste que Darien? —ella me grita, ¡Diablos! Parece que volví a meterme en problemas—. Eso quiere decir, que me pediste matrimonio solo porque ya sabías que estaba embarazada, y eso de tus conjuros para sanarme de la panza era porque no sabías como decirme, ¿no es cierto? —me pregunta con tono molesto.

—No, mi amor, no pienses que solo lo hice por nuestro bebé, debes recordar Serena que yo te amo, tienes que dejar tus dudas de lado —ahora soy yo quien suena molesto—, confiar más en mí y sobre todo en ti, después de todo lo que hablamos hoy, a mí no queda duda de que te amo y que siempre lo haré ¿Tú crees que seguirás dudando de mí o puedes poner toda tu confianza en nosotros como pareja? —me quedo mirándola tiernamente y la veo morderse el labio inferior, ¡es tan hermosa!

—Confiaré en nosotros, Darien —se abraza a mí y tomo su mentón para darle un pequeño beso; al separarnos, busco a Souichi pero no lo encuentro, reviso con la vista por todo el consultorio y solo estamos nosotros dos; le pido a Serena que se siente mientras voy a buscarlo, me acerco a la puerta y cuando estoy a punto de coger el picaporte, éste se mueve, yo retrocedo para no ser golpeado por la puerta y es Souichi quien entra por ella.

—¿Cómo estamos, chicos? Disculpen que haya salido sin avisar pero creí conveniente dejarlos solos mientras conversaban —me sonrío de lo que dice, ¿qué pensará de nosotros al vernos "conversar" así?

—No te preocupes, amigo —me acerco a mi diosa y la tomo de la mano—, ahora Souichi necesito que nos expliques que debemos hacer ahora que mi novia y futura esposa lleva a mi hijo en su vientre —no dejo de sonreír de lo feliz que me siento.

—Pues, ¡felicidades, chicos! —ambos nos paramos para recibir las felicitaciones de Souichi, todos regresamos a nuestros asientos y el hombre continúa— veamos, les recomendaré a una muy buena ginecóloga, es amiga mía y es de mi entera confianza, ella es Setsuna Meiou, les daré su número de teléfono para que ahora mismo puedan comunicarse con ella, seguro que aún debe andar por la clínica —nos extiende un papel con el número de la doctora, el cual yo recibo— por ahora chicos, lo que le daré a Serena será una receta con hierro y ácido fólico para que comience a tomar de hoy con su cena, lo recomendable es tomarlo a primera hora de la mañana o sino lo tolera, tomarlo con el desayuno, debido a la anemia la tendremos en constante evaluación para ver como evoluciona, te pido por favor Serena que consumas muchas frutas y verduras, nada de dietas estrictas, comer a hora y tomar lo que estoy indicando también a hora, Darien, tendrás que estar pendiente de que tu mujer siga todas las indicaciones —al escuchar aquello muevo la cabeza en señal afirmativa y respondo.

—Claro que sí, Souichi, no te preocupes, tendré a mi diosa al día con todo, ahora mismo que salimos llamaremos a la doctora Meiou para concertar una cita mañana mismo de ser posible.

—Muy bien, quiero ver a Serena de acá a un mes para realizarle nuevos análisis y ver su progreso —ambos asentimos y nos ponemos de pie para despedirnos.

Ya fuera del consultorio, tomo mi celular y marco el número de la doctora, timbra un par de veces y me contestan con un ¡aló! del otro lado.

—¡Sí! Buenas noches, con la doctora Meiou, por favor —escucho como me confirman que es con ella con quien hablo.

—Doctora, le habla Darien Chiba, mucho gusto, llamo para solicitarle una cita para el día de mañana, para mi prometida, Serena Tsukino; el día de hoy, el doctor Tomoe nos acaba de dar la noticia que estamos esperando un bebé y queríamos saber los pasos a seguir para el debido control —me quedo callado un momento escuchando lo que dice—. Sí, en la mañana está muy bien, cuanto antes mejor, la hora, por favor, sí, diez de la mañana está perfecto, el número de consultorio es el 320, muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, que pase buena noche, muchas gracias, adiós.

Miro a mi diosa, le sonrío, le doy un beso y luego le comento.

—¡Listo, mi amor! Mañana a las diez de la mañana tenemos cita con la doctora Meiou en el consultorio 320 —ella me mira frunciendo el ceño— ya sé que escuchaste todo pero es bueno repetirlo para recordar —ella me devuelve una sonrisa—. Ahora debemos ir a la farmacia por tu receta y después ¿A dónde iremos a cenar, mi bella dama? —le digo para luego besar el dorso de su mano.

—Quiero ir al Milenio de Plata, siento mucha hambre y comeré muy bien pero claro sin excederme —concluye guiñándome un ojo.

Nos encaminamos a la farmacia, solicitamos la receta y salimos para el estacionamiento a buscar mi auto, llegamos a él y nos subimos, enrumbamos al restaurante y en el camino no paro de acariciar el vientre aún plano de mi futura esposa, ¡por Dios! Tanta felicidad es imposible de creer.

Cuando llegamos al lugar estaciono el vehículo, al detenerme, salgo y corro hasta la puerta de mi diosa, se la abro para ofrecerle mi mano para ayudarla a salir; nos acercamos a la recepcionista y solicito una mesa, ella nos da entender que necesitamos una reservación para poder ingresar, mi diosa me mira apenada y yo le devuelvo una calmada sonrisa, hablo de nuevo con la mujer y le digo que revise en su lista si tiene el nombre de Armando C. en ella, al hacerlo se da cuenta de que si está, ella nos pide una disculpa y nos acompaña hasta la mesa que tenemos asignada.

Al llegar ayudo a mi diosa a acomodarse, luego voy para mi asiento y llamo al mesero para que tome nuestros pedidos.

—Buenas noches, señores, mi nombre es Kelvin y en esta oportunidad me encararé de atenderlos —el muchacho se inclina en señal de reverencia.

—Primero las damas —digo y miro a mi diosa— pida usted señorita hermosa.

—A ver, yo quiero un plato grande de ensalada con pollo a la plancha y de postre una torta de chocolate.

Miro al muchacho y le pido lo mismo para mí.

—Por favor, podrías traernos un vino de casa, tenemos mucho que celebrar, ¿no le parece, mi hermosa diosa? —miro a Serena que me responde con un vaivén de su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Mientras esperamos el vino mi diosa me interroga.

—Darien, ¿Cómo es que tenías una reservación en este restaurante si fui yo quien escogió el lugar y por qué la reservaste con ese nombre? —y ahora ¿qué le digo?

—Lo que pasa, mi diosa, es que yo ya tenía planeado traerte aquí desde que me fui a comprarte el anillo de compromiso y sobre el nombre, pues, Armando es mi segundo nombre que muy raras veces uso y la letra "C" es por Chiba —la miro asentir a lo que digo, aún no puedo decirle que gracias a mi posición económica tengo beneficios en muchos lugares y que ese el nombre que tengo reservado para tratar asuntos de negocios.

—Ah, qué bien, mi amor, pero que hubiera pasado si te decía el nombre de otro lugar.

—Pues para su información, señorita, este caballero realizó reservación en muchos restaurantes —termino y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

Cuando nos calmamos llega Kelvin con el vino que pedí, nos sirve y hago el brindis correspondiente.

—¡Brindemos, mi amor! Tenemos mucho por qué hacerlo, en primer lugar, aceptaste casarte conmigo y con esa respuesta me hiciste feliz; segundo, tenemos un bebé que viene en camino, esa noticia fue la mejor de las noticias para hacerme inmensamente feliz y tercero, pues, creo que es lo mejor de todo, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos y terminaremos uno junto al otro hasta hacernos viejitos ¡Salud, mi diosa! —ella se ríe de lo último que digo, chocamos nuestras copas y bebemos un poco.

Cuando nos traen la comida empezamos a degustar de ella, entre conversaciones triviales sobre el festín, también hablamos acerca de cómo dar la noticia sobre nuestro compromiso y el bebé a los chicos y a nuestras respectivas familias, decidimos esperar a dar la noticia sobre el bebé hasta después de la cita con Setsuna.

Terminamos nuestra comida y empezamos con nuestros postres.

—El pastel de chocolate está delicioso, mi príncipe, ¿podemos llevar un pedazo más a casa? —me sonrío porque termina su súplica con un mohín, como negarme a esa dulce petición.

—Está bien, mi diosa, llevaremos un pastel entero si eso te hace feliz —veo como los ojos le brillan de la emoción al decirle aquello.

—En serio, ¿podríamos hacerlo? —yo le respondo moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa—. Entonces te tomo la palabra y espero mi pastel al regresar.

Al terminar, llamo para pedir la cuenta y cancelar, Serena se da cuenta del monto y se ofrece a ayudarme a pagar, le digo que no se preocupe, que yo me encargo de todo, la veo dudar pero al final lo acepta. Antes de que Kelvin se retire con la tarjeta de crédito para cargar la cuenta le pido que añada un pastel completo de chocolate y que lo prepare para llevar, comienzo a hacerme muchas ideas con el bendito pastel.

Ya con el pastel en la mano, nos dirigimos al auto, subimos, coloco el pastel en el asiento trasero, comienzo a conducir con dirección al apartamento de mi diosa, en el trayecto ella comienza a dormitar por lo que la dejo descansar un poco hasta que lleguemos, ya en la puerta, decido no despertarla y cargarla hasta dentro, pesa tan poco que es muy fácil maniobrar con ella para abrir la puerta del apartamento, le quito los zapatos antes de dejarla sobre su cama para luego ir por el pastel al auto, cuando regreso al interior de la casa coloco el pastel dentro del refrigerador para que no se eche a perder.

Regreso a la alcoba, me saco los zapatos y la camisa, me recuesto junto a mi diosa, como me está dando la espalda, la abrazo de la cintura para acercarla más a mi cuerpo, acaricio su vientre, he hecho esto durante todo el día y no pienso cansarme de hacerlo; mañana será un gran día, por fin sabremos de cuánto tiempo esta nuestro bebé y todos los cuidados que debemos tener. El sueño comienza a reclamarme y las últimas palabras que salen de mi boca son:

—Te amo, mi adorada diosa.

SERENA

Me despierto y estoy en mi habitación, no recuerdo como llegue, solo recuerdo que estábamos con Darien en el auto de camino para acá; ya es de mañana así que miro el reloj y son las ocho, quiero moverme pero siento algo pesado a la altura de mi cintura que me impide hacerlo, me sonrío imaginando de a quien pertenece aquel brazo que me sujeta con tanta posesividad, me volteo muy despacio para evitar despertarlo pero mis intentos son en vano porque ni bien termino de acomodarme, se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de este hermoso hombre que tengo por prometido para luego decirme.

—Buenos días, querida futura esposa —aún tiene los ojos cerrados y su voz es pastosa ya que acaba de despertarse.

—Buenos días, querido futuro esposo —le devuelvo el saludo usando las mismas palabras que él utilizó.

—¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño para después desayunar? —abre los ojos para verme directamente esperando mi respuesta.

—Está bien, mi amor, pero primero tú y después yo —él me mira frunciendo el ceño y procedo a explicarle el porqué de lo que digo— no me mires así, lo que pasa es que ya son más de las 8 de la mañana y necesitamos desayunar, tú sabemos muy que si entramos juntos a esa ducha somos capaces de no salir en todo el día —él me da una sonrisa pícara comprendiendo lo que digo.

—Tienes razón, mi diosa, haré lo que ordenes, pero al regresar si quiero que tomemos un baño juntos ¿Está bien? —me sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

—Eres un insaciable, ¿lo sabías? —lo único que hace es guiñarme un ojo y darme un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Voy para la cocina, preparo lo necesario para desayunar, pico fruta, hago un par de huevos revueltos, un poco de café, al menos para Darien, yo optaré por un vaso con jugo; en cuanto él sale de cuarto ya listo, me dispongo a ducharme en lo que Darien llama Andrew para avisarle que tendré una nueva cita con el médico, le dirá que son exámenes de rutina, nada de qué preocuparse, de ese modo evitamos dar más explicaciones hasta que organicemos bien sobre darles las noticias a todos.

Cuando termino mi baño, salgo al cuarto a cambiarme, me pongo mi ropa interior pero antes de ponerme el resto de la ropa, me detengo un momento frente al espejo para observar mi vientre aún plano, me acaricio imaginando como será mi bebé al nacer; no puedo creer que tenga a un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de mí, dicen que te conviertes en madre en cuento nace tu bebé pero ahora que lo estoy viviendo, yo creo que eso sucede desde el momento en que te enteras que tienes a una personita formándose dentro de ti, no puedo esperar a tenerlo junto a mí; dejo de soñar cuando siento unos brazos envolverme la cintura para atraerme hacia su cuerpo.

—¡Darien! —digo sorprendida al verlo junto a mí.

—Te ves hermosa, mi diosa —me dice con voz dulce que siento que toda la piel se me encrespa de la excitación, ¡pero no!, debemos ir a la cita y si seguimos así terminaremos sin salir de casa. Me suelto de él para ir por mi ropa y le pregunto.

—Mi amor, ¿ya hablaste con Andrew? —comienzo a vestirme ante la atenta mirada de él y lo veo contestarme de manera afirmativa con un leve movimiento de cabeza— ¡Genial! Entonces, ahora a desayunar y después con la doctora.

Me acerco a mi hombre y tomo su mano, él la acerca a sus labios para darme un pequeño beso y me sonríe tiernamente para después salir juntos del cuarto rumbo a la cocina. Cuando estamos en la mesa, me doy con la sorpresa que se sacó casi todo lo que había en la refrigeradora, solo le faltaron las verduras y la torta, lo miro y le entrecierro los ojos para decirle.

—¿Tú crees que me voy a acabar todo lo que pusiste en la mesa? —él lo único que hace es reírse y coloca frente a mí un plato con fruta y algo de queso picado para comenzar a darme de comer en la boca—. Amor, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Pues, no es obvio, darte de comer —me mira con cara de duh.

—Eso veo pero, si recuerdas que estoy embarazada y no inválida, ¿cierto? —me da un beso en la mejilla antes de contestar.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo crees que podría olvidarme de algo tan importante? —lo miro como preguntando ¿y? mientras mastico lo que acaba de meterme en la boca—. Lo que pasa es que quiero engreírte mucho, mi diosa, por favor, tienes que acostumbrarte a que alguien vea por ti y te cuide, ¿está bien? —Le contesto con un sí moviendo la cabeza ya que la boca la tengo ocupada.

Terminamos de desayunar, Darien me recuerda tomar las vitaminas que me recetó Souichi, luego ordenamos todo el desastre que él terminó por hacer al desocupar mi nevera, al concluir nos dirigimos al auto, como ya se hizo costumbre, dejo que Darien me ayude a subir y nos marchamos a la clínica, llegamos justo a tiempo, subimos al tercer piso y buscamos el consultorio, cuando llegamos a la puerta, Darien da unos leves golpes, tras el pase que oímos entramos en el mismo.

—Buenos días, Doctora Meiou —saludo a la hermosa mujer de pelo verde oscuro que lo tiene agarrado en un moño.

—Buenos días, ¿es usted, la señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, así es y este es mi prometido Darien Chiba.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —aceptamos la invitación sentándonos en las sillas que se encuentran delante del escritorio de la doctora—. Ya el doctor Tomoe me hizo llegar tu historia clínica, la estuve revisando, tengo entendido que Souichi te ha dado varias indicaciones que debes seguir con respecto a tu anemia —asiento con la cabeza— eso está bien, lo que haremos ahora es determinar con cuantas semanas de embarazo te encuentras aproximadamente, te haré una ecografía trasvaginal —la mira asustada porque no entiendo de qué me habla, parece ser que ella se da cuenta porque la veo sonreírme condescendiente—, no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, solo sentirás una pequeña molestia pero solo será por un momento; ahora, necesito que vayas al baño y te pongas una bata que ahí encontrarás sin la ropa interior —antes de levantarme, escucho a Darien preguntar.

—Doctora, ¿puedo quedarme?

—Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema —eso alivia un poco mis nervios.

Me dirijo al baño, ya dentro hago lo que me indicó, me quito la ropa y me saco la ropa interior, lo dejo doblado en un costado, tomo la bata que tiene una abertura enorme, recuerdo que esa va en la espalda, parece que de algo sirvió ver tantos programas médicos de emergencia, salgo y la doctora me indica recostarme en una camilla.

—Por favor, Serena, recuéstate y coloca las piernas en las perneras de la camilla —hago lo que me indica, Darien se ha sentado a mi costado.

Veo a la doctora acercar una máquina con una pantalla, toma un ¿instrumento? La verdad no sé cómo llamarlo, pero está conectado a la máquina, coloca un preservativo en la punta del mismo y luego prosigue a explicarnos.

—Lo que haré será introducir este aparato con un preservativo y un gel lubricante para obtener las imágenes necesarias para saber cómo va todo —ambos asentimos con la cabeza—, bueno empecemos, quiero que te relajes, Serena.

Sostengo la mano de Darien evidentemente asustada pero él me devuelve una sonrisa tranquilizadora y hago caso a la recomendación de relajarme, la doctora procede a hacer lo que dijo, no siento dolor pero si una leve presión en el abdomen, tras unos minutos, escucho a la doctora hablar.

—¡Oh!Pero que tenemos aquí.

Hola a todos, disculparán el retraso pero aquí estoy actualizando nuevamente.

¿Ustedes qué creen que ha descubierto la doctora?

Por favor dejen sus hipótesis en los comentarios y gracias por los votos y la oportunidad que le están dando a esta historia.

Saludos su amiga Soul2307


	5. Mía Capítulo 5

**DARIEN**

Cuando la doctora Meiou dijo aquellas palabras, ambos nos miramos con pánico, esperamos a que continúe pero ella sigue revisando las imágenes en la pantalla, yo estiro el cuello para tratar de ver que es lo que ella observa con tanto detenimiento, la verdad es que la espera de una respuesta comienza a desesperarme, hasta que no aguanto y tengo que preguntar.

—Doctora, ¿ocurre algo malo? —ella voltea a mirarnos y nos sonríe.

—No se preocupen, nada malo ocurre, ahora, quiero que miren a la pantalla y me digan que es lo ven.

Voltea el monitor en nuestra dirección para que podemos mirar, lo observo atento al igual que Serena y lo único que atino a decir es:

—Yo solo veo manchas negras y blancas —la doctora suelta una pequeña risita, parece ser que mi comentario le causa gracia.

—Yo veo un puntito palpitante, aunque apenas y se nota —dice mi diosa y yo afino la vista para ver lo mismo que ella y luego comento.

—¡Es cierto!, ¿qué es ese puntito, doctora? ¡No me diga que es mi bebé! —sonrío al decir aquella afirmación, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y prosigue a contestar.

—Bueno, en realidad son dos puntos, ¿ven aquí? —ella nos señala otro puntito que palpita no muy lejos del otro—. Bueno, esos puntitos son sus bebés ¡Felicidades, chicos! Serán padres de gemelos, ¡tendrán dos bebés! —ambos nos miramos y decimos al unísono.

—¿¡Qué!? —mi diosa comienza a sollozar y me toma de la mano aún más fuerte, yo lo único que lo logro hacer es sonreír como como un idiota y preguntar.

—¿Está segura, doctora? —ella asiente para luego continuar.

—Sí, estoy segura y por la evaluación puedo asegurarles que serán gemelos dicigóticos —la miro interrogante y ella entiende mi pregunta no hecha—, o gemelos fraternos o mellizos que es como comúnmente se los conoce; ahora, ven estos bordes dibujados aquí —muevo la cabeza para contestar que sí y ella nos señala varias partes de la pantalla para darnos a entender lo que explica—, pues estos son los sacos amnióticos en los cuales se desarrollarán cada uno de sus bebés, como saben ellos podrían ser o no del mismo sexo y ser totalmente diferentes.

Miro a mi diosa y ella continua sollozando, beso su frente con ternura para transmitirle tranquilidad, le doy otro beso en el dorso de la mano y le devuelvo el apretón que ella me dio hasta hace un momento, ella me mira y aprovecho para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, le sonrío esperando que ella haga lo mismo; trato de entender cómo se siente, si yo estoy emocionado y hasta abrumado con toda la emoción que me embarga, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará ella, en tan solo dos días hemos recibido tantas noticias que queramos o no cambiarán nuestras vidas, hasta ésta mañana ella se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que seremos padres y ahora nos enteramos que esto ocurrirá pero por partida doble; tras varios segundos de divagar en mis pensamientos, escucho a la doctora hablar.

—Serena, voy a medir el diámetro de ambos fetos para saber el tiempo de gestación aproximado de cada uno de ellos, ¿está bien? —mi diosa asiente ante lo dicho por la doctora.

La veo presionar varios botones en el equipo a su lado mientras observa el monitor, después de unos minutos de dicho procedimiento nos mira y comenta.

—A ver chicos, los fetos están muy bien, tienen el tamaño adecuado y están aproximadamente de unas 6 semanas de gestación y la fecha probable de parto estaría para la primera semana de julio; como sabrán el primer y último trimestre del embarazo son los más delicados, sobre todo en los embarazos gemelares, el cuidado de la madre debe ser lo primordial —la doctora se centra en mí y dice—, así que Darien dependerá mucho de ti para que nuestra mamita aquí presente mantenga la calma —ahora a quien mira es a Serena—, nada de alterarse y tener fuertes impresiones; debes poner de tu parte Serena, alimentarte como es debido y tomar todos los suplementos en el horario que te sean indicados.

—Sí, doctora, estaré al pendiente de que mi diosa hermosa tenga todos los cuidados necesarios, de eso ni se preocupe.

—Todo el informe sobre la ecografía será ingresada en tu historia clínica, Serena —veo a mi diosa que asiente con la cabeza—. Por cierto chicos, ¿desean llevarse una copia del vídeo?

Ambos nos miramos, veo a mi diosa sonreír y respondemos al unísono:

—¡Sí, por favor! —miro a mi diosa contenta, parece ser que se le ha pasado el pánico, eso me complace, ahora es momento de llevar a mi mujer a casa.

 **SERENA**

Al escuchar a la doctora, miro a Darien y él hace lo mismo conmigo, lo veo asustado y yo me siento igual o más que él, miro a la doctora para saber lo que ocurre con mi bebé, que es lo que ha visto ella para que diga esas palabras, nuevamente miro a Darien y lo veo estirar el cuello, supongo que trata de mirar el monitor en el que la doctora está tan concentrada, seguimos esperando que ella diga algo pero no lo hace y es cuando estoy a punto de preguntar que escucho a Darien adelantarse a mí.

—Doctora, ¿ocurre algo malo? —ella voltea a mirarnos y nos sonrió.

—No se preocupen, nada malo ocurre, ahora, quiero que miren a la pantalla y me digan que es lo ven.

Voltea el monitor en nuestra dirección para que podamos mirar, lo observo detenidamente al igual que Darien, puedo distinguir un pequeño punto palpitante y lo escucho a él comentar:

—Yo solo veo manchas negras y blancas —la doctora suelta una pequeña risita ante aquel comentario, mi hermoso príncipe a veces es un tontito, no creo que no vea al bebé.

—Yo veo un puntito palpitante, aunque apenas y se nota —digo y veo a mi Darien mirar con más cuidado para luego comentar.

—¡Es cierto!, ¿qué es ese puntito, doctora? ¡No me diga que es mi bebé! —ella se sonríe ante lo que Darien dice y contesta.

—Bueno, en realidad son dos puntos, ¿ven aquí? —ella nos señala otro puntito que palpita no muy lejos del otro—. Bueno, esos puntitos son sus bebés ¡Felicidades, chicos! Serán padres de gemelos, ¡tendrán dos bebés! —ambos nos miramos y decimos al unísono.

—¿¡Qué!? —comienzo a sollozar y tomo la mano de Darien aún más fuerte para luego escucharlo preguntar.

—¿Está segura, doctora? —lo miro y veo que sonríe, luego miro a la doctora que asiente para luego continuar.

—Sí, estoy segura y por la evaluación puedo asegurarles que serán gemelos dicigóticos —la miro sin entender lo que dice y ella continúa—, o gemelos fraternos o mellizos que es como comúnmente se los conoce; ahora, ven estos bordes dibujados aquí —observo atenta a donde ella nos señala para entender lo que explica—, pues estos son los sacos amnióticos en los cuales se desarrollarán cada uno de sus bebés, como saben ellos podrían ser o no del mismo sexo y ser totalmente diferentes.

Siento la mirada de Darien sobre mí mientras continúo sollozando, besa mi frente con ternura y comienzo a relajarme, me da otro beso en el dorso de la mano y me devuelvo el apretón que le di hasta hace un momento, lo miro y aprovecha para limpiar mis lágrimas del rostro, me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo; estoy muy emocionada pero también siento pánico, tengo dos vidas creciendo dentro de mí, no sé cómo se sentirá Darien con la noticia, en tan solo dos días hemos recibido tantas noticias, que aunque no queramos nuestras vidas cambiarán, hasta ésta mañana me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que seremos padres y ahora nos enteramos de esto; estoy perdida en mis pensamientos pero escucho a la doctora hablarme.

—Serena, voy a medir el diámetro de ambos fetos para saber el tiempo de gestación aproximado de cada uno de ellos, ¿está bien? —asiento en respuesta.

La veo presionar varios botones en el equipo a su lado mientras observa el monitor, después de unos minutos de dicho procedimiento nos mira y comenta.

—A ver, chicos, los fetos están muy bien, tienen el tamaño adecuado y están aproximadamente de unas 6 semanas de gestación y la fecha probable de parto estaría para la primera semana de julio; como sabrán el primer y último trimestre del embarazo son los más delicados, sobre todo en los embarazos gemelares —ella se centra en Darien y continua—, el cuidado de la madre debe ser lo primordial, así que Darien dependerá mucho de ti para que nuestra mamita aquí presente mantenga la calma —la doctora me mira para seguir—, nada de alterarse y tener fuertes impresiones; debes poner de tu parte Serena, alimentarte como es debido y tomar todos los suplementos en el horario que te sean indicados.

—Sí, doctora, estaré al pendiente de que mi diosa hermosa tenga todos los cuidados necesarios, de eso ni se preocupe —escucho a Darien responder.

—Todo el informe sobre la ecografía será ingresada en tu historia clínica, Serena —lo único que atino a hacer es asentir con la cabeza—. Por cierto chicos, ¿desean llevarse una copia del vídeo?

Ambos nos miramos, sonreímos y respondemos al unísono:

—¡Sí, por favor! —sonrío ante la idea de poder mostrárselo a todos, ¡Todos! Tenemos que pensar por dónde comenzaremos.

Nos despedimos de la doctora y nos dirigimos a casa, como ya pasa del mediodía y muero de hambre, mi Darien decidió que pasaríamos por algún autoservicio.

En estos momentos espero en el auto mientras mi Darien sale a comprar algunas cosas para que almorcemos en casa, ¡en casa! ¡Por Dios! Pronto seremos una familia de cuatro.

No puedo creer que hace dos días atrás tan solo éramos él y yo, pude expresar mis miedos, enterarme de ciertas cosas de su vida y la existencia de su familia porque él si tiene una y esa es Nico, ahora con más razón estoy ansiosa por conocer al hombre; hasta ayer en la mañana éramos nosotros dos como un todo y en la tarde ya contábamos con un miembro más y hoy, hoy somos una gran familia de cuatro, las cosas realmente cambian en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en esta ocasión es un hermoso cambio, estoy asustada pero sobre todo estoy muy, muy feliz.

—No veo la hora que lleguen preciosos bebés y estoy ansiosa por saber que serán, espero pronto puedan mostrarse, papá y yo los esperamos con ansias, no saben cuan feliz se puso papito al enterarse de ustedes, pude verlo en su rostro, tenía una hermosa sonrisa cuando la doctora nos anunció su existencia en mi interior, si estaba feliz al enterarse que estaba embarazada me imagino que se puso más que feliz al saber que serían dos —digo esto acariciando mi abdomen plano y al cabo de un momento una voz me sobresalta.

—Hola preciosa, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿En dónde está el ayudante de cuarta o debería decir el perro en celo? —me sobrepongo de la sorpresa al darme cuenta que quien me habla no es otro más que Diamante.

—Hola Diamante, no estoy sola, mi prometido está en el autoservicio y está a punto de regresar, así que te recomendaría irte, no quiero problemas —digo todo esto poniendo seguro a la puerta y subiendo la ventanilla del carro por instinto, no estoy con ánimos de malograr mi felicidad teniendo discusiones innecesarias con el insufrible éste.

Diamante comienza a golpear la ventana y a jalar el manubrio de la puerta intentando abrirla y me reclama comenzando a gritar:

—¡Serena! ¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Qué es lo que acabas de decir!? —sus gritos y golpes comienzan a asustarme, no pensé que reaccionaría de esa manera, hasta ahora no lo había visto así, cierro los ojos y le pido a Dios que haga que Darien regrese pronto, tras unos segundos de súplica escucho un golpe seco que procede de afuera, miro para ver qué pasó y puedo apreciar que la espalda de Diamante está contra la luna de la ventana y escucho a Darien gritarle:

—¡Aléjate de mi mujer, imbécil! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡La próxima vez que te vea junto a ella, te mato! ¡Me oíste! ¡Te mato! ¡Ahora, lárgate de aquí! —veo que Darien lo empuja y yo me apresuro a salir del auto para abrazarme a mi Darien.

—¡Esto no se quedará así muerto de hambre! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Él me devuelve el abrazo y me da un beso en la coronilla, luego me suelta para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y preguntarme.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —le confirmo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza—. Me alegra escuchar eso —me da un beso fugaz y luego me sonríe.

—Me asusté un poco cuando comenzó a golpear la puerta —Darien me mira sorprendido.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo pasó? —Él me mira expectante.

—Él llegó, me preguntó si estaba sola y yo le respondí que no, que mi prometido regresaba pronto —veo que en el rostro de Darien se dibuja una enorme sonrisa y a continuación procede a darme un beso abrasador que hace estragos en mi interior, él termina el beso y sigue sosteniendo mi rostro para decirme.

—Te amo, mi diosa hermosa, gracias por dejarle claro al idiota ese que estamos comprometidos, pero en otra ocasión procura no hacer comentarios que lo pongan como un energúmeno cuando estés sola, de ahora en adelante evitaremos que te encuentres a solas con él, te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, ¿está bien? —lo miro asimilando cada una de sus palabras, es claro que Diamante en esta oportunidad perdió los estribos pero no es peligroso pero aún con la duda en mi cabeza le respondo.

—Está bien mi amor pero creo que exageras, Diamante no es peligroso, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo no me ha hecho daño, al menos no físicamente —me mira entrecerrando los ojos y responde.

—Pues no me pidas que deje pasar lo que paso hasta hace un momento con el idiota ese, recuerda que ahora tienes a nuestros bebés creciendo dentro de ti —me frota el vientre plano— no escatimaré en esfuerzos con tal de mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier cosa.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto más sobre mi abdomen para concordar con él.

—Claro que recuerdo a mis bebés, Darien, la verdad no estoy del todo de acuerdo con el afán de cuidarnos tanto pero si con eso tienes paz, aceptaré.

Subimos al carro y nos dirigimos para mi departamento, comienzo a tener sueño, me doy cuenta que últimamente me duermo mucho más fácil, con este último pensamiento me desvanezco.

 **DARIEN**

Estamos en el auto camino al departamento de mi diosa, la miro y se ha quedado dormida, se ve muy tierna y apacible así, es por esto que juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerla a salvo junto con nuestros bebés.

No dejaré pasar el incidente con Diamante, creo que lo he estado subestimando, pediré que realicen una investigación mucho más profunda, la actitud que acaba de tomar me da mucho que pensar, más aún con la amenaza que dejó.

Llegamos y lo primero que hago es llevar a mi diosa a su recámara; con ella instalada en su cama, la dejo descansar depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios; voy nuevamente al auto a sacar todas las cosas para nuestro almuerzo, en el trayecto decido llamar a Nico, con lo de la pedida de mano, el embarazo y los bebés me he olvidado de preguntar cómo va todo con el negocio de la agencia, tomo mi celular y marco su número, espero que me conteste.

—¡Hermano! —escucho a Nico al otro lado de la línea— ¿Cómo está Serena? Ayer Andrew me comentó que se habían ido al médico porque ella se sentía mal.

—Hola hermano, ella está bien, ya te estaré contando las novedades, lo que quiero saber ahora es como quedó la compra de la agencia, ¿hubo alguna complicación?

—Sobre eso, todo quedó cerrado, desde ayer eres el nuevo dueño de la agencia fotográfica _**Moon**_ , se cumplieron todas las condiciones iniciales, Andrew seguirá estando a cargo de la administración y solo tratará conmigo con respecto a la agencia.

—Perfecto hermano, ahora otra cosa, necesito que investigues a Diamante Black a profundidad, lo único que le encontré fueron los negocios que maneja con sus tiendas de ropa, creo que algo se me pasó porque siento que tiene muchas cosas ocultas y es peligroso.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Darien? Lo único que le encontramos en las posteriores investigaciones solo fueron las amenazas que hizo a las agencias más reconocidas con quitar sus contratos más jugosos si alguna llegaba a contratar a Serena.

—Lo que pasa es que el día de hoy tuvimos un encuentro con él y en verdad te digo que me asuste por cómo se portó con mi diosa, sabes que no soy de perder el control pero todo lo referente a ella me afecta, es por esto que necesito pedirte otro favor, quiero que coloques por lo menos a dos hombres al cuidado de Serena y creo que es necesario que por lo menos uno ingrese a trabajar a la agencia, por favor haz que Andrew lo contrate como parte del personal de seguridad, dile que son las nuevas medidas que se tomaran en la agencia.

—Listo, hermano, desde hoy tendrás a nuestro personal de seguridad cuidando de tu novia —corto a Nico diciendo.

—Prometida, hermano, Serena ahora es mi futura esposa, ayer se lo pedí y aceptó.

—¡Felicidades, Darien! Sí que fuiste rápido pero me alegro mucho por ti.

—Gracias, Nico, que te parece que cenemos hoy con mi prometida, le conté sobre ti y le prometí que te presentaría pronto con ella, así que vayamos hoy a comer ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien, hermano, nos encontramos a las ocho en _**Milenio de Plata**_ , ¿Está bien?

—Me parece perfecto, Nico, nos vemos allí —termino la llamada y me dirijo a la cocina.

Ya en ella, comienzo con la preparación de lo necesario para una comida saludable; con todo listo voy al cuarto a ver a mi diosa que aún sigue dormida, me acerco a ella, me arrodillo y comienzo a dar suaves besos por todo su rostro, ella comienza a despertar, abre los ojos y me mira, tras un instante me sonríe aún somnolienta.

—Hola —me dice con voz pastosa soltando un bostezo.

—Hola, pequeña dormilona —ella hace un puchero y yo solo me sonrío admirando su hermoso rostro, se estira para recostarse bocarriba, yo bajo de sus labios a su abdomen, levantando su blusa, comienzo a llenarla de besos justo ahí; ella comienza a reír, al parecer tiene cosquillas.

—¡Basta! Ya basta, Darien —me dice mi diosa entre risas.

—Está bien, mi diosa hermosa, vamos a almorzar ¿te apetece? —le digo levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Ella la toma y se para, la abrazo de la cintura y le doy un beso en su mejilla, ella suelta una risita y nos dirigimos a la cocina en donde tengo todo listo para alimentar a un batallón.

—¡Wow! ¿Estás seguro que todo esto es para mí? —sonrío ante su pregunta y ella frunce el ceño para proseguir— la doctora dijo que me alimentara correctamente no que me embutiera.

—Sé lo que dijo la doctora, mi diosa, yo estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces porque preparaste tanto, es demasiado.

—Pero no lo comerás sola, tontita —le digo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Bueno, mejor comamos no quiero pelear por tonterías —la miro extrañado ya que dijo que no quiere pelear por tonterías siendo ella quien siempre me busca pleito.

—Siéntese aquí, madame —ordeno mientras sostengo la silla para ella y la miro sonriente.

—¡Oh! Está bien —se sienta refunfuñando, luego toma la cuchara que tiene en su asiento para servirse.

Yo me ubico en la silla delante de ella e indico:

—Así me gusta, come mi amor, que dices de irnos más tarde a la agencia para dar las novedades a todos, ¿qué opinas? —veo que el rostro se le ilumina y contesta.

—¡Sí! Me gusta la idea, mi príncipe.

—¡Entonces, a comer se ha dicho! —ella sonríe y prosigue a comer.

La miro mientras come, ella dijo que lo que había preparado era demasiado pero resulta que ha comido el doble de ración de lo que normalmente come, eso me alegra, parece que se está olvidando de sus rigurosas dietas.

Cuando estamos por terminar le digo:

—Mi diosa, ¿quieres postre? Recuerdas el pastel que trajimos a noche, yo la verdad tengo antojo de chocolate y mejor si es pastel —relamo mis labios imaginando esa rebana de pastel.

Ella comienza a reír a carcajadas, yo la miro frunciendo el ceño.

—No te molestes, mi amor, lo que me causa gracia es la cara que tienes hablando sobre el pastel —termina mandándome un beso volado y prosigue—. Te acepto el pastel, yo también tengo antojo —concluye sacándome la lengua, me río de su acto.

Me levanto y voy a la nevera para servir dos tajadas, con los platos en la mano, me encamino a la mesa nuevamente y le doy a mi diosa su porción para luego comentarle.

—¡Ah! Mi diosa, a las 8 de la noche tenemos una cena con mi hermano, Nico —mi diosa deja de comer su pastel y me mira para preguntar.

—¿Y cuándo acordaron eso? —la veo fruncir el ceño.

—Cuando estabas durmiendo, llamé a Nico y acordamos ir a cenar para por fin presentarlos y contarle las novedades.

—Entonces no podemos ir a la agencia más tarde, lo que haré será llamar a las chicas e invitar a todos a casa mañana para que pasemos el día aquí, ¿qué te parece la idea, mi príncipe?

—Pero podemos ir un rato, ver a todos, contarles las novedades y regresar a alistarnos —ella me mira horrorizada como si hubiera dicho algo terrorífico.

—Sabes que querré estar más tiempo con las chicas y supongo que tú querrás compartir con los chicos, además no me gustaría llegar tarde a la cita con tu hermano, es tu familia y quiero dar una buena impresión, es la primera vez que nos veremos y no quiere que piense cosas malas de mí —acaricio su rostro y ella sostiene mi mano.

—Cómo crees que Nico podría llevarse una mala impresión de ti, mi diosa —ella me sonríe y continúo—, si eres un ángel caído del cielo.

—Eres un exagerado, no soy ningún ángel —ella abre los ojos y aprieta los labios como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Mi amor! Hasta ahora no he hablado con mis padres, debo llamarlos y contarles sobre nuestro compromiso y sobre nuestros bebés —ella se acaricia el vientre y sonríe—, me conformaré solo con escucharlos, no creo que puedan venir, no por ahora, esperaré hasta la fecha de fiestas navideñas, como te dije anteriormente acordamos que este año lo pasaríamos aquí en mi departamento.

Mientras terminamos el postre se me ocurre una idea que espero le guste.

—Mi diosa, que te parece poder verlos —ella me mira interrogante—. A tus padres, que te parece verlos, podríamos hacer una vídeollamada por la laptop, seguro que tu hermano tiene una cuenta en Skipe, pregúntale por el WhatsApp si tiene o no, sino tiene le creo una muy rápido y dentro de una hora conversamos con ellos —comienza a saltar y a gritar de la emoción.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, mi amor! Sería lo máximo —viene a abrazarme y a besarme, luego corre para su cuarto, supongo que a buscar su celular.

Me sonrío ante su reacción mientras recojo todo para lavar, Serena regresa y me dice:

—Dice Sammy que si tiene una cuenta y que a las 5 estará bien que realicemos la llamada.

—Está bien, buscaré tu laptop y le instalaré el Skipe —la miro y ella asiente.

—Voy a llamar a las chicas para decirles que vengan todos mañana a casa, ¡oh! Pero primero te ayudaré a ordenar —la veo acercarse y le digo.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, llama tranquila que ya termino aquí.

Me mira dudosa pero finalmente acepta y se retira a su cuarto.

Termino de ordenar todo en la cocina y me dirijo a la sala a buscar la laptop, la enciendo y espero a que se cargue por completo, mientras estoy en eso, recibo un mensaje de Nico avisándome sobre los custodios que cuidarán de ahora en delante de Serena, le respondo agradeciendo; me concentro en el equipo frente a mí y procedo a hacer lo que dije que haría, cuando termino voy al cuarto a ver a mi diosa que no ha salido desde que fue a llamar a las chicas, entro muy despacio sin hacer ruido y la encuentro dormida, parece ser que el embarazo le ha venido con mucho sueño incluido, me recuesto junto a ella acercándola a mi cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, no sin antes colocar la alarma antes de las 5 para poder hablar con sus padres.

 **Saludos** **Soul2307**


	6. Mía Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

DARIEN

Escucho la alarma sonar, me muevo con cuidado para no sobresaltar a mi diosa, ahora parece que tiene el sueño más pesado, no ha escuchó la alarma y yo preocupándome que se despierte asustada; apago el aparato y la contemplo por un momento sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del planeta, luego tomo un mechón de su cabello y comienzo a pasárselo por la nariz, ella por inercia se la frota, me sonrió del gesto que hace que se vea muy graciosa; me inclino sobre ella para empezar a besarle el rostro, creo que nunca me cansaré de hacer esto, sigo con lo mío y la escucho quejar, al parecer no le agrada ser despertada pero aunque me guste verla dormir, es necesario sino nos haremos tarde para la cita con sus padres, espero que ellos reaccionen bien a las noticias, aunque siendo Serena la única hija mujer de la familia ellos la protegen mucho, bueno Darien no comas ansias, tendrás todas las respuestas dentro de poco.

Decido llamarla para poder despertarla por completo.

—Mi diosa, despierta —susurro cerca de su oído—, necesito que lo hagas, ya van a ser las 5, ¿recuerdas que hablaremos con tus padres? —Ella se voltea a mirarme aún somnolienta y le sonrío, en realidad está muy tranquila sobre dar las noticias a sus padres.

—¿Qué horas son, amor? —Agarro mi celular y veo la hora para contestar.

—Son las 4:45, mi diosa. —Ahora si la veo abrir los ojos muy grandes.

Lo que ella hace es comenzar a saltar sobre la cama, este movimiento hace que yo termine en el suelo, ella no se da cuenta de lo que me acaba de pasar, así que me levanto y me dirijo al baño que es a donde ella se fue corriendo, me voy sobándome el trasero del golpe que me he ocasionado al caer, ya en la puerta le hablo a mi diosa que se encuentra con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—Mi diosa, iré a fuera a poner en orden todo en el equipo, tomaré tu celular para ver el usuario que te mandó tu hermano. —Ella asiente con la cabeza y continúa con lo suyo.

Salgo de la recámara para la sala en donde dejé el equipo, decido llevarlo al comedor y ubicarlo en la mesa para comodidad de mi diosa, reviso su celular y entro a la ventana donde dice Sammy, enciendo la laptop, tras unos minutos abro el Skype e ingreso con la cuenta que cree para mi diosa, ahora busco el usuario que proporcionó mi cuñado, lo encuentro y puedo ver que aún no está en línea, voy a la cocina por unos refrescos mientras espero a que mi diosa salga de su habitación.

SERENA

Termino de asearme, busco un vestido y me lo cambio rápido, me arreglo el cabello y me coloco un poco de labial, reviso mi reloj de pulsera y ya solo faltan unos minutos para las 5, estoy nerviosa, ahora que pienso bien las cosas lo mejor será omitir por ahora el tema sobre los bebés, no falta más para que mis padres vengan para acá y creo que lo mejor será decirles frente a frente; doy una última revisión de mi atuendo en el espejo, al quedar conforme con él salgo del cuarto en busca de Darien.

Exploro la sala con la vista y no lo encuentro, solo veo la laptop que está ubicada en la mesa del comedor, lo malo que tiene mi departamento es que cada estancia se encuentra en un cuarto, así que voy para la cocina y allí lo encuentro, está revisando la nevera, ¿y ahora qué buscará, si hace solo unas horas que comimos?

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, mi amor? —Lo veo sobresaltarse, al parecer no me escuchó cuando entré a buscarlo.

—¡Pequeña diosa traviesa! Acabas de darme un susto, estoy buscando refrescos, como estaba decidiendo que llevarte no te oí entrar.

—Quiero uno de limón, me ha provocado algo ácido. —Lo veo buscarlo y me lo entrega, a él lo veo tomar otro y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Darien revisa la laptop y me indica sentarme frente al equipo para luego escucharlo hablar.

—Mi diosa, tu hermano ya está en línea, ahora a realizar la llamada. —Detengo su mano y lo miro para decirle.

—Amor, lo he pensado bien y solo les diremos a mis padres sobre nuestro compromiso. —Lo veo arrugar el ceño—. Me explico, ellos están a una semana de venir para pasar las fiestas y creo que lo mejor es decirles cara a cara. —Él se acerca a abrazarme y luego me da un beso en la coronilla para decirme.

—Está bien, mi diosa, creo que es lo mejor. Ahora sí, haremos la llamada —afirmo contenta con un movimiento de cabeza.

El aparato comienza a sonar como cuando haces una llamada por el celular, en la pantalla se muestra una pequeña ventana en donde yo aparezco, tras varios segundos se abre otra ventana en la cual se muestra la nariz de papá que se encuentra demasiado cerca de la cámara, posteriormente lo escuchamos hablar.

—¡Sammy! ¿Cómo demonios funciona esto?

—¡Papá! Cómo quieres que vea si ya conectó si no me dejas acercar al equipo —protesta Sammy con bastante molestia en la voz—, además que tienes la nariz pegada a la cámara de la laptop; pobre Serena, lo primero que verá serán tus pelos nasales —señala, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Por favor, Kenji, deja el aparato en la mesa para que Sammy lo pueda revisar. —Como siempre mamá con total calma—. A ver hijo, revisa por favor.

Veo que todo se mueve y ahora puedo mirar a Sammy, que se encuentra al frente, parece que aún no me ve, después de un instante Sammy me saluda con la mano.

—Hola Serena tonta. —Sammy idiota, como se le ocurre llamarme así.

—Hola hermanito —hablo entre dientes y él me mira extrañado porque nunca lo llamo así.

—¿Qué te pasa, tonta? —Sammy me mira de una manera maliciosa—. Seguro que tu novio está ahí contigo y por eso actúas raro —termina y ríe a carcajadas, siento el rostro caliente de la rabia.

—¡Ya cállate, Sammy! —exploto al no aguantar más sus burlas—. Pásame con papá y mamá que quiero verlos.

—Ya, ahora lo hago, pero más tarde quiero hablar con mi cuñado para advertirle que no se case contigo porque tienes muy mal genio —proclama y me deja sacando la lengua, si lo tuviera delante lo ahorcaría.

Observo que el equipo nuevamente se mueve y al instante aparecen mis papás, es lindo poder verlos de este modo.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo estás? —Esa es mamá que siempre anda preocupada por mí.

—Hola mami, hola papi —saludo agitando las manos—. Estoy bien, mami, súper bien ¿cómo han estado ustedes? ¡Los extraño! —aseguro y mamá me mira de manera tierna.

—Estamos bien mi cielo, nosotros también te extrañamos mi niña, pero recuerda que no falta más para que podamos estar juntos, unos días más y estaremos juntos —responde mamá sonriendo de lo más tierna, mamá es un amor, me dirijo a papá que está con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola papi, ¿cómo estás? Te veo muy serio, ¿mal día en el trabajo? —Lo veo suavizar su expresión, no parece notar que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Discúlpame amor, es que te olvidas de tu viejo conversando solo con tu madre —Ruedo los ojos, siempre olvido que es un resentido, a veces parece un niño.

—Papi bello, no digas eso, sino escuchaste, saludé a ambos cuando los vi, pero fue mami quien contestó antes que tú. —Lo veo hacer una mueca que hace las veces de una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, bueno, dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que conversáramos de esta forma? Temprano Sammy vino a avisarnos que esta vez podríamos vernos durante la conversación y la verdad que no le creí.

—En realidad, esta idea fue gracias a Darien, le dije que los extrañaba y me propuso realizar esta vídeollamada. —Me muerdo el labio inferior antes de continuar—. Además, tenemos algo importante que comunicarles. —Veo a mi padre fruncir el ceño de nuevo y a mi mamá abrir los ojos como platos para mirar a papá—. Tenía planeado que conocieran a Darien cuando estuvieran acá, pero creo que es necesario que las presentaciones se hagan ahora. —Muevo la laptop para que los dos salgamos en la cámara—. Papá, mamá quiero presentarles a Darien.

El primero en hablar es papá.

—Mucho gusto, muchacho, Serena nos ha hablado de ti y dígannos, que es eso tan importante que no podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos allá —termina papá cruzándose de brazos.

—Señor, señora, es un gusto conocerlos, que bueno es tener un rostro que ponerles a las personas que tanto ama mi diosa. —Darien toma mi mano derecha entre sus manos para continuar—. Bueno la noticia que tenemos para comunicarles es que Serena y yo nos hemos comprometido, sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, pero... —Darien no puede continuar porque papá lo interrumpe y se dirige hacia mí.

—Serena, dime, ¿estás embarazada? —¡Diablos! ¿Por qué papá tiene que ser tan directo?

Lo único que logro hacer como respuesta es una risita nerviosa y como mis padres saben lo que eso significa, mamá comienza a dar gritos de la emoción.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Mi bebé tendrá un bebé!

—¡Mujer, cálmate! Muchacho ¿es por eso qué te casas con mi hija? —pregunta papá con una voz amenazadora.

—Claro que no, señor, desde que conocí a Serena mi intención siempre ha sido llegar a formar una familia juntos, las cosas se adelantaron un poco, pero de todas formas estoy muy seguro y feliz con los acontecimientos, mi mayor preocupación ahora es el bienestar de ella y los bebés. —Veo a papá cambiar su rostro ceñudo por uno de asombro y dirige su atención hacia mí.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir este joven, hija?

Antes que contestar algo, lo que hago es una señal con los dedos de mi mano confirmando lo que Darien dijo.

—Si papá, lo que acabas de escuchar, seremos padres de dos bebés, serán mellizos, nos lo acaba de confirmar la doctora el día hoy —termino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Veo a papá levantarse de la silla para comenzar a despotricar.

—Pero ¿cómo diablos pasó? ¡Bueno, si tengo claro cómo pasó! ¡Pero qué no se supone que fue a conseguir su sueño! ¿Cómo es que mi niña terminó así? ¡Nunca debí estar de acuerdo con esa relación! —Papá se acerca a la pantalla para decir— ¡Serena, mañana mismo salimos para allá! ¡Y hablaremos mejor! ¡Hasta mañana! —termina y se marcha lanzando maldiciones, comienzo a sollozar porque siento que he decepcionado a papá.

—Serena, no llores, lo hecho echo está, así que no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, mira que eso les hace daño a mis nietos; también yo estoy un poco molesta pero no por la noticia sino por no poder estar ahí contigo ahora mismo, sé lo que se siente cuando te enteras que serás madre, yo pasé por eso dos veces, pero ¿sabes qué me da gusto? Que veo a Darien apoyándote y eso me da un poco de tranquilidad, como dijo tu padre, mañana estaremos allá, tú tranquila cariño, ya se le pasará, tú sabes cómo es él, siempre exagerando sus reacciones. Adiós mi niña, adiós hijo.

—Adiós, mami —despido a mamá, hipando.

—Adiós, señora. —Ella nos dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Veo que las imágenes en la máquina de mis padres se mueven y aparece Sammy.

—¿Qué hiciste, Serena tonta? Papá se fue maldiciendo miles de veces, como escuché que mañana nos vemos, ya seguro me explican luego que pasó. Adiós, Serena tonta.

Tras esto, la vídeollamada finaliza y yo me aferro al pecho de Darien que había colocado un brazo en mis hombros en cuanto comencé a sollozar.

—Tranquila, mi amor, ya verás que pronto se le pasa el shock a tu papá, tranquila, ven acá.

Me siento en su regazo, acunando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y me dejo consolar por él; cuando ya me siento mejor, levanto la mirada a él que mantiene una sonrisa calmada.

—Perdón por todo el mal rato, no salió como lo planeé —digo queriendo volver a llorar.

—Date cuenta que las cosas con nosotros no salen como las planeamos, pero tranquila, todo irá bien ¿Qué te parece ir a comprar para mañana? Solo algunas cosas y regresamos a alistarnos para ir a la cena con mi hermano —confirmo a lo que Darien dice con un asentimiento de cabeza y nos preparamos para salir.

DARIEN

No me gusta ver triste a mi diosa, ahora en el auto, lo único que ella hace es ver por la ventana con la mirada perdida; llegamos al autoservicio y ella no parece notarlo, le tomo la mano y ella por fin parece reaccionar porque voltea a mirarme.

—Mi diosa, por favor, me preocupa verte así, me imagino que te sientes mal por lo que pasó con tu papá, pero mañana ellos estarán acá y podremos solucionar todo, no es que tu papá vaya a prohibir que nos veamos, él deberá comprender que a veces las cosas suceden y hay que dejar que ellas fluyan para que todo tome su curso natural. —Ella me mira con los ojos cristalinos, parece como si quisiera llorar.

La veo tomar aire para a continuación contestar.

—Papá es testarudo, pero como dijo mamá, ya se le pasará, solo espero que sea pronto —susurra esta última parte comenzando a morderse una uña.

Cambio el tema de sus padres por la razón que nos trajo aquí.

—Bajemos y compremos las cosas para mañana, tenemos que dar la gran noticia a todos —sonrío pensando en mis bebés.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y antes que abra la puerta le digo.

—Espera mi diosa, yo abriré la puerta por ti. —Bajo del auto después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Corro rodeando el vehículo y abro la puerta del copiloto, haciendo una reverencia la insto a bajar.

—Por favor, mademoiselle, ¿me concede el honor de sostener su mano para ayudarla a bajar de su carruaje? —Escucho que suelta una pequeña risa, creo que el hacer de payaso me sale natural con ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, monsieur —dice ella al tomar mi mano y procede a bajar con cuidado del auto.

Le cojo la mano colocándola en mi brazo para cerrar la puerta del carro y nos adentramos al autoservicio.

Como no tenemos lista, comenzamos a comprar como locos, suponiendo todas las cosas que necesitaremos para mañana, además como mis suegros también estarán, es necesario comprar cosas para su estadía.

Terminada la labor, guardamos todo en el carro, subimos a él y nos dirigimos al departamento de mi diosa. Ya allí, le pido que se adelante ya que yo llevaré todas las compras adentro, ella acepta lo que le digo y en cuanto abre la puerta se queda parada esperando que entre, después de ingresar le sonrío sospechando que me esperaría para ayudarme de alguna manera, se me hacía raro que no protestará sobre lo que le pedí.

Llegamos a la cocina y ordenamos todo, cuando terminamos me acerco a ella y la aferro de la cintura, tomo su rostro y bajo hasta sus labios para besarla, he ansiado esto durante todo el día, ella me corresponde y sujeto sus nalgas para hacer que sus piernas se cierren alrededor de mi cintura, me dirijo a la recamara para poder amarla.

Ya dentro, la ubico sobre la cama y me alejo un poco para poder admirarla, su rostro se encuentra sonrojado, parece un ángel caído del cielo con un aura mística que la rodea, pero la realidad es que es una mujer y es toda mía, mi mujer, la que lleva a mis hijos en ella, ¡por Dios!, soy tan afortunado.

Ella me llama con los brazos extendidos y yo acato a su orden colocándome a un costado de ella; acariciando su hermoso rostro, me acerco para besarla, ella abre los labios para mí e invado su boca, ella mete los dedos entre mis cabellos, se aferra a ellos y jala de mi nuca para profundizar aún más el beso, reclamando mi atención, nuestro beso se hace intenso y exigente, me coloco de espaldas al colchón para que ella se sube a mi quedando a horcajadas, todo esto mientras continuamos besándonos.

Ella se separa de mí, irguiéndose como toda una reina orgullosa, una diosa hermosa, me quedo embobado ante tal cuadro y lo único que logro decir es:

—¡Eres hermosa!

Ella se sonríe de mi afirmación.

—¿Hace cuánto que no estamos así? —pregunto comenzando a acariciar sus muslos por debajo del vestido que tiene puesto, como amo sus vestidos, son más fáciles de quitar.

Ella echa la cabeza para tras disfrutando de mis caricias que van ascendiendo poco a poco, recorriendo cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, como amo a esta mujer, amo la dicha que me da el saber que ella me ama y es mía.

Ella se inclina y aprovecho para quitar el vestido de en medio, luego nos besamos de nuevo, mientras nos saboreamos aprovecho en quitar un estorbo más, el sujetador de encaje, como sus pechos ahora están libres, tomo cada uno ellos con las manos y comienzo a masajearlos, buscando los pezones erectos para cogerlos entre mis dedos y darles toda mi atención, ella gime en mi boca y me encanta sentir como se restriega sobre mi evidente erección.

Ella empieza a desabotonar mi camisa, me siento en la cama sin dejar de besarnos para poder quitármela, luego ella posa sus manos en la cintura de mi pantalón y comienza a pelear con el botón y el cierre del mismo, la escucho quejar en mi boca por la frustración de no poder abrirlos con facilidad, la ayudo en la tarea y lo hacemos en tiempo record porque yo al igual que ella estoy muy ansioso por sentir su piel.

Hago que rodemos sobre el colchón y ella queda debajo de mí, me quito el pantalón y la ropa interior, termino por sacar la última prenda de mi diosa, una hermosa tanguita, de nuevo atrapo su boca y nos besamos esperando devorarnos enteros, bajo una mano a uno de sus pechos y la otra a los pliegues de su intimidad, la siento húmeda y lista para mí.

—¡Oh, Darien! —exclama mi nombre en un gemido.

No espero más y me introduzco en ella con el mayor cuidado posible, sintiendo como nos acoplamos a la perfección y me dejo llevar por tan maravillosas sensaciones. Ella gime en mi boca, dejo de besarla para adorar sus pechos, hermosos pechos, introduzco uno en la boca y el otro lo acaricio con la mano, mi otra mano llega hasta su centro y comienzo a presionar su botón que se encuentra hinchado por la excitación, necesito que ella llegue conmigo así que le daré todo el placer que necesite antes de sucumbir a mis deseos.

La siento tensarse y gritar mi nombre.

—¡Darien!

—Serena —susurro su nombre.

Como la siento relajarse, hago unos movimientos más y termino rendido encima de ella sin dejar caer todo mi peso, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones van regresando a la normalidad, levanto el rostro para mirarla y ella me da un pequeño beso en la nariz, me acomodo al costado de mi diosa y la atraigo hacia mí, ella se deja hacer.

—Mi diosa, debemos tomar un baño y luego arreglarnos para ir a cenar con Nico.

—Oh, cierto, pero me siento tan bien en tus brazos que no quisiera moverme.

Me río de lo que dice porque no le creo que esté tan tranquila, cuando le dije sobre la cena sentí como se tensaba, de seguro que quiere salir corriendo para alistarse.

Mi diosa levanta el rostro para mirarme.

—¿De qué te ríes, Darien? —dice haciendo puchero.

—De nada, mi amor. —Beso su frente y me levanto del colchón pasando por encima suyo.

Me paro junto a la cama y la tomo en brazos, ella se sujeta de mi cuello pasando sus brazos. Me dirijo a la ducha y la bajo con mucho cuidado y abro el grifo para comenzar a bañarla, ella hace lo mismo conmigo y de nuevo decidimos amarnos, hago todo lo posible por ser suave y nos lastimar a mi diosa y los bebés.

Terminamos de asearnos y salimos a la recámara para vestirnos, como tengo algunas ropas en casa de mi diosa busco que ponerme y ella hace lo mismo.

La veo escoger un vestido rojo con escote en forma de corazón sin mangas que le llega a la rodilla, además de la ropa interior del mismo color; me río pensando en que eso desaparecerá cuando volvamos a casa.

Yo me decido por una camisa blanca, un pantalón azul marino y un blazer azul, con los mocasines negros.

Cuando estoy listo miro a mi diosa que se contempla en el espejo grande que tiene en su cuarto, me acerco a ella por la espalda, la sujeto por la cintura posando las manos en su vientre y le doy un beso en el cuello, ella se estremece a mi contacto, levanto la mirada para observar su reflejo en el espejo, ella me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo con ella.

—¿Estás lista, mi amor? —susurro delicadamente.

Ella traga saliva sin dejar de mirarme.

—S-Si, mi amor —responde con un pequeño tartamudeo.

Sonrío ante su nerviosismo, parece que nunca dejará de avergonzarse cuando estemos fuera de la cama, porque en ella es otra historia.

—Bueno, entonces vamos mi dios, Nico ya debe de estar esperándonos.

Miro la hora y solo faltan veinte minutos para que sean las ocho.

Mi diosa toma un pequeño bolso de mano y solo coloca lo esencial, incluidas sus llaves.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada de la casa, recibo un mensaje de WhatsApp al celular, es de uno de los custodios, Kunzite, a cargo de vigilar la casa de Serena, frunzo el ceño y paro a Serena antes de que llegue a la puerta.

-Kunzite: Evitar salir, tenemos visita indeseable a la vista.

-Kunzite: Le avisaremos cuando sea seguro.

Serena me mira y toma mi mano que la tiene sujeta.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Te habló Nico? —pregunta con tono preocupado

Me relajo y suelto un poco mi agarre.

—Sí, mi diosa —miento, pero tengo que impedir que salga—, dice que no nos preocupemos en llegar a tiempo porque demorará un poco.

Como sé que los mensajes también le llegaron a Nico no me preocupo en decir esta pequeña mentira, todo sea por mantener a salvo a mis tesoros.

—Perfecto, entonces deja que vaya al baño un momento y regreso.

Mi diosa se va dejándome un beso en los labios y regresa a su cuarto.

Transcurridos unos 20 minutos que nos pasamos mirando algo en la televisión, recibo un nuevo mensaje diciendo:

-Kunzite: Perímetro asegurado, jefe.

-Kunzite: El señor Nicolás está camino a su cita.

-Yo: Muchas gracias, Kunzite.

Como mi diosa me ve revisar el celular, me mira interrogante.

—Ya podemos ir mi amor, Nico está en camino para al restaurante —explico con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno, mi príncipe! Estoy ansiosa por conocer a tu hermano.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a Milenio de Plata, durante el camino se instala un silencio que no me resulta incómodo; cuando llegamos me aparco en un lugar y miro a mi diosa para salir, la veo nerviosa así que tomo sus manos que estruja sobre su falda, ella me mira y le regalo una sonrisa calmada, ella me devuelve el gesto.

—Tranquila, vas a ver que Nico te adorará —afirmo para aliviar sus nervios.

—Eso espero —señala con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espera que te abra la puerta, por favor.

—Está bien, aunque todavía no me acostumbro al hecho.

Salgo corriendo para su puerta y la ayudo a salir, nos dirigimos a la entrada y nos anunciamos con la recepcionista, ella nos muestra nuestra mesa y justo allí está Nico, para ser un hombre fornido la cola que lleva en el cabello no le queda mal, en cuanto nos ve se para para recibirnos y yo le presento a mi diosa.

—Mi amor, Serena, éste es Nicolás Kumada, mi hermano del alma; Nico, esta mujer aquí presente es mi diosa, Serena Tsukino, mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos —exclamo todo esto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, estoy tan feliz que se conozcan.

—Serena, mucho gusto, ya me contó mi hermano que se casan, ¿ya tienen fecha? —pregunta Nico, abrazando a mi diosa al momento de saludarla.

—El gusto es mío, Nicolás, estaba ansiosa por conocerte, y sobre la fecha aún no hemos conversado bien sobre eso, pero será pronto —responde mi diosa, tomando mi mano.

—Hermano, tu novia es muy hermosa, me gusta verte feliz —puntualiza Nico, abrazándome como hizo con mi diosa.

—Muchas gracias, hermano y tienes razón, ahora soy muy feliz.

—Pero sentémonos para ordenar la comida, miren que vine con mucha hambre del trabajo —explica Nico abriendo la carta del menú.

Ayudo a mi diosa con su silla y me siento cerca de ella, mientras revisamos las cartas, Serena comienza su interrogatorio.

—Y dime Nicolás, ¿en dónde trabajas? Darien no me ha contado nada de ti, apenas ayer supe de tu existencia.

Nico me mira sonriendo ante esa afirmación y lo único que hago es escogerme de hombros.

—Trabajo en una empresa de seguridad, Serena, soy el gerente y pues mi jefe es un negrero, por eso que tarde en salir para llegar a nuestra cita —concluye Nico, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y lo veo que se aguanta la risa, ésta me las pagas Nico, le devuelvo una sonrisa socarrona y de inmediato se pone serio.

—¡Oh, pobre Nicolás! —exclama mi diosa angustiada

—Bueno Serena, en realidad, mi jefe es un hombre muy bueno, yo solo quería alegrar la noche con un pequeño chiste.

Y ahora el que no se aguanta la risa soy yo y me suelto una gran carcajada, Serena y Nicolás me miran asombrados.

—Discúlpenme, pero ver a Nico asustado es un espectáculo muy raro—concluyo mirando a Nicolás a los ojos.

—Tienes que entender, hermano, aprecio mucho a mi jefe y una broma de esas no puede ser divulgada porque ese hombre cuando se molesta si es un ogro —explica Nico sin dejar de mirarme y sonriendo de su descaro.

Cuando estoy por contestar, se acerca el mesero a nuestra mesa y toma nuestras órdenes, como siempre nuestro postre será la torta de chocolate, Nico pide vino, pero yo lo interrumpo pidiendo un refresco para Serena.

—Pero que pasa, hermano, debemos celebrar para eso estoy pidiendo el vino.

—Me parece genial, Nico, pero Serena está imposibilitada de beber alcohol, por los siguientes nueve meses, aunque sacando bien mis cuentas creo que es por unos siete meses —concluyo con una enorme sonrisa que cubre todo mi rostro.

Nico abre bien los ojos al mirarme y luego mira a Serena y después su abdomen aun plano y de nuevo a su rostro para terminar mirándome

—No me digas, hermano, ¿voy a ser tío? —interroga emocionado el hombre.

—Así es, hermano, seremos papás.

Nico se levanta de su silla y yo hago lo mismo, nos juntamos en un abrazo prolongado, lo siento temblar en mis brazos al escucharlo sollozar, como dije este hombre para ser alguien tan grande es muy sentimental, su alegría me contagia y también comienzo a sollozar, miro a Serena y ella también está igual que nosotros.

—Tranquilo, Nico, ya vez que la felicidad si me llegó y por partida doble ¡eh!

Nico se separa de mí para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que entendí, así que mejor pregunto ¿Tendrán gemelos? —pregunta asombrado.

—Así es hermano, pero para ser específicos serán mellizos.

—¡Qué alegría, Darien!

Nico me pone a un lado y hace que Serena se pare para poder felicitarla también.

—¡Felicidades, hermanita! ¡Les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo!¡Darien se merece el gran regalo que le estas dando!

—¡Muchas gracias Nico! ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto? —pregunta mi diosa a Nicolás.

—Claro que sí, hermanita, mira que ahora somos familia.

Después de dar las noticias a mi familia, continuamos la cena de lo más agradable.

Hola a todos, disculparán la tardanza al actualizar pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de agrado de todos.

Saludos, amiga Soul2307

Publicada 02/12/2018


	7. Mía Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

SERENA

Conocer a Nico fue mejor de lo que pensé, aunque al principio me intimidó con su enorme silueta y rostro serio, sin embargo, resultó ser alguien muy alegre y carismático, aunque el pequeño chiste que contó acerca de su jefe no resultó ser gracioso.

Darien se veía muy contento al momento de presentarnos, ambos llegaron a tener un momento muy emotivo que hizo que me emocionara, por mi parte me sentí encantada al recibir las felicitaciones del hombre, parece ser que el hecho de ser tío lo llena de felicidad.

Después de los abrazos y felicitaciones, cenamos de lo más rico, Nico no me llegó a contar mucho acerca de su trabajo porque alegó que como se trata de seguridad de personas importantes tiene restricciones de hacer cualquier comentario.

Finalizada la cena, nos despedimos de Nico invitándolo a la reunión que haríamos en mi casa, nos prometió asistir y acompañarnos para dar la noticia a nuestros amigos, además de que lo presentaría con mi familia, aunque estoy un poco ansiosa con eso, espero que todo salga bien.

Ya es de día y en este momento estoy entre los brazos del hombre que amo, anoche solo llegamos a dormir, aunque la verdad es que tenía ganas de concluir la noche saciada por él, pero me sentí demasiado cansada al final del día, lo malo fue que, en medio de todos los toqueteos y caricias, terminé dormida, ¡qué horror! Pobre de mi Darien.

Veo la hora y aún es muy temprano, me he despertado a causa de una pesadilla, en ella, papá solo llega a casa para decirme que desde de ese momento no vuelva a buscarlo y que haga de cuenta que no existe; me estremezco solo de pensar que mi padre me pueda decir eso.

Siento los fuertes brazos de mi amado apretarme más a su cuerpo y comenzar a acariciar mi abdomen, me encanta que haga eso, espero que cuando parezca una pelota con patas aun siga teniendo esos deseos.

—Buenos días, mi diosa —susurra Darien en mi oído, esto hace que la piel se me crispe al sentir su aliento.

Volteo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos.

—Buenos días, mi príncipe —saludo con un pequeño beso.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?

—La verdad no, debe ser una media hora, me desperté cerca de las seis de la mañana; por favor, quedémonos un poco más en la cama aún es muy temprano —suplico y me aferro a él en un abrazo posesivo.

Él me corresponde acercándome aún más a su cuerpo de ser posible.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —pregunta levantando mi mentón—. Hace un momento te sentí temblar entre mis brazos.

Desvió la mirada porque no soy capaz de expresarle mis miedos.

—Nada, es solo que sentí un poco de frío. —Miento y me vuelvo a prender de él como una lapa, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho desnudo.

Él suelta una sonora carcajada que hace que todo su cuerpo vibre y yo suelte un poco mi agarre.

—Mi diosa, discúlpame por no taparnos al momento de quedarnos dormidos, mi idea era verte dormir un rato y luego abrigarnos, pero creo que me ganó el sueño.

—Discúlpeme tú a mí, me quedé dormida —digo, escondiendo el rostro en las manos pegándome más a su pecho.

—No pasa nada porque ahora puedo aprovechar que nos hemos levantado temprano, espera aquí.

Darien se levanta y se dirige al baño, escucho que abre un grifo para después de unos minutos salir de nuevo con dirección a mí, trato de sentarme para bajar de la cama, pero él me detiene.

—Por favor, mi diosa, no te levantes. —Me toma en sus brazos y nos vamos al baño.

Al llegar junto a la bañera veo que la ha llenado y tiene algunas burbujas, comienza a bajarme muy despacio dentro de ella, me acomodo bien, luego él entra para ubicarse a mi espalda, me recuesto en su pecho y siento mis músculos comenzar a relajarse, el agua está en su punto que hasta creo ser capaz de volver a dormir, pero sería malo volver a hacerle lo mismo a Darien.

Lo acaricio, pero él detiene mis manos y las ubica entre mis piernas, toma la esponja y con ella comienza a restregar mi espalda, se siente tan bien que, sin darme cuenta, suelto un gemido y a él lo escuchó soltar una risita; el estar en el agua tibia y los masajes que me da, hacen que mis músculos se relajen aún más, ¡es espléndido!

—Muy bien, mi amor, relájate, cuando me desperté te sentí muy tensa entre mis brazos, lo que quiero ahora es que te sientas tranquila para lo que se viene el día de hoy.

Darien tiene razón, después de esa pesadilla mi cuerpo ha estado rígido y este baño me ayuda mucho, adoro a este hombre, es demasiado considerado.

Concluimos nuestro baño y Darien me toma de nuevo en sus brazos para dirigirnos al cuarto, ya ahí, me deposita en la cama para dedicarnos caricias y mimos, nos amamos sin reparo, yo recibo cada una de sus cariños con todo gusto, creo que esto será mucho más placentero que el baño de hace un momento.

DARIEN

Darme ese baño con mi diosa, solo complaciéndola fue una verdadera tortura, pero quería tenerla relajada y lista para mí, además que como toda espera tiene su recompensa, hacer el amor en la cama fue de lo más delicioso, me encanta como ella siempre es tan receptiva a mí, me vuelve loco cada vez que se deja llevar por la pasión, pero por ahora debo ser cauteloso, todo sea por el bienestar de mis bebés.

Terminamos de arreglarnos para poner todo en orden en la casa para la reunión con nuestros amigos, agarro mi celular y veo que son cerca de las 8, una hora y todos llegarán, decido adelantarme e ir a la cocina, le escribo a Nico para que averigüe a qué hora llegan mis suegros y mi cuñado.

-Yo: Fortachón, necesito que averigües a qué hora llega la familia de mi mujer.

-Hermano: Entendido, jefe supremo.

Mientras espero la respuesta, comienzo a llevar todo lo que necesitaremos al patio trasero; pasado un tiempo, recibo un mensaje.

-Hermano: Tu nueva familia llega hasta la cuatro de la tarde, jefe supremo.

-Yo: Muchas gracias, fortachón.

Espero que la reunión con los chicos termine antes que lleguen mis suegros, me gustaría mucho que las cosas con ellos se dieran en privado; por la charla con mi suegro en la videollamada, sé que todo esto lo ha alterado mucho y no quiero que mi diosa tenga más momentos malos.

—Amor, ¿falta traer algo? —habla mi diosa a mis espaldas.

Volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Creo que no, mi amor, he traído el carbón y los cerrillos para encender la parrilla. Cuando comiencen a llegar los chicos, traeremos las carnes y las verduras —respondo entusiasta.

Comienzo con mi labor del encendido, mientras soy observado detenidamente por mi diosa; tras varios intentos, logro encender el carbón, un instante después escuchamos sonar el timbre y es mi diosa quien se apresura en ir a abrir, yo voy detrás de ella.

Veo a Serena abrir la puerta para luego observar a Lita y Andrew ingresar a la casa, los saludamos y los invitamos a pasar para ponernos cómodos, mientras nos sentamos y les ofrecemos unas bebidas, nuevamente suena el timbre y esta vez soy yo quien se va para la puerta a recibir a los que supongo son los invitados.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con los hermanos Kou, además de Amy, Rei y Mina, saludo a todos y les digo que se dirijan a la parte trasera para que se pongan cómodos y podamos compartir.

Yo me dirijo a la cocina, entre las cosas que compramos ayer, tengo un cooler que me servirá muy bien para poner todas las bebidas y poder tenerlas a mano para todos los presentes; estoy terminando de colocar las bebidas y el hielo dentro, cuando el timbre suena de nuevo, dejo lo que estoy haciendo para dirigirme otra vez a la puerta y ver de quien se trata.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el fortachón, sí que llegó temprano, lo invito a pasar y le digo que me ayude llevando el cooler, que yo llevaré las carnes que ya teníamos aderezadas para hoy.

Llegamos cargados con las cosas a donde se encuentran todos y Serena corre a saludar a mi hermano.

—¡Nico! Que alegría que vinieras. —Él pone el cooler en el piso para poder abrazar a mi diosa.

—No me lo perdería por nada, hermanita —responde Nico con una sonrisa.

—Mira te presento a mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo —dice Serena dirigiéndose a las chicas en primer lugar—. Nicolás, ella es Mina.

—Mucho gusto, Mina —saluda Nicolás tomando la mano de Mina y dándole un beso en el dorso.

—De igual manera, guapo —responde ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Escucho bufar a Yaten, que se encuentra cerca de mí y no quita el ojo de Mina. En realidad, su reacción me causa gracia porque nunca le hace caso a Mina cuando ella coquetea con él.

Serena continúa con las presentaciones.

—Ella es Amy, ella es la encargada de ponernos guapas a todas. —Veo a Amy sonrojarse.

—Mucho gusto, Amy —saluda Nico y hace el mismo gesto que hizo con Mina.

—Eh, mucho gusto, Nicolás —responde ella.

—Ella es Rei —dice Serena, señalando a la pelinegra.

—Mucho gusto, Rei —saluda de nuevo Nico, tomado la mano de Rei y haciendo el amago de darle un beso en el dorso, pero ella se la quita y él se queda aturdido ante aquel acto.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero yo no soy fácil de deslumbrar —increpa Rei en respuesta.

Observo a Nico que tiene una media sonrisa en los labios, parece ser que la señorita Hino ha llamado la atención del fortachón.

Paso mi atención a mi diosa y la veo colorada, me imagino que debe sentirse apena por la reacción de Rei, pero creo que ella debería estar acostumbrada al carácter explosivo de su amiga.

—Mucho gusto, Nicolás, mi nombre es Lita —saluda ella extendiendo la mano para darle un apretón a Nico.

—Mucho gusto, Lita —responde Nico correspondiendo al apretón de manos.

Debido al silencio que se formó por la actuación de Rei, noto que Lita continúa con los saludos para ayudar a mi diosa y así pasar la tensión del momento.

—Este guapo de acá, es mi novio, Andrew. —Veo a Lita jalar a Andrew del brazo para que lo presente con Nico.

—¡Andrew! Qué bueno verte aquí —declara Nico tomando la mano de Andrew en un fuerte apretón para saludarlo.

—Lo mismo digo, Nicolás —contesta Andrew.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —interroga Lita un poco desconcertada.

—Sí, amor, él es la persona con quien me reuní para ver la situación de la agencia —expone Andrew y Lita parece comprender.

—¡Oh! Pero que chico es el mundo —apunta Lita, mirando a Nico.

Parece ser que mi diosa se ha recuperado de su mortificación y continúa con las presentaciones.

—Nico, por último, quiero presentarte a los hermanos Kou, éste es Taiki, él es Seiya y él, Yaten —concluye mi diosa con las presentaciones.

—Mucho gusto, Nicolás —expresa Taiki y Nicolás asiente con la cabeza en respuesta.

Seiya y Yaten solo se lo quedan mirando.

—Bueno, como ya terminaron con las presentaciones, los invito a todos a ponerse cómodos. —Intervengo para colocar las carnes encima de la parrilla.

Andrew y Nico se ofrecen a ayudarme, así como Lita se ofrece a apoyar a mi diosa en preparar la ensalada; los demás conversan entre sí mientras preparamos todo para nuestro almuerzo.

Las horas pasan y estamos concluyendo con nuestra labor, todos comienza a acercarse a la parrilla con su plato en mano para poder servir a cada uno.

—También hay ensalada, chicos, sírvanse lo que gusten y buen provecho. —Invito a todos a comer.

Serena está a gusto con las chicas, mientras yo comparto con Andrew y Nico, veo a Taiki que se acerca a nosotros y continuamos con nuestra charla, conversamos sobre los planes para la agencia, Nico comenta sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad que le pedí implementar.

Mientras continuamos con nuestra charla, las chicas se acercan a nosotros para pedirnos nuestros platos vacíos, miro mi reloj y son casi las 3:30 de la tarde, todos hemos estado tan enfrascados en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado; cuando regresan las chicas, me acerco al cooler y ofrezco bebidas a todos, cuando termino de dar a cada uno, cojo una bebida más y me dirijo a dónde está mi diosa para llevarla a la cocina por un momento.

—Mi amor, creo que llegó el momento, ¿estás lista? —cuestiono y la miro.

Ella me abraza antes de contestar.

—Sí, mi príncipe, vamos.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano y soy yo quien llama la atención de todos.

—Queridos amigos, muchas gracias por estar con nosotros el día de hoy —digo abrazando a mi diosa de la cintura.

—Muy buena la idea de este compartir, Darien —habla Andrew con su bebida en el aire.

—Los invitamos en este día para compartirles nuestra felicidad y decirles un par de noticias —expreso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. En primer lugar, comunicarles que Serena y yo, nos hemos comprometido —digo sosteniendo la mano de mi diosa y mostrando el anillo que tiene en el dedo.

—Wow, felicidades, chicos —declara Lita, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a mi diosa y abrazarla fuertemente.

Después pasa conmigo y los demás le imitan el gesto, luego todos toman asiento y continúo con la siguiente noticia.

—Muchas gracias a todos por las felicitaciones.

Miro a Serena que se encuentra al borde de las lágrimas, seguro que está conmovida por las muestras de aprecio.

—Bueno amigos, la segunda noticia se la dejo a mi futura esposa —concluyo abrazando de nuevo a mi diosa.

—Eh, pues, como decirlo, dentro de unos meses nuestra familia crecerá y todos serán tíos —manifiesta mi mujer con una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama Lita, saltando de su asiento.

—Pero creo que hay una tercera noticia —dice mi diosa y veo que Lita toma asiento de nuevo—. Pues, ¡tendremos gemelos!

—¡Wow! —exclaman todos al unísono.

Las chicas han jalado a Serena a un pequeño círculo y los chicos hacen lo mismo conmigo.

Recibo las felicitaciones de ellos.

—Muy buen movimiento, Darien, dos en uno —comenta Seiya, tenía que ser él.

—¿En tu familia tienen antecedentes gemelares, Darien? —pregunta Taiki

—No sabría decirte, Taiki, no tengo familia a quien preguntar sobre eso.

Taiki parece apenado.

—Yo, lo siento, Darien, no tenía idea.

—Tranquilo, ya hace mucho de eso, ahora puedo decirte que mi única familia es Nico, a quien considero un hermano —digo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de él—, además de Serena y mis bebés —respondo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Continuamos con nuestra charla acompañados con unas bebidas.

SERENA

Estoy muy contenta por todas las felicitaciones, los chicos se alegraron tanto por nosotros que me han hecho muy feliz, por un momento pude olvidar que mis padres se encuentran en camino y que en cuanto lleguen debo enfrentar a papá y su desagrado por todo lo que se enteró ayer; recordar a papá y sobre todo la pesadilla de esta mañana hace que me ponga triste, dejo de prestar atención a la charla con las chicas y es Rei quien me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Serena! ¡Despierta!

—¿Qué ocurre, Rei? —pregunto un poco aturdida.

—¡Que qué ocurre! Que desde hace rato estoy que te pregunto que qué dijeron tus padres con las noticias, ¿ya hablaste con ellos? —interroga Rei.

—Pues, sí, ya hablé con ellos, lo hice ayer.

—¿Y qué dijeron? —consulta Mina emocionada.

Les cuento todo lo que pasó durante la videollamada y cuál fue la reacción que tuvo papá cuando se enteró sobre mi embarazo. Todas me miran un poco tristes.

—Como ven mi papá no se tomó nada bien el tema sobre mis bebés y terminó diciendo que hoy llegaban a mi departamento —termino apesadumbrada.

—¿Pero que no venían dentro de un par de semanas debido al trabajo de tu papá? —inquiere Amy confundida.

—Ese era el plan, pero con lo que sucedió, papá decidió adelantar el viaje para hoy. —Miro el reloj de pulsera y veo que son cerca de las cinco de la tarde para a continuación agregar—. Supongo que estarán llegando en cualquier momento, ya que no me comunico con ellos desde ayer —concluyo sintiendo un escozor en los ojos.

Siento ganas de llorar, pero noto una mano apretar las mías, quito la vista de ellas para mirar quien es la dueña de ese gesto y me encuentro con el rostro de mi querida amiga Lita que me da una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tranquila, mi Sere, verás que todo irá bien; ya que solo haz hablado de tu papá debo suponer que tu mamá lo tomó mejor.

—La verdad es que sí, ella nos felicitó y trató de tranquilizarme diciendo que ya se le pasaría a papá, que le diera un poco de espacio, pero con esto de que llegan en cualquier momento y pronto nos tendremos cara a cara, no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo como para que se le pase la cólera —digo volviendo a sentir angustia.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio me vuelven las ganas de llorar.

—¡Tengo una gran idea! —dice Mina levantándose de su asiento.

Miro a Mina y las chicas la toman de la mano para hacer que se siente de nuevo, veo a los chicos que se han volteado a vernos después de la exaltación de Mina y puedo distinguir a mi Darien que me mira directamente a los ojos y me sonríe para luego vocalizar un «te amo», me sonrío y le devuelvo el gesto con un «también te amo» para volver mi concentración a las chicas.

—Bueno Mina, dinos, ¿cuál es tu gran idea? —pregunta Rei poniendo énfasis en la palabra «gran».

—Quedémonos hasta que los papás de Serena lleguen, así su papá no podrá montar ningún escándalo y tendrá más tiempo para asimilar la noticia de los bebés de Serena.

Todas nos quedamos mudas, miro el rostro de cada una de ellas y veo la impresión plasmada en ellos, excepto en el rostro de Mina que tiene una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al tener tan brillante idea, pasado mi estupor comienzo a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Mi idea te parece ridícula? ¿Por eso te ríes? —interroga Mina con un mohín en los labios.

En medio de mis carcajadas logro articular algunas palabras.

—Por supuesto... que no... Mina —concluyo con un gran suspiro tratando de recuperar el aire que me falta de tanto reír.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Lo que pasa es que la idea me parece fantástica, gracias por pensar en ella, Mina, solo espero que todos piense en quedarse más tiempo en casa.

—Eso tiene solución porque cada una de nosotras convencerá a cada uno de los chicos para quedarnos más tiempo y si falta alguna cosa podemos ir al súper y comprar —finaliza con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Mina, no sé si comiste algo antes de venir donde Serena, pero hoy tuviste muy buenas ideas. —Interviene Rei con un tono burlón.

—Y dime Rei, ¿a quién convencerás tú? ¿A Seiya o al fortachón, cuñado de Serena? —Contraataca Mina con una sonrisa socarrona.

Rei solo atina a ponerse colorada, no sé si será por vergüenza o por cólera, aunque podría apostar que es por lo segundo.

—Entonces vayamos —indica Amy.

Todas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a donde se encuentran los chicos.

Al llegar con ellos, es Lita quien toma la palabra.

—Chicos, que tal si pedimos unas pizzas para la cena, ¿qué les parece?

Aunque no fue así como lo acordamos, esta opción me parece la mejor después de la pequeña desavenencia de hace un momento entre Mina y Rei.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos y es Andrew quien se pone de pie para acercarse a Lita.

—Por mí no hay problema, mi amor —termina él con un beso en la mejilla de ella.

—¿Y qué dicen ustedes, chicos? —interroga Mina a un costado de mí recargándose en los hombros de Nico que se encuentra delante de ella.

—Yo me quedo —responde Yaten, fulminando con la mirada a Mina y Nico por igual.

Creo que Mina disfruta dando celos a Yaten a través de Nico y parece ser que Nico se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones de Mina porque ahora no le suelta las manos que ella puso sobre sus hombros.

Me río internamente de este trio, solo espero que no terminen en una pelea.

Taiki y Seiya se miran y contesta al unísono:

—¡Nosotros también!

—Yo tenía pensado hacerlo de todos modos —responde Nico, aun sujeto de las manos de Mina.

—Chevere, como todos estamos de acuerdo, más tarde colaboraremos para la compra de las pizzas y las bebidas —termina Lita satisfecha regalándome un guiño.

Darien que también se había parado y ahora se encontraba abrazándome de la cintura detrás de mí, me pregunta:

—¿Y qué están planeando, mi diosa?

—Nada, ¿por qué piensas eso? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo digo porque no habíamos previsto tener una cena con nuestros amigos ya que hoy llega tu familia.

En eso, escuchamos sonar el timbre.

—Hablando del diablo —expresa Darien.

Cuando lo veo dirigirse hacia la puerta, lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

—Iré yo —indico a Darien que tiene el rostro interrogante.

Y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, me dirijo hacia la puerta de la entrada decidida a recibir a mis padres con el mejor rostro.

Ya al frente de la puerta, tomo aire para darme valor y poder abrir, cuando logro calmar mis nervios iniciales, dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y tomo el pomo de la puerta lista para dar la bienvenida a mi familia.

Hola a todos, disculparán el retraso en la actualización de los capítulos, pero he tenido distintos tipos de distracciones; espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos y espero sus comentarios y por supuesto sus votos, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta pequeña historia.

Saludos su amiga Soul2307

Publicado: 11/01/2019


	8. Mía Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SERENA

La sonrisa se me borra por completo del rostro porque las personas que se encuentran fuera de mi casa no son mi familia sino un par de oficiales de policía, debido a la impresión y a que mi cabeza comienza a armar un sin número de hipótesis, todo comienza a darme vueltas y mi vista empieza a nublarse.

Siento un olor fuerte cerca de mi nariz, comienzo a abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es el rostro preocupado de mi Darien, no recuerdo que pasó, pero tras unos segundos de hacer memoria, la imagen de dos policías en mi puerta regresa a mi mente, tomo asiento apresurada y miro a Darien consternada.

—Tranquila —dice Darien, muy sereno.

—¿Dónde están los policías que estaban en la puerta cuando la abrí? —pregunto desesperada.

—Estamos aquí, señora. —Escucho una voz femenina a mi izquierda.

—¿Se siente mejor, señora? —Escucho otra voz, también femenina, pero esta vez a mi derecha.

—Sí, muchas gracias por su preocupación. —Agradezco que aún continúen aquí—. Explíquenme, por favor, el motivo de su visita —pido con cierto grado de desesperación en la voz.

Las dos policías se sitúan en el asiento delante de mí, mientras yo me siento como es debido en el sofá en el que me encuentro junto a Darien.

—Me presento, soy la oficial Haruka Tenoh y mi compañera, aquí presente, es la oficial Michiru Kaio, estamos aquí para informarle sobre el accidente de tránsito que sufrieron sus familiares. —Gimo ante esa afirmación y tomo fuertemente la mano de Darien—. No se preocupe, señora, ellos han sufrido solo magulladuras leves, pero por el momento se encuentran en el hospital general para poder ser atendidos como es debido y así descartar otras lesiones; nosotras vinimos a su casa a petición de la señora Ikuko Tsukino, que nos pidió el favor de hacer llegar sus maletas con usted para así informarle del incidente, ya que no querían preocuparla con su ausencia.

—Pero por qué no han llamado a mi casa o al celular, ellos conocen mis números —comento lo obvio que deberían haber hecho y evitarme pasar por tremendo susto mandándome a dos policías a la puerta de la casa.

—Lo lamento, pero le informo que ellos han extraviado varias de sus pertenencias personales debido al incidente, incluidos sus celulares —comunica la oficial Kaio.

—Oh. —Es lo único que puedo expresar debido a la impresión.

—Las maletas ya fueron proporcionadas a su esposo, señora, por lo que nosotras procedemos a retirarnos, además le facilitaremos nuestros números personales para cualquier otra eventualidad, aquí tiene nuestras tarjetas —informa la oficial Tenoh parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta junto con la oficial Kaio.

Darien las sigue hasta la puerta para despedirlas.

—Buenas tardes. —Se despiden al unísono ambas oficiales.

Darien cierra la puerta y yo me acerco a él en cuanto voltea a verme.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital para recogerlos —indico a Darien que hace un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

—Debemos avisar a los chicos que la reunión se terminó y explicarles lo que pasó —propone Darien.

—Tienes razón, amor, vamos. —Lo agarro de la mano y vamos al patio trasero.

Al llegar junto a ellos, todos se encuentran reunidos en un solo grupo, conversando y riendo de algún comentario gracioso, me imagino.

Darien carraspea para llamar la atención de todos y como no lo consigue decido intervenir y hablar fuerte y claro.

—¡Chicos! —Todos voltean a verme—. Van a tener que disculparnos, pero tenemos que cancelar la cena, mi familia tuvo un accidente de camino a mi departamento; hace un momento vinieron dos oficiales a avisarnos sobre eso, con Darien hemos decidido salir hacia el hospital general, recoger a mis papás y mi hermano para traerlos a descansar en casa, de verdad, discúlpennos, pero ha sido algo fortuito y es imposible dejarlo para después.

—Pero, ¿cómo están, Sere? —pregunta Lita con un aire de preocupación en su voz.

—Lo que dijo la policía es que solo tuvieron contusiones leves, pero fueron trasladados al hospital para poder recibir atención y revisar que no existan otras lesiones —señala Darien.

—De verdad, disculpen chicos y muchas gracias por estar aquí el día de hoy y compartir con nosotros nuestra felicidad —añado con una sonrisa.

Acompañamos a todos hacia la puerta y en el camino agarro mi bolso con mi celular y las llaves para dirigirnos al hospital sin demora.

Todos nos despiden para embarcarnos en el auto y partir pronto.

—Quiero que me avises cualquier cosa, Sere, lo digo en serio —advierte Lita mirándome a los ojos muy seria.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa te avisaré, gracias por siempre estar para mí, amiga —expreso a Lita tomando su mano muy fuerte.

Darien enciende el auto y tomamos camino hacia el hospital.

DARIEN

Veo a Serena desaparecer por la puerta de entrada a la casa y decido ir tras ella para no dejar que reciba sola a su familia, sobre todo a su padre.

Cuando estoy cerca de ella, veo que mi diosa comienza a desvanecerse y recorro la corta distancia que me separa de ella para poder recibir su cuerpo laxo en mis brazos.

—¡Señorita! —exclama una voz femenina que se encuentra en el marco de la entrada.

Miro hacia la puerta abierta y me encuentro con un par de oficiales de policía que me miran atónitas, supongo que por la sorpresa de mi aparición.

—Por favor, déjenme acomodar a mi mujer y las atiendo —manifiesto acomodando mejor a Serena en mis brazos.

Cargo a Serena, la llevo al sofá más cercado de la sala y la recuesto en éste para dirigirme de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Oficial, ¿qué fue lo pasó? ¿Qué le dijo usted a mi mujer? —interrogo a la mujer que se encuentra delante de mí.

—No he llegado a explicar el motivo de nuestra visita, en cuanto la señora nos vio se puso pálida y perdió el conocimiento —declara la oficial.

—Pasen, por favor, para que puedan explicarme el motivo de su presencia en nuestra casa —solicito con premura.

—Claro que sí —responde la oficial.

Yo me acerco al sofá en el que se encuentra Serena para tratar de reanimarla.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —indico señalando los muebles.

—Gracias, señor...

—Chiba, Darien Chiba, oficial... —respondo apresurado.

—Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh, señor Chiba, mi compañera, la oficial Michiru Kaio; estamos aquí para hacer entregar del equipaje de la familia Tsukino, ya que ellos han sufrido un accidente de tránsito y ahora se encuentran en el hospital general para recibir las atenciones médicas necesarias en estos casos.

—¿Accidente? Pero, ¿cómo están ellos?

—Con algunos golpes y raspones debido a la volcadura del vehículo en el cual se transportaban, pero en general se encuentran bien.

—Usted habló de maletas, ¿qué maletas? —pregunto un poco confundido.

—Las maletas que la señora Ikuko Tsukino nos pidió que por favor entregáramos en casa de su hija, ya que ellos estarían un tiempo más en el hospital debido a las revisiones que les están haciendo en estos momentos —responde la oficial Tenoh.

Ella mira en dirección a la puerta y recién me doy cuenta de que ahí se encuentran las maletas de las que hablaba.

—¿Podría por favor recibirlas usted ya que la señora se encuentra indispuesta? —cuestiona la oficial Kaio mirando en dirección a Serena.

—Claro que sí, no hay problema con eso —respondo de inmediato.

—En ese caso, nosotras procedemos a retirarnos —indica la oficial Tenoh poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

—¡Espere! Por favor, podrían quedarse hasta que mi mujer despierte, estará preocupada y querrá saber el motivo de su presencia aquí el día de hoy, estoy seguro que ustedes serán capaces de darle más detalles sobre lo ocurrido con su familia y así tranquilizarla —solicito expectante.

La oficial Tenoh parece pensarlo un poco pues tarda en darme una respuesta.

—Está bien, no creo que haya inconveniente con eso.

—Voy por algo de alcohol —menciono mientras me dirijo al cuarto de Serena de prisa.

Al regresar, la única sentada en el sofá es la oficial Kaio, la oficial Tenoh se ha ubicado cerca a la ventana contemplando la calle.

Acerco el algodón con el alcohol a la nariz de Serena para reanimarla, tras unos minutos comienza a hacer efecto, ella comienza a fruncir la nariz y comienza a abrir los ojos, tras un instante, ella tomo asiento deprisa y me mira desesperada.

—Tranquila —digo lo más calmado posible.

—¿Dónde están los policías que estaban en la puerta cuando la abrí? —pregunta abatida.

—Estamos aquí, señora — comunica la oficial Kaio a nuestra izquierda.

—¿Se siente mejor, señora? —formula la oficial Tenoh desde la ventana.

—Sí, muchas gracias por su preocupación. —Agradece mi diosa—. Explíquenme, por favor, el motivo de su visita. —solicita con inquietud en la voz.

Las dos policías se sitúan en el asiento delante de nosotros, mientras mi diosa se ubica mejor en el sofá en el que nos encontramos juntos.

—Me presento, soy la oficial Haruka Tenoh y mi compañera, aquí presente, es la oficial Michiru Kaio, estamos aquí para informarle sobre el accidente de tránsito que sufrieron sus familiares. —Escucho a Serena emitir un leve gemido ante la noticia y la siento tomar mi mano muy fuerte—. No se preocupe, señora, ellos han sufrido solo magulladuras leves, pero por el momento se encuentran en el hospital general para poder ser atendidos como es debido y así descartar otras lesiones; nosotras vinimos a su casa a petición de la señora Ikuko Tsukino, que nos pidió el favor de hacer llegar sus maletas con usted para así informarle del incidente, ya que no querían preocuparla con su ausencia.

—Pero por qué no han llamado a mi casa o al celular, ellos conocen mis números —comenta mi diosa de manera apresurada.

—Lo lamento, pero le informo que ellos han extraviado varias de sus pertenencias personales debido al incidente, incluidos sus celulares —comunica la oficial Kaio.

—Oh. —Es lo único que Serena lograr decir.

—Las maletas ya fueron proporcionadas a su esposo, señora, por lo que nosotras procedemos a retirarnos, además le facilitaremos nuestros números personales para cualquier otra eventualidad, aquí tiene nuestras tarjetas —informa la oficial Tenoh parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta junto con la oficial Kaio.

Me dirijo a la puerta junto a ellas para concluir la visita.

—Buenas tardes. —Se despiden al unísono ambas oficiales.

Cierro la puerta y en cuanto volteo a ver a mi diosa la tengo junto a mí.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital para recogerlos —señala Serena y asiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Debemos avisar a los chicos que la reunión se terminó y explicarles lo que pasó —planteo a mi diosa.

—Tienes razón, amor, vamos. —Serena me agarra de la mano y nos dirigimos al patio trasero.

Al llegar junto a ellos, todos se encuentran reunidos en un solo grupo, conversando y riéndose de algo.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos y como no lo consigo, es Serena quien interviene al hablar fuerte y claro.

—¡Chicos! —Todos voltean a mirar a Serena—. Van a tener que disculparnos, pero tenemos que cancelar la cena, mi familia tuvo un accidente de camino a mi departamento; hace un momento vinieron dos oficiales a avisarnos sobre eso, con Darien hemos decidido salir hacia el hospital general, recoger a mis papás y mi hermano para traerlos a descansar en casa, de verdad, discúlpennos, pero ha sido algo fortuito y es imposible dejarlo para después.

—Pero, ¿cómo están, Sere? —pregunta Lita con un aire de preocupación en su voz.

—Lo que dijo la policía es que solo tuvieron contusiones leves, pero fueron trasladados al hospital para poder recibir atención y revisar que no existan otras lesiones —indico a todos.

—De verdad, disculpen chicos y muchas gracias por estar aquí el día de hoy y compartir con nosotros nuestra felicidad —finaliza Serena con una sonrisa.

Acompañamos a todos hacia la puerta y en el camino veo a mi diosa agarrar su bolso con su celular y las llaves para dirigirnos al hospital sin demora, yo solo reviso que tengo las llaves del auto conmigo.

Todos nos despiden para embarcarnos en el auto y partir pronto. Nico se acerca a mi puerta antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo.

—Maneja con cuidado, hermano —sugiere Nico dándome un apretón de manos.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, pero quiero pedirte que investigues sobre ese accidente, saber qué fue lo que sucedió —solicito a Nico intranquilo.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? ¿Acaso piensas que no fue un accidente? —pregunta Nico con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo un presentimiento, por favor solo investiga para quitarme esta sensación —pido a Nico un poco tenso.

—No te preocupes, hermano, lo haré, ahora, vayan con cuidado y ya sabes, los chicos están detrás de ti —finaliza Nico, cerrando la puerta del auto.

Enciendo el auto y tomamos camino hacia el hospital.

SERENA

Llegamos al hospital y en cuanto Darien estaciona el auto, no espero a que él apague el vehículo para salir apresurada del mismo, necesito ver, con mis propios ojos, que mis padres y mi hermano se encuentran bien para tranquilizarme, ya que tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

Escucho a Darien gritar mi nombre, pero no soy capaz de detenerme; cuando estoy por llegar a la puerta, siento que me agarran del brazo y me detienen en mi recorrido.

—Por favor, mi diosa, espera —dice Darien sosteniéndome el rostro.

—Pero debo verlos pronto, Darien, necesito saber que están bien —digo esto soltando mi rostro de su agarre, pero manteniendo sujetas sus manos.

—Tranquila, necesitas estar tranquila, mi diosa, entraremos juntos y averiguaremos donde están para que puedas verlos, ¿está bien? —expresa Darien dando a una de mis manos un fuerte apretón.

—Está bien —confirmo a su pregunta un poco más tranquila.

—Entonces adelante, mi princesa —declara él abriendo la puerta que tengo delante de mí.

Nos acercamos al mostrador de informes en la sala de emergencia para saber dónde se encuentra mi familia y soy yo quien se apresura en busca de respuestas soltándome del agarre de Darien.

—Señorita, por favor, necesito información de la familia Tsukino, ¿ellos siguen aquí? —cuestiono angustiada.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. —La mujer me mira algo ceñuda—. ¿Es usted familiar de la familia Tsukino?

Me ruborizo al darme cuenta que mi manera de solicitar información fue de forma impertinente.

—Buenas tardes, sí, soy la hija de los señores Tsukino, disculpe mi reacción, pero hasta hace un momento me avisaron que ellos habían sufrido un accidente, es por eso que deseo saber cómo están o si siguen aquí —explico calmando mis nervios debido a la vergüenza.

—Déjeme buscar la información que solicita.

Miro a la mujer buscar en el computador que tiene delante de sí, mientras, volteo a mirar a mi derecha para ver a Darien pararse junto a mí y pasar un brazo sobre mis hombros para pegarme a él.

—Ellos ingresaron aproximadamente hace una hora, aún se encuentran ingresados, todavía no han sido dados de alta.

—Puedo ingresar a verlos, por favor —demando con expresión suplicante.

Mientras la enfermera me mira pensativa, escucho la puerta abrirse y paso mi atención hacia ella para ver quién es la persona que sale de allí. Cuando distingo que es Sammy quien sale detrás, corro hacia él soltándome del abrazo de Darien.

—¡Sammy! —Lo abrazo tan fuerte que lo escucho quejar—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —digo aflojando mi abrazo y mirándolo al rostro.

—Serena tonta, ten más cuidado —gruñe Sammy hacia mí.

—De verdad, lo siento, me alegro mucho de verte y saber que estás bien, pero, ¿dónde están papá y mamá? —interrogo intrigada.

—Ellos siguen adentro, papá se dislocó la muñeca, así que lo sigue atendiendo y mamá tuvo un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente de camino al hospital y ahora la tienen en observación para ver que no haya ningún tipo de secuela —explica Sammy y lo veo mirar por sobre mi hombro.

—Hola —escucho la voz de Darien a mi espalda—, eres Sammy, ¿cierto?

Veo a Darien extender la mano hacia él esperando a ser correspondido.

—Así es y tú eres Darien, ¿no es así? —responde Sammy devolviendo el saludo.

—Estás en lo correcto.

—Así que tú eres responsable de que estemos aquí antes de tiempo —dice Sammy con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Podría decirse que sí, pero me alegra mucho que hayan llegado, no puedo decir que bien porque ya conocemos la situación en la que se encuentran actualmente.

—En eso tienes razón, pero dentro de todo estamos "bien" —dice Sammy, haciendo el gesto de comilla con los dedos—, creo que con esto el genio del viejo ha menguado, al parecer está un poco más tranquilo, bueno eso creo —comunica con cierto recelo.

—Sammy, ¿crees que me dejen entrar a verlos? —pregunto a mi hermano.

—Quizá puedas, a mí me pidieron salir porque ya me curaron las pocas heridas que llegué a tener y ya me dieron pastillas para el dolor de los golpes que recibí —explica él mostrando una bolsita de papel.

—Entonces voy a averiguarlo.

Llego nuevamente al mostrador y hablo con la señorita.

—Señorita, mi hermano acaba de decirme que mi mamá se encuentra en sala de observaciones debido a un golpe en la cabeza, ¿podría dejarme pasar, por favor?

—Entrará, pero lo hará sola, no se permiten demasiadas personas dentro de emergencia interrumpiendo el trabajo del personal —explica la mujer.

—Muchas gracias.

Despido a Darien con beso y entro sin mediar ninguna palabra. Estando dentro pido que me indiquen donde se encuentra la sala de observaciones y hacia allá me dirijo, en el camino también aprovecho en buscar a papá, tengo que ver que ambos estén bien.

Me encuentro con la sala de enfermería, me acerco a preguntar y puedo escuchar que alguien grita desde adentro, escucho mejor y distinguiendo claramente que es la voz de mi papá.

—¡Podrían hacer esto después, necesito ver a mi esposa! —Esos son los gritos de mi papá, quien se oye angustiado.

—Señor, por favor, quiere calmarse, si usted colaborara esto terminaría pronto, necesito que mantenga la muñeca inmovilizada para colocarle una férula, ¡si sigue así, tendré que colocarle un calmante! —escucho a la enfermera amenazar a papá.

Al parecer ha funcionado porque ha dejado de gritar. Termino de acércame a la puerta y veo a papá sentado en una camilla con una enfermera delante de él sosteniendo su brazo y otro enfermero parado detrás de él sosteniéndolo de los hombros; veo a papá hacer una mueca, supongo que siente mucho dolor, pero al verme trata de pararse, pero es detenido por el enfermero que lo sostiene de los hombros.

—¡Serena! ¡Hijita! —grita papá a viva voz.

—Señor, por favor, cálmese —dice de nuevo la enfermera delante de él y voltea a mirarme— necesito que se retire señorita, altera al paciente.

—¡Oh! Claro —digo dirigiéndome a la enfermera—. Te estaré esperando afuera, papito, así que colabora con ellos.

—Está bien —habla papá de malagana.

Salgo a sentarme en las sillas que se encuentran afuera para hacer lo que dije, tras unos treinta minutos, sale papá de allí, en cuanto lo veo me paro y me apresuro a abrazarlo, se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

—Estuve muy preocupada por ustedes, ¿es cierto que perdieron los celulares? —digo con un sollozo que comienza a mostrarse.

—Tranquila mi niña, todos estamos bien, no fueron cosas de gravedad —dice papá mientras acaricia mi espalda—. En realidad, el único que perdió el celular fue tu hermano, el mío se descargó y tu madre lo tenía guardado en su bolso, pero dejemos todas las explicaciones para después, ahora vayamos a buscar a tu madre.

—Está bien, ya sé dónde queda la sala de observación —comento, muy segura, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Me sostengo de su brazo para empezar a caminar. Tras haber avanzado un tramo lo escucho hablar.

—Y, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

Miro a papá extrañada por sus preguntas.

—¿A qué te refieres? Acabo de decirte que he estado muy preocupada por ustedes —recalco sin dejar de caminar.

—No me refiero a ahora, digo como te has sentido sobre tu embarazo, ¿ya tienes los malestares matinales? —interroga mi papá sin mirarme.

Me sorprende que toque el tema que el día de ayer nos causó tan mal momento.

—Me he sentido bien, los malestares son poco frecuentes, Darien me ha cuidado mucho estos dos últimos días, en realidad siempre lo hace —concluyo con una sonrisa.

—Es lo mínimo que tiene que hacer por ti —suelta papá con un tono agrio en la voz—, después de lo que te hizo.

Me paro en seco tras escuchar lo que acaba de decir mi padre, como aún estoy sostenida de su brazo, él se detiene al igual que yo y voltea a mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Por qué te detienes? —cuestiona mi papá sorprendido.

—¿Por qué dices que es lo mínimo que tiene que hacer por mí? —pregunto extrañada.

—Porque después de dejarte embarazada y truncarte los sueños, lo mínimo que debe hacer por ti es cuidarte —explica mi padre vehemente.

Evito discutir con él porque en este instante mi estado de ánimo cambió de estar preocupada a irritada.

—Será mejor que te calmes, papá, lo principal ahora es encontrar a mamá y saber que está bien, ya cuando estemos en la casa gritarás todo lo que quieras —concluyo y avanzo hacia donde creo se encuentra la sala de observación sin esperar a que mi padre me siga.

Al llegar a dicha sala, me disponga a topar, pero soy interrumpida por la salida de una persona vestida con una bata blanca, de quien presumo es el médico que ha estado atendiendo a mi mamá hasta el momento.

—Doctor, una pregunta, ¿está usted atiendo a la señora Ikuko Tsukino? —pregunto esperanzada de que me dé una respuesta afirmativa.

—Así es señorita, soy el doctor Zafiro Blackmoon.

—Mucho gusto, doctor Blackmoon, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, soy hija de su paciente —expongo con una sonrisa—. Podría decirme, por favor, ¿cómo se encuentra mi mamá? —pido ansiosa.

—Ella se encuentra bien, la tenemos en observación debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza al momento de su accidente, el cual provoco que la señora perdiera el conocimiento, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, siempre es bueno tomar precauciones —explica el médico sin quitarme la vista.

—¿Cuándo le darán el alta?

—Como ya se le hicieron las pruebas necesarias, yo diría que es posible darle de alta ahora mismo, pero sí le pediría que, a cualquier signo de alerta, usted me llame. —Miro al médico interrogante.

Y antes de que pueda formular cualquier pregunta, aparece mi padre detrás de mí.

—Doctor, ¿por qué deberíamos llamarlo a usted y no traerla de inmediato al hospital? —averigua mi padre por mí.

El galeno parece ponerse nervioso por la pregunta hecha, creo que hasta ahora nota la presencia de mi padre, pues desvía la mirada que antes mantenía sobre mí para llevarla hacia él.

—Buenas noches, señor, creo que me faltó completar la frase, deberían llamarme de camino al hospital, esto para que la atención de la señora sea rápida, claro en caso de presentarse cualquier anomalía —asegura el médico menos intranquilo.

Río para mis adentros, mi padre sí que tiene la capacidad de intimidar a la gente cuando se encuentra serio y de mal humor.

—¿Podría pasar a verla para ya llevarla a casa? —cuestiono al médico.

—Claro que sí, solo falta que los medicamentos sean entregados para que la paciente se retire del nosocomio.

—Yo me encargo de eso, tú ve a ver a tu madre, Serena —ordena mi padre serio—. Lo sigo doctor —concluye mirando al médico.

—Acompáñeme, por favor.

Mientras ellos se alejan, abro la puerta y veo a mi mamá recostada en la camilla con los brazos cruzados sobre los ojos, me acerco y tomo su mano para luego llamarla.

—¿Mami?

Ella aparta los brazos de su rostro y me mira, trata de sentarse, pero se lo impido al verla hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudo.

—Serena, mi niña —habla mi mamá, dando un abrazo.

—Estuve preocupada por ustedes —digo devolviéndole el abrazo, pero con mucho cuidado.

—¿Llegaron mis maletas a tu casa? —pregunta mi mamá de forma casual.

—Sí, llegaron, ¿me gustaría saber cómo hiciste para que esas policías las llevarán?

—Se los pedí cuando vinieron a tomar nuestra declaración del accidente. —Miro a mi mamá frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué? Necesitaba que esas maletas dejaran de ser una preocupación para mí, sabes lo descuidados que son tu padre y tu hermano, te aseguro que no recuerdan que trajimos maletas al viaje —concluye ella haciendo un mohín.

—Ay mamá, pero por hacer eso, me llevé el susto de mi vida, que hasta me desmayé —aseguro muy seria.

—Pero, ¿cómo? De seguro que ni escuchaste lo que tenían que decir y comenzaste a pensar en miles de cosas, ¿no es así? —intuye y yo me ruborizo de lo acertada de su afirmación.

—En mi defensa, a quien esperaba ver en mi puerta era a ustedes, no a un par de policías —expongo tratando de resguardar mi orgullo.

—Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo ahí, ya podemos ir a casa, ¿cierto?

—Sí, mamá, el médico debe de estar firmando tu alta ahora mismo, fue con papá para que pudieran darle tus medicinas para el dolor —contesto más animada.

—Entonces vamos, que quiero descansar.

Nos encaminamos para la salida, encontrando apapá en el trayecto.

Hola a todos, hago la entrega de nuevo capítulo, esta vez no me he demorado tanto jejeje, saludos a todos, su amigaSoul2307

Publicado 14/01/2019


	9. Mía Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

DARIEN

Después de que Serena entrara en la sala de emergencia en busca de sus padres, Sammy y yo decidimos sentarnos en la sala de espera, valga la redundancia, para esperar hasta que Serena y sus padres salieran; mientras, nos conoceríamos más y yo averiguaría acerca del accidente por el que pasaron.

Después de conversar de cosas triviales sobre su infancia y una que otra anécdota sobre la adolescencia de Serena, decido indagar sobre lo que me interesa saber.

—Y dime Sammy, ¿ya asistes a la universidad?

—Acabo de concluir con mi segundo semestre. —Lo escucho pronunciar orgulloso.

—Felicidades, Sammy. —Le doy una palmada en la espalda como muestra de felicitación.

—Por ahora todo va bien, no lo siento difícil.

—¿Y cuál es la carrera que estudias? —interrogo curioso.

—Estoy estudiando Ingeniería Informática.

—Parece que tú y yo tenemos algo en común, yo también estudié informática y me gradué con honores, además de que tenía que mantener una beca con la cual me pague todos los estudios universitarios.

—¡Wow, cuñado! Eres admirable —exclama Sammy asombrado de lo que acabo de contarle.

—Sammy, ¿puedo hacerte preguntas sobre el accidente? —consulto con cautela.

—Claro, dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué fue lo pasó antes, durante y después del accidente? —interrogo.

—En realidad, no podría decirte mucho acerca de lo ocurrido, Darien, en todo el trayecto estuve utilizando mi celular y estuve ausente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor —contesta algo apenado.

—Bueno, puede ser que no hayas visto nada porque toda tu atención estaba en el aparato, pero yo creo que sí puedes recordar lo que sentiste al momento del accidente —revelo muy seguro de lo que digo.

—La verdad, no creo que pueda ser posible.

—Vamos a intentarlo, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, no perdemos nada haciéndolo, ¿cierto? —responde Sammy, con cierto titubeo en la voz.

—Siéntate derecho, quiero que cierres los ojos y escuches mi voz, ahora, estás en el avión y acaban de aterrizar en el aeropuerto, ¿qué hicieron después de eso?

—Bajamos del avión y nos fuimos a la sala de desembarque para recoger las maletas —contesta Sammy.

—Con las maletas en mano, ¿cuál fue el siguiente paso que dieron?

—Mmm... nos dirigimos a la sección de taxis para tomar uno e ir al departamento de Serena.

—Ahora te encuentras en el taxi, ¿qué es lo que sientes? ¿Sientes el viento en tu cara?

—Sí, lo siento.

—Muy bien, ¿puedes saber el tiempo que llevas metido en el taxi?

—No estoy seguro, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

—Acuérdate, estabas con el celular en la mano, piensa en alguna cosa que hayas hecho o visto en él. ¿Quizá jugaste en alguna aplicación? O tal vez, ¿hiciste una publicación en tus redes sociales? Alguno de esos sucesos te pudo ayudar a verificar el tiempo que llevabas viajando.

—Sí, creo que sí, ahora que lo dices, creo que ya llevamos algo de 20 minutos en camino.

—¿Estás seguro, Sammy?

—Sí, recuerdo haber visto la hora al momento de embarcar el taxi y también, el estar conversando con una amiga antes de que ocurriera el accidente —revela el muchacho.

—En este momento, acaba de suceder el accidente, ¿qué sentiste justo antes? —Continúo con mi interrogatorio.

—No estoy seguro, no recuerdo, no sé —alega agitado.

—Vamos Sammy, concéntrate en mi voz, quiero que te tranquilices. Ahora, sigues en el taxi y justo antes del accidente, ¿qué sentiste? —cuestiono de nuevo.

—Un golpe.

—¿Un golpe? ¿Dónde? —consulto.

—Sí, un golpe, justo en la parte trasera, en dirección al asiento del conductor, ahí fue donde el chofer perdió el control del vehículo y salimos volando, dando vueltas de campaña; papá cuidaba de mamá con su cuerpo, yo me aferré de la mano que papá me tendió, lo hice para no salir volando cuando la puerta del carro voló por el impacto con el pavimento, ¡por Dios! Casi morimos en ese accidente —termina de narrar, histérico.

—Tranquilo Sammy, ya pasó, el accidente ya pasó, tu familia y tú se encuentran bien, abre los ojos, todo está bien —digo y lo sostengo en un abrazo tranquilizador.

—Estuvimos cerca, Darien, en realidad todo pasó muy rápido, al momento del impacto mi celular salió volando, es por eso que lo he perdido —dice, soltándose de mi agarre.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya te conseguiré uno.

—¿En serio, Darien?

—Claro que sí, no hay problema con eso —expreso.

El tema del celular hace que Sammy se olvide del mal rato y yo confirmo mis sospechas, algo pasó para que ese accidente de tránsito se diera.

—Descansa un poco, Sammy; esperemos que tu hermana y tus papás salgan, yo voy a conseguir café, ¿te parece?

—Por favor, ¿me podrías traer un refresco? —cuestiona el chico.

—Claro, no hay problema, espérame aquí tranquilo, no demoro.

Él asiente con la cabeza en respuesta y lo veo acomodarse en la silla.

Me alejo y tomo el celular en la mano para llamar a Nico.

—Hermano, ¿cómo se encuentran los padres de Serena? —Cuestiona Nico al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Nico, aún no los he visto, pero ya conocí al hermano de Serena, Sammy, nos dijo que sus padres están bien, ellos aún siguen dentro porque están siendo atendidos, así que Serena entró a verlos, yo me quedé con su hermano y ahora vine a buscar café, por eso aprovecho en llamarte, ¿comenzaste a averiguar sobre el accidente? —indago

—Dispuse un equipo para realizar las investigaciones pertinentes.

—Por ahora te doy un adelanto, el accidente fue provocado, lo que falta saber es quién lo causó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Darien? —cuestiona Nico muy serio.

—Estuve interrogando a Sammy —contesto —. Me dijo que sintió un golpe en la parte trasera del auto cuando se dirigían al departamento de mi diosa.

—En ese caso, tenemos que esperar lo que el equipo llegue a informar y debes tener paciencia, Darien. —señala Nico.

—Está bien, pero espero un informe para mañana en la tarde a más tardar —declaro autoritario.

—Como digas, jefe —recita Nico, solemne.

—Discúlpame hermano, no quiero que lo tomes así, pero al parecer no es solo Serena quien puede estar en peligro, también su familia y no puedo imaginar cómo se pondría Serena si a sus padres les pasara algo —declaro preocupado.

—Te entiendo, hermano, pero tendrás la información en cuanto esté disponible, tú sabes que nuestros equipos son los mejores.

—Sí, lo sé, seré paciente —confirmo a lo que dice—, pero hay otra cosa que está pendiente y es la investigación a Diamante Black, ¿cómo van con eso?

—Aún no encontramos nada comprometedor, pero seguiremos buscando —apunta Nico incómodo.

—Esta semana iré a mi casa y entraré en los sistemas a buscar más información —informo a Nico.

—¿Irás con Serena? —Como demoro en contestar, él inquiere—. ¿Darien, ya hablaste con ella sobre quien realmente eres? —demanda con tono severo.

—Aún no, no he tenido tiempo, con lo de los bebés, Diamante, la llegada de sus padres y ...

—Ok, ok, ya entendí, pero deberías hablar con ella, antes que el tiempo siga pasando, aunque sigo siendo de la idea de que deberías de haberle dicho todo en cuanto la conociste —finaliza Nico.

—Lo sé, dejé que las explicaciones se dilataran demasiado, pero la verdad es, que tengo miedo de perderla, Nico, tengo miedo que no me perdone las omisiones que hice hasta ahora —expreso pesimista.

—Tú la conoces, Darien, sabes que te ama, se le nota cuando te mira, además están por llegar dos personitas a tu vida y deberías tener todo muy claro con tu futura esposa.

—Lo sé y sé que tienes razón, te prometo que lo haré lo más pronto posible. Hablamos después y me comunicas en cuanto tengas información de cualquiera de las investigaciones.

Nos despedimos y me dirijo a comprar las bebidas de Sammy y de mí.

Al llegar junto a él, lo encuentro dormido en la silla en que lo dejé.

—Hey, Sammy —digo en un susurro para despertarlo.

—Mmmm.

—Despierta —insisto tocando su hombro.

—¿Qué? —dice un poco confuso al mirarme.

—Te quedaste dormido, disculpa que me haya tardado un poco en regresar.

—No te preocupes, estoy cansado, eso es todo.

Me siento en la silla que se encuentra a su derecha y le entrego la bebida, me pregunta sobre la hora y nos damos cuenta de que ya ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que Serena ingreso a la sala de emergencias.

—Están demorando mucho, con razón me quedé dormido.

Cuando estoy por contestar escuchamos que las puertas se abren, miramos hacia el sonido producido y vemos que son Serena y sus padres quienes salen por ellas.

Ambos nos paramos y nos dirigimos a ellos; veo a Ikuko abrir los brazos para recibir a su hijo, al ver que él se dirige apresurado hacia ella.

Serena se acerca a mí y la recibo en un abrazo, de inmediato noto la mirada iracunda de su padre sobre mí, no me dejo intimidar y lo que hago es encaminarme hacia él, con Serena agarrada de mi mano, cuando estamos frente a él, extiendo la mano y lo saludo.

—Buenas noches, señor Tsukino, me alegra ver que el accidente no haya sido de gravedad.

—Buenas noches, joven —dice mi suegro con la voz llena de irritación.

Al darnos la mano, siento la suya ejercer presión sobre la mía, en ningún momento dejo a de mirarlo a los ojos porque no pienso dejar que me intimide, amo demasiado a su hija como para dejar que me asuste.

Siento a Serena apretar el abrazo que ahora tiene sobre mí, quito mi atención de su padre y la dirijo hacia ella para verla sonreír, es en ese momento cuando el saludo con mi suegro termina y ella guía mi cuerpo en dirección a su madre, la cual veo me regala una sonrisa cordial.

—Buenas noches, señora Tsukino —digo, extendiendo la mano para saludar.

—Buenas noches, joven Darien.

La señora me sorprende cuando me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como saludo para luego alejarse un poco y agregar.

—Pero llámame Ikuko, que no te de pena.

—De acuerdo, ikuko —respondo sonriente.

—Ya me contó Serena lo que sucedió cuando envié nuestras maletas para su departamento —concluye con una pequeña risa.

—Sí, mi diosa me dio un gran susto, pero felizmente solo fue eso, un susto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Serena? —cuestiona mi suegro preocupado.

—Lo que pasa, papá, es que...

—Serena tuvo un pequeño susto a causa mía —revela mi suegra apresurada.

—¿Cómo que, a causa tuya, mujer? —interroga de nuevo mi suegro.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que, las maletas llegaron acompañadas de dos oficiales de policía y como nuestra adorada niña supone antes de preguntar, se desmayó —concluye mi suegra en un susurro.

Veo a mi suegro mirar a mi suegra con una ceja alzada en forma interrogante, como quien pide una explicación.

—Es que las maletas iban a estorbarnos en esta situación, así que decidí que al momento en que esas lindas oficiales terminaran de interrogarme, les pediría que por favor llevaran las maletas al departamento de mi Serena y así lo hice, ellas accedieron gustosas, pero no tuve en cuenta el estado de mi niña, al parecer se encuentra muy susceptible, fácil de impresionar y es por ese motivo que se desmayó, ya me dijo ella que se imaginó que nos había pasado alguna cosa muy grave —concluye mi suegra.

—Ah, entonces fue eso lo que pasó —opina mi suegro—. Y tú, ¿dónde estabas que no cuidabas de mi pequeña? —pregunta dirigiéndose a mí.

—El día de hoy tuvimos una pequeña reunión en el departamento de Serena, estuvimos con unos amigos allí, así que cuando el timbre sonó Serena se apresuró para ir a abrir la puerta pensando que eran ustedes, yo salí detrás de ella para darle alcance, fue así que la encontré al momento en que comenzaba a desplomarse y llegué a tiempo para sostenerla en brazos, puedo asegurarles que no se hizo daño, solo tuvo una impresión al ver a aquellas policías en la entrada de la casa, ya luego ellas le explicaron el motivo de su presencia —expongo muy tranquilo.

Veo el rostro de mi suegro suavizarse un poco ante lo que acabo de anunciar y decido que es momento de ir a casa.

—Señores Tsukino, lo mejor será llevarlos a casa de Serena para que puedan descansar.

SERENA

Estamos de camino a mi casa y mamá ha recostado la cabeza en el hombro de papá, tenía razón al decir que se encontraba exhausta, ahora Sammy parece escribir a alguien del celular de papá, ya que lo conectó a cargar ni bien nos subimos en el auto de Darien.

En estos momentos, al ver que todos están bien, me siento tranquila, incluso el ver la tensión que hubo entre papá y Darien al momento de saludarse, no tiene relevancia, lo único importante ahora es tener a mi familia sana y salvo conmigo, eso, definitivamente, es lo que más agradeceré.

Llegamos a mi departamento y comenzamos a bajarnos todos del auto, cuando estamos en la puerta, la abro para dejar pasar a mi familia; Darien se mantiene a mi lado, abrazado a mi cintura, esperando que todos pasen; antes de que papá cruce el umbral se detiene y voltea a vernos.

—Me imagino que tu novio también entrará, ¿es así, Serena? —cuestiona papá.

Miro a Darien para saber su respuesta y él asiente con la cabeza regalándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, papá, él también se quedará —respondo a mi padre sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Que bien, entonces quiero que vayas a la cocina y prepares café, mientras yo converso con él.

De nuevo miro a Darien y él parece tranquilo, así que nos adentramos todos al interior de la sala, papá y Darien se acercan a los muebles, veo a mamá salir de la cocina y mirarme con una linda sonrisa, acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Me acompañas a preparar café? —pregunto a mamá.

—Está bien, mi cielo.

Buscando en las gavetas de la cocina, recuerdo que no tengo café.

—Mamá, acabo de recordar que no tenemos café, vayamos a la tienda que queda aquí cerca, ¿te parece?

—Me parece bien, mi niña, de eso modo podremos comprar algún bocadillo, la siesta que eché de camino aquí me ayudó mucho con el cansancio, ahora lo que tengo es hambre, así que dicho eso, vayamos pronto que estoy famélica —concluye mamá con una risa suave.

Como es poco tarde le pedimos a Sammy que nos acompañe, aunque mi barrio y el lugar quede a menos de dos cuadras, me sentiría más segura con Sammy junto a nosotras.

—¡Enano! —grito desde la cocina.

Tras varios minutos sin respuesta vuelvo a gritar.

—¡Enano! ¡E-na-no! —repito lo último, sílaba por sílaba.

Y a los segundos aparece mi querido hermano con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena tonta? ¿A qué se deben esos gritos? —reclama Sammy.

—Sammy, ¿qué forma es esa de llamar a tu hermana? —regaña mamá a mi hermano.

—Disculpa mamá, pero es que no deja los gritos —contesta el enano.

—Estoy que te llamo desde hace rato, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir? —interrogo al mocoso.

—Estaba en el baño, no iba a responderte a los gritos desde allá, ¿o sí? —responde con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Por si no lo sabías, algunos ya no somos unos niños inmaduros que andan a los gritos para cualquier cosa.

—¿Ah sí? Creí que todavía usabas la luz de noche para poder dormir o, ¿ya lo dejaste? Si es así podría considerarte ya un pre-adulto, mira que recién cumpliste los 18. —Contraataco a su burla inicial.

Lo veo sonrojarse, parece ser que las luces aún se encienden en su habitación durante las noches, río internamente frente a mi triunfo.

—Mejor dime para que me estabas gritando —dice cambiando de tema.

—Te llamaba para que nos acompañes a la tienda a comprar café y algo para que ustedes coman —respondo sin perder tiempo.

—Está bien, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y les anunciamos a papá y a Darien que saldremos por un momento a buscar lo que necesitamos en la tienda del barrio.

—Vayan con cuidado, amor —aconseja Darien.

—Claro que sí —contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. Volvemos pronto —declaro, acercándome a ellos.

A papá, le doy un beso en la mejilla y a Darien, un pequeño beso en los labios para después acercarme a la puerta junto a Sammy y mamá, y salir con dirección a la tienda.

Observo a Sammy que no deja el celular de papá y decido interrogarlo.

—¡Eh, mocoso! ¿Con quién conversas a estas horas a través del celular?

Miro el rostro de Sammy y lo único que puedo ver es que me desvía la mirada cuando hago esa pregunta.

—Contesta, ¿por qué te quedas mudo? —cuestiono de nuevo.

—Con una compañera de la universidad, teníamos pendiente la presentación de un trabajo, pero como tuvimos que venir para acá antes de la fecha, tuve que dejarle encargado a ella que por favor realizara la entrega en mi nombre —indica sin dejar de mirar el celular que tiene en manos.

—Ah, o sea una compañera, ¿no? —comento en tono irónico—. Y, ¿cuál es el nombre de la compañera? ¿Eh? —pregunto curiosa.

—Eso no te interesa, Serena To... —Se detiene al levantar la mirada pues al parecer acaba de recodar la presencia de mi madre.

—Mamita, tú debes saber cómo se llama la compañera de mi hermanito, ¿cierto? —averiguo de forma cándida.

—¡Oh! Claro que sí, debe ser Hotaru, ella es la única chica que llega a casa y siempre se queda hasta tarde, ya que Sammy y ella tienen muchos trabajos en la universidad —declara mi madre de manera tan inocente.

—O sea que Hotaru. Y, ¿cómo es ella, mamá? ¿La aprobarías como nuera? —sonsaco a mamá y veo a Sammy dirigirme una mirada asesina.

—Ella es encantadora, muy atenta, siempre que está en casa me ayuda en lo que puede, claro después que ella y Sammy terminan sus deberes —aclara mi madre.

—¡Vaya, hermanito! Parece que tienes la aprobación de mamá para pedirle a Hotaru que sea tu novia —proclamo solemne mirando al mocoso.

—¡Ya deja de hablar tonterías, tonta! —ordena elevando el tono de su voz.

—Ya cálmate, mocoso, no sé porqué te pones así —digo encogiendo los hombros levemente.

—Ella tiene novio. —Escucho cierto tono ácido al decir eso—. Además, no deberías de estar metiendo ideas en la cabeza de mamá, no quiero que se haga ilusiones de algo que no puede llegar a ser —habla con un aire melancólico.

Para tratar de animar lo que, al parecer, fue mi responsabilidad amargar, doy aviso de que llegamos a nuestro destino.

—¡Miren! Allí está la tienda, apresurémonos —hablo, jalando a mamá del brazo—, antes de que cierren.

La verdad es que la tienda es 24/7 y nunca cierra, pero ellos no lo saben, así que me aprovecharé de eso para aliviar la tensión.

—Escogeré algunas chucherías para poder degustar mientras tomamos el café —exclama Sammy tomando un camino diferente al nuestro dentro de la tienda.

—Está bien, pero no te excedas con las golosinas —grita mi madre en la dirección en la cual desapareció mi hermano.

—Busquemos el café y compremos pastelitos, mamá, tengo antojo de algo dulce, aunque en el refrigerador tenemos un pastel de chocolate, lo que quiero ahora es otro tipo de dulce —declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, apresurémonos, no quiero que mis nietos nazcan traumados por no cumplir uno de esos antojos —opina mamá devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Caminos por la tienda buscando lo que necesitamos y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al cajero en donde Sammy nos encuentra llevando varias golosinas en mano, está peor que un niño suelto en dulcería; cancelo todo y salimos de la tienda para regresar a casa.

Todo el camino, Sammy sigue con el celular, lo miro y veo que de vez en cuando se ríe, por lo que poco que he visto hasta ahora, parece ser que nuestro pequeño Sammy se ha enamorado de la linda Hotaru.

Como él se encuentra detrás de nosotras a cierta distancia, no es posible que escuche lo que llegue a conversar con mamá, así que empiezo mi papel de investigadora, soy muy buena en eso.

—Mami y dime, ¿cómo es Hotaru? Físicamente, quiero decir.

—Es muy guapa, hijita, tiene el cabello negro, hace poco se lo corto y lo lleva a los hombros, sus ojos son de un extraño tono violeta, pero muy bonitos, debo decir, es más o menos de tu altura, delgada, pero con las curvas bien definidas, como te dije, es muy atenta y amable, es muy buena chica, Serena.

—Al parecer es perfecta, pero debo decir que creo que tiene un defecto, mamá.

—¿Así? ¿Y cuál es? Me podrías decir —solicita mi madre intrigada.

—Pues es obvio, mamá, su único defecto es el novio ese que se carga.

Ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos de lo que acabo de comentar.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes que al reír suenan como el cacareo de unas gallinas? —profiere Sammy mirándonos levantando las cejas.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, mocoso —respondo tajante.

Él hace una mueca frente a mi respuesta y vuelve a concentrarse en el celular. Seguimos nuestro camino en completo silencio y es cuando caigo en cuenta de que hemos dejado a solas a mi papá y a Darien por mucho más tiempo del previsto.

Espero no encontrar a Darien sentado en la acera debido a que papá lo haya echado de la casa, ruego que mis suposiciones no se hagan realidad.

—Mami, ¿qué crees que esté conversando papá con Darien? —consulto a mi madre con cierta angustia y expectación.

—No lo sé, mi cielo, pero no creo que ocurra nada malo por haberlos dejado solos.

A veces creo que mi madre es bruja porque siento que en algunas ocasiones me lee la mente y sabe lo que me preocupa.

Estamos por llegar a casa y veo que el auto de Darien se aleja a toda velocidad de la casa, me suelto de mamá y me apresuro a entrar; el golpe que provoco con la puerta hace que papá se voltee a verme en cuanto ingreso a la sala, él está sentado en el sofá, decido acercarme, pararme delante de él y averiguar a donde fue mi Darien.

—Papá, ¿qué sucedió? ¿A dónde fue Darien?

 **Hola a todos, disculpe la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos, muchas gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo en seguir y votar esta historia.** **Saludos, su amigaSoul2307** **Y** **Publicada: 25/01/2019**


	10. Mía Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

DARIEN

Al salir del hospital todos nos embarcamos en el auto, conduzco de camino al departamento de mi diosa, el recorrido es tranquilo, todos estamos callados; miro por el espejo retrovisor y observo que mi suegra descansa la cabeza en el hombro de mi suegro, a él lo veo tener todo el cuidado posible de que su mujer esté cómoda, es algo enternecedor, tantos años juntos y aún cuidan el uno del otro; dirijo mi atención a mi diosa y la noto tranquila, tiene en el rostro una sonrisa y su faz muestra paz.

Llegamos al departamento, nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero es Serena quien se adelante a abrir la puerta, se hace a un lado y permite el acceso de su familia a la casa, yo estoy junto a ella y la tomo de la cintura, esperamos que su padre entre para poder avanzar, pero él se detiene y se da la vuelta para mirar a Serena.

—Me imagino que tu novio también entrará, ¿es así, Serena? —cuestiona mi suegro.

Mi diosa me mira esperando una respuesta, asiento con la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, papá, él también se quedará —responde mi mujer sin dejar de mirarme.

—Que bien, entonces quiero que vayas a la cocina y prepares café, mientras yo converso con él —anuncia mi suegro tranquilo.

Mi diosa me mira de nuevo y yo le devuelvo una mirada afable, seguimos a mi suegro al interior de la sala, él y yo nos acercamos a los muebles para tomar asiento, mientras ella se dirige hacia su madre, quien acaba de salir de la cocina; me acomodo para luego mirar hacia donde ella fue y las veo entrar juntas a la cocina.

—Muy bien, muchacho, en este momento haremos las presentaciones formales —habla mi suegro sorprendiéndome, ya que toda mi atención se encontraba en mi diosa—, quiero saber a qué te dedicas, quiénes son tus padres, qué piensas acerca del futuro.

Lo miro por un momento, al principio un poco aturdido por el interrogatorio, pero después pensativo para ver por donde comienzo. Cuando estoy a punto de responder, escuchamos a Serena a gritar.

—¡Enano!

—Está llamando a su hermano —dice mi suegro mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Oh, claro —contesto.

—¿Entonces? Dime muchacho, ¿a qué te dedicas? —pregunta de nuevo mi suegro.

—Bueno, por a... —De nuevo, escuchamos a Serena gritar.

—¡Enano! ¡E-na-no!

Tras esos últimos gritos, veo a Sammy salir del baño con dirección a la cocina y con cara de pocos amigos.

Estoy tan distraído con la escena que apenas escucho a mi suegro carraspear, él sigue esperando respuesta a las preguntas hechas.

—Cómo iba diciendo, bueno, lo que quería comenzar a decir era que, por ahora, trabajo como asistente de fotografía en la agencia Moon, es la misma agencia en la que Serena trabaja como modelo —concluyo ante la atenta mirada de mi suegro.

—Mmmm... y, ¿piensas seguir trabajando en eso en el futuro? Debo suponer que tienes otros planes ahora que vienen en camino tus hijos, ya no solo verás por ti, además estarán Serena y los niños, ¿has pensado en eso? Quizá buscar una casa más grande o en todo caso una casa propia, me imagino que el lugar en el que vives, al igual que éste es alquilado o, ¿sigues viviendo con tus padres?

—No vivo con ellos, soy independiente desde hace muchos años. —Evito responder sobre mis padres, por ahora, porque no lo veo necesario—. Y con respecto a mi departamento, tiene razón señor, es mucho más pequeño que éste y como usted dice es alquilado —respondo aclarando sus dudas y lo veo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Piensas venir a vivir aquí hasta que encuentren algo más? —interroga con la misma expresión huraña.

—Tengo dinero ahorrado que pienso utilizar para comprar una casa más grande —contesto al hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

Tras un instante de silencio entre ambos, escuchamos a Serena dirigirnos la palabra.

—Papá, Darien, iremos a la tienda de acá cerca, ya no tenemos café y además quiero comprar alguna otra cosa para comer.

—Vayan con cuidado, amor —aconsejo a Serena.

—Claro que sí —contesta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. Volvemos pronto —declara, aproximándose a nosotros.

Al primero que se acerca es a su padre, a quien da un beso en la mejilla, a mí me deposita un pequeño beso en los labios para después unirse a Sammy y a su mamá junto a la puerta y salir hacia la tienda.

De nuevo, mi suegro y yo nos quedamos solos y en silencio, pero es él quien decide romper la calma reinante, continuando con su interrogatorio.

—¿Y tus posteriores actividades? ¿Piensas seguir donde estás o buscar otro trabajo? —cuestiona volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—En realidad, el trabajo que tengo en el estudio no es el único, también realizo inversiones en la bolsa en donde me va muy bien, puedo decirle con toda confianza que tengo mucha experiencia en ese rubro.

—Eso de las inversiones es muy arriesgado, varios de mis conocidos han perdido mucho dinero en eso —replica mi suegro con expresión adusta.

—Se tiene que estudiar muy bien las empresas antes de comenzar a invertir, ir evaluando los estados financieros para determinar los indicadores que permiten saber la situación financiera de las compañías, hay muchas variables que deben ser tomadas en cuenta antes de entrar a este rubro —explico siendo claro con lo que quiero decir.

—¿Y hace cuánto llevas en esto? —pregunta curioso.

—Aproximadamente 7 años, comencé a estudiar mucho sobre este mundo mientras estaba en la universidad —menciono calculando el tiempo que llevo realizando inversiones.

Lo veo asombrarse por el tiempo que escucha. Contemplo su cambio de expresión al recuperarse de la sorpresa, se aclara la garganta para continuar con nuestra charla.

—Y dime, muchacho, ¿qué carrera estudiaste?

—Llámeme por mi nombre, señor Tsukino. —Veo que mantiene el entrecejo fruncido y continúo—. Respondiendo a su pregunta, estudié Ingeniería Informática.

—Es la misma carrera que está siguiendo mi Sammy, acaba de finalizar el segundo semestre de la carrera con muy buenas calificaciones —habla con todo el orgullo que un padre puede expresar al mencionar los logros de un hijo.

—Cuando estuvimos en el hospital tuvimos oportunidad de conversamos sobre eso —comento.

—¿Hace cuánto que terminaste la universidad? ¿Y por qué no ejerces la carrera?

—Terminé la universidad hace 5 años y sobre ejercer la carrera, por ahora no tengo necesidad de ello —respondo con total soltura.

—Creo que ya va a ser tiempo de ir ejerciendo, como ya te dije, de ahora en adelante no solo verás por ti, sino también por tu familia —insiste mi suegro.

—Entiendo que esté preocupado por su hija y sus nietos, pero le aseguro que nunca les faltará nada, de eso me encargaré siempre, ¡se lo prometo! —proclamo a viva voz.

Tras un momento de silencio, veo a mi suegro removerse incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Y cómo ha tomado tu familia la noticia sobre el embarazo de Serena? —averigua con cierto tono ansioso en la voz.

—Mi hermano es el más contento en cuanto al embarazo de Serena, está ansioso por conocer a sus sobrinos —explico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro recordando la reacción de Nico al saber que eran mellizos.

—¿Y tus padres no dijeron nada? —Veo cierta preocupación en su mirada al preguntar aquello.

Suspiro antes de contestar, aunque han pasado muchos años de su muerte, hay veces que su ausencia duele.

—Mire señor Tsukino, mis padres llevan muertos ya más de 10 años. —Lo veo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa—. No se preocupe, como le digo, ya son muchos años que llevan muertos.

—Discúlpame, Darien, no fue mi intención incomodarte con esa pregunta.

Ahora el sorprendido soy yo, este hombre reacio a tratarme bien, acaba de pedirme disculpas y de llamarme por mi nombre. La estupefacción se me pasa al escuchar lo último de la frase, claro que no quería incomodarme con esa esa pregunta, pero sí con las demás.

Sonrío de lado al pensar en eso.

—Tranquilo señor, ya son muchos años de su ausencia y son muy pocas las veces que los recuerdo. —Para cambiar de tema, retomo el asunto que más preocupa a mi suegro, la manutención de mi familia, así que decido contar parte de mi vida—. Señor Tsukino, creo que es necesario contarle acerca de mi vida, espero que usted esté dispuesto a escucharme —consulto esperando una respuesta.

El hombre se me queda mirando en silencio, vuelve a fruncir el entrecejo levemente, debo suponer que se lo está pensando un poco.

—Sería bueno conocer un poco más a mi futuro yerno —responde mi suegro con una sonrisa torcida.

—Como le dije mis padres fallecieron, eso sucedió debido a un accidente de tránsito, yo tenía alrededor de 8 años, como no tenía más familiares fui enviado a un orfanato; gracias a Dios, en ese lugar conocí gente buena, entre ellas Nicolás Kumada, un amigo que debido al paso de los años y muchas cosas vividas puedo considerar mi hermano. En el orfanato siempre aparecían personas interesadas en adopta, se fijaban en Nico o en mí, pero nunca en ambos, debido a esto, él y yo nos dedicábamos a hacer travesuras para que esas personas se desanimaran de seguir con los trámites de adopción de cualquiera de nosotros. —Me río recordando las mil y un diabluras que hicimos—. Ya con el paso de los años, las personas dejaron de interesarse en nosotros; Nico y yo estuvimos juntos por muchos años en el orfanato, los encargados nunca consiguieron la adopción de ambos; ya cuando alcanzamos la mayoría de edad nuestros caminos tuvieron que separarse, pero siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto; Nico ingreso al ejército y yo me dediqué a estudiar informática en la universidad, postulé a una beca, la cual gané y con la que pagué mis años de estudios; para poder vivir tenía trabajos de medio tiempo, tenía que saber administrar mi tiempo entre el estudio y el trabajo, la verdad no fue fácil, pero creo que todo lo vivido tiene un por qué. Un par de años antes de concluir la universidad decidí involucrarme en el mundo de las finanzas, conociendo todo sobre el mercado de valores, como ya le mencioné, hasta ahora me ha ido bien. Con todo lo que le conté de mi vida, quiero que se dé cuenta de que soy muy capaz de cuidar de Serena y los niños, puedo asegurarle de que a mi familia nunca le faltará nada, siempre me encargaré de que nunca les falte nada y estaré dispuesto a todo con tal que ellos estén bien —proclamo solemne.

Mi suegro me queda mirando, manteniendo su semblante asombrado, al parecer no me creía capaz de sostener a una familia, pero creo que con lo que he contado de mi vida puedo demostrar lo contrario.

—Por lo que acabas de contar, no puedo poner en duda tu capacidad para salir a delante, pero como padre, uno busca lo mejor para sus hijos, cuando los tuyos nazcan sabrás de lo que hablo —concluye mi suegro muy serio.

Lo veo extender la mano hacia mí, me quedo mirando el gesto dudando sobre el motivo de dicha acción, al no ver una respuesta física de mi parte, el hombre toma la palabra.

—Estoy esperando que estrechemos las manos, muchacho, quiero decir Darien, de ahora en adelante somos una familia y lo que debemos hacer es que las cosas entre nosotros sean de lo mejor.

Ante esa explicación procedo a juntar las manos con mi suegro en un fuerte apretón que para mí simboliza la aceptación de quien soy dentro de la vida de Serena y de mis hijos, además de proporcionarme un lugar entre la familia Tsukino.

—Muchas gracias por la muestra de confianza señor Tsukino.

Concluimos nuestro pacto de amistad y de nuevo se instala un silencio entre nosotros, aunque esta vez dista de ser incómodo.

—Se están toman su tiempo en las compras, ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que se fueron —confirma mi suegro mirando la hora en su reloj.

—Es cierto, seguro que ya deben estar por llegar —respondo confiado.

Sé que los chicos cuidan de Serena, ellos siempre se encuentran vigilantes en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué le parece tomar algo mientras ellos llegan? —pregunto a mi suegro—. La verdad es que la conversación me ha secado la garganta —explico al hombre.

—Me parece bien —responde Kenji Tsukino.

—Deje que busco unos refrescos en la cocina.

Cuando estoy parado dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, mi celular suena recibiendo una llamada de Nico. Contesto en cuanto entro a la cocina.

—Dime, hermano, ¿alguna novedad? —interrogo a Nico esperando alguna noticia sobre el accidente.

—Por ahora no tenemos nada sobre el accidente, si es eso sobre lo que preguntas —responde el fortachón con un dejo de irritación en la voz.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Nicolás? —pregunto poniéndome serio en el acto.

—Tenemos un problema con él y necesito tu puto culo aquí —ordena Nico un tanto trastornado.

Que Nico esté tan suelto de boca indica que el suceso es realmente serio y que diga que el problema tiene que ver con él, peor aún, verse a solas con él lo altera mucho.

—Entiendo, dame unos minutos y salgo para allá —respondo a su exigente pedido.

—Cuanto antes estés aquí, mejor —finaliza mi hermano, más tenso aún.

—Está bien, adiós —termino y corto la llamada.

Salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a la sala, al llegar junto al señor Kenji, me doy cuenta que no he traído los refrescos que dije fui a buscar. Me sitúo delante de él y procedo a explicarle la situación, bueno parte de ella.

—Disculpe señor Kenji, acabo de recibir la llamada de mi hermano y me necesita de manera urgente con él, no logro explicarme que le sucedió, pero me pidió que por favor me encontrara con él cuanto antes.

El hombre me mira un poco preocupado debido a mi explicación apresurada, lo veo con la intención de ponerse en pie y decido detenerlo.

—No se preocupe en pararse, señor Kenji, pero como acabo de explicarle es necesario que me retire en este momento; por favor, le pido que me disculpe con Serena y la señora Ikuko por no quedarme más tiempo, si ella le pregunta el motivo de mi partida, solo dígale que mi hermano me hizo llamar, no quiero que ella se preocupe, yo le estaré llamando mañana.

Extiendo la mano para despedirme y él corresponde el gesto.

—Cuídate Darien, cualquier cosa que necesiten, tu hermano y tú, háganlo saber. —Lo veo sacar una tarjeta del bolsillo que extiende hacia mí—. Aquí tienes mi número, puedes llamar o escribir, no importa la hora.

—Muchas gracias señor Kenji.

Odio tener que preocuparlo, pero es necesario una nueva mentira para poder salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Ve con cuidado —aconseja mi suegro.

—Así lo haré, adiós señor —despido al preocupado hombre.

Salgo de la casa y me apresuro en llegar al auto, una vez sentado me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, arranco y piso el acelerador a todo lo que da, salgo de casa de Serena como alma que lleva el diablo, esperando que no haya tránsito y llegar lo antes posible para la empresa.

SERENA

Estoy delante de mi padre, esperando una respuesta, él solo atina a pararse para tomarme de las manos y hacer que ambos nos sentemos.

Mi mamá y Sammy aparecen entrando por la puerta con caras de angustia que hacen que me preocupe aún más.

—Papá, por favor, contesta, ¿a dónde fue Darien? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que saliera a toda prisa de aquí? —pregunto abrumada esperando una respuesta.

—Tranquila Serena, entre Darien y yo no pasó nada grave, solo conversamos y dejamos muchas cosas claras; lo que ocurrió fue que recibió una llamada de su hermano y tuvo que irse lo más rápido posible, me pidió que lo disculparas por no quedarse más tiempo y hace poder despedirse de ti —informa mi padre, con una calma que me tranquiliza.

—Oh —contesto ante la explicación—, papá y, ¿no dijo Darien el motivo de la llamada? —indago curiosa.

—No, la verdad no, solo dijo que mañana te llamaba, seguro que ahí te explica que fue lo que pasó —concluye mi padre, dando por finalizado el asunto—. Ahora, díganme que trajeron, ¡qué muero de hambre! —exclama papá sobándose la barriga.

Escucho a mi espalda la risa ahogada de Sammy y mamá, al parecer el señor Kenji está mucho más tranquilo de cuando llegó, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que conversó con Darien para que ahora se encuentre de mejor ánimo.

—Trajimos pastelitos, antojo de Serena —aclara mi madre viendo el rostro ceñudo de mi padre—, no te preocupes, pensé en ti y traje otras cosas que sé que serán de tu agrado —dice mi madre mostrando una gran bolsa con pan para hamburguesa y otras cosas para preparar.

—Vayamos a la cocina, mami, preparemos todo para que puedan cenar algo antes de descansar —digo levantándome del sofá, yendo hacia mi madre—, Sammy ven con nosotras para que traigas algo de beber a papá mientras esperan —solicito a mi hermanito.

Entramos los 3 a la cocina, Sammy se dirige a la refrigeradora en busca de las bebidas, mientras mamá y yo preparamos todo; cuando mi hermano encuentra lo que busca, va hacia la puerta y antes de salir se dirige hacia nosotras.

—No tarden mucho, que yo también tengo mucha hambre —proclama el muy insolente.

—Sal de aquí antes que de algo vuele a tu cabeza —sugiero sosteniendo en alto el cuchillo que tengo en la mano.

—Eres una loca, sabías, ahora baja ese cuchillo antes que lastimes a alguien —declara alejándose lo más que pueda de mí.

Río internamente ante su reacción.

—Solo tú sacas lo peor de mí, hermanito —digo con una diabólica sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro—. Ahora, ve con papá y acompáñalo, que la comida estará lista pronto —ordeno firme.

—Está bien, está bien, ahora voy, mamá —habla lo último en tono irónico.

Al quedarnos solas, decido expresar a mi madre los pensamientos que me molestan.

—Mamá, ¿qué crees que haya pasado con el hermano de Darien para que él saliera apresurado de casa? —pregunto pensativa.

—Ya te dijo tu padre que mañana Darien te estará llamando, no comas ansias, a veces eres demasiado curiosa, hija. —Me reprende mi madre.

—Está bien, lo siento, es solo que me preocupa, es raro que Darien me deje sin despedir —explico melancólica.

—Mejor, terminemos de preparar todo porque creo que todos estamos hambrientos.

Dicho esto, mi madre y yo, nos ponemos a labor y terminamos antes de que otro pensamiento traicionero pase por mi mente.

Sacamos todo al comedor y llamamos a mi papá y Sammy para cenar todos juntos. Ellos se acomodan en sus asientos entre tanto yo les coloco las tazas en su lugar y mamá trae el agua caliente para el café, ellos empiezan a comer los panes que tenemos dispuestos en la mesa y nosotras nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas.

—Estos sándwiches está muy ricos, amor —dice papá dirigiéndose a mamá— te luciste al prepararlos.

—¡Eh! Y para mí, no hay elogios miren que también ayudé a hacerlos —reclamo fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Ya va siendo hora que aprendas a cocinar, Serena tonta —a Sammy.

—Calla bebito, mira que contigo va siendo hora que de apagues las luces de noche al irte a dormir.

—Ya basta, parecen dos niños pequeños y no una futura mamá y un futuro ingeniero —menciona mi padre irritado con nuestro comportamiento.

Ambos callamos y mirando hacia abajo respondemos al unísono.

—Lo sentimos papá.

—Ahora coman y después a dormir, no quiero escuchar una pelea más —ordena papá autoritario.

Acabo de recordar la época en la que era una niña, cuando me regañaban por cada pelea que tenía con Sammy, de las cuales casi todas, el culpable era él, pero recordar esa época también tiene algo de bueno, me recuerda los tiempos que siempre nos sentábamos a la mesa a disfrutar en familia, justo como ahora.

—Serena, veo que aún no has adornado la casa, ¿mañana irás a trabajar? —pregunta mamá y antes de poder contestar, ella continúa—. Si te vas me dejas entregando los adornos navideños para hacerlo ya mismo.

—Para mañana no tengo nada, mamá, te ayudaré con el decorado y después me iré a la agencia a dar una vuelta.

La verdad es que últimamente no he tenido muchos trabajos, los pocos que he estado haciendo son gracias a que Andrew intervino de alguna manera con las marcas solicitantes, pero es algo que por ahora no puedo contarles a mis padres.

—¿Seguirás trabajando como modelo, Serena? —cuestiona papá.

—Eso tengo que evaluarlo, papá, debido al embarazo tendré que dejar de lado el trabajo de modelaje, por lo menos por un tiempo, aunque me gustaría mucho estudiar fotografía —finalizo entusiasta frente a la posibilidad.

—Me parece bien que evalúes otras posibilidades, con la llegada de tus hijos tienes que empezar a ver cómo ganarte la vida y ayudar con los gastos de tu casa.

—Sabes que nunca me ha gustado depender de ustedes en la parte económica y siempre me he valido por mí misma y ahora no pienso hacer la excepción, Darien y yo haremos un equipo magnífico.

—De eso estoy seguro, sé que ambos son capaces de salir adelante y sé que él nunca te dejará desamparada —concluye mi padre con cierto aire de seguridad.

Esa seguridad suya me intriga y decido no quedarme con la duda.

—¿Papá, puedo saber que conversaron Darien y tú durante nuestra ausencia? —interrogo ansiosa por saber sobre la charla que tuvieron.

—Conversamos sobre cómo será su vida de aquí en adelante, qué piensa él para el futuro, cómo piensa mantenerlos a ti y a los niños, entre otras cosas —concluye mi padre serio.

Al escuchar eso, me doy cuenta de que son cosas que Darien y yo aún no conversamos, las cuales creo son necesarias para saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos como pareja y familia.

—Yo creo que podríamos vivir aquí, este lugar es mucho más grande al sitio en el que Darien vive actualmente, además, el alquiler que pago no es mucho, entre los 2 sería mucho menos —expongo entusiasta.

Papá me mira por unos instantes, creo que meditando lo que acabo de decir.

—Podrían hacer eso, mientras encuentren algo mejor —dice papá sin dejar su ceño fruncido.

Seguimos con la cena dejando de lado la charla sobre mi futuro con Darien.

Cuando terminamos, papá y Sammy se encargan de levantar los platos sucios para después lavarlos, entre tanto, mamá y yo nos encargamos de limpiar la mesa y colocar todo lo demás en su lugar; para cuando ellos terminan su labor, nosotras nos encargamos de secar y poner los platos y demás utensilios en su lugar.

Al encontrarnos así en estos momentos, hace queme dé cuenta de cuanto extrañaba la convivencia en familia; todo esto me ayudaa imaginar cómo será la familia que forme con Darien.

Hola a todos, acá les hago llegar un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

SaludosSoul2307

 **Publicado: 03/02/2019**


	11. Mía Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

DARIEN

Llego a la empresa en muy poco tiempo, me estaciono frente al edificio, al bajarme del auto me dirijo hacia la puerta; cuando estoy por abrir la puerta es Nico quien llega a mi encuentro seguido de un par de nuestros hombres, está serio y eso solo puede significar que él viene en camino.

—No me digas, ¿papá viene para acá? —interrogo divertido.

—Para que preguntas lo obvio si ya conoces la respuesta. Y deja de llamarlo así que odio que me lo recuerdes —protesta Nico entre dientes.

—Tranquilo, hermanito, quieras o no, él es tu padre, así que tranquilo y explícame que fue lo que pasó —solicito al fortachón.

—Padre no es quien engendra sino quien cría —expresa irritado—, pero bueno, está bien te explico, lo que pasó fue que doparon al viejo y le robaron todo lo que tenía encima —expone Nico.

Al escuchar eso, enarco una ceja en forma interrogativa.

—¿Y dónde estaba nuestro personal que dejó que esto pasara? —pregunto comenzando a mostrar mi malestar por la ineptitud de nuestros hombres.

—Por lo poco que me han informado hasta ahora, es que estaban en una disco y el viejo pidió que la seguridad se quedara fuera del box privado y lo dejaran solo con su acompañante; parece ser que no era la primera vez que compartía tiempo con ella, por lo que el personal no vio inconveniente a la solicitud; aparte de eso no tengo más información, solo que el viejo siempre solicita, personalmente, que alguien le consiga damas de compañía —dilucida Nico.

—¿Y ahora está viniendo para armar un lío o para explicar por qué dejó fuera de nuestro alcance información tan valiosa? —consulto molesto con todo lo sucedido.

—Lo sabremos cuando llegue y nos explique, pero me imagino que lo que quiere es encontrar a la muchacha; sabes que dinero tiene de sobra y no creo que le interese recuperar lo robado, además, lo que más le debe estar doliendo ahora es el orgullo antes que cualquier otra cosa —dice Nico preocupado, pero puedo notar cierta diversión en su voz al decir lo último.

Puedo imaginarme al viejo todo irritado al haber sido burlado de esa manera, pero los que lo pasaremos mal seremos nosotros con tremendo lío que de seguro nos armará; no me preocupa que nos sermonee, lo que me perturba es que vaya a querer meterse con mi personal porque estoy seguro de que eso tratará de hacer.

—No creo que encontrar a la muchacha esa sea una tarea difícil, sus propios gorilas pueden hacer ese trabajo, lo que me hace suponer que solo viene a darnos dolores de cabeza —digo con la voz cargada con todo el fastidio que siento, me tomo la cara con una mano en señal de frustración—. Y creo que ya me comenzó uno —finalizo llevando ambas manos a mi nuca y elevando la mirada al cielo.

Mientras me lamento internamente por las horas de penuria que tendré que pasar, escucho el sonido de autos acercándose; al mirar hacia el ruido, veo que dos BMW SUV, color negro con lunas polarizadas, se estacionan delante de nosotros; de uno se baja nuestro personal encargado de la seguridad, del otro se bajan 3 gorilas con cara de pocos amigos y finalmente mi pesadilla del día de hoy, Sabio Blackmoon.

—Buenas noches, muchachos —saluda Sabio con una sonrisa socarrona.

¡Demonios! Con esa sonrisa me acaba de confirmar que su única intención esta noche es volver nuestras vidas un infierno, aunque no debería sorprenderme, siempre que nos vemos terminamos regañados por él, pero no dejaré que esta noche se salga con la suya.

—Buenas noches, viejo —respondo con la misma sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Al escuchar mi saludo, lo único que Sabio hace es borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y fruncir el ceño para después dirigir su atención hacia Nico, ya que él se encuentra estático, decido darle un codazo para que reaccione.

—Buenas noches, padre —saluda mi hermano, serio.

—¿Me van a invitar a entrar o me tendrá en la acera toda la noche? —pregunta Sabio con el entrecejo aún fruncido.

—Claro, adelante viejo, después de ti —contesto realizando una pequeña venia para dar paso al hombre.

—Déjate de tonterías, Darien, que lo que deberías estar haciendo ahora es besarme los pies pidiendo perdón por el error de tu personal en cuanto al fallo en mi seguridad —increpa Sabio avanzando hacia el edificio sin dedicarme ni una mirada.

Ante esa afirmación, solo aprieto la mandíbula en señal de frustración, me enderezo y junto con Nico avanzamos para seguir al viejo, nuestro personal y sus hombres nos siguen de cerca, como somos los primeros en llegar a los ascensores, los tres nos subimos primero, los dos hombres que estaban con Nico en la entrada y el resto del personal se suben al otro elevador.

Como estamos solo aprovecho en contraatacar.

—Sabio, me puedes explicar, ¿qué es lo que quieres al venir ahora?

—Esa no es forma de hablar a tus mayores, Darien —responde con una calma en la voz que contrasta con el ceño fruncido que tiene en el rostro.

—Te lo pregunto ahora para evitarnos dramas innecesarios delante del personal al momento de cruzar estas puertas —explico sin tomar atención a sus anteriores palabras.

—Lo que quiero es la cabeza de los cuatro hombres que estaban conmigo el día de hoy —dice con un tono mordaz.

—Desde ya te digo que eso no será posible —respondo firme.

Cuando el viejo está por hacer una réplica a mi respuesta, las puertas del ascensor se abren mostrándonos a una muy sonriente Petzite Ayakashi en el exterior.

—Buenas noches señor Blackmoon —saluda ella dirigiéndose a Sabio—. Buenas noches jefe —saluda hacia mí.

—Buenas noches señorita Ayakashi —saluda el viejo, tomando la mano de Petzite entre la suya para después depositar un beso en el dorso de ella.

La veo sonrojarse por el gesto del viejo verde, después ella suelta su mano de la de Sabio para dirigirse a Nico y a mí.

—Tengo lista la sala de juntas, por favor síganme —habla ella de forma atropellada todavía nerviosa por las atenciones del viejo con ella.

Respondo con un leve cabeceo para dirigirme hacia el lugar señalado con Nico a mi costado, Sabio toma de nuevo la mano de la mujer para ir adelante con ella.

Cuando estamos en la puerta, me dirijo a Petzite para solicitarle que nos deje solos y que informe al personal que estuvo esta noche con Sabio, espere hasta ser solicitada su presencia.

Abro la puerta para entrar en el salón, me ubico a la cabecera de la mesa, Nico se ubica a mi derecha y Sabio se queda de pie a mi izquierda.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —invito a los presentes.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie —responde Sabio, tan altanero como siempre.

—Como gustes, viejo.

—Si sigues diciéndome así, te daré una buena tunda, mocoso impertinente —amenaza Sabio sin dejar de mirarme.

—Bueno padre, podrías informarnos como sucedieron las cosas esta noche —pide Nico al viejo.

Sabio demora en contestar, pareciera que estuviera pensando que decirnos.

—Será mejor que hables de una vez como pasaron las cosas antes que solicite al personal un informe completo —explico al hombre.

Este viejo puede llegar a ser muy terco, por lo poco que dijo Nico al llegar, Sabio sabe que todo lo ocurrido es por culpa suya.

—Evítanos la fatiga, viejo, por favor —sugiero con tono cansino—. Quiero que nos expliques, ¿cómo es posible que hayas hecho que mi personal te dejara solo con personas que no pasaron antes por nuestro sistema de vigilancia? —exijo serio.

—Si ya saben cómo cuernos pasaron las cosas, ¿para qué me piden explicaciones? —indica el viejo levantando el tono de su voz.

—Tranquilízate, viejo, te puede dar un paro cardiaco —manifiesto con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas.

El dolor de cabeza que tenía inicialmente, se va desapareciendo al disfrutar del momento de gozo que siento de molestar al viejo y que él no sea capaz de regañarnos para nada.

—Dejando de lado las bromas —digo poniéndome serio—, me gustaría saber, ¿de dónde sacaste a esa chica? —interrogo a Sabio.

—Me la consiguió tu hermano —responde dirigiendo su mirada a Nico—, creo que con un amigo suyo tiene algo así como una agencia de damas de compañía, o es del amigo solo, la verdad no sé —finaliza alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés.

—¿Qué tu hijo no es médico? —pregunto con asombro.

—Al parecer ayudar a las personas no le alcanza para solventar todos sus gastos, además no estaría mal que tuviera su propio negocio, ¿no crees? —contesta, cínico.

—Bueno, entonces si fue él quien te consiguió a la chica, de seguro puede ayudarte a encontrarla para que recuperes todo lo robado —habla Nico calmado.

—No me interesa recuperar nada, solo me gustaría darle un escarmiento a la mocosa —señala con una sonrisa maliciosa—, y para eso los necesito a ustedes.

—Nosotros no hacemos trabajos sucios y eso lo sabes muy bien, Sabio —declaro firme.

—No les estoy pidiendo que hagan nada malo, niños, lo único que quiero es que me ubiquen a la joven, del resto me encargo yo —dice mirándonos a ambos.

Yo lo miro interrogante y es Nico quien expresa mis pensamientos.

—Pero si fue Zafiro quien te consiguió a la chica, lo más razonable es que él la ubique para ti —dice mi hermano.

—Sí, eso sería lo más razonable, pero sabes cómo es él, no dejará que me acerque a la niña porque creerá que puedo lastimar su mercancía.

Al escuchar lo que dice, me da la impresión que no solo le dará un escarmiento a la muchacha, sino que también la hará sufrir, pobre infeliz.

—Bueno, te ayudaremos a ubicarla y también nos encargaremos de darle el escarmiento —informo serio.

—No dijiste, hasta hace un momento, que ustedes no hacen ningún trabajo sucio —inquiere el viejo en tono mordaz.

—No será nada sucio, cuando la encontremos pasará la noche en una celda, eso para que aprenda que no debe volver a cometer los mismos actos —contesto levantándome de mi asiento.

—Papá, la chica, ¿tenía algún nombre? —cuestiona Nico a Sabio.

—Solo me dijo llamarse Esmi, no sé si ese será su nombre verdadero —contesta el viejo, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Bueno niños, dejo todo en sus capaces manos, si logran conseguir lo que la chica se llevó, pues se lo quedan, ni falta que me hace.

Sabio llega a la puerta para abrirla y yo voy detrás de él.

—Adiós, padre, como siempre no fue nada grato tener que vernos —emite Nicolás.

El viejo se detiene al escuchar la frase, se voltea para mirar a Nico mientras yo llego hasta la puerta, la abro, salgo del lugar y la vuelvo cerrar para darles privacidad, llamo a Petzite en cuanto la veo y ella se dirige hacia mí.

—Petzite, avisa a la escolta de Sabio que los espero en la sala de junta en cuanto el señor Blackmoon salga del piso.

—Sí. Señor, en seguida —dice retirándose a toda prisa.

De nuevo, me dirijo a la sala de juntas y en cuanto llego a la puerta, veo a Sabio abrir la puerta para luego salir.

—Buenas noches, Darien, espero un informe sobre el escarmiento que le darán a la ladrona —solicita Sabio, más serio de lo que llegó.

—Buenas noches, Sabio —despido al viejo, que veo tiene el semblante pálido.

Entro en la sala de junta y encuentro a Nico con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca.

—¿Qué te dijo esta vez? —pregunto llegando hasta él.

—Lo mismo de siempre, que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en tu empresa como un simple empleado, que puedo ser el amo y señor en su empresa, la cual pronto será mía —expresa mi hermano levantando la cabeza.

—Bueno, olvídalo, ambos sabemos que tu posición en la empresa no es de un simple empleado, que la seguridad de las personas es lo que más te apasiona y eso es lo que realizas aquí, además tú y yo somos socios, y tú eres más dueño que yo de esta empresa —finalizo con una sonrisa traviesa porque sé la respuesta que tendrá.

—Deja de hablar tonterías, que todo el dinero que hace funcionar esta empresa es tuyo, yo solo doy mi tiempo como parte de la sociedad —objeta enfático.

—Ya, dejemos el asunto de las empresas, en un momento el personal estará acá y debemos averiguar bien cómo fue que pasaron las cosas.

En cuanto termino de emitir mis últimas palabras, nuestro personal se encuentra parado en la puerta de la sala.

—Buenas noches, señor Chiba, señor Kumada —saluda Alan, el jefe de equipo.

—Buenas noches Alan, por favor, pasen y tomen asiento.

Todos se acomodan para empezar el interrogatorio.

—Alan, necesito un informe completo de la situación del día de hoy, ¿cómo fue que pasó para qué nuestro cliente terminara siendo víctima de robo? —investigo serio.

—Después de la reunión que tuvo el señor Blackmoon, él dispuso su traslado a la disco Luz de Luna; como en otras ocasiones, en cuanto llegamos dentro del local, se solicitó el uso de su box privado, se nos ordenó quedarnos fuera del box para evitar interrupciones; los custodios del señor fueron enviados, al parecer, a recoger a la señorita que lo acompañaría en el lugar; nosotros no tuvimos contacto con ella, no creí necesario la revisión de la persona en mención, ya que como dije, ella llegó custodiada por el personal privado del señor Blackmoon —explica Alan, con cara de preocupación—. Pasadas unas dos horas, la señorita salió del box alegando dirigirse a la barra para ir por unas bebidas, ofrecí a uno de nosotros para realizar el pedido y ella pudiera regresar a dentro, sin embargo, insistió en ser ella misma quien hiciera el encargo, entonces opté porque alguno de nosotros la acompaña, pero el jefe de la escolta privada dispuso que uno de los suyos fuera con la joven, debo mencionar que es la primera vez que veía al sujeto; después de media hora el acompañante de la joven regresó solo con las bebidas en la mano, mas no había rastros de la señorita, me apresuré en acércame al escolta y preguntar por la joven y me dijo que se había ido a los servicios higiénicos en cuanto llegaron a la barra y solicitaron las bebidas, el sujeto explico que la mujer le pidió quedarse en la barra en espera del pedido, que ella regresaría sola al box saliendo de los servicios.

—¿Y después qué pasó? ¿En qué momento se dieron cuenta de que Sabio había sido drogado? —interrogo inquisitivo.

—Al ver que la joven no regresaba, mandé a uno de los nuestros a los servicios higiénicos, a los otros los mandé a buscar alrededor del local, yo me quedé en la entra del box por si aparecía en algún momento, como el escolta tenía las bebidas en la mano le indiqué que entrara al cubículo, pasado unos minutos salió corriendo del mismo anunciando que el señor Blackmoon se encontraba inconsciente, entramos todos apresurados, hice la revisión del hombre, pero él se encontraba en un profundo sueño, del cual despertó a una hora aproximada de ocurrido el incidente, al parecer solo recibió una pequeña dosis de algún somnífero; el señor Kumada fue notificado en cuanto ocurrió la eventualidad —finaliza Alan con cierto sudor sobre la frente.

—Deja los nervios, Alan, por todo lo informado, veo que todo el problema se debió al personal del señor Blackmoon —respondo calmado.

Bendito viejo, en verdad que le gusta hacernos la vida de cuadritos cada vez que puede, aunque él sea el responsable de los sucesos, siempre intenta dejar a nuestro personal mal parado.

—Ahora muchachos, nuestra prioridad es conocer quién es la joven que estuvo con el señor Blackmoon esta noche, quiero el registro de llamadas de hoy; necesito el informe para mañana a más tardar, necesito dejar esto solucionado cuanto antes, ahora retírense.

—¿Los tendrás trabajando hasta tarde, aunque no haya sido su responsabilidad lo que pasó hoy? —interroga mi hermano.

—Pues sí —contesto con una sonrisa burlona—, pero lo que pedí no es tan difícil de conseguir, fue por eso que dije que espero todo para mañana en la tarde, la verdad es que soy un muy buen jefe.

Nico mira su reloj de pulsera para posteriormente ponerse de pie.

—Es casi medianoche, tendré a todos en el edificio solo hasta las 12:30 am, para que veas hermanito que yo sí soy un buen jefe —afirma Nico sonriendo.

—Sí, lo sé, eres el mejor es por eso que esta empresa es manejada por ti y no por mí; ahora dejemos de lado el asunto de tu padre y hablemos sobre la investigación a Diamante —inquiero apresurado—, ¿seguro que no consiguen nada turbio alrededor de él? —pregunto asombrado.

—Hasta ahora nada, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz, el incidente que tuvieron con él seguro solo fue un episodio de ira al enterarse sobre su compromiso —dice Nico.

—No me convence, pero confiaré en tu criterio, lo único que pido que la vigilancia siga un tiempo más, quiero estar seguro que Serena y su familia están completamente sanos y salvos —expreso tranquilo.

—Eso me parece bien, todo sea por verte concentrado en el trabajo, ya ha pasado mucho desde que dejaste tus obligaciones en la empresa —indica mi hermano mirándome serio.

—Pero aquí no me necesitan —explico con una media sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, recuerda que eres nuestro genio informático —indica mi hermano orgulloso—, por eso creo que al equipo de Alan le será un poco molesto y tedioso buscar el registro de mi padre y seguir la pista de la chica, me parece que hiciste ese pedido a propósito —concluye Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Pues será su castigo por dejarse sorprender por Sabio —respondo divertido.

—Será mejor irnos todos a casa —dice mi hermano, mientras salimos de la sala de juntas.

—Si tú lo dices, es lo mejor, además mañana temprano tengo que estar en casa de Serena, salí de su casa sin despedirme de ella, solo pude dejarle recado con su papá, seguro que mañana me interrogará queriendo saber que te pasó.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —cuestiona Nico.

—Pues lo único que se me ocurrió decir a mi suegro fue que me hiciste llamar urgente y que no sabía exactamente que te pasó.

—No tienes que preocuparte porque la excusa tiene algo de verdad, además, no tendrías de qué preocuparte si ya ella supiera la verdad —explica el fortachón ceñudo.

—Sí, lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar —vociferó con voz tenue.

—Tranquilo, no quiero que salgas huyendo como cada vez que toco el tema —anuncia mi hermano, mientras nos acercamos al escritorio de su asistente, la señorita Petzite Ayakashi—. Petzite, por favor, avisa al personal que todavía se encuentra en planta que es momento de regresar a casa.

—Está bien, señor Kumada, en el edificio solo se encuentra el equipo de Alan y nosotros tres, el personal restante es de planta y están en turno de vigilancia nocturna —informa la mujer, eficientemente.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, Petzite, ¿viniste en tu auto o deseas que te lleve? —ofrece Nico a su asistente.

—Vine en mi auto, señor, muchas gracias por la oferta —responde Petzite, roja como un tomate.

—Buenas noches, Petzite —despido a la joven mientras me acerco a los ascensores.

—Buenas noches, Petzite —dice mi hermano siguiéndome de cerca.

El ascensor se abre y nosotros entramos en él.

—¿Qué pasa entre Petzite y tú? —interrogo a Nico, quien voltea a verme.

—Nada, ¿qué iba a pasar? —contesta él con otra pregunta.

—Por eso pregunto, el sonrojo que noté en esa chica me pareció extraño —comento mientras me miro en el espejo que hay en el elevador.

Doy una mirada de soslayo a Nico para ver su reacción frente a mi última afirmación, pero al parecer por parte de él no pasa nada, parece que solo es la chica quien se está haciendo ilusiones en donde no hay nada.

—Procura dejar las cosas claras con esa muchacha, me parece que se está ilusionando contigo debido a tus muestras de caballerosidad.

Nico me mira con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que le digo.

—No me mires así, pero creo yo que no está de más poner los puntos sobre las ies.

—Quizá tengas razón, hablaré con ella y creo que tú deberías seguir tus consejos —opina Nico sin dejar de mirarme.

—Ya te dije que lo haré, dame tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—A mí no tienes que pedirme tiempo, hermano, la vida te puede jugar chueco en algún momento y mira que tienes mucho que perder —sugiere el hombre delante de mí.

Llegamos al primer piso y las puertas del ascensor se abren, salgo del mismo y Nico se queda para dirigirse al sótano en donde tiene parqueado el auto.

—Que pases buena noche, Darien y piensas en lo que hablamos que yo seguiré tus consejos —despide mi hermano apretando un botón en el interior del elevador.

—Buenas noches, hermano —concluyo nuestra charla.

Me dirijo a mi auto con las palabras de Nico en mi cabeza "la vida te puede jugar chueco en algún momento y mira que tienes mucho que perder".

Subo al auto y lo enciendo para dirigirme a mi pequeño departamento y no estar tan lejos de Serena en esta noche que tengo mis sesos revueltos.

SERENA

Después de ordenar todo y acomodar a mis padres y mi hermano en sus cuartos, me dirijo a mi recámara, me saco la ropa y me miro al espejo, me acaricio el vientre sin todavía creer por completo las bendiciones que crecen en él; voy al baño para llenar la tina y refrescarme un poco, reviso el celular para ver si tengo algún mensaje de Darien, pero parece ser que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para saber de él.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado a Nico para Darien saliera volando de casa? —cuestiono en voz alta—. Será mejor tomar ese baño y después a descansar que mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

Me meto en la bañera, el agua caliente en mi piel hace que mi cuerpo se relaje un poco; en verdad que los sucesos de hoy hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensara mucho, así que cierro los ojos para relajarme por completo y dar a mi cuerpo un poco de tranquilidad.

Abro los ojos debido a una punzada en el vientre bajo, al mirar hacia el agua, veo que ésta está teñida de rojo, meto las manos en ella para dar con el tapón de la tina y así revisarme el cuerpo, cuando el agua ha sido drenada por completo, me miro y reviso las piernas con el fin de comprobar si tengo alguna herida en ellas, pero no encuentro nada; llevo mi mirada a mi entrepierna y me doy con la sorpresa que es de ahí de donde la sangre emana, meto los dedos entre los pliegues de mi vulva y ellos salen llenos de sangre, tras otra fuerte punzada, ahora en la parte baja de mi cintura, siento que algo quiere salir de mí; de nuevo miro entre mis muslos y puedo ver que en la tina se depositan dos coágulos grandes de sangre, comienzo a gritar pensando lo peor.

—¡Mis bebés, mis bebés!

Siento unos brazos abrazarme y escucho a alguien hablar.

—¡Serena! ¡Hija! Tranquila. —Esa es mi mamá, quien me abraza y me dice que me calme.

—Mamá, mis bebés —musito mirando hacia mi entrepierna y me doy con la sorpresa de que la bañera sigue llena de agua.

—Solo fue un sueño mi pequeña, tranquila —dice mi madre, frotándome la espalda—, parece que te quedaste dormida, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste en la tina que el agua ya se encuentra fría? —pregunta mamá un tanto preocupada.

—No lo sé, solo cerré los ojos por un momento —contesto empezando a notar el frío líquido en mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, párate, te voy a ayudar.

Me pongo de pie y mamá me acerca una toalla para poder taparme el cuerpo que comienza a tiritar por el frío que comienzo a sentir.

—Vamos a ponerte algo cómodo y cálido, mi amor —dice mamá dirigiéndome a mi cama.

Solo asiento con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Mamá me arropa en la cama después de ayudarme a vestir.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, mi cielo? —pregunta mamá acomodándose junto a mí en la cama.

—Que me bajaban unos coágulos de sangre de mis partes, el dolor fue tan real, mami —explico acurrucándome entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, mi cielo, como ves, solo fue una pesadilla, el quedarte dormida en el agua hizo estragos en tu cabeza —dice mamá para tranquilizarme—. Ahora, lo mejor será que descanses y deja de pensar en ese sueño.

Mamá me da un beso en mi frente y se levanta de mi cama para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, mi niña, que descanses.

—Buenas noches, mami —contesto dando un bostezo.

Mamá cierra la puerta y yo me quedo sola en mi cuarto.

—Porfavor, Dios mío, no quiero más sueños de ese tipo —suplico a la nada y tras unapequeña oración, me quedo profundamente dormida.

Hola a todos, perdón por la espera, pero aquí llego, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios y votos, gracias a todos los que continúan siguiendo esta historia.

Saludos su amiga Soul2307.

Publicado 12/02/2019


	12. Mía Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

SERENA

Acabo de despertarme, la luz del sol se filtra por las ventanas de mi habitación, estoy recostada en la cama sin mostrar el mínimo esfuerzo en levantarme de ella, me quedo mirando el techo meditando sobre la pesadilla que tuve mientras estaba en la bañera; no soy supersticiosa, pero el sueño de anoche fue tan real que me da miedo pensar que pueda hacerse realidad.

Tras varios minutos de meditar, escucho suaves golpecitos en mi puerta.

—Adelante —hablo a quién sea que esté al otro lado de la puerta.

—Buen día, mi niña. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —pregunta mamá mientras entra en mi recámara.

—Buenos días, mamá, amanecí bien, al final pude dormir tranquila y lo hice ni bien te fuiste —respondo sentándome en la cama.

—¡Qué bueno, mi amor! Me alegro mucho, entonces ahora es momento de que te levantes de la cama y tomes una ducha rápida, te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar y luego comencemos con la decoración de la casa —alega mi madre entusiasta saliendo de mi cuarto.

Sonrió por la energía que mi mamá emana esta mañana, ella es la más apasionada con estas fechas, siempre en cada navidad tiene que conseguir un adorno nuevo para ampliar la colección.

Me levanto de la cama y cojo mi celular para mandar un mensaje de WhatsApp a mi Darien mientras me dirijo al baño para darme la ducha de la que habló mamá.

—Yo: Buenos días, mi amor, ¿qué tal todo?

Tras unos minutos de espera y sin ningún mensaje recibido, decido tomar mi baño.

Pasado unos 15 minutos, salgo del baño envuelta con una toalla y con el celular en la mano; mientras busco ropa cómoda que ponerme, reviso si tengo respuesta de Darien, pero como no hay nada, supongo que él aún no se despierta, así que decido dejar el celular en mi mesa de noche para así empezar a vestirme, cuando estoy lista salgo de mi cuarto con dirección al comedor en donde encuentro a mis padres y a Sammy terminando de colocar todo para el desayuno, al acércame a la mesa puedo ver que fueron de compras porque aprecio cosas que no recuerdo haber tenido en el refrigerador.

—Buenos días, papi —digo a mi padre plantando un beso en su mejilla.

—Buenos días, hija, ya me dijo tu madre que anoche tuviste una pesadilla y que te oyó gritar debido a eso —contesta papá devolviéndome el beso para luego sentarse en la silla.

—Yo creí que gritabas porque te encontraste con una cucaracha —comenta Sammy irónico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues no fue por eso, tonto, fue una pesadilla que parecía muy real —refuto algo ofuscada al recordar aquel sueño.

—Bueno, niños, ya dejen de pelear que todavía es muy temprano, ahora a desayunar —señala mamá resaltando la palabra niños.

Me siento al costado de mamá y así evitar estar cerca de mi hermano, quien no duda en sacarme la lengua en señal de burla, por mi parte decido hacer caso omiso a sus provocaciones infantiles.

Terminado el desayuno, procedemos a limpiar todo sobre la mesa, esta vez papá y Sammy serán los encargados de lavar y ordenar dentro de la cocina, mientras mamá y yo buscamos los adornos para comenzar con el decorado navideño dentro de la cabeza.

Cuando estamos a mitad de trabajo, papá y Sammy aparecen para ayudarnos a avanzar y así terminar pronto.

—¡Por fin terminamos! —exclama mamá, finalizando con la colocación de la estrella en la punta de nuestro pequeño árbol de navidad.

Al mirar la hora en el reloj de pared que está en la sala, puedo darme cuenta que son cerca de las 11:30 de la mañana, así que decido ir a la agencia para tener la tarde libre o eso espero.

—Entonces, voy a bañarme —anuncio a mi familia—, después me iré a la agencia para ver cómo estoy con mis pendientes —informo a todos.

—Está bien hija y por favor recuerda almorzar, no quiero que mis nietos pasen hambre —advierte mi madre.

—Tranquila, mamá.

Me retiro a mi cuarto y busco el celular para ver si hay alguna respuesta, pero sigo sin recibir nada; esto es extraño ya que Darien siempre me contesta en cuanto le escribo, no quiero llamarlo porque supongo que debe estar en la agencia trabajando y no me gusta interrumpir cuando está ocupado.

—Como saldré para allá, creo que lo mejor será arreglarme pronto para poder encontrarme con él —pienso en voz alta mientras me dirijo a la ducha.

Me quito la ropa sudada, me meto a la ducha y comienzo a bañarme, durante mi baño escucho el sonido de mensaje entrante en el WhatsApp, me apresuro con mi aseo personal y así salir rápido a leer mi celular.

En tiempo récord, estoy lista, salgo del baño esperanzada de que el mensaje que acabo de recibir sea Darien y sí, lo es.

—Amor: Buenos días, mi diosa, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo a ti, sí.

—Yo: Amanecí muy bien, mi príncipe y claro que te extrañé, fue por eso que te saludé temprano.

—Amor: Me alegra saberlo, nos vemos en la noche, ¿te parece?

—Yo: Pensé que estabas en la agencia, ¿tan grave fue lo que le pasó a Nico?

—Amor: No fue nada grave, solo que me pidió le hiciera varios trámites ya que él no puede debido a su trabajo.

—Yo: Ok, me llamas cuando estés por venir a mi casa, te mando un beso enorme.

—Amor: Adiós, mi diosa, cuídate y cuidado mucho de mis bebés.

Terminada la charla, dejo el celular a un lado, busco ropa y comienzo a cambiarme; cuando estoy lista, cojo un bolso en el cual coloco mi billetera, celular y llaves, salgo del cuarto, me despido de mis padres y me marcho en busca de un taxi que me lleve a la agencia.

En cuanto llego a la agencia soy recibida por, al parecer es, el nuevo personal de vigilancia porque es la primera vez que lo veo, ¿habrá entrado a trabajar durante mis días de ausencia?

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saluda el joven rubio de coleta.

—Buenas tardes —respondo de vuelta.

—¿Viene usted a realizar algún trámite? ¿Con quién desea tratar? —interroga amable.

—Soy Serena Tsukino y soy modelo en esta agencia —contesto devolviendo la amabilidad.

—Discúlpeme, por medidas de seguridad, ahora se solicita la identificación y el asunto a tratar de los visitantes —argumenta el joven.

—No te preocupes, ... —Me quedo callada al no conocer el nombre del hombre que tengo delante de mí.

—Soy Zoisite, mucho gusto —aclara sin dejar de mirarme.

—Mucho gusto, Zoisite, encantada de conocerte —digo extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Me mira dudoso, pero finalmente decide corresponder el gesto.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Serena —expresa finalmente terminando el saludo.

—Entonces, hechas las presentaciones, iré a dentro —comunico a Zoisite.

Él asiente con la cabeza y yo sigo mi camino hasta la sala de maquillaje para ver si encuentro a alguna de las chicas ahí.

Entro en la sala y solo está Amy, quien se encuentra hojeando un libro de medicina.

—Hola Amy —saludo, haciendo que pierda la concentración y deje de revisar el libro.

—Serena, ¿cómo están tus papás? —pregunta ella levantándose de su asiento para darme un abrazo.

—Ellos están bien, todos descansamos muy bien en cuanto llegamos a casa —manifiesto separándome un poco del abrazo.

—Me alegra saber eso, ¿dime a qué viniste? ¿Tienes sesiones pendientes?

—Vine a ver en qué quedo la sesión que dejé pendiente.

—Ahora todos están en la sala de fotografía, te acompaño para que puedas hablar con Andrew, él aún sigue siendo el administrador de la agencia —comenta Amy.

—¿Cómo que él aún sigue siendo el administrador? —pregunto extrañada—. Pues, ¿de qué me perdí? —Vuelvo a cuestionar.

—Hoy en la mañana nos comunicaron que la agencia fue vendida, pero que no nos preocupáramos por nuestros trabajos, que estaban asegurados; Andrew nos comentó que el nuevo dueño planea conservar al personal existente y que él seguiría como administrador, lo único que cambió fue la vigilancia en el lugar, aumentó el personal, no entiendo por qué tantas medidas, pero ya sabrá el nuevo dueño —concluye Amy alzando los hombros.

—Sí, me encontré con el nuevo vigilante, pobre Andrew, el tenerme aquí ha hecho que se deshaga de lo que más ama, su agencia —comento apenada.

—No te sientas así, Serena, Andrew se veía muy contento con todo, ya no será el dueño, pero seguirá siendo el administrador, lo bueno, creo yo, es que no abandonará la agencia.

—Creo que tienes razón, además no todo puede deberse a mí, ¿cierto? —comento, dudosa.

—Claro que no, tonta, como dijiste Andrew ama esta agencia, así como a todos los que trabajamos aquí, todos somos una familia y de seguro que él vio que la venta del lugar era lo mejor, así que deja la culpa —enfatiza Amy, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

—Solo espero que Diamante no se meta con el nuevo dueño —declaro pensativa.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo que debes hacer ahora es concentrarte en el trabajo y en mis sobrinos —manifiesta mi amiga, tomando mi mano— ahora, vamos a la sala de fotografía —dice ella mientras nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Sigo a Amy y en el camino me pongo a pensar en que no le pregunté acerca del nuevo dueño, ¿se habrá presentado esta mañana? Seguro que no, por eso Amy no me comentó nada acerca de él.

En cuanto estamos en la puerta, entramos a la sala haciendo el menor ruido posible para no interrumpir el trabajo que están realizando los chicos.

En estos instantes son Mina y Lita quienes se encuentran delante de las cámaras, están tan hermosas; recorro el lugar con la vista y puedo apreciar a Andrew que se encuentra en un rincón del lugar sin perder de vista a su novia, decido acercarme a él para saludar.

—Hola, Andy —susurro cerca de él para no causar alboroto.

Él voltea a mirarme y con una sonrisa señala hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Hola Serena, ¿cómo se encuentra tu familia? —interroga en cuanto estamos fuera de la sala.

—Muy bien, gracias por la preocupación —respondo agradeciendo el gesto—. Vine porque quería saber sobre la sesión que tenía pendiente —digo explicando mi presencia en el estudio—, además, quería averiguar si habrá alguna oferta para mí.

—Tranquila, Serena, la sesión fue salvada por Mina; el dueño tenía prisa con el lanzamiento de su campaña publicitaria por lo que fue necesario realizar el envío del trabajo lo antes posible; como sabes hemos estado escasos de trabajo y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder clientes; con lo referente a ofertas de trabajo para ti, por ahora no tengo buenas noticias, pero quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por apoyarte en todos los sentidos con respecto al trabajo, ya sabes que muchas empresas se niegan a firmar contrato sin antes tener una lista de las modelos que participarán en sus campañas y como sabes muchas de ellas han sido amenazadas por Diamante Black de no trabajar contigo —explica el hombre con cara de preocupación.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Andrew y agradezco todo lo que has venido haciendo por mi durante este tiempo, además quiero disculparme contigo. —El hombre me mira extrañado—. Me acabo de enterar de que esta mañana anunciaste la venta de la agencia y siento que todo se debe a mi culpa, desde que decidiste ayudarme con mis contrataciones, muchas empresas retiraron sus firmas de tu agencia y dejaron de solicitar tus servicios por temor a Diamante —concluyo apenada, sintiendo un leve escozor en los ojos.

—Tranquila, mujer, el que la agencia estuviera con déficit en los ingresos no solo se debe a Black, también tuvieron que ver algunas otras cosas fuera de nuestro control —refuta muy convencido—, es probable que no sea tan buen administrador como pensaba, pero ahora estaré bajo supervisión —explica dando una media sonrisa y sobándose la nuca.

Sonrió ante su última afirmación, ya que Andrew es tan buena persona que muchas veces da de lo que no tiene.

—¿Y quién es el nuevo dueño, Andrew? —pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—La verdad que no lo conozco, solo he trato con su administrador, y ¿a qué no adivinas quién es? —dice él, alzando las cejas—. Es alguien que conoces.

—Mmmm, ¿alguien que conozco? Pues no se me ocurre quien pueda ser —contesto haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—Pues es Nico y fue gracias a Darien que pude contactarme con él.

Miro a Andrew con cara de sorpresa frente a esa revelación, creía que el único trabajo que tenía Nico era de administrador de esa empresa de seguridad de la cual comento en la cena que tuvimos, tal parece que mi querido cuñado tiene muchas sorpresas y Darien, de nuevo, ha omitido decirme las cosas.

—Me alegra mucho que todo con la agencia vaya bien, Andrew y estoy segura que ahora las cosas irán por buen camino. —Miro la hora en mi reloj—. Creo que regresaré a casa en espera de que aparezca alguna sesión en la cual pueda participar, por lo menos hasta que el embarazo se me note —explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Andrew me mira entre apenado y preocupado.

—Cualquier cosa, te estaré avisando, Sere, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con Lita para cualquier cosa, sabes que ella te adora como a una hermana.

—Tú no te preocupes, me iré ahora, le prometí a mamá almorzar con ella. —Miento—. Por favor, me despides de Lita, ya le estaré llamando.

Salgo del edificio bajo la atenta mirada de Zoisite, mientras voy avanzando por la acera, pienso a donde ir y recuerdo el parque que se encuentra a un par de cuadras de aquí, me dirijo hacia allí y en cuanto llego diviso una banqueta, me acerco a ella y me acomodo para meditar sobre mi situación; me siento tan abrumada por no tener trabajo hasta nuevo aviso que me dan ganas de llorar, pienso en que esta sesión pendiente era la única que me quedaba con un buen pago, he llegado al límite de mi aguante y dejo salir las lágrimas que tenía retenidas.

Tras un largo tiempo compadeciéndome y llorando como una magdalena, por fin calmo mis nervios y comienzo a pensar con claridad, no es la primera vez que las cosas no son fáciles ya que siempre he logrado encontrar una solución y en esta ocasión no será la excepción; miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca y veo que son cerca de las 5 de la tarde, he estado llorando tanto que ni cuenta que me había dado del tiempo, decido comer algo liviano ya que el sonido que hace mi estómago me recuerda que aún no he almorzado, me levanto y voy en la búsqueda de comida porque no pienso llegar a casa y recibir una reprimenda por no alimentarme a hora.

DARIEN

Cuando estoy a medio camino del departamento que queda cerca a la casa de mi diosa, mi celular suena, pero como es el sonido de recepción de mensaje, espero hasta estacionarme para revisar y ver quien ha escrito a estas horas de la noche.

Llega al lugar y me estaciono, estando aun en el auto, verifico el celular y veo que he recibo un mensaje de Alan a través del WhatsApp, abro el mensaje para leerlo.

—Alan: Señor Darien, disculpe que le escriba a esta hora, pero los chicos y yo aún seguimos trabajando y tenemos un problema con el sistema informático, ¿será posible que nos ayude con esto?

—Yo: Ya llamaron a Erick para que revise el problema.

—Alan: Claro que sí, señor y está teniendo problemas.

Mi posición como gerente informático dentro de la empresa hace que acudan a mí a cualquier hora cuando uno de los técnicos no puede con el trabajo, son raras las ocasiones ya que mi personal está muy bien entrenado y mi presencia es muy pocas veces necesaria.

Después de meditar sobre el asunto, decido ayudar a los chicos y terminar de una vez con el asunto del viejo, así que antes de ponerme en marcha, escribo un nuevo mensaje.

—Yo: Voy para la empresa, dile a Erik que me espere con todo listo.

De nuevo, me dirijo a la empresa y por la falta de tráfico a tan altas horas de la noche, llego en el menor tiempo posible, entro al estacionamiento privado y me ubico en mi lugar asignado como alto ejecutivo del lugar, bajo del auto y voy para el elevador, presiono el botón de llamada y en unos instantes las puertas del mismo se abren, entro en él y presiono el botón del piso al que deseo ir; el aparato sube y llego a mi destino, en cuanto las puertas se abren, salgo y me dirijo a la sala de informática, en ella encuentro a Alan y su equipo acompañados de Erick mi segundo al mando, miro a Erick quien tiene lista mi computadora con todos los programas necesarios para realizar la búsqueda de información.

Tomo asiento y comienzo con la búsqueda del registro de Sabio, mientras la computadora realiza la tarea, Alan se acerca a mí con USB en la mano, lo miro esperando que comience a hablar.

—Señor, quiero aprovechar que usted se encuentra aquí para realizar la revisión de las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de la disco Luz de Luna para identificar a la señorita de esta noche, haciendo uso del sistema de reconocimiento facial que posee la empresa —explica el hombre.

Lo miro ceñudo ya que su trabajo debería de haber empezado por ahí.

—Alan, dime una cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando con nosotros?

—Más de 3 años, señor.

—¿Y cuánto llevas como jefe de equipo? —Vuelvo a cuestionar.

—Más de un año, señor Chiba.

—Una última cosa, ¿por qué no empezaste el trabajo por el reconocimiento facial? —Solicito una explicación a lo que al parecer es ineptitud por parte de mi personal.

—Claro que hemos iniciado por ahí, señor, pero la resolución de las imágenes es de muy baja definición por lo que es necesario que sean mejoradas, Erick no ha podido avanzar nada desde que comenzó y como el único que sabe qué hacer en estas circunstancias es usted, esperamos que pueda dar con las imágenes y así podamos hacer el reconocimiento.

Tras esa breve explicación, tomo el USB, lo conecto a mi equipo y comienzo con el trabajo, primero elijo la imagen con mejor resolución, luego procedo a trabajar en el mejoramiento que nos ayude con el reconocimiento facial, en paralelo hago la revisión de los registros telefónico del viejo poniendo mucho cuidado en la revisión de la hora y doy con el número de celular de Zafiro; regreso a la imagen y veo que aún falto mucho para tener una imagen con que trabajar, dejo que el programa siga realizando su trabajo, ahora realizo la búsqueda del registro telefónico de Zafiro, en cuanto tengo la lista en pantalla, realizo una nueva búsqueda tomando en cuenta la hora y me encuentro con un solo número, el cual está registrado a nombre de Rubeus Black y por el apellido caigo en cuenta que esta persona puede tener relación con Diamante Black, realizo una búsqueda de los hombres en mención, dejo que pase el tiempo necesario, mientras continúo con la revisión de las imágenes.

Estoy tan concentrado en lo que hago que apenas y escucho que alguien me habla.

—¡Señor Chiba! —exclama Alan, a viva voz.

—¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿Por qué gritas? —cuestiono ceñudo.

—Ya van como 5 veces que lo llamo, señor —responde el muchacho.

—¿Sí? —pregunto desconcertado—. Pues la verdad que no te escuché.

—Me doy cuenta de eso —dice extendiendo una taza con lo que creo es café—, tome, ya van a dar las 4 de la mañana y usted no se ha levantado de esa silla cerca de 3 horas.

Tomo el recipiente y le doy un sorbo al líquido que se encuentra en él, se siente bien como la bebida caliente pasa por mi garganta; miro la hora en la pantalla de la computadora y ya son las 4 de la mañana, con la vajilla entre mis manos me levanto de la silla y comienzo a estirar el cuerpo; pasado varios minutos regreso a mi labor.

Primero reviso la imagen y tiene una resolución aceptable para que el sistema de reconocimiento facial sea capaz de trabajar y realizar las comparaciones necesarias, ingreso la imagen al sistema y dejo que haga su trabajo; reviso la búsqueda de los Black y aún no hay nada que mostrar, después de realizar la búsqueda del registro telefónico de Rubeus, comienzo la revisión de los registros por la hora antes del incidente y lo que encuentro son los nombres de Diamante Black y de Esmeralda Green, separados solo por unos minutos entre llamadas.

Con esta revelación lo que queda es tener los resultados de ambas búsquedas para saber cuál es la relación que existe entre Rubeus y Diamante y si es Esmeralda la chica que estuvo esta noche con Sabio Blackmoon.

Hola a todos, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sus comentarios y sus votos, como pueden ver el tiempo de narración entre ambos esta atrasado por horas, en el próximo capítulo veremos que fue lo que hace Darien con la información que descubre al día siguiente o mejor dicho en la mañana de ese mismo día porque solo faltan unas horas para que las luces del sol hagan presencia.

Saludos a todos, su amiga Soul2307

Publicado 19/02/2019


	13. Mía Capítulo 13

DARIEN

Siento que mi cuerpo es sacudido con ímpetu y escucho a alguien llamarme desde lejos, me remuevo incómodo frente a la incesante agitación corporal y la constante repetición de mi nombre.

—¡Darien! —Escucho a alguien gritar—. ¡Darien! Con un demonio, ¡despierta, hombre!

Entreabro los ojos, trato de mover el cuello hacia el sonido de aquella voz, pero al intentarlo doy un leve gruñido por el dolor que me produce realizar tan ligero movimiento, de nuevo escucho aquella voz que comienza a hacerse conocida a medida que voy despertando por completo.

—¡Darien! Despierta, carajo. —Siento que de nuevo me mueven tocando mi hombro—. ¿Qué haces durmiendo encima de tu escritorio? —cuestiona mi hermano.

Levanto el torso del escritorio en el que me quedé dormido, estiro los brazos para quitar el entumecimiento de mis músculos, no recuerdo a que hora de la madrugada fue que el sueño me venció, froto mis ojos para aliviar el escozor que siento debido al desvelo, miro a mi derecha y me encuentro con el ceño fruncido de Nico que no duda en interrogarme.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó para que regresaras y terminaras dormido encima de la mesa?

—Cuando estaba por llegar a casa, recibí un mensaje de Alan diciendo que tenían problemas, así que decidí terminar de una vez con todo el asunto de tu padre; me concentré demasiado en la búsqueda de información que... —Al recordar la investigación me apresuro hacia la computadora que tengo encendida desde anoche.

—¿Qué pasa, Darien? —dice Nico a mis espaldas.

—Anoche dejé realizando la búsqueda de relación entre Rubeus y Diamante Black —digo revisando en la computadora—, también dejé la imagen de la chica, la que obtuve de las cámaras de seguridad de Luz de Luna, en el sistema de reconocimiento facial para confirmar si ella es Esmeralda Green —explico concentrado en el equipo.

—Pero, ¿quién diablos son Rubeus y Esmeralda Green? —interroga mi hermano, colocándose a mi izquierda—. Y, ¿qué tiene que ver Diamante Black en todo esto? La verdad Darien, comienzas a darme miedo, ves a Black en todas partes, parece que estuvieras obsesionado con él —comenta Nico, con cierto tono en la voz.

Detengo lo que estoy haciendo y miro a mi hermano, debido a su última afirmación, pidiendo una explicación.

—No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, desde que conociste a Serena, haz cambiado un poco, Darien, que digo un poco, la palabra correcta sería demasiado, ya que tu mundo gira en torno a ella y a lo que la rodea; hace 6 meses, cuando me dijiste que conociste a una joven bellísima, me alegré mucho por ti porque era la primera vez que te veía emocionado con una chica, siempre has sido muy serio y reservado, mas cuando hablabas de ella, el rostro se te iluminaba, pero también fue la primera vez que te oí hablar de Black, no le tomé importancia porque creí que eran los típicos celos de un hombre enamorado; ya cuando me dijiste que eran novios, creí que todo iría bien de ahí sin más, que Black sería cosa del pasado, pero al parecer ese hombre es igual o más cabeza dura que tú porque no puede apartarse de Serena, por momentos pienso que establecieron algo así como una competencia silenciosa por ver quién se queda con la chica —concluye mi hermano, meditabundo.

—Admito que desde que conocí a Serena he descuidado la empresa, pero para eso estás tú, mi cargo no es algo que me obligue a permanecer en ella —digo tratando de defenderme—, y sobre Black, tengo un presentimiento, llámalo intuición o lo que quieras, pero siento que ese hombre oculta algo, además, si te estoy hablando de él ahora es porque su nombre apareció en los registros de Rubeus, al igual que el de Esmeralda Green.

Mi hermano alza una ceja y me mira extrañado cuando hago mención de aquel nombre masculino.

—Rubeus aparece en la lista de llamadas realizadas por Zafiro, tu hermano —explico al ver su expresión—. Además, coincidencias de la vida Rubeus tiene el mismo apellido de Diamante, es por eso que realicé una búsqueda de relación entre ambos —señalo.

—¿Y qué es lo que resultó de la búsqueda de anoche? —pregunta Nico curioso.

—Primero revisemos el sistema de reconocimiento facial para conocer a la ladrona de tu padre —digo ingresando el sistema—. ¡Eureka! Coincidencia del 90 por ciento con la persona de Esmeralda Green. —Lo leo en voz alta.

—¿Conoces a esa mujer, Darien?

—Claro que sí, es una de las modelos que trabaja en la agencia, la que siempre anda encima de mí mientras trabajo ahí; además, es la amiga íntima de Black —contesto.

—Y eso, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—He estado siguiendo a Black por unos días, hace más o menos un par de semanas atrás —respondo mirando a mi hermano de soslayo—. En una de esas pude verlos acaramelados y entrando a un hotel, seguro que fueron a ese lugar solo a conversar —finalizo irónico.

—Lo dicho, has llevado tu obsesión a otro nivel, Darien —habla mi hermano, exaltado —. Y dime, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el que lo seguiste?

—Anteriormente, te dije que Black había amenazado a la agencia de Andrew, sobre contratar a Serena para algún trabajo, pues ahí fue que me enteré que no solo lo había hecho con él sino con muchos otros —concluyo mirando a mi hermano para ver su reacción.

—¿Vas a revisar o no, la relación que existe entre ambos? —interroga mi hermano.

—Claro que sí —contesto regresando la vista a la pantalla y comienzo a revisar lo encontrado.

—Rubeus Black, dueño de la famosa agencia de modelos Luna Oscura desde hace 4 años, las modelos de la agencia son mujeres exóticas de distintas partes del mundo, las cuales modelan los diseños exclusivos realizados por la persona del aclamado diseñador Diamante Black, primo hermano de Rubeus; desde su debut como agente de modelos, solo ha logrado aciertos en cuanto a las elecciones de las mujeres a modelar dichos diseños —concluyo mi lectura.

—¿Eso es todo lo que encontraste? —cuestiona mi hermano, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, eso es todo.

—¿No aparecen sus antecedentes policiales o algún otro dato?

—No, nada, es como si antes de esos 4 años no hubiera existido —contesto un tanto desconcertado.

—Haré llamar a Alan para organizar el escarmiento a la famosa Esmeralda Green —dice mi hermano, tomando el anexo que tengo en la oficina.

Reflexiono sobre Rubeus Black, recordando la mención de la agencia de damas de compañía de la que habló el viejo y lugar de donde llegó recomendada Esmeralda, es extraño no encontrar más información sobre este hombre, ni siquiera se hace mención al lugar donde nació.

—Ordené que Alan efectúe la ubicación satelital de Esmeralda Green para proceder con el escarmiento que espera mi padre.

Al escuchar a mi hermano dejo las cavilaciones de hace un momento.

—Está bien, pero quiero estar al tanto de todo, que me avisen al momento en que la encuentren porque quiero estar presente cuando estén con ella —comento a Nico mirando el monitor del equipo.

—Dijiste que ella te conoce, no creo que debas estar presente cuando den con ella —menciona mi hermano.

Volteo a mirarlo para contestar y expresar mis intenciones.

—Iré con el equipamiento del equipo SWAT, me taparé bien el rostro, además que pretendo interrogarla.

—Está bien, tú sabrás lo que haces, pero ahora creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco —dice Nico, tocando mi hombro.

Dudo antes de contestar, pero al final acepto porque siento el cuerpo todo molido por la posición de descanso y las pocas horas de sueño, además de que mi hermano tiene razón. Miro la hora y son cerca de las 8 de la mañana, reviso el celular y lo tengo apagado, lo pondré a cargar mientras tomo una siesta y después llamaré a mi diosa.

Decido ir a departamento, pero en el camino opto por ir donde Serena, estoy por llegar a la calle que conduce a su casa, voy a una velocidad aceptable ya que me encuentro en zona residencial, mi celular comienza a timbrar, me distraigo un momento para contestar, pero el aparato se resbala de mi mano y cae bajo el asiento; no hay nadie en la calle, así que decido bajar la vista para buscar el celular, en cuanto lo encuentro elevo mi cabeza y siento que algo choca con el auto, no logro ver que es y me detengo a un metro de donde sentí el golpe, mientras bajo del auto, reviso el celular y encuentro una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Serena, en blanco, llego hasta donde se supone choqué con algo y lo que encuentro me deja petrificado.

En media pista se encuentra el cuerpo inerte de Serena, tiene su hermosa piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus preciosos ojos se hallan cerrados y de sus carnosos labios emane un hilo de sangre; lo único que sale de mi boca es un grito ahogado y ruego a mis piernas moverse para llegar hasta el cuerpo de mi diosa, mi cerebro no sale del shock de ver tan macabro cuadro y mis piernas no logran dar ni un solo paso, mis rodillas ceden y caigo hincado al suelo, con los manos cerradas en puños, los cuales chocan contra el suelo de pura desesperación y dolor.

Me calmo un poco para acércame al cuerpo inmóvil de mi diosa y verificar que lo que estoy pensando no sea verdad, la tomo en mis brazos y busco su pulso, es débil, pero lo encuentro; la muevo con delicadeza e intento cargarla con el fin de llevarla al auto, ella emite un gemido que hace su cuerpo tensarse en mis brazos, la veo llevar las manos a su abdomen y empieza a quejarse de dolor.

—¡Ay! —Suelta un grito desgarrador que la hace contraerse en mis brazos.

—¿Qué pasa mi diosa? —pregunto dirigiendo mis pasos al vehículo.

—Me duele, me duele mucho.

Abro la puerta del carro y la bajo suavemente en el asiento del pasajero, vuelve a encogerse agarrando su abdomen e inmediatamente trato de revisarla.

—Serena, mi amor, deja que te revise, necesito ver si te golpeaste, por favor.

Ella me mira y asiente, aparta las manos, levanto la blusa que tiene puesta y aflojo el pantalón que lleva puesto, ahora puedo ver su vientre aún plano, logro apreciar un cardenal que comienza a formarse en la parte baja de su abdomen, palpo la parte afecta y ella muerde su mano para no gritar de dolor.

—Darien, creo que me he orinado.

—¿Por qué lo dices, amor? —pregunto desconcertado mirando sus piernas.

—Me siento mojada —dice mi diosa, mientras mete una mano entre sus piernas para palpar la humedad de la que habla.

Levanta la mano y podemos ver que sus dedos están manchados con un líquido carmesí, abro los ojos desmedidamente ante la impresión, busco el rostro de Serena y ella se encuentra igual de sorprendida que yo.

—¡No! —grita mi diosa—. Mis bebés, Darien, ¡mis bebés! —exclama, desplomándose en el asiento.

Me quedo en shock, inmóvil, sin poder hacer que mi cerebro funcione; trato de calmar las revoluciones con las cuales éste funciona en estos instantes y empiezo a pensar con coherencia, me levanto y con las manos temblorosas acomodo a mi mujer en el asiento y logro colocar el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cuerpo estático, cierro la puerta del auto y subo al asiento del piloto, manejo lo más rápido que puedo con dirección al hospital, llego al área de emergencia, me bajo del auto y corro adentro, gritando como loco.

—¡Necesito ayuda! —digo a la primera persona que encuentro en mi camino.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —interroga el hombre que corre junto a mí hacia el vehículo.

—Es mi prometida —explico—, tiene un golpe en el abdomen, está embarazada, comenzó a sangrar, se ha desmayado y todavía no reacciona —concluyo con mi declaración.

—Pida una camilla a la enfermera —solicita el hombre y voy corriendo a hacerlo.

No es necesario pedirla, ya que con el escándalo que hice al llegar, veo a un par de enfermeros acercándose hacia donde estoy, me paro en seco y regreso al auto.

—¡Apresúrense! —pide el médico a los enfermeros que vienen detrás de mí.

Un enfermero me aparta del carro y ubican la camilla de modo que puedan colocar el cuerpo de Serena sobre ésta, ella sigue inconsciente y yo estoy muerto de miedo.

Entramos a emergencias, yo detrás de la camilla, ellos pasan por un par de puertas y me impiden el acceso.

Espero tras esas puertas y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, que cuando estoy a punto de volverme loco, sale el médico con cara de lástima y yo corro a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ha pasado, doctor? ¿Cómo están mi prometida y mis hijos? —interrogo al galeno.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ellos no sobrevivieron.

Siento que el piso debajo de mis pies se abre y caigo en un pozo profundo con aquellas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—¡No! —grito desesperado, con todo el rostro y el torso bañado en sudor.

Estoy sentando en una cama, pero no recuerdo donde me encuentro, mientras me voy calmando vienen a mi mente los hechos previos antes de terminar en donde me encuentro.

Después de la sugerencia de Nico, me vine al cuarto de descanso que tenemos dentro de la empresa, éste es utilizado por los empleados cuando es necesario, debido al trabajo que realizamos.

—¡Mierda! Solo fue un sueño —hablo conmigo mismo para tratar de calmar el miedo que siento, esa pesadilla fue tan real que sentí que todo se había acabado.

Me levanto y me coloco la ropa, mi celular ya debe de estar cargado, miro la hora y es cerca del mediodía, reviso el aparato, tengo varios mensajes, pero el que me interesa ahora es el de mi diosa.

—Mi diosa: Buenos días, mi amor, ¿qué tal todo?

Me escribió cerca de las 8 de la mañana y no le respondí.

—Yo: Buenos días, mi diosa, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo a ti, sí.

—Mi diosa: Amanecí muy bien, mi príncipe y claro que te extrañé, fue por eso que te saludé temprano.

—Yo: Me alegra saberlo, nos vemos en la noche, ¿te parece?

—Mi diosa: Pensé que estabas en la agencia, ¿tan grave fue lo que le pasó a Nico?

—Yo: No fue nada grave, solo que me pidió le hiciera varios trámites ya que él no puede debido a su trabajo.

—Mi diosa: Ok, me llamas cuando estés por venir a mi casa, te mando un beso enorme.

—Yo: Adiós, mi diosa, cuídate y cuidado mucho de mis bebés.

He dormido demasiado, creo que eso fue la causa de la pesadilla que me abordó mientras dormía, olvido esa horrible escena y me concentro en revisar los otros mensajes que tengo en el móvil, tengo un mensaje de Alan y de mi hermano.

—Alan: Señor Darien, tenemos la ubicación de la señorita Esmeralda Green, el señor Nicolás ya fue notificado, esperamos instrucciones.

Esto me llegó cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

—Hermano: Darien, me avisó Alan que cuentan con la ubicación de Esmeralda, ahora me dirijo a verificar su posición exacta en la sala de informática.

Esto fue a las 9.

—Hermano: Creo que ahora no es momento de ir a buscar a Esmeralda, esperaremos hasta que despiertes y a que ella se mueva de donde se encuentra ahora.

Este mensaje tiene la misma hora, separado solo por unos minutos.

Guardo el celular y me dirijo a la sala de informática, quería darme un baño, pero tendrá que esperar.

Entro en la sala y me encuentro con Alan y su equipo.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos, ¿dónde se encuentra nuestro objetivo?

—Señor, en estos instantes, la señorita Esmeralda Green se encuentra en su departamento —contesta Alan como jefe de equipo.

—Me imagino que intervinieron sus teléfonos, fijo y celular, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Necesitamos saber si seguirá allí o saldrá a algún lugar.

—Claro que sí, señor, sabemos que a las 2 de la tarde ella irá a la agencia fotográfica Moon, esto lo averiguamos a través de una llamada telefónica que tuvo con el señor Andrew Furuhata. El señor solicitaba la presencia de la señorita —concluye Alan.

—¿El hombre dijo el motivo de la solicitud? —interrogo expectante.

—Habló sobre unas sesiones pendientes que la señorita tenía con la agencia y que era necesaria su presencia ahí —responde Alan.

—Bueno muchachos, esperaremos hasta la hora mencionada, vayan a almorzar y preparen todos sus equipos.

—¡Sí, señor! —contestan todos al unísono, antes de salir.

—Alan, por favor, después de almorzar quiero que me alcances un uniforme del equipo SWAT y haz que todo tu equipo lleve lo mismo —pido.

—Sí, señor.

Todos se retiran y me quedo solo en la sala, he decidido que el arresto de Esmeralda se haga en la agencia para que de una vez por todas ella salga de nuestras vidas, tendrá un escarmiento que hará que llore rogando por ser rescatada, aprovecharé el momento para interrogarla sobre la agencia de damas de compañía.

Me dirijo a mi escritorio y decido sentarme en una de las sillas que se encuentra delante del mismo, recargo los codos en la superficie plana y coloco la cabeza entre mis manos jalando los cabellos con algo de fuerza; por un momento había olvidado todo acerca de la horrible pesadilla que tuve, pero ahora en la soledad de mi oficina, las imágenes regresan a mi memoria haciendo que me quede sin aliento, fue tan real oír los gritos que mi diosa emitía, hasta ahora no me había planteado la idea de poder perderla y es realmente aterrador, ella y mis hijos son lo que más quiero en esta vida, creo que me moriría si algo les pasara.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Nico a mis espaldas.

Levanto la cabeza para voltear y mirarlo a la cara.

—Nada, es solo que... —dudo antes de continuar—, tuve un sueño muy feo, mejor dicho, una pesadilla y en ella estaba Serena, fue demasiado real y terminó de una manera horrible —concluyo con la mirada perdida, recordando todo de nuevo.

Nico me mira tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, ya lo dijiste, fue solo una pesadilla.

—Sí, solo fue eso, pero como te digo fue demasiado real para mi gusto —contesto levantándome del asiento.

—Oye, ya te pareces a la vieja Luna, ¿recuerdas que cuando le contábamos que soñábamos, ella decía que algo pasaría dependiendo del sueño? —comenta Nico con una sonrisa en el rostro—, esa señora era extraña, a veces me daba algo de miedo, pero también era muy amable.

—¿Cómo es que aquella pequeña señora te intimidaba? —pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—No dije eso, solo indiqué que a veces daba miedo con lo que hablaba —señala mi hermano algo irritado—, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y vayamos a comer.

—Está bien.

Sigo a Nico hasta su oficina, en ella me encuentro con una mesa bien servida y a una señorita Petzite muy sonriente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Ayakashi —saludo a la joven que no apartó la mirada de Nico hasta que oyó mi saludo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Chiba —responde ruborizada.

—Muchas gracias, Petzite, puedes retirarte —indica Nico tomando asiento sin mirarla a la cara.

—De nada, Señor Kumada, cualquier cosa estaré en mi puesto —afirma antes de retirarse—, con su permiso, señor Chiba —habla y de nuevo se ruboriza.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella? —pregunto a Nico, mientras me siento en la silla que se encuentra delante de él.

Él enarca una ceja y me mira interrogante.

—¿Hablas de Petzite? —pregunta el tonto.

—Obvio que hablo de ella —respondo.

—No estás en posición de preguntar eso, hermano, mientras tú no corrijas tus asuntos me ahorraré saliva y no te diré nada.

Lo miró incrédulo, Nico está serio y no lo veo titubear en su respuesta, carajo, tiene razón sobre mis asuntos, pero también me preocupo por él, nunca ha tenido una relación seria y Petzite se nota muy enamorada.

—Tienes razón, mejor comamos. —Doy por zanjado el asunto ya que nuestros ánimos están alterados.

Terminamos el almuerzo y el fortachón llama a Petzite para que ponga todo en orden dentro de su oficina, tras ella aparece Alan con el uniforme que pedí en las manos.

—Aquí tiene, señor Chiba —dice dejando la indumentaria sobre el escritorio de Nico.

—Muchas gracias, Alan, ¿ya todos están listos? —interrogo mientras cojo la vestimenta y me dirijo al baño del ambiente.

—Sí, señor —exclama, ¿nervioso?

Lo enfrento con la mirada antes de entrar.

—¿Pasa algo, Alan?

—No, señor... es solo que, hace una media hora la señorita Green recibió una nueva llamada telefónica, esta vez fue del Señor Rubeus Black.

—¿Y de qué hablaron? —cuestiono.

—El señor le comunicó que tiene una pasarela exclusiva a las 4 de la tarde y que la esperaban en la agencia Luna Oscura a esa hora para luego dirigirse al lugar citado, que ahí le darían todos los datos del cliente.

Me quedo pensativo, analizando esta nueva situación, creo que lo mejor será dejar el escarmiento para otro momento y comenzar una nueva investigación.

 **Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la tardanza, estaba con la duda de publicar este capítulo, pero dije que mejor hacerlo ahora y no dilatar más el tiempo en mis publicaciones, espero tener el próximo capítulo en poco tiempo y disfruten de este, muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios.** **Saludos su amiga Karla.** **Publicado: 07/04/2019**


	14. Mía Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **DARIEN**

En dos semanas se cumplen tres meses de iniciada la nueva investigación, esta vez siguiendo los pasos de Esmeralda en la agencia Luna Oscura, estuvimos detrás de Rubeus Black durante el primer mes, pero ha sido imposible encontrar información acerca de él, ni mis contactos en el gobierno, ni mis conocimientos en informática han servido de mucho para saber más de él, por ahora; al parecer ha hecho uso de todos sus recursos para ocultar quien fue, la información disponible con la que trabajamos nos es provista por nuestra agente infiltrada, Karmesite Ayakashi; ella comenzó laborando en la agencia Moon como modelo y entabló amistad con Esmeralda, debido a ello, hace dos semanas ingresó como modelo temporal en la agencia Luna Oscura.

Dejando de lado el trabajo, en este tiempo, Diamante ha desaparecido y Nico se ha encargado de ofrecer nuestros servicios de custodios a las empresas que fueron amenazadas, y de este modo, la agencia fotográfica se ha visto beneficiada; Andrew está contento porque se vuelven a contar con los contratos perdidos, varios de los clientes solicitaron de nuevo la participación de Serena en sus campañas, ella se encuentra despejada y llevando el embarazo con mayor tranquilidad, es que si antes era hermosa, ahora lo está mucho más, con esa pancita que ya da señales de que mis hijos se encuentran en ella.

Mis suegros y mi cuñado regresaron para su casa después de las fiestas, ya que Kenji tenía que volver al trabajo y Sammy, a sus estudios; en la celebración de navidad, fijamos la fecha de la boda para el mismo día en que cumple años mi diosa, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes porque solo en esas fechas era posible que toda la familia estuviera reunida. Antes de marcharse, mi suegro fue bastante claro en cuanto a nuestro matrimonio, que no estaba muy contento con el hecho de sus nietos hayan sido concebidos fuera de este, pero que de cierto modo aceptaba ya que las cosas estaban hechas y me exigió, aunque no tenía que hacerlo, que viviera con mi diosa lo más antes posible; en realidad, no lo había hecho con anterioridad porque ellos habían llegado y no quería faltarles el respeto metiéndome en la casa, pero en cuanto ellos se fueron con ayuda de mi diosa, llevé varias de mis cosas a nuestro hogar.

El día de mañana es San Valentín y tengo una sorpresa preparada para mi diosa, hasta ayer terminaron con las remodelaciones de una encantadora casa alejada de la ciudad con un enorme y hermoso jardín trasero, además de una piscina, en ella que podremos pasar momentos agradables con nuestra familia y amigos; hoy se encargaran de amueblar las habitaciones, así que mañana será el día en que le mostraré a mi diosa nuestra nueva morada; tengo todo listo, la recámara de los niños, nuestra recámara y las recámaras para mis suegros y mi cuñado, además de unas cuantas recámaras más para invitados inesperados que puedan llegar en cualquier momento.

—¡Darien! ¡Avanza! —Escucho que me llaman y salgo de mis pensamientos.

Miro hacia la voz que me habla y veo a mi diosa sonriente con varias golosinas en las manos, estamos haciendo las compras para la casa y ella parece una niña suelta en dulcería, ha comenzado a coger todos los postres que se encuentra a su paso y el carrito de compras está abarrotado de chucherías, creo que del 100% de las cosas de la lista de compras solo tenemos la mitad, a este paso creo que iré por otro.

—Ya voy, mi amor —afirmo avanzando hacia ella—, ¿qué tienes en las manos, mi diosa? —pregunto haciéndome el desentendido, ya que antes de que llegara a su lado, ella escondió las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Unas cositas que se me antojaron —responde con una sonrisita en los labios.

La veo colocar las bolsitas que tiene en las manos sobre las otras cosas.

—Es mejor concluir con la lista de compras —digo mirando el reloj de mi muñeca—, ya nos estamos tardando demasiado, mira que Lita dijo que iría a visitarnos.

—Es cierto, es cierto —dice ella revisando la lista que saca de su bolso—, solo nos falta pollo y algunas verduras.

Nos encaminamos a buscar lo faltante; tras varios minutos más de deambular por la tienda, concluimos nuestras compras, cancelamos y salimos con dirección al auto; ya en él me dispongo a colocar las bolsas en el maletero, mientras mi diosa se dirige al asiento del copiloto.

Enrumbamos hacia nuestra casa, planeo dejarla ahí y supervisar los últimos detalles, estos días estuve ocupado buscando los muebles del agrado de mi diosa, estoy ansioso por conocer su reacción al ver nuestra nueva casa, estoy seguro que ella se enamorará de ella en cuanto la vea.

—Llegamos —anuncio—, te dejaré por un par de horas, debo hacer unos encargos para Nico. —Miento.

—Está bien, mi amor, te estaré esperando.

—Vamos, ve avanzando, ahora llevo las bolsas adentro.

Mi diosa se dirige a la casa y yo voy a la parte trasera del carro para sacar todas las compras.

—Hola, hermano.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con un Andrew muy sonriente.

—Hola, Andrew, ¿acaban de llegar? —cuestiono estrechando su mano.

—En realidad, llegamos hace 10 minutos. Lita está dentro de la casa —explica Andrew algo apenado.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que hizo uso de la llave de repuesto que le dio mi diosa —afirmo con un tono burlón.

—Así es, ya conoces a mi Lita, tratándose de Serena es toda una mamá gallina —responde con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Tienes razón —confirmo—, bueno, mejor ayúdame y avancemos en meter estas bolsas a la casa —digo, cogiendo varias.

Entramos a la casa y encontramos a Serena y Lita sentadas en la sala.

—Hola Lita —saludo.

—Hola Darien.

—Mi amor, deja todo en la mesa del comedor, en un momento lo arreglaremos con Lita —explica mi diosa.

Andrew y yo hacemos lo que nos indica mi diosa y en cuanto suelto la última bolsa, me giro sobre mis talones para dirigirme a mi mujer.

—Tengo que retirarme, pero regreso en un par de horas, amor —expreso llegando junto a ella.

—Te voy a extrañar —habla mi diosa abrazada a mi cintura.

—No me demoro, te lo prometo —digo abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—De acuerdo —contesta mi diosa, mientras se aleja un poco de mí.

Procedo a darle un beso de despedida muy lento, tras unos instantes, escucho el carraspeo de alguien a nuestro lado, abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada burlona de nuestros amigos.

Inmediatamente quito las manos del trasero de Serena, con el calor del momento me dejé llevar; cada día es más difícil mantener las manos alejadas de ella, estos meses se han vuelto un martirio, estar cerca y no poder hacer lo que quiero, me mata.

—Ya tórtolos, dejen la miel para las abejas —manifiesta Lita.

—Déjalos, amor —dice Andrew tomando a Lita de la cintura.

—Chicos, les encargo a mis tesoros, tengo varios encargos de mi hermano por hacer y saldré solo por un par de horas —explico, sin dejar de abrazar a mi diosa.

—Te cuidas mucho, amor —dice Serena.

—Sí, lo haré, ya regreso chicos —indico dando un beso a Serena en los labios.

Salgo de la casa en dirección al auto, me embarco en él y tomo rumbo a la casa nueva, a mitad de camino, mi celular vibra, recibiendo un mensaje; al llegar a un semáforo decido revisar el aparato y encuentro un mensaje en el WhatsApp.

—Karmesite: Jefe, el día de hoy firmé un contrato de exclusividad con la agencia Luna Oscura y me dijeron que realizaré una pasarela privada para uno de los clientes exclusivos.

Avanzo en cuanto el semáforo se cambia a verde y decido llamar a Nico en el camino.

—Nico, ¿leíste el mensaje de Karmesite? —cuestiono en cuanto él contesta la llamada.

—Sí, ya solicité la lista de llamadas de Luna Oscura —responde mi hermano.

—Necesitamos infiltrar a uno de nuestros hombres dentro del personal de ese cliente —afirmo muy convencido.

—Nos haremos cargo de todo —finaliza Nico.

—Está bien, avísenme como va todo.

Lo único que deseo ahora es concentrarme en la sorpresa para mi diosa.

Llego a la casa, ya en el interior veo que han comenzado con la distribución de todos los muebles, solo faltan ultimar algunos detalles y todo estará listo para mañana, quiero que esta casa esté hermosa y que Serena se quede enamorada de ella en cuanto la vea.

 **SERENA**

Después que Darien se va, Andrew recibe una llamada de la agencia, así que solo quedamos Lita y yo para ordenar los víveres.

—Esto es lo último —señalo, entregando a mi amiga una bolsa de manzanas.

—Genial, ahora ve a sentarte en la sala, voy a preparar una limonada para refrescarnos.

—Está bien, te espero, por favor, también trae pastelitos de chocolate.

Mientras espero a Lita, pienso en Darien, últimamente está saliendo mucho y Esmeralda continúa mostrando interés por él, creo que eso no me importaría si Darien mostrara deseo por hacer el amor conmigo; desde que mi familia se fue, empezamos nuestra convivencia en la casa y todo ha ido bien, excepto por la parte del sexo, creo que comenzaré a trepar las paredes si sigo un mes más sin él, no sé si será el embarazo, pero me muero por sentir a Darien dentro de mí.

—¡Serena! Toma. —Miro a Lita con un vaso delante de mi rostro.

—¿Por qué me gritas? —cuestiono, cogiendo el vaso entre mis manos.

—Hace ratos estoy que te ofrezco la bebida y no me haces caso.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando —respondo, algo apenada.

—¡Ya sé! No me digas, estabas pensando en Darien —dice mi amiga con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—¡Oh! Que mala eres Lita —expreso lanzando un cojín a su rostro.

—Pero lo que digo es cierto, sino no tendrías el rostro tan colorado.

—Es cierto, estaba pensando en él, pero es que... —dudo antes de continuar—, llevamos casi tres meses de nada de nada, me entiendes, ¿no? —consulto con el rostro ardiendo en llamas.

—¿Nada de nada? ¿A qué te refieres, Sere? —pregunta mi acompañante seria, pero puedo notar cierto tono sarcástico en sus palabras.

—No te hagas, Lita, que sé que me entendiste muy bien, la verdad es que estoy a punto de trepar por las paredes si no tengo sexo pronto —digo al borde de la histeria.

—¿Cómo es posible? —cuestiona Lita, muerta de risa.

Al ver cómo reacciona, yo comienzo con el llanto que nunca me abandona.

—¡Oh! Lo siento tanto Serena, no te pongas así —refiere mi amiga, abrazándome fuerte —, no quise ofenderte, por favor, deja de llorar.

—No puedo evitarlo, con el embarazo tengo todas mis emociones a flor de piel — revelo hipando a medida que me voy calmando.

—Solo bromeaba, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —averigua mi amiga con tono preocupado.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondo limpiando las lágrimas que siguen emanando de mis ojos.

—Entonces, tranquila, por favor, toma un poco de limonada y aquí tienes un pastelito —apunta Lita, colocando el vaso de refresco junto con la golosina delante de mis ojos.

—Está bien —acepto bebiendo un poco del líquido y cogiendo el pastel.

—Haz hablado de esto con Darien.

—La verdad, no, cada vez que estamos por llegar a algo, él se detiene y me dice que está cansado, se va a la ducha, se demora lo que dura su baño y yo finjo dormir; hay momentos en que siento que estamos por llegar a algo, pero creo él ha perdido el interés, ¡ay! Me desespera sentirme así.

—¿Y por qué? Deberías buscar conversar con él sobre esto, Serena.

—Claro que lo he intentado, pero últimamente, Darien llega tarde a casa y en el trabajo lo han estado mandado fuera muchas veces que no he encontrado la oportunidad.

—Te entiendo, pero creo que deberías encontrar el momento oportuno para conversar, ya verás que todo se soluciona pronto, Darien te quiere mucho, se le nota, además lo que vi hoy me dice que él también se muere por estar contigo.

Veo a mi amiga quedarse callada.

—¿En qué piensas, Lita?

—Haz hablado con el médico acerca de este tema.

—No, yo solo me limito a ir a mis controles y recibir las vitaminas, en todas las citas es Darien quien me acompaña, pero nunca hemos tocado el tema del sexo en nuestras charlas.

—Insisto en que debes conversar con Darien del asunto, no puedes estar así, llorando e imaginando cosas que no existen, eso no les hace bien a mis sobrinos.

—Lo haré hoy, mañana es San Valentín y quiero pasarlo tranquila, además Darien dijo que tenía algo preparado para que salgamos todo el día.

—Ves, ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué harán mañana?

—Darien me dijo que es una sorpresa.

—Pero no se te ocurre que podría ser, ¿no te preguntó qué podrías querer hacer para mañana?

—De lo único que estuvimos hablando estos días es sobre la casa nueva que queremos comprar y sobre los bebés, claro.

—Podría ser que mañana fueran a ver casas, es una posibilidad.

—Me gusta la idea de una casa nueva —menciono con ilusión—, pero con nuestros sueldos no nos alcanza todavía, creo que aún no podemos pensar en eso, no es el momento adecuado; encima que los bebés no tardarán en llegar y hay muchas cosas que todavía no compramos, solo tenemos pequeñeces, como ropa, y mamilas por sea caso —confieso algo ansiosa.

—Tranquila, mujer —pide mi amiga, apretando mis manos—, todo se irá acomodando, ya verás.

Sonrió ante la afirmación que hace mi querida Lita, ella es la que siempre me ayuda a estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando comienzo con mi ansiedad.

—¿Qué te parece que salir a comer? —cuestiona Lita.

Muevo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Está bien, llamaré a Andrew, me imagino que ya terminó el asunto de la agencia. Voy a llevar los vasos a la cocina y aprovecharé en llamarlo.

Diciendo esto, Lita toma los vasos y yo me siento en el sofá, dejo el pastelito en el plato que tengo delante de mí y luego me acomodo en el mueble para poder descansar la cabeza y despejar mi mente.

Luego de unos segundos escucho el timbre de mi celular al recibir una llamada.

—¡Aló! —contesto el aparato sin abrir los ojos.

—Mi diosa, soy yo.

—¡Amor! —digo sentándome derecha en mi lugar.

—Dime mi diosa, ¿sigue Lita contigo?

—Si está, se fue a la cocina a dejar unos vasos, iba a llamarte luego para decirte a donde iríamos a comer, Lita me propuso ir a almorzar fuera.

—Genial, pero no podré acompañarte, los encargos de Nico me tomarán mucho más tiempo del que pensé.

—¡Oh! Está bien, pero, ¿a qué hora estarás en casa?

—Yo creo que lo más seguro es que estaré para la cena, ¿qué quieres que te lleve de postre?

—No quiero nada, con la cena será suficiente, gracias.

—¿Estás bien, mi diosa?

—Claro, no pasa nada, voy a colgar porque ahí viene Lita, nos vemos más tarde.

Corto sin esperar respuesta, no quiero seguir hablando con Darien, estoy molesta y cansada de escuchar todo este tiempo que tiene que hacerle favores a su hermano, entiendo que Nico no tenga tiempo para hacer sus cosas, pero hacer que Darien se pasé todo el día haciéndolas, me parece el colmo.

—¡Serena! En un momento más Andrew estará acá, nos iremos a Milenio de Plata. ¿Qué te parece?

Volteo a mirar a mi amiga que viene saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¿Llamarás a Darien ahora o cuando estemos en el restaurante?

—No vendrá —contesto cortante.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué pareces molesta?

—Darien acaba de llamar para avisarme que no vendría a almorzar y que volverá para la cena —respondo a Lita.

—¿Fue eso lo que te molesto? —indaga ella.

—Creo que no me molestaría si esta fuera la primera vez que me dijera eso, pero ya va siendo como la quinta o sexta vez que tiene que estar todo el día fuera haciendo encargos para su hermano —confieso algo irritada.

Antes de que Lita pueda decir algo, oímos la puerta sonar.

—Llaman a la puerta, deja que vaya a abrir, seguro que es Andrew, espera ahí sentada, tú no te preocupes —inicia Lita con su verborrea.

Escucho a Andrew saludar a Lita y luego los oigo cuchichear algo entre ellos, todo eso antes de venir a mi lado.

—Hola Serena, vayamos a comer, ya me dijo Lita que solo seremos nosotros —menciona Andrew—, ¡auch! ¿Por qué me pellizcas, Lita?

—¡Oh! Ya mejor cállate Andrew, ven Serena, vámonos.

Veo a Andrew sobarse el brazo cuando pasamos delante de él, Lita y yo nos adelantamos al auto y Andrew nos sigue de cerca; Lita me abre la puerta de atrás del carro y me hace subir, se queda para hablar con Andrew en voz baja y después suben ambos al vehículo.

—Bien, vámonos chicas bellas.

De camino al restaurante, nadie dice nada, yo estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no pongo atención a la conversación que ellos inician, hasta que Lita me scaa de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué vas a querer comer, Serena? —dice mi amiga con la voz elevada.

—Creo que una ensalada César estará bien —respondo.

—Genial, comeré lo mismo —confirma Andrew y después de una mirada asesina por parte de Lita, él se queda callado hasta llegar al local.

—Bueno, señoritas, llegamos —manifiesta Andrew, bajando del auto.

—Vamos, Serena, baja por mi lado, te voy a acompañar—indica Lita.

Agradezco que Lita me cuide como lo hace, pero a veces exagera, yo me puedo bajar y caminar sola.

—Gracias —expreso.

—Deja de estar triste, eso no les hace bien a mis sobrinos, vamos a comer rico y olvidar las penas, ¿está bien? —consulta Lita.

—Está bien —respondo, afirmando con la cabeza y sonriendo un poco.

Entramos y nos ubican en una mesa, al parecer Andrew dispone de reservación en este exclusivo Local. Después de sentarnos vienen a tomar nuestros pedidos y mientras esperamos platicamos de la agencia y los avances que tiene Andrew sobre los contratos.

Terminado nuestro almuerzo le pido a los chicos que me dejen en casa para descansar, cuando llegamos a casa, Lita vacila antes de dejarme sola, al parecer duda que me encuentre de mejor ánimo, pero al final entre Andrew y yo logramos convencerla; ellos se retiran y yo me voy para mi cuarto, en cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

Despierto con mi cuarto en penumbras, miro la hora en mi celular y son cerca de las siete de la noche, me levanto de la cama, prendo la luz del cuarto y salgo del mismo para ver si Darien ya llegó.

Para mi sorpresa todo está en penumbras y no hay ningún sonido en la casa, miro por la ventana y en la calle tampoco hay luz ni sonidos; quiero hablar llamando a Darien, mas no puedo emitir palabra alguna.

La luz que sale de mi cuarto se apaga y a tientas me dirijo al interruptor de la sala, al encontrarlo, este no enciende la bombilla, sigo sin poder hablar y el no escuchar ningún ruido hace que la piel se me erice, empiezo a sentir miedo, esta oscuridad y este silencio me dan mucho miedo.

No entiendo que es lo pasa, donde están todos, a donde se fue la luz y el sonido de todo, tengo miedo, estoy sola, no quiero estar sola, Darien, ¿dónde estás?

 **Publicada: 24/07/2019**

 **Por favor, no me hagan bullying por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido problemas para poder armar el capítulo que ahora les estoy dejando, espero sea del agrado de todos y ya saben dejen una estrellita si creen que merece la pena, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, me voy, besitos y abrazitos, todo mi cariño para todos. :D**

 **Su amiga, Karli Díaz.**


	15. mía Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

DARIEN

Llego a la casa cerca de las seis; estoy preparado para encontrar a Serena con el ceño fruncido ya que estoy apareciendo con el tiempo justo para cenar, iba a venir después de la comida por un problema con una de las cunas de los mellizos, pero gracias al cielo todo se solucionó en poco tiempo; traje un enorme pastel de chocolate como ofrenda de paz, todo sea para que me perdone por desaparecer todo el día.

Sé que mi diosa se molestó conmigo cuando la llamé, lo entendí al momento en que me cortó la llamada sin esperar que me despidiera de ella, además que dijo que no querría postre, eso en ella ya es extraño.

En cuento entro a la casa me voy directo a la cocina esperando encontrar a mi diosa preparando la comida, como no está, dejo el pastel a dentro del refrigerador; me dirijo para nuestro cuarto y ahí se halla ella, descansando tan tranquila, se ve tan hermosa con su cabello disperso por la cama; parece ser que se quedó dormida ni bien llegó de la calle porque aún sigue vestida con la ropa que habíamos salido de compras, haciendo el menor ruido posible, salgo de la recámara y me voy a la cocina a preparar nuestra cena.

Con nuestra comida lista, camino a la recámara, cuando estoy por abrir la puerta hay un apagón que me deja a oscuras, me asomo a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y ver si hay luz pública, pero nada; como Serena sigue descansando, resuelvo buscar velas en la cocina para aprovechar la situación y generar un ambiente romántico.

Con la linterna del celular rebusco en varios cajones, pero solo encuentro un par de cerrillos, pero para realizar mi idea necesito ir a comprar más, entonces tomo las llaves del auto para ir a la tienda que está cerca de la casa, me iré en el carro por sea caso, no vaya a ser que la tienda haya cerrado y deba ir a otro lugar en busca de mis preciadas velas.

De camino al establecimiento, me puedo dar cuenta que el apagón que hubo ha sido general, en las casas y en la calle no se ve ni una sola luz eléctrica, hay uno que otro punto luminoso, parece que todos han sacado las velas de donde las tenían olvidadas.

Como lo había predicho, la tienda está cerrada, así que debo ir al mall que se encuentra un poco más lejos, me imagino que allí deben tener generados para producir electricidad y seguir atendiendo a las personas.

Tomo camino, llego al lugar, me bajo del auto y voy en busca de mis velas.

De regreso a la casa, todo sigue en penumbras, solo espero que Serena siga durmiendo, creo que despertarse en plena oscuridad estando sola podría hacerla sentir asustada, con este pensamiento en la cabeza, acelero todo lo que me permite la visibilidad de las luces.

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que escucho es un grito que proviene del interior; salgo lo más rápido que puedo del vehículo cogiendo el celular con la linterna encendida, en unos segundos el pánico me invade y hace que corra hasta la puerta, con un golpe seco la abro y entro en la casa gritando el nombre de Serena, vuelvo a escuchar otro grito que proviene de nuestro cuarto, corro hasta allá para abrir la puerta y me encuentro con Serena, removiéndose en la cama como si luchara con alguien.

—¡Despierta, mi diosa! -solicito, tomando a mi mujer entre mis brazos para detener sus contorsiones.

Ella no reacciona y lo que hago es abrazarla un poco más fuerte.

—Tranquila, mi princesa -susurro cerca de su oído, poco a poco ella se va calmando hasta que deja de forcejear.

Una vez que siento que su respiración se acompasa, la recuesto de nuevo; con el calor del momento, el celular fue a dar a los pies de la cama, lo cojo y alumbro al rostro de mi amada que yace más tranquila, al parecer estuvo llorando ya que tiene el rostro empapado, acaricio sus labios al escucharla dar un largo suspiro.

Me levanto de la cama pensando en encender las velas que dejé en la cocina, luego recoger las que compré y después arreglar el desastre que seguro hice al entrar como un huracán a la casa; dejo ambas velas prendidas en nuestro cuarto, salgo de ahí con dirección al auto y en el camino puedo ver el destrozo que sufrió la puerta de la entrada, cojo todo y dejó el vehículo bien cerrado; la cerradura de la casa no tiene arreglo por ahora, así que decido trancarla con uno de los muebles de la sala que es bastante pesado como para que mantenga el pedazo de madera en su lugar.

Enciendo un par de velas y las coloco en la mesa del comedor en donde tenía todo listo para nuestra cena romántica, después de dejar todo en orden me dirijo a la recámara dispuesto a despertar a mi diosa.

—Serena, mi amor —musito cerca de su rostro, abrazándola de la cintura, ella se remueve un poco y yo reafirmo mi agarre para que no se asuste—, despierta mi bella durmiente.

Ella se queja, pero muy despacio va abriendo los ojos, al principio la veo que se asusta un poco para después relajarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi diosa? —averiguo, besando con suavidad sus labios.

—Bien —contesta ella—, ¿qué horas son? —pregunta dando un bostezo.

—La verdad no sé, solo sé que hace un momento me diste un susto de muerte —comento, llamando su atención—, ¿recuerdas que soñaste? —Ella mueve la cabeza en señal de negación—. Pues lo que haya sido, hizo que gritaras como si alguien te estuviera atacando.

—No recuerdo nada, llegué a la casa cerca de las 4 de la tarde y me vine de frente a la cama, al parecer estaba mucho más cansada de lo que creí —concluye encogiendo los hombros.

Serena se suelta de mi abrazo para buscar su celular, pero no la veo con la intención de regresar a mí.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo? —indago, acercándome a ella para jalarla de la cintura.

—Según tú, ¿por qué debería estarlo? —consulta tratando de soltarse de nuevo.

—Porque te he dejado sola todo el día.

—¿Tú crees que es solo por eso? —cuestiona de nuevo, esta vez dejando de pelear y mirando mi rostro.

—¿Por estar haciendo lo mismo desde hace varios días? —inquiero mirando sus labios.

—¿No se te ocurre algo más?

—No, la verdad no —respondo besando sus labios.

Al principio ella se resiste, pero termina cediendo frente a mi invasión, meto la lengua en su cavidad e inicio una guerra con su lengua, ella me corresponde y enreda sus dedos en mis cabellos para profundizar aún más nuestro beso.

Mi deseo toma el control de mi cuerpo y hace que olvide el voto de celibato que tomé por órdenes de la doctora, paso de la cintura a los glúteos redondos de mi mujer, los aprieto como si probara frutas maduras con las manos, siento que sus manos bajan a la cintura de mi pantalón y comienzan a forcejear con la hebilla del cinturón, es en ese momento que recuerdo mi plan de mañana y lo único que atino a hacer es separarme de ella.

Serena se sienta en la cama y la veo mirarme confundida mientras me alejo de la cama.

—Será mejor ir a cenar —sugiero mientras me encamino a la puerta.

—¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Darien?! —grita mi diosa, empezando a sollozar—. ¿Por qué diablos no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Me quedo inmóvil y volteo a mirarla.

—No te me quedes viendo hecho un idiota y contesta a mi pregunta —reclama la diosa que tengo sentada en mi cama—. Ya van a ser 3 meses que tú y yo no tenemos intimidad, y quiero saber la razón, ¿es que acaso te has cansado de mí?

—Como me preguntas eso, mi diosa —respondo lo más rápido que puedo—, claro que no me he cansado de ti —hablo acercándome de nuevo a la cama.

—Entonces no entiendo que es lo que pasa, cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti, haces lo que acabas de hacer hace un momento, pero esta vez fuiste muy rudo.

—Pero mi diosa, no recuerdas que en tu segunda consulta con Setsuna ella nos dio indicaciones de nada de sexo hasta que llegaras por lo menos a los tres meses de gestación — interrogo tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Pero si ya voy a llegar a los cinco meses de embarazo y tú nada que muestras interés en mí —suelta ella haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Como que no muestro interés, si cada vez que te beso no puedo apartar las manos de ti —expreso rozando sus labios-, quería esperar a que fuera mañana para poder darte tu regalo por el día de San Valentín —explico dándole un pequeño ósculo—, esperaba que todo fuera perfecto, pero al parecer todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, todos esos baños con agua fría han estado de más.

El rostro de mi diosa comienza a agitarse en mis manos, al mirarla mejor puedo ver que se está aguantando las ganas de reír.

—¿Te estas riendo de mí, señorita? —pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no —dice tapando su boca.

Tras unos segundos de no apartar mis ojos de su rostro, ella se suelta de mi agarre y se tira encima de la almohada para reírse a carcajadas. Le quito la almohada de su rostro y busco su boca para darle un beso lleno de pasión que ella corresponde, pero después de un instante me aparto de ella con mucha dificultad, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Te espero para cenar, mi diosa —exclamo con tono sarcástico y a continuación salgo del cuarto.

SERENA

Darien me acaba de dejar turbada, me besó, pero inmediatamente se apartó y me quedé ansiando sentir su cuerpo; salgo del aturdimiento en el que me encuentro, analizo lo sucedido y al parecer Darien se ha vengado de mí por reírme de él, no creí que fuera tan susceptible y eso que la embarazada soy yo.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño tomando una vela que se encuentra en el esquinero, me miro en el espejo y puedo observar mi rostro ruborizado, me echo agua para que me refresque y despeje la cabeza; pienso en las palabras que mencionó Darien acerca de las órdenes que nos dio Setsuna, en que momento fue que no la escuché, ¿cuándo las dijo que no tomé atención? Repaso en mi memoria, pero no consigo dar con el recuerdo.

Termino de arreglarme y me dirijo al comedor en donde encuentro a Darien iluminado solo por la luz de las velas, parece tener un aire celestial al estar rodeado por tan tenue brillo, se ven tan hermoso que me enamoro aún más; carraspeo para llamar su atención, él voltea a verme y sonríe, yo me quedo embobada por tan mágica imagen.

Salgo del encanto en el que me encuentro y me acerco a la mesa haciendo caso a la seña que me hace mi príncipe.

—Siéntate, mi diosa —dice, retirando una silla y ofreciéndomela.

Obedezco su orden sentándome donde me indica. Él toma asiento a mi lado y destapa los platos ya servidos; por el olor de la comida, mi estómago emite ruidos y me sonrojo de la vergüenza.

—Al parecer tienes hambre, ¿no almorzaste lo suficiente, mi diosa? —consulta con una sonrisa.

—Si lo hice, pero ya pasaron varias horas de eso —aclaro seria y cojo el tenedor para comer.

—¡Bon appetit! —recita Darien, antes de comer.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a iniciar la charla, hasta que no aguanto más el mutismo del ambiente e inicio.

—¿A qué hora llegaste, amor? —pregunto dejando de comer y tomando un sorbo del refresco que tengo en el vaso.

—A las seis más o menos —responde y sigue comiendo sin más palabras.

—¿Y a qué hora fue el corte de luz? —insisto para hacer charla.

—Pasadas las siete, me fui a comprar velas porque no teníamos más en casa. Te dejé durmiendo, pero cuando regresé te escuché gritar —explica, mientras deja el tenedor a un costado—, Te vuelvo a preguntar, mi diosa, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que soñaste? ¿Ha pasado algo durante el día que te ha alterado el sueño? —interroga, asiendo mis manos.

Parpadeo un par de veces al ver su rostro preocupado y no respondo nada.

—Creí que algo te había pasado, hasta destrocé la puerta al entrar a buscarte —indica mirando hacia la salida y puedo distinguir un bulto contra la entrada.

—No recuerdo nada de mi sueño, amor —digo colocando mi mano en su rostro para acariciarlo, él cierra los ojos y deja de fruncir el ceño para buscar la caricia.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —señala, abriendo de nuevo los ojos.

—Supongo que sí.

—Ahora lo que quiero saber, ¿en verdad no recuerdas la recomendación que nos dio Setsuna acerca de la parte sexual de esta etapa de nuestras vidas? —consulta el padre de mis hijos mirándome a la cara.

Me vuelvo a sonrojar al recordar ese tema y la única respuesta que tengo es mover la cabeza diciendo que no.

—Puedo imaginarme lo que se te ha estado pasando por la cabeza todo este tiempo que te he rechazado —expresa mi adonis, tapando su rostro con ambas manos—, además que ya me lo dijiste hasta hace un momento atrás.

—No entendía que ocurría.

—Serena, ¿y no podrías haber preguntado? —señala él, cambiando el tono dulce de su voz—. Antes de suponer cualquier tontería y estar martirizándote en vano.

—Pero has estado tan ausente todo este tiempo que no sabía que pensar. —Me excuso sin dejar de mirarlo.

Puedo ver que lo he ofendido por mi falta de confianza.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, el día de mañana; lo mejor será terminar de cenar, lo limpiaré todo y tú te irás a descansar, yo dormiré en el mueble para cuidar la puerta.

No respondo nada, solo asiento con la cabeza en señal afirmativa, quería hablar, pero creo que lo mejor será dejar que se le pase el mal humor y esperar a mañana para la sorpresa.

DARIEN

Escucho el despertador de mi celular sonar, no he pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche pensando en las palabras de Serena, ella sigue sin confiar en mí, al parecer todas mis muestras de amor no son suficientes para contar con su total confianza.

A noche, ella hizo lo que dije, no protesto ni expresó una sola palabra, se fue obediente al cuarto mientras yo me quedaba a limpiar y después me fui a acostar como dije mientras comíamos; pasada una hora que me había tendido escuché como Serena abría la puerta de la recámara para llamarme en susurros desde ahí, como no le contesté, ella se acercó hasta a mí para comprobar si dormía, fingí estarlo para ver hasta donde llegaba; como seguía sin contestarle lo que hizo fue palpar mi miembro a través de la tela y me provocó una erección que me estaba siendo difícil de controlar, en lugar de seguirle el juego, decidí voltearme y darle la espalda aparentando seguir durmiendo, al no conseguir que volviera a la posición inicial, Serena desistió, se fue y me dejó solo.

Me levanto sintiendo los músculos doler por la posición al dormir, me estiro para aliviar la tensión; luego entro en nuestra recámara para tomar ropa limpia y bañarme, veo a Serena aún sigue durmiendo, lleva una lencería que me parece muy sexy y me provoca, seré fuerte, si pude aguantar sin ella por meses, sé que podré por un par de horas más, quiero que todo el día de hoy sea perfecto, solo espero que lleve el mismo modelo para nuestra cita; dejo de mirarla cuando la veo removerse y paso al baño.

Cuando termino de bañarme, escucho que abren la puerta del baño.

—Amor, madrugaste, recién son las ocho, ¿ya terminaste de bañarte o puedo entrar a hacerte compañía? —pregunta Serena, con un tono coqueto.

—Ya terminé, mi diosa —respondo saliendo de la ducha, terminando de colocar la toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

—Te ves delicioso —susurra ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, ya es hoy, podemos terminar de una vez el castigo de estar sin sexo, por favor —menciona, haciendo un mohín.

Me sonrío de su arrebato, muy raras veces es ella quien se me insinúa y me gusta cuando lo hace, pero diré que no, como castigo por lo de ayer, seré yo quien diga dónde y cuándo.

—Será mejor que te bañes, mi diosa, tenemos mucho por hacer el día hoy —advierto pasando por su lado y tomando mi ropa para salir del baño.

Me cambio y salgo de la recámara para esperar a Serena en la sala, mientras tanto mando un mensaje a mi hermano para pedirle que mande a alguien para reparar la puerta de la casa.

Aprovechando el tiempo que Serena se demora en alistar, preparo el desayuno y lo tengo listo en el comedor, al terminar de colocar todo, sale mi diosa del cuarto con un vestido veraniego que le queda hermoso y esconde su pancita debajo de él.

—Ven, mi diosa, desayunemos para llevarte a ver tu sorpresa.

Ella se sienta en la silla que le ofrezco y a continuación le pido que cierre los ojos. He tenido guardado este regalo desde hace una semana atrás, cuando Serena lo vio tuvo curiosidad por saber para quien era y al decirle que Nico me lo había dado para guardar, ella estuvo aún más interesada por averiguar a quien se lo daría mi hermano, pero no le di más detalle y sé que se había quedado con la espina por saber la verdad.

—Abre los ojos, mi diosa.

Ella lo hace y la veo emocionarse.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —exclamo.

—Gracias, mi príncipe —declara tomando y abriendo la bolsa—, pero, ¿en qué momento lo trajiste? No escuché que hayas salido con el carro recientemente y ayer no me fijé... lo trajiste ayer, entonces —explica ella, callando por un momento.

Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que es la bolsa de la semana pasada.

—En realidad esta bolsa lleva en la casa una semana.

Ella se detiene y me mira comprendiendo lo que digo.

—Pero dijiste que era de Nico, me engañaste —acusa, retomando su labor para finalmente sacar un peluche de un gato negro con una media luna en la frente—. Es hermosa, tienes los ojos muy coquetos, la llamaré Luna —expone, parándose de la silla y dándome un beso en el acto, Serena se queda abrazada a mí y puedo oler su perfume a rosas que me encanta.

—Bueno, ahora desayunemos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y nos sentamos a comer. Mientras desayunamos, Serena se disculpa conmigo por no tener ningún presente, pero calmo su preocupación diciéndole que después me podrá dar algo, ella entiende la indirecta y se sonroja.

Concluida la comida, digo a Serena que saldremos en minutos en lo que termino de ordenar todo, ella se va a la recámara, que es donde al parecer dejará a Luna.

—¡Vamos, mi diosa!

—Ahí voy, amor —contesta ella—. ¿Será seguro dejar la casa con la puerta cómo está? —interroga al llegar a mi lado mientras me mira mover el mueble a su lugar.

—Ya le pedí a Nico que se encargue de buscar a alguien para arreglar mi desastre —respondo agitado por el esfuerzo.

—Entonces, vamos. ¿A dónde iremos? —Trata de averiguar mi diosa.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, curiosa. Sube al auto mientras acomodo la puerta.

Ella se va y yo hago lo mejor que puedo. Acabada la labor, me dirijo al auto y antes de salir le pido a Serena que se coloque una venda en los ojos para que no vea la casa hasta yo mismo se la saque, una vez lista, salimos en dirección a nuestro nuevo hogar.

A mitad de camino, mi diosa insiste en averiguar cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro destino, lo único que puedo contestar es que no coma ansias y solo la veo emocionarse aún más, parece una niña a punto de recibir lo que más desea, yo lo único que más deseo es que así sea.

En cuanto llegamos, detengo el auto y le advierto que aún no es momento se sacarse la venda, ella obedece a regañadientes y me bajo para ayudarla a descender del vehículo.

—Ven, mi diosa —digo, asiendo una de sus manos.

Me ubico detrás de ella justo antes de quitar la venda.

—Espero te guste —susurro muy cerca de su oído.

 **Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, no cumplí con una maratón que me solicitaron, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con menos días de retraso, en el siguiente capítulo saldrán cosas a la luz, ya veremos que pasa.**

 **Besos y abrazos enormes. Por favor, dejen su estrellita para saber que les gusto.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Karli Díaz**

 **Publicada: 30/07/2019**


	16. Mía Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

SERENA

—Espero te guste —susurra Darien en mi oído, mientras retira la venda de mis ojos.

Me quedo sorprendida por la gran casa que tenemos delante de nosotros, pasada mi sorpresa inicial, trato de entender cuál es la sorpresa de la que tanto ha estado hablando Darien y sigo sin comprender, debo suponer que será pasarnos el día viendo lugares como este.

—Muy bonita la casa —digo, después de varios minutos sin emitir ningún sonido y sin apartar la mirada de la enorme mansión—, ¿a quién pertenece? —consulto, volteando para mirar a Darien, quien ahora se encuentra a mi derecha.

—Pues es nuestra, mi diosa —suelta como si dijera el clima.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito—. ¿Cómo que nuestra? —Vuelvo a gritar pidiendo una explicación.

—Pues que la compré.

—Y se puede saber cómo, si no teníamos aún el dinero suficiente para hacerlo — protesto alterada.

—Te dije que tenía dinero ahorrado, mi diosa y lo que me faltaba se lo he pedido prestado a Nico, ¿por qué crees que he estado saliendo tanto a hacer favores para él? En realidad, son trabajos con los cuales estoy pagando lo que me ha prestado.

Quiero creer la explicación que me da, pero me resulta algo difícil, por ahora le daré el beneficio de la duda, tratando de disfrutar la visión que tengo ante mí.

—Ahora que sabes que es nuestras, dime, ¿qué te parece? ¿No es hermosa?

—Bellísima, diría yo —declaro, mirando de nuevo la mansión.

—Entremos, quiero mostrarte la casa completita —dice Darien, lleno de entusiasmo—, me he pasado muchos días buscando el mobiliario perfecto para todos los cuartos, antes de ir a ver cada una de ellas, iremos a la parte trasera a conocer la piscina, te va a encantar.

Es cierto, la piscina es espectacular y el jardín está lleno de plantas muy hermosas, de verdad que todo es magnífico, sin embargo, sacando cuentas puedo deducir que el mantenimiento de todo esto costará una fortuna y yo quiero saber de dónde sacaremos el dinero suficiente para poder cuidar esta enorme casa.

—Será mejor entrar —sugiere Darien, después de varios minutos que llevamos caminando mirando los alrededores—, estoy seguro que te van a encantar todos los muebles que he comprado, si crees que falta algo en el cuarto de los niños podremos comprarlo después.

No le contesto nada, pero él no parece notarlo, está tan excitado con mostrarme todo el lugar que no se ha dado cuenta de mi mutismo; al recorrer cada uno de los cuartos, desde la sala hasta los cuartos de huéspedes, me doy cuenta que cada uno de los muebles ha costado un dineral y yo me sigo preguntando de donde ha salido todo el dinero para realizar todas estas compras, no puedo creer que Nico tenga el suficiente dinero para prestarlo, así como si nada.

—Vayamos al cuarto de los niños, nuestro cuarto será lo último que veamos —recalca de forma pícara.

Al entrar en la recámara me quedo deslumbrada con las preciosas cunas que ahí se encuentran, una pintada de color negro que la hace ver muy elegante y la otra de un blanco aperlado muy hermoso, cada una de ellas tiene un cambiador y cajones incorporados, ambas cunas tienen un mosquitero que pende desde techo; mirando en rededor, puedo ver una mecedora de madera, al parecer tallada a mano, que no había visto al inicio, esta se encuentra en medio de ambas cunas y tiene dos cojines de color rosa, una para sentarse en ella y la otra en el respaldo; veo que en la pared, que está pintada de color marfil, se encuentra un reloj parecido a la cara de mi peluche, un gato, pero este es de color blanco con una media luna en la frente, se ve muy lindo arriba del dintel de la puerta.

—¿Qué opinas? —interroga Darien, mirando mi rostro.

—Todo está precioso —expreso, dibujando una tímida sonrisa en mis labios—, pero Darien, yo me sigo preguntando, ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero para comprar todo lo que hasta ahora me estás mostrando? ¿Es que de verdad Nico tiene tanto dinero para habértelo prestado así sin más? —indago de nuevo.

Él se queda en silencio por lo que me parecen minutos sin darme ninguna respuesta, lo sigo con la mirada mientras lo veo recorrer la habitación un poco agitado, después de varios minutos más en lo mismo decido hablar.

—Por favor, amor, es necesario que me expliques de donde ha salido el dinero —señalo lo obvio—. Dime que no has cometido la estupidez de endeudarte con algún préstamo para conseguir la casa de nuestros sueños —suplico, algo alarmada ante la posibilidad.

Darien parece pensarlo un poco antes de hablar.

—El único préstamo que tengo ahora es con mi hermano —apunta él, sin mirarme a los ojos—, pero no te preocupes por el dinero, yo sabré de dónde pagarle —explica Darien menos preocupado.

Su explicación no me convence nada, pero por ahora lo dejaré por la paz, averiguaré más con Nico en algún momento que me sea posible encontrarme con él y saber a cuánto asciende la suma de dinero que debemos, y digo debemos porque ahora como dijo Darien esta nueva casa es nuestro hogar.

—Ahora quiero que me muestres nuestro cuarto —solicito mirándolo de manera sugerente.

Él entrecierra los ojos y por sorpresa me toma entre sus brazos, me sujeto a su cuello mientras doy grititos por la impresión; nos dirigimos al final de pasillo, en donde puedo ver una enorme puerta de dos piezas, con hermosos relieves tallados en ella, ayudo a abrirla cuando Darien me acerca a la perilla.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es un inmenso cuarto, en donde está ubicada una enorme cama de dos plazas con cortinas de seda que caen desde el techo, a la derecha de la cama se encuentran unos enormes ventanales de cristal que dan vista a la piscina, tienen encima de los marcos unas cortinas blancas que hacen juego con el color marfil de la habitación, en una de las esquinas incluso hay un par de muebles con una mesita de centro; al otro extremo se encuentran unas persianas que me imagino dan al closet, además de una puerta que supongo debe ir el baño; el tocador se encuentra al extremo contrario a la cama cerca a la puerta, es un hermoso mueble pintado de negro con un espejo redondo en la parte superior, me quedo maravillada de lo hermoso y elegante de este cuarto.

Darien llega hasta al lado de la cama y me baja a los pies de la misma, en donde veo hay una especie de baúl de cuero, muy hermoso.

—¡Wow! —exclamo mi admiración al ver tan impresionante cuarto.

—¿Te gusta? —interroga el hombre delante de mí.

—¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Todo está espectacular, creo que debemos invitar a cenar a Nico en agradecimiento por el dinero que te ayudó a conseguir todo esto —indico levantando los brazos, señalando todo a nuestro alrededor.

Darien me mira algo dudoso, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza para responder de manera afirmativa a lo que acabo de mencionar.

—Tiene que ser lo más antes posible —insisto.

—No creo que mi hermano cuente con tiempo, por ahora —argumenta no voy muy convencido.

—Podrías llamarlo ahora para saber o mejor aún, lo hago yo ahora mismo —afirmo, buscando el celular en su bolsillo.

—No te preocupes, mi diosa, yo lo llamaré después —declara cogiendo mis manos—, pero no prometo que vaya a aceptar de inmediato —finaliza, besando mi mejilla para luego pasar a mis labios y hacerme olvidar lo que estaba pensando en un inicio.

Me dejo envolver por el anhelo que llevo sintiendo desde ayer, lo de Nico deberá esperar hasta mañana, el día de hoy quiero disfrutar mi San Valentín de lo mejor.

Me suelto del agarre de mi hombre y subo las manos a sus cabellos para profundizar el beso, él invade mi boca con su lengua y se desata una lucha de dominio, el solo contacto de nuestros cuerpos hace que mis pezones se endurezcan y el simple roce con mi corpiño hace que duela, estoy tan excitada que no es necesario hacer más; mi deseo de sentirlo dentro de mí hace que baje una de mis manos a la cintura de su pantalón, empiece a aflojar el cinturón, abrir el botón y cuando estoy a punto de bajar la bragueta de la prenda, soy detenida al instante, al parecer él seguirá haciendo que sufra.

—Todavía no, mi diosa —murmura sobre mis labios.

—¿Cuándo? —chillo sin dejar de besarlo.

—Creo que te mereces sufrir un poco por no colaborar conmigo en los meses de celibato —declara, bajando una de sus manos por mis piernas y luego subiéndola hasta mis costillas, apenas rozando uno de mis pechos con su pulgar.

Siento que voy a enloquecer con sus ínfimas caricias, «quiero más, deseo más» pienso mientras me restriego contra su cuerpo.

—Todavía no, pequeña golosa —responde.

Parecer ser que mi pensamiento acabo de decirlo en voz alta, siento el rostro calentarse frente a mi desliz.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —expresa mi adonis personal—, hace que todas tus facciones resalten y con tus labios henchidos por mis besos, te hacen aún más apetecible —explica volviendo a besarme.

Suspiro cuando siento sus labios pasar al lóbulo de mi oreja y luego bajar por mi cuello, percibo una de sus manos ir a la parte delantera de mi vestido y lo siento soltar los botones, me estremezco al notar sus dedos rozar la parte superior de mis senos; cuando finaliza levanta el rostro de mi cuello y a continuación toma los tirantes de mi ropa y la deja caer hasta mi cintura, exponiendo de este modo la fina lencería que llevo puesta.

Creo que le agrada lo que ve, ya que se ha quedado mirando el encaje que conforma el corpiño, lo veo bajar y morder por encima de la delicada tela, gimo ante la caricia, él levanta las manos para quitarme la prenda tan despacio que el roce de esta con mis pezones me mata; con mis pechos expuestos, él baja la cabeza a uno de mis botones para lamer y succionar con tanta parsimonia que quiero gritar, pero me muerdo el labio inferior para aguantarme las ganas.

Luego lo miro arrodillarse delante de mí para terminar de desabrochar los botones faltantes y dejar caer el vestido al piso, al tenerme solo con las bragas, besa la protuberancia que tengo en el abdomen, lo escucho murmurar algo que no entiendo, después toma las tiras de mi tanga y la baja por mis piernas, continúa con el castigo de hacerlo demasiado lento, mi piel sumamente sensible recibe cada roce, por pequeño que sea, como una corriente eléctrica dirigida a mi centro.

Con mi prenda interior fuera de su camino, toma mi tobillo por la parte interna y sube la mano, mientras se va poniendo de pie, sus dedos terminan en mi centro y sus labios encima de los míos, de nuevo nos besamos, pero está vez son sus dedos los que me dan placer y me siento humedecer mucho más.

Continuamos besándonos, Darien empuja mi cuerpo levemente, me siento en el baúl y voy avanzando de espaldas hasta quedarme acostada en la cama con él encima de mí, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarme, deja mis labios y va recorriendo mi cuello, pasa por el centro de mis senos, sigue por mi abdomen, se detiene un momento en donde se encuentran mis bebes y me llena de pequeños besos provocando que me ría por las cosquillas que siento.

Pasado el momento tierno, se ubica justo en medio de mis piernas haciendo que las abra para él, dejándome totalmente expuesta, baja la cabeza al botón henchido que palpita por la primera lambida que noto; sigue así hasta que pido por más e introduce uno de sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que dé un grito ahogado por la explosión de sensaciones.

Termino exhausta con aquel primer orgasmo, Darien se aleja un poco de la cama y empieza a desvestirse mientras yo recupero la armonía de mi respiración, puedo verlo completamente desnudo y apreciar su miembro viril totalmente erecto, después de unos segundos de comerlo con la vista, él se ubica entre mis piernas teniendo mucho cuidado al momento de penetrarme, lo hace tan lento que todas mis sentidos se agudizan de nuevo y soy susceptible a cada una de sus caricias haciendo que me excite en el instante.

Lo hace tan despacio y delicioso que al momento de mirarnos solo reflejamos el amor y la necesidad que sentimos el uno por el otro. Ambos terminados rendidos por la intensidad de nuestros orgasmos, el hacerlo después de mucho ha hecho que todas las sensaciones se maximizaran exponencialmente.

—¡Eso fue espectacular! —exclamo dando un gran suspiro.

—¿Ya estás cansada, mi diosa?

—No seas presuntuoso —digo, golpeando suavemente su pecho con una de mis manos.

—¡Auch! —exclama él.

—No seas exagerado, mi príncipe —apunto, rozando su pecho de manera provocativa.

—Si sigues así, no te dejaré descansar —explica, mientras toma posesión de mi boca.

Volvemos a envolvernos en besos y abrazos, nuestros cuerpos se juntan en uno solo y hacemos el amor de nuevo, tomando cada uno el tiempo necesario para descubrirnos mutuamente. Concluido nuestro reciente encuentro, empiezo a sentir sueño y dando bostezos.

—Te amo —susurro entre los brazos de mi amado adormeciéndome en el acto.

—Yo también te amo, mi diosa. —Es lo último que escucho antes de quedar dormida.

DARIEN

Me despierto, los rayos del sol ingresan a través de las ventanas, Serena aún se encuentra dormida entre mis brazos, hacer el amor después de muchos meses hizo que cada ducha fría valiera la pena, en estos momentos me siento el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, pero con el recurrente temor de que mis mentiras muy pronto serán descubiertas.

Al comprar la casa y mostrársela a Serena no tomé en cuenta cómo justificar todas las adquisiciones que hice, he vuelto a meter a mi hermano en el asunto y él me ha estado insistiendo en que hable con Serena de manera clara, subraya en que si ella me ama comprenderá todas y cada una de las cosas que le he venido ocultando hasta ahora, Nico no tiene ni idea de que otras cosas le oculto a mi diosa, él solo supone que todo es referente al dinero, sin embargo aún hay cosas que explicar y que no sé si ella estará dispuesta a entender.

Serena se remueve en mis brazos y estira el cuerpo, al hacerlo pega sus pechos a mi torso, con el embarazo estos parecen más llenos que de costumbre y son una delicia probarlos, coloco una mano alrededor de uno y busco su pezón para pellizcarlo, mi diosa gime ante mi caricia y abre los ojos muy lentamente mientras se va dibujando una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Despierta, dormilona, ¿quieres comer? —interrogo, dando un beso en sus labios y como respuesta recibo los borborigmos de mi diosa.

Ella baja las manos a su barriga y se empieza a reír a carcajadas.

—La respuesta es más que obvia, amor —contesta, calmando su risa.

—Ven, vayamos al baño a asearnos —declaro, bajando de la cama y tomando a mi diosa en mis brazos.

Acerco a mi mujer a la puerta que se encuentra a unos metros de la cama, le pido a ella que la abra y la escucho expresar su admiración al ver el interior de la habitación adyacente a nuestro cuarto.

Nuestro baño está compuesto con dos lavamanos con un espejo enorme delante de ellos y varios cajones debajo para guardar toallas y demás, un inodoro, un urinario, además de la regadera y una tina para dos personas.

Bajo a mi pequeña rubia dentro de la bañera, me acerco a uno de los cajones y cojo un par de toallas de mano y otro par de toallas grandes, de regreso junto a la tina, me enrollo una toalla a la cintura y luego remojo una de las toallas de mano en el grifo inferior, paso la tela húmeda por entre las piernas de mi diosa, ella emite un pequeño suspiro, al mirar su rostro, la veo con los ojos cerrados y que está mordiéndose el labio inferior, tengo ganas de volver a hacer el amor con ella, pero seré cauto; terminaré de asearla e iremos a almorzar, estoy seguro que la señora del aseo dejó en la cocina todo listo para un banquete digno de un rey.

—Listo, mi diosa, ve a cambiarte mientras me aseo —explico con voz ronca.

Ella abre los ojos y me mira confundida, parece querer decirme algo, pero se abstiene de emitir palabra y solo la veo asentir con la cabeza.

La envuelvo con una de las toallas mullidas que traje conmigo y la ayudo a salir de la tina, me meto a la ducha en cuanto abandona del baño y me doy una ducha de agua fría, demoro solo unos minutos y salgo en cuanto concluyo con mi aseo.

Al regresar a la recámara principal, encuentro a mi diosa mirando por la ventana, concentrada en algún punto que no me escucha mientras tomo mi ropa y me visto. En cuanto termino, me acerco a ella y la envuelvo por la cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

—¿En qué piensas, mi diosa?

—Hace un momento quise llamar a Nico de tu celular. —Me tenso al escuchar lo que dice—. Pero no pudo entrar a él, no sabía que lo tenías bloqueado —continúa al momento que se gira entre mis brazos para mirarme de frente—, ¿acaso me ocultas algo, Darien? —concluye mi mujer, observándome de forma interrogativa.

Tengo la mente en blanco, me quedo callado por lo que me parecen segundos y mi conciencia me comienza a pesar, me debato entre decir la verdad o volver a mentir, opto por lo segundo, pero al mirar el rostro compungido de mi amada, me arrepiento al instante y hago lo que debí hacer cuando la conocí.

—Ven, mi diosa, quiero que te sientes —hablo a medida que nos acercamos a la cama—. Espero que lo que vaya a confesarte en estos momentos no cambie la idea y los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí —declaro cuando hago que se siente en la cama y yo empiezo a pasearme por la habitación con la mirada mortificada de Serena puesta en mí.

—¿Qué piensas confesar, Darien? —interroga Serena, poniéndose de pie y con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

—Es algo sobre mí, que te he estado ocultando desde que nos conocimos, mi amor —digo, asiendo su mano, ella trata de soltarse, pero se lo impido al instante—, primero escúchame, por favor, todavía no vueles con tus ideas —suplico, tomando su hombro y haciendo que se siente de nuevo.

Ella me mira dubitativa, pero finalmente acepta escuchar, me dirijo a la ventana para comenzar como mi relato.

—Ya sabes que soy huérfano, que antes a la única persona que consideraba mi familia, era Nico, pero al conocerte todo cambió, ahora tú eres mi mundo al igual que los niños y que espero su llega con ansias; te dije que yo ya llevaba conociéndote mucho más tiempo, lo que no te dije fue que la primera vez que te vi fue en una agencia fotográfica muy pequeña, creo que estabas ahí de apoyo, no recuerdo muy bien y quedé prendado de ti, en esa ocasión por motivos de trabajo no pude acercarme a ti ni tener ningún contacto; el encargo que me llevó a esa agencia fue la investigación solicitada por un cliente importante de mi empresa.

—¿Cliente? ¿Empresa? ¿De qué hablas, Darien? —pregunta confundida mi diosa.

—Soy dueño de una agencia de seguridad, Serena —suelto de golpe.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —inquiere algo alterada y parándose de la cama.

—La verdad es que no necesito trabajar, soy millonario. —La veo palidecer—. Me gané la mayor parte de mi fortuna en el mercado de valores, haciendo inversiones seguras que me ayudaron a conseguir lo que tengo hasta ahora —explico levantando los brazos.

—Eso quiere decir... ¿que esta casa? —demanda tapando su boca con las manos y la veo hiperventilar.

—¿Estás bien? —examino mirando su rostro cuando me acerco a ella.

—¿Si estoy bien? La verdad no, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué cuando te conocí simulaste ser un simple ayudante? ¿Y el departamento en el que vivías antes? ¿Acaso fui alguna especie de reto? ¿Creíste que correría a tus brazos si sabía que tenías dinero? Dios, ¿qué habrás pensado cuando estuvimos en la discoteca? —exclama—. Será mejor que me vaya —anuncia tomando rumbo a la puerta.

Sujeto su brazo para detenerla, pero ella trata de zafarse de mi agarre.

—No puedes irte así, mi diosa, la casa se encuentra alejada de la ciudad y no puedo dejar que salgas sola.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —grita ella.

Hago caso omiso a su exclamación tomándola entre mis brazos, ella lucha conmigo, pero tras varios minutos termina llorando sobre mi pecho.

—No llores, mi amor, discúlpame por todo, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, si no te lo dije antes es que no hubo motivo, tienes razón en reclamarme, en sentirte dolida con mi silencio, no obstante, lo único que puedo pedirte ahora es que no dudes del amor que siento por ti y por nuestros hijos —suplico acariciando sus cabellos.

—Quiero a Lita, no quiero verte, por favor, déjame sola —solicita mi diosa y se aleja de mí lo más que puede abrazándose ella misma.

Me duele su alejamiento, pero la entiendo.

—Deacuerdo —manifiesto y salgo de la recámara con el celular en la mano.

Hola a todas, como ven llegaron las verdades, ahora, ¿será que Serena le disculpe la metida de pata a nuestro querido Darien? Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y sus estrellitas para saber que el capítulo fue de su agrada.

Abrazos

Karli Díaz

Publicada: 04/08/2019


	17. Mía Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **SERENA**

Dios, ¿qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Darien, millonario? No puedo creerlo, pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? No puedo entender que se haya guardado algo como eso, no puedo. Quiero a Lita, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar, la cabeza me mata de tanto cavilar y darle vueltas al asunto, mis hijos y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Serena. —Escucho que alguien me llama—. Despierta, cariño.

Me remuevo, lo último que recuerdo es recostarme en la cama mientras lloraba a mares abrazando la almohada que Darien utilizó previamente para dormir después que hicimos el amor.

—Abre los ojos, ¿cómo te sientes, Serena?

Al hacer lo que me dicen, me encuentro con la mirada comprensiva de mi amiga, en cuanto la veo, me abrazo a ella y comienzo de nuevo con mi llanto, ella deja que me desahogue y tras unos instantes, me calmo un poco.

—Mal, me siento traicionada por la falta de confianza de Darien en mí —respondo, sorbiendo por mi nariz—. Ya te contó Darien, ¿quién es realmente? —averiguo, limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro con las manos.

—Sí, ya nos dijo a Andrew y a mí lo que te confesó, además de revelarnos quien es el dueño actual de la agencia.

Al escuchar eso, una alarma se prende en mi cabeza.

—No me digas que es él —señalo contrariada.

—Pues sí, es él, pero antes que te molestes todavía más, ten en cuenta que lo hizo pensando en ayudar a todos y sobre todo a ti, en realidad no te dije la verdadera magnitud del asunto porque en un principio no lo supe, mas cuando me enteré Andrew me pidió que evitara hablarte más sobre eso porque no quería que siguieras sintiéndote culpable, ¿qué? No me mires así, que sabes que tengo razón.

Dejo de fruncir el ceño debido a lo que dice mi amiga, tiene razón al decir que me hubiera sentido mucho peor de lo que ya me sentía de cuando me enteré que era por mi causa que todos estábamos pasando malos momentos en el trabajo en ese tiempo de crisis.

—Andrew le agradeció a Darien el hecho de seguir siendo él quien administre la agencia, le dijo que no defraudaría su confianza y que tenga por seguro que seguirá dirigiendo el lugar como si fuera suyo —finaliza Lita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Escuchar el agradecimiento de Andrew y ver lo contenta que se encuentra Lita con todo el asunto de la agencia, hace que me sienta orgullosa del gran corazón que tiene Darien.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —indaga Lita, mirando mi rostro.

—¿Qué? —inquiero confundida—. ¿Cuál sonrisa?

—A mí no me engañas, estás pensando en lo que acabo de contarte y dejando de lado lo que en un primer momento te molesto.

—Darien es bondadoso, no lo puedo negar, pero no puedo olvidar el hecho de que no me haya dicho la verdad antes o dime Lita, ¿le perdonarías a Andrew alguna mentira?

Mi amiga se queda pensando en la pregunta que le hago.

—Sabes que primero le haría pagar y después buscaría sus explicaciones —responde con un guiño.

Me río de su respuesta y me gustaría darle algún escarmiento a Darien, pero por ahora no se me ocurre nada.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no dijo nada antes, cuando hubo oportunidad —reconozco mirando a mi amiga.

—Yo le pregunté por qué lo hizo hasta ahora.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —indago de nuevo.

—Tenía miedo, Serena, me dijo que el haber callado le ha pesado, pero que no sabía cómo abordar el tema y contarte todo, en parte puedo entender su temor.

—Pero, ¿por qué cuando lo conocí simuló ser un simple ayudante en la agencia? Además, que fingió no conocerme.

—Creo que el hecho de darse las cosas entre ustedes demasiado rápido hizo que fuera complicado el que se conocieran mejor —afirma mi amiga—. Le pregunté sobre lo que me acabas de hablar, Darien me comentó que él nunca ha hecho alarde de su fortuna, él quería mostrarse contigo por quién realmente es porque para él el dinero no es importante, por eso él no es la figura pública de su empresa, el que se encarga de todo es su hermano Nico.

—Pero debió decirme esto la vez que hablamos en la agencia a causa de Esmeralda, en esa ocasión que nos quedamos solos, él dijo que tenía que confesarse, debió aprovechar ahí para decirme todo y no guardarse esto; al no decirme toda la verdad aquella vez refleja su falta de confianza en mí, en nuestro amor —concluyo sintiéndome herida en el corazón.

—Trata de entenderlo, amiga, cuando comenzaron tú tampoco estabas muy segura de nada, o acaso le dijiste sobre el trato que tuviste con Diamante ni bien se conocieron —sondea mi amiga sin dejarme responder—, pues no, te demoraste un mes para decirle todo.

—Es cierto, pero era algo que él debía saber por las constantes salidas que tenía con Diamante —aseguro, muy convencida.

—Pues ya ves, no le hubieras dicho nada si Diamante no se hubiera puesto tan pesado con que tenías que salir con él, creo que lo mismo pasó con Darien, él nunca vio conveniente hablarte sobre su dinero —asevera Lita—. Ahora, sé sincera conmigo y piénsalo bien antes de contestar, ¿esta confesión, cambia en algo el amor que sientes por Darien?

Me acerco a la ventana y puedo ver las luces encendidas alrededor de la piscina, me quedo pensando en la pregunta y la verdad es que no, el amor que siento por Darien es lo más hermoso que tengo en este mundo y más aún con la llegada de mis hijos; analizando mejor las cosas, el asunto solo fue omisión de información, si me hubiera sido infiel, eso sí que no podría perdonarlo.

—Iré a traerte algo de comer, mientras tomas un baño, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta mi amiga tocando mi hombro y giro a mirarla.

—Me parece bien, me ayudará a despejar la cabeza un poco.

—Genial, entonces, tómate tu tiempo, iré a la cocina y regreso.

Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta y veo a mi amiga salir de la recámara. Agarro la toalla que había dejado en la cama cuando regrese del baño y me acerco a la puerta del closet para ver que puedo encontrar y cambiarme, ya que la ropa que tengo encima la siento pegada al cuerpo debido al sudor.

En él, encuentro varios vestidos de maternidad y algunas batas de dormir, cojo una bata blanca, reviso en un cajón y encuentro ropa interior, llevo todo al baño y me desvisto, entro a la ducha, regulo la temperatura del agua y procedo con mi baño pensando en todo.

Cuando concluyo, salgo de la ducha para cambiarme con la bata y la ropa interior que traje conmigo; completado mi atuendo, me dirijo de nuevo a la recámara entre tanto seco mi cabello con la toalla que venía usando.

Me siento en la cama mirando hacia la ventana pensando en Darien, unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacan de mis meditaciones.

—Acá traigo un banquete, digno de una reina.

Miro sorprendida a mi amiga jalando un carrito, esos que solo ves en los hoteles de lujo, lleno de comida.

—Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso? —pregunto asombrada.

—Darien me lo entregó en cuanto entramos a la cocina, no escatimó en enviar varios de estos manjares —explica destapando varios platos.

—Todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que para él es común tener todo a la mano, aunque haya dicho que para él el dinero no es importante, hay actitudes que demuestran lo contrario —replico algo reticente.

—Y sobre lo otro, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste, Serena? —interroga Lita.

—Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, amiga, nuestro comienzo fue muy atropellado y ambos hemos tenido faltas, recapacitando en todo el bien que ha hecho por todos en la agencia al comprarla él y no otro, puedo perdonar lo que pasó, pero tengo que dejarle claro que no podemos volver a lo mismo, no más mentiras ni omisiones; yo lo amo y mis hijos están por nacer y no quiero privar a ningún de que se conozcan.

—Qué alegría saber que las cosas se arreglen —expresa mi amiga, dándome un abrazo—, pero sabes, como castigo podrías hacer que esta noche Darien duerma en otro cuarto, por lo que veo esta casa tiene varios de sobra, de ese modo aprenderá la lección —concluye Lita con un guiño.

—Que estupenda idea, mi Lita —respondo, riendo a carcajadas.

—Es mejor que comas, nosotros nos iremos en cuanto termines —afirma ella—, Andrew sigue conversando con Darien abajo.

—Mejor quédense a dormir —suplico, mirando el reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche del cuarto—, ya es tarde y quiero tenerte conmigo esta noche, por lo menos hasta dormirme —insisto como niña pequeña.

—Está bien, en cuanto termines de comer bajaré para pedirle a Darien un cuarto para Andrew, me quedaré a dormir aquí contigo, tendremos una noche de chicas, si mañana no nos levantamos tendrás que hacer que el jefe nos perdone las horas no trabajadas —manifiesta mi amiga riendo a carcajadas.

—Trato —respondo riendo con ella.

 **DARIEN**

Ni bien salí de nuestra recámara, llamé a Lita, ella me pidió explicaciones en cuanto le dije que Serena la necesitaba, le dije que le diría todo cuando llegara a la casa, dicho esto, le di la dirección y antes de colgar me advirtió que me las vería con ella si algo malo le había pasado a su amiga.

En cuanto Lita llegó a la casa acompañada de Andrew, ella me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos en cuanto me vio, los hice pasar a la sala y comencé a explicarles las cosas que había confesado a Serena, asimismo el hecho de que fui yo la persona quien había comprado la agencia por medio de mi hermano; ambos estaban sorprendidos, sin embargo, Andrew agradeció que hubiera sido yo quien adquiriera la agencia porque ya conocía el manejo de la misma, así como también el haber dejado que él siguiera en la administración; me prometió seguir como hasta ahora, cuidando de la agencia y de los que laboraban en ella.

Después de mi explicación, Lita pidió ver a Serena, al llegar a la puerta de nuestra recámara y aprovechando el que estábamos solos, le pedí ayuda para calmar a mi fierecilla, ella quería saber el porqué de mi mutismo hasta ahora, al explicarle mis razones y mis miedos pude apreciar algo de comprensión en sus ojos.

Antes de entrar, Lita volteó a verme y me preguntó.

—Una cosa más Darien, quiero saber algo que me ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza, ¿por qué tuviste que entrar a trabajar en la agencia como un simple ayudante y no te presentaste cómo quién realmente eras?

—Sobre eso, en ese momento me pareció lo más lógico si quería ganarme la confianza de todos, sobre todo el de Serena, lo mejor era mostrarme solo como Darien Chiba y no como Darien Armando Chiba, dueño de la famosa empresa de seguridad **_Cristal Dorado_** —justifico—; además, a mí nunca me ha gustado hacer alarde del dinero que tengo, evito en lo posible hacer uso de mis influencias, es por eso que el que se encarga de todo en la empresa es Nico, yo solo aparezco cuando es absolutamente necesario.

Al responder todas sus incógnitas, ella decide entrar en el cuarto y yo bajo a ver a Andrew para tomarnos unos tragos, mientras esperamos por el regreso de nuestras amadas.

—Acompáñame a la biblioteca, amigo, ahí tendremos más privacidad —digo desde la puerta de la sala.

Andrew se levanta de su asiento y me sigue de cerca hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, antes de entrar en ella nos encontramos con la señora de la limpieza, tuve que llamarla porque necesitaba que alguien estuviera en la casa por si se ofrecía algo.

—Señor Darien, ¿desean algo de beber o comer? —consulta la mujer a unos metros de nosotros.

—No gracias, señora Zirconea, solo quiero pedirle que me avise en cuanto la señorita Lita baje, gracias.

—Desde luego, señor, no se preocupe.

Dicho esto, la mujer se retira y nosotros entramos, invito a Andrew a sentarse en uno de los muebles, mientras yo me acerco al mueble bar para servir un par de copas.

—¡Wow! Es increíble, estoy con el actual dueño de mi vieja agencia —expresa Andrew asiendo el vaso con whisky que le ofrezco.

—Pues deja de sorprenderte, sigo siendo el mismo Darien de siempre —digo, sentándome frente a él.

—Sí, seguro, pero con unos millones de por medio —confirma mi amigo, riendo y mirando todo alrededor.

—Si quitas los millones sigo siendo yo.

—Está bien, está bien, haremos de cuenta que los millones no existen, aunque es un poco difícil hacerlo —explica él, mirando el vaso para luego darle un trago—, umm, ¿whisky? Puedo entender por qué Serena se encuentre mal en estos momentos y haya mandado a llamar a Lita.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto intrigado.

—Pues tener un whisky etiqueta azul a la mano es algo difícil de tener con el sueldo que nosotros ganamos —expone levantándose y acercándose al mueble de los licores para mirar las botellas.

—Tienes razón, pero son algunos gustos que me puedo dar, por lo menos en mi casa.

—Y dime Darien, ¿pensaste qué harás si Serena no te perdona esta?

—¿Tú crees que no me perdone el no haberle dicho antes las cosas? —Andrew altera mis nervios mucho más con esa pregunta—. No lo había pensado, solo espero que Lita logre hacerla entrar en razón y le haga ver que esto puede ser superado.

—Esperemos que mi Lita le haga entender, ya sabemos que Serena es medio cabezotas.

Continuamos con nuestra conversación, pero esta vez tratamos asuntos de la empresa.

—Darien, ¿seguirás trabajando como ayudante?

—Claro que sí, no obstante, tendremos que contratar más personal para cubrir varias áreas; el personal de vigilancia seguirá como hasta ahora, ¿sabes? Fui yo quien le pidió a Nico que aumentara la seguridad en el local debido a las amenazas que habíamos estado recibiendo de Diamante, aunque haya desaparecido las medidas seguirán.

—Me parece bien, ahora, creo que para mañana podríamos organizar tu presentación en la agencia como el legítimo dueño para conocimiento de todos.

—Olvídate de eso, no lo veo necesario, no hace ninguna diferencia el que sepan o no que yo soy el dueño.

—Claro que si la hay, de ese modo todos sabrán a quien agradecer el poder seguir trabajando y continuar siendo una familia. Recuerda que eres parte de nuestra familia, todos los consideramos a ti a Serena parte de nosotros.

—Gracias, amigo, pero lo mejor será hacer una reunión aquí en la casa y así comunicarles las novedades a todos.

Seguimos nuestra charla y tras unos instantes somos interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Pase —hablo en voz alta.

—Me dijo la señora Zirconea que estaban aquí —señala Lita, mientras abre la puerta para entrar.

—¿Cómo está mi diosa? —consulto levantándome de mi asiento.

—Ella está bien, está más tranquila, la dejé para que tomara un baño y así poder relajarse para pensar mejor las cosas.

—Qué bueno escuchar eso, mi amor.

—Bueno, yo bajé para llevarle algo de comer, ya le pedí a la señora Zirconea que me facilite un plato de comida, así que, los dejo de nuevo, chicos.

—Espera Lita, iré contigo. —Ella me mira seria.

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente ahora, Darien.

—Tienes razón, pero te acompaño a la cocina, será mejor que lleves un carrito con varios platos de comida para que mi diosa pueda escoger el que más le provoque.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza, salimos los tres de la biblioteca y vamos a la cocina, ya allí le pido a Zirconia que aliste un carrito con varios platos de comida para subir al cuarto principal.

—Pensé que exagerabas cuando mencionaste un carrito lleno de comida para Serena —señala Lita mirando como la mujer del aseo prepara todo.

—Para mi diosa, lo mejor —comento con una sonrisa.

Lita se acerca a Andrew y los veo cuchichear entre ellos.

—Pues en cuanto Serena termine de comer, nosotros nos iremos, estoy segura que pasara una noche tranquila —manifiesta Lita.

—Pero si desean se pueden quedar, ya es tarde y la casa está un poco lejos de la ciudad —ofrezco a mis amigos.

Ellos se miran y es Andrew quien responde.

—Ya veremos, amigo, que Lita confirme que Serena comió bien y veremos —responde Andrew sonriendo a Lita.

—Todo listo, señor Darien —comunica Zirconia ubicándose detrás del carrito.

—Deje señora Zirconia, yo me encargo de llevar el carrito —declara Lita—. Muchas gracias por ocuparse de todo.

—Será mejor que vaya a descansar, Zirconia —notifico—. No necesitaremos nada más por hoy.

La mujer nos mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y se retira haciendo una venia con la cabeza.

—¿Vive cerca la señora? —consulta Andrew.

—Sí, le di una casita a espaldas de la propiedad —explico, indicando a Lita por donde llevar el carrito para subir al segundo piso.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño ascensor ubicado en la parte trasera de la cocina.

—Si que pensaste en todo para esta casa, hasta ascensor le pusiste —comenta Andrew, siguiéndonos de cerca.

—Son dos —explico—, este es el del servicio y hay otro cerca de las escaleras para uso personal.

—¿Dónde que no lo vi al entrar? —consulta Andrew.

—¿Recuerdan el espejo que está en medio de las escaleras? Pues es ese.

—Cualquiera que lo viera diría que solo se trata de un espejo.

Salimos del ascensor y empujo el carrito, llegamos a la puerta de la recámara y es Lita quien da unos golpecitos en la puerta, antes de abrir la puerta, me dice bajito que me quede fuera, ella entra a la recámara y jala el carrito al interior para después cerrar la puerta, Andrew y yo nos miramos y decidimos bajar por el ascensor principal.

—Vayamos a la cocina por unos bocadillos —expreso mientras tomo camino a la cocina—, de ahí pasamos a la biblioteca para terminar nuestros tragos.

—Me parece bien.

Nos ponemos a buscar que comer dentro de los estantes y de la refrigeradora, al encontrar varias cosas apetecibles tomamos un par de fuentes y las llevamos a la biblioteca, comemos mientras conversamos y ponemos en orden todos los proyectos pendientes dentro de la agencia, le dejo claro a Andrew que será Nico con quien seguirá haciendo todas las coordinaciones sobre la empresa.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Lita nos interrumpe al entrar en la habitación.

—Ya dejé el carrito en la cocina y Darien, tal parece que nos quedaremos, así que, por favor, alista dos habitaciones.

—¿Dos? —cuestiono sorprendido—. Pero si ustedes pueden usar una sola—expongo confundido.

—En eso tienes razón, mas las habitaciones que te pido no son para mí ni para Andrew, bueno, una si es para Andrew, pero la otra es para ti.

—¿Cómo que para mí, Lita? Si yo tengo mi cuarto y es en donde se encuentra ahora Serena.

—Sí, pero ella no desea pasar la noche contigo y tienes que entenderla, todo lo que revelaste hoy ha sido algo sorprendente para ella, al igual que para nosotros.

—Pero ya le dije a Andrew que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, no importa cuánto dinero tenga —expreso haciendo una mueca.

—Y tienes razón, pero deja que Serena se acostumbre a la idea, ¿quieres?

Resignado frente a la petición de Lita, me encamino a las escaleras para que los tres vayamos al segundo piso, Lita se va para la recámara principal, mientras Andrew y yo tomamos las habitaciones de huéspedes más próximas; cuando organicé todo para nuestra primera noche aquí, no pensé que terminaría así, Serena durmiendo con su amiga y yo solo en el cuarto de huéspedes.

 **Hola a todos, ya llegué con nuevo capítulo, les agradezco el que sigan apoyando mi historia con sus votos, muchas gracias.**

 **Saluditos,**

 **Karla.**

 **Publicado: 10/08/2019**


	18. Mía Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **SERENA**

Después que cenamos, Lita bajó a la cocina para dejar el carrito con los platos vacíos y de paso avisar a los chicos sobre la decisión que acordamos; mientras espero el regreso de mi amiga, decido acercarme a las ventanas y observar el panorama, después de un rato, las abro y al hacerlo el aire fresco de la noche inunda la estancia, se siente tan bien que me quedo parada por un momento más disfrutando de la brisa ya que con el embarazo mi temperatura corporal va en aumento.

Tras un lapso de tiempo de estar en pie, me acerco a la cama para sentarme y acariciar la protuberancia de mi abdomen.

—Pequeñitos míos, papito tendrá un castigo esta noche, por ser un mentiroso no podrá dormir con nosotros y tal vez así aprenda a hablarnos siempre con la verdad —hablo mirando mi panza—, espero que así lo hagamos escarmentar —concluyo dando un beso a la palma de mi mano y plantando la misma en mi barriga.

—¡Ya está! —Escucho a Lita hablar, quitando la atención de mi vientre—. Cuando les dije que dormirían cada uno, solo en un cuarto, no les gustó nada, sobre todo a Darien, pero al parecer se resignaron porque ninguno dijo ni pio cuando subimos para acá —explica mi amiga, sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Qué hacías? —indaga mirando mi mano sobre mi abdomen.

—Conversaba con mis pequeños, siempre lo hago —revelo a mi amiga —, aunque con todo el lío de Darien había olvidado hacerlo el día de hoy —aclaro y me vuelvo a acariciar.

—Dicen que ellos te escuchan desde pequeñitos, dime, ¿ya te hicieron la ecografía para saber cuál será su sexo?

—Solo tengo una ecografía, que fue de cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, de ahí en mis posteriores controles solo me han hecho auscultaciones para conocer su desarrollo y donde escuchamos sus latidos, suenan como el golpeteo insistente de un zapateo, bueno así fue como me sonó a mí.

—No puedo imaginarlo —señala mi amiga, tratando de imitar el sonido con sus pies.

Me sonrío de su obstinación por encontrar el golpeteo.

—Ya deja eso —pido, llamando su atención—, ahora, sobre el sexo de los bebés, hablamos con Darien de postergar el conocerlos, queríamos que fuera sorpresa para todos, incluidos nosotros —manifiesto mirando hacía las ventanas abiertas.

—Creo que ahora no será ningún problema la compra de todo lo que necesitarán los bebés, ¿cierto? —comenta Lita mirando alrededor.

—En eso tienes razón —reconozco, dando un largo suspiro—. El cuarto de los niños que Darien me mostró es precioso y está equipado con todo, él dijo que si algo faltaba lo podríamos comprar después, pero yo no creo que sea necesario más, con lo que tenemos en la casa es más que suficiente.

Veo a Lita dar un pequeño bostezo que trata de ocultar con las manos.

—Será mejor ir a descansar, Sere, después de tantas emociones en un solo día, nada mejor que un sueño reparador.

—No tengo sueño —manifiesto—, el haber dormido durante casi toda la tarde me lo quitó, pero creo que tú si deberías hacerlo —explico levantándome de la cama para ir a sentarme en uno de los muebles que se encentran cerca de las ventanas.

—¿Sabes qué? Iré por un par de tazas de té de manzanilla, verás que eso te ayuda a relajarte, espérame aquí sentadita.

Hago caso a lo que mi amiga dice y mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia mi mamá y mi papá; si papá se enterara de la mentira de Darien, por una parte, estaría furioso por la mentira y por la otra, creo que estaría tranquilo porque yo dejaría de trabajar de modelo, en realidad nunca le gustó que lo hiciera, pero siempre me ha apoyado en mis decisiones; los extraño a ambos.

—Quisiera hablar contigo, mamá. —Pienso en voz alta.

Me acerco a la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y me debato entre llamar o no a casa de mis padres, tengo el teléfono en la mano, pero me freno debido a la hora, si llamo ahora es seguro que ellos se preocupen y lo que menos quiero es que lo hagan, me sigo debatiendo y tras pensarlo mucho, al final cuelgo el auricular del aparato.

Vuelvo al mueble, fijando mi vista hacia la ventana y cuando me estoy sentando de nuevo, abren la puerta de la recámara y es Lita quien entra con una bandeja de metal con dos tazas encima.

—¡Volví! —habla mi amiga, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Se acerca a donde estoy y coloca la bandeja en la mesa de centro para luego sentarse en el otro mueble.

—Toma, está un poco caliente —indica mientras me da una taza con el menjunje.

—Gracias, amiga —digo, acercando la taza a mis labios para después soplar el líquido y beberlo de a pocos.

Nos tomamos las bebidas en silencio y cuando estoy por terminar la mía, hablo mirando a mi amiga.

—Quería llamar a mis padres, pero sé que si lo hacía los iba a preocupar y no quiero que eso pase —explico.

—Hiciste bien, ya mañana los llamas con más calma, ahora lo que deberías hacer es descansar —expresa Lita, levantándose del mueble.

—Lo haré en un rato, el té me volvió a calentar el cuerpo, quiero recibir más aire fresco antes de acostarme —expongo, acomodándome en el mullido sillón.

—Está bien, yo me iré a recostar, estoy cansada y mañana debo madrugar, me acordé que tengo sesión a primera hora, así que, si mañana despiertas y no me encuentras, ya sabes que tuve que irme. —La miro apenada—. Cambia esa cara, sabes que vine porque me preocupo por ti —dice, dándome un abrazo y retirándose a la cama.

—Buenas noches, mami —recito con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Buenas noches, hija —responde mi amiga, sonriendo.

Lita se ha quedado dormida hace mucho y yo sigo sentada en el mueble en donde me dejó, el aire comienza a enfriar y decido cerrar las ventanas e ir a la cama, miro la hora en la mesa de noche y son cerca de las dos de la madrugada, «¿será que Darien duerme tranquilo?» me pregunto internamente.

Me acuesto y le pido a Dios que mañana todo vaya mejor, tras varios minutos de dar vueltas en la cama, me quedo dormida.

Al despertar, ya es de día, los rayos de sol entran por las ventanas que ahora se encuentran abiertas y el viento hace que las cortinas bailen al compás, volteo la mirada al lugar vacío a mi derecha, Lita se ha ido, en el reloj de la mesa de noche dan las diez de la mañana, mi estómago empieza a hacer ruidos, eso quiere decir que tengo hambre.

Me levanto para ir al baño y asearme, cuando estoy por abrir la puerta, el picaporte de la misma gira para a continuación dar paso a un Darien con el cabello húmedo, el torso descubierto y una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Doy un grito de sorpresa y cuando salgo de mi estupor, logro articular una pregunta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si recuerdas, mi diosa, este también es mi cuarto —responde Darien con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo recuerdo —digo, ruborizándome—, es solo que no pensaba verte hasta más tarde —aclaro y me hago a un lado para que él pueda salir del baño.

—Haré que te traigan el desayuno, ¿puedo acompañarte? —Lo miro dudosa—. Será para que podamos conversar —precisa.

—Está bien —confirmo—, me daré un baño —informo, pero antes de meterme al baño decido ir al closet y sacar un vestido de maternidad con ropa interior limpia.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —pregunta en un ronroneo el muy sinvergüenza.

Dudo un momento, pero después entro en razón.

—No, no puedes, todavía no hemos conversado de lo de ayer —refuto entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

Me desvisto, me meto a la ducha y me baño lo más rápido que puedo, termino y mientras me pongo la ropa limpia que traje conmigo pienso en el comportamiento de Darien, al parecer para él el mentirme es algo sin importancia; cuando salgo del baño, lo encuentro sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala del cuarto con el carrito lleno de comida a un costado, en la mesa de centro hay dos tazas con algún líquido caliente que de lejos se nota echa humo.

—Ven a sentarte, mi diosa, hice que trajeran fruta, huevos revueltos y tostadas, aquí tienes una taza con té —dice en cuanto llego a su lado.

—¿Trajeran? —cuestiono sentándome y recibiendo la taza que me ofrece.

—¡Oh, cierto! No te he presentado a Zirconea y a Molly. —Lo miro interrogante—. Zirconea es la persona encargada del aseo de la casa y Molly llegó hoy para ayudarla en todo. Ellas están a tu disposición para cualquier cosa que necesites, mi amor.

Miro a Darien estupefacta, su confesión está todavía fresca y ya quiere que me acostumbre a todos los lujos que su vida incluye.

Algo en mí se enciende y una gran ira me invade.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste que nuestras vidas debían cambiar? —pregunto irritada.

—¿Cómo? —inquiere confundido.

—Hace un momento dijimos que ahora conversaríamos acerca de lo que me confesaste ayer, pero me vengo a enterar que tú ya decidiste que tendríamos extraños viviendo con nosotros y encima estarán a nuestra disposición.

—Creí que era lo más lógico, en tu estado es necesaria ayuda y decidí buscarla para poder facilitarte las cosas.

—¿Lo más lógico? No le veo lo lógico Darien —exclamo levantando la voz al perder la poca paciencia que me queda—. Nunca en mi vida he dependido de nadie, no al menos desde que me convertí en una adulta, siempre he visto por mí misma y que ahora me digas que hay personas a mi disposición es algo extraño e incómodo —explico para dar a entender mi punto.

—Te entiendo, mi diosa, pero ahora no estás sola, tienes dentro de ti a dos pequeños que muy pronto llegarán a este mundo y la casa es bastante grande para una sola persona, recuerda que este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Darien se levanta para después arrodillarse a mi lado, toma la taza que tengo entre las manos que no había notado apretaba con mucha fuerza.

—No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, el dinero no altera quien soy —afirma y en su mirada puedo ver angustia—, lo único que yo quiero es que no tengas que preocuparte por cosas innecesarias, que no tengas que estar midiéndote en cada uno de nuestros gastos, yo sé que eres bastante independiente, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, quiero que entiendas mis razones.

Medito acerca de lo que acaba de afirmar Darien, trato de entender lo que dice, pero me resulta complicado, no quiero que las cosas cambien y tener que convivir con extraño de un día para otro es un poco difícil.

—Entiendo que quieras que deje mis preocupaciones, pero entiende que para mí todavía es un poco difícil, las cosas están cambiando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta ayer solo éramos tú y yo, además de nuestros bebés, y hoy se añaden otro par de personas que nunca he visto en mi vida —explico mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—En realidad, también tendrás un chofer y otras personas que ayudarán con el mantenimiento de la casa.

Lo veo horrorizada frente a lo que dice.

—¿Todavía más personas? —interrogo, reclinándome en el asiento en el que me encuentro y cerrando los ojos.

—Pero no te preocupes, mi diosa, tú solo deberás tratar con Zirconea, Molly y el chofer.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza recostada en el mueble, «Espero acostumbrarme pronto a esto», afirmo para mis adentros.

—Por favor, mi diosa, quiero lo mejor para ti y los niños, entiende eso, por favor. —Asiento en señal de entendimiento, pero aun así las dudas inundan mi cabeza.

 **DARIEN**

Serena acaba de cerrar la puerta del baño en mis narices, parece ser que sigue molesta y mi humor tampoco es el más alegre esta mañana, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en que tenía a mi mujer a solo unos metros de distancia y no podía estar con ella, ni con mis niños, pasar la noche lejos fue demasiado frustrante.

Al levantarme esta mañana, me encontré con Lita y con Andrew, ella me dijo que tuviera paciencia con Serena, que seguro pronto se le pasaría el enojo y que tuviera mucho cuidado de no volver a meter la pata, tras esa advertencia ambos se fueron porque tenían que estar temprano en la agencia.

Después de despedirlos, ingresé a nuestro cuarto y tuve la tentación de meterme a la cama con ella cuando la encontré dormida, pero después me arrepentí, decidí esperar a ver como seguía su genio y al ver su reacción de hace un momento me parece que fue la mejor decisión, si bien cuando salí del baño ella no apartó los ojos de mí en ningún momento, tuve la leve esperanza de que las cosas terminarían de otro modo, finalmente dejó que su enfado predominara y no me dejó entrar a la ducha con ella.

Decido vestirme y me acerco al closet en busca de ropa, el haberlo implementado con indumentaria nueva para ella y para mí fue una buena decisión, al encontrar lo que usaré, coloco todo encima de la cama, pero antes de cambiarme hago la llamada por el interno para pedir el desayuno para mi diosa y para mí, concluido eso, procedo a vestirme y cuando estoy por terminar soy interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante —anuncio, mientras termino de colocarme los zapatos.

Al abrirse la puerta, pasa una joven de cabello castaño, sonrisa tímida, al parecer de la misma edad de mi diosa, empujando el carrito con la comida que pedí.

—Buen día, señor Chiba, mi nombre es Molly, la señora Zirconia me mandó con el desayuno, ¿dónde quiere que lo deje? —consulta mirando en rededor.

—Déjelo en esa esquina, Molly, junto a los muebles, muchas gracias, puede retirarse, ya le avisaré a Zirconia cuando pueden pasar a ordenar el cuarto —explico, acercándome al carrito y revisando los platos servidos.

—Está bien, señor, con su permiso —expresa con una pequeña venia y saliendo de la recámara, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Coloco dos tazas con té sobre la mesa de centro y dispongo a sentarme en uno de los muebles, en cuanto me ubico escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y veo a mi diosa vestida con un bonito vestido de maternidad de color rosa.

—Ven a sentarte, mi diosa, hice que trajeran fruta, huevos revueltos y tostadas, aquí tienes una taza con té —expreso sonriente cuando la tengo a mi lado.

—¿Trajeran? —cuestiona ella, mientras se sienta y me recibe la taza que le ofrezco.

—¡Oh, cierto! No te he presentado a Zirconea y a Molly. —Lo veo fruncir el ceño interrogante—. Zirconea es la persona encargada del aseo de la casa y Molly llegó hoy para ayudarla en todo. Ellas están a tu disposición para cualquier cosa que necesites, mi amor.

Ella me mira confundida, veo su rostro pasar del asombro al enojo total, de sus ojos bien abiertos al ceño totalmente fruncido, de la boca abierta en una gran O a apretar la mandíbula hasta tensarse por completo, todo eso en solo unos segundos de pronunciar las anteriores palabras.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste que nuestras vidas debían cambiar? —explota ella, irritada.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto confundido.

—Hace un momento dijimos que ahora conversaríamos acerca de lo que me confesaste ayer, pero me vengo a enterar que tú ya decidiste que tendríamos extraños viviendo con nosotros y encima estarán a nuestra disposición —arremete ella.

—Creí que era lo más lógico, en tu estado es necesaria ayuda y decidí buscarla para poder facilitarte las cosas —señalo lo obvio.

—¿Lo más lógico? No le veo lo lógico Darien —grita para después volver a regular la voz—. Nunca en mi vida he dependido de nadie, no al menos desde que me convertí en una adulta, siempre he visto por mí misma y que ahora me digas que hay personas a mi disposición es algo extraño e incómodo.

Ahora entiendo por dónde va la cosa.

—Te entiendo, mi diosa, pero ahora no estás sola, tienes dentro de ti a dos pequeños que muy pronto llegarán a este mundo y la casa es bastante grande para una sola persona, recuerda que este es nuestro nuevo hogar —explico mi punto para hacerla entrar en razón.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me arrodillo a su lado para retirar la taza que mi diosa tiene entre sus manos, ya que acabo de darme cuenta que la sujeta con demasiada fuerza que podría llegar a romperla y lastimarse.

—No quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, el dinero no altera quien soy —declaro y me siento angustiado frente a su enojo—, lo único que yo quiero es que no tengas que preocuparte por cosas innecesarias, que no tengas que estar midiéndote en cada uno de nuestros gastos, yo sé que eres bastante independiente, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, quiero que entiendas mis razones —expongo a corazón abierto.

La veo quedarse callada, quizá pensando en lo que acabo de mencionar, por un largo rato la noto meditabunda y empiezo a preocuparme por su silencio.

—Entiendo que quieras que deje mis preocupaciones, pero entiende que para mí todavía es un poco difícil, las cosas están cambiando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta ayer solo éramos tú y yo, además de nuestros bebés, y hoy se añaden otro par de personas que nunca he visto en mi vida —expone ella mirándome a los ojos.

—En realidad, también tendrás un chofer y otras personas que ayudarán con el mantenimiento de la casa —suelto de prisa.

Ella me mira asustada después de escuchar lo que le digo.

—¿Todavía más personas? —pregunta, acostándose en el respaldar del mueble en el que se encuentra y cerrando los ojos.

—Pero no te preocupes, mi diosa, tú solo deberás tratar con Zirconea, Molly y el chofer —declaro prontamente.

Mi diosa mantiene los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza recostada en el mueble, en silencio.

—Por favor, mi diosa, quiero lo mejor para ti y los niños, entiende eso, por favor. —Ella asiente afirmativamente.

—Me alegra que puedas comprender —hablo, tomando sus manos y ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme—. Verás que todo irá bien, mi amor —expreso, entusiasta.

Me paro, jalando de sus manos para que ella haga lo mismo y quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos.

—Perdóname por todo el mal rato, mi diosa, de ahora en adelante no tendrás quejas de mí —señalo, abrazando su cuerpo.

—Eso espero, la próxima vez que me ocultes algo, saldré huyendo y no me encontrarás nunca, ni con todo el dinero que tengas podrás encontrarme.

Me río de la profecía que lanza mi diosa, sin dejar de mirarla me dispongo a besarla y hacerla mía hasta la hora de la comida.

 **Buenas noches a todos, les dejo nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, si lo es, ya saben, dejen sus estrellitas y sus comentarios, muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia.**

 **Saluditos.**

 **Karli Díaz.**

 **Publicado: 19/08/2019**


	19. Mía Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 **DARIEN**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Serena se enteró de la verdad y he hecho mucho para obtener su perdón; cuando pienso en que todo está olvidado, ella se encierra en sí misma, deja de hablarme y sin previo aviso pone seguro a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio y yo, termino durmiendo en cualquier recámara, menos en la mía.

Anoche recibí un mensaje de Nico diciendo que no lograban contactar con Karmesite, en cuanto pude me comuniqué con él para saber lo que realmente sucedía, el estar pendiente de Serena ha hecho que descuide la investigación que seguimos a Rubeus; cuando me comuniqué con mi hermano, me solicitó que estuviera en la empresa a primera hora de la mañana y aquí estoy, ayer no pude explicarle mucho a Serena, solo pude decirle que saldría temprano de la casa por cuestiones de la empresa y que no sabía qué hora regresaría para así evitar que esté pendiente de mi regreso.

Son las seis de la mañana y el personal anda de arriba abajo, acordamos con Nico que la prioridad sería conseguir la ubicación exacta de Karmesite y contactar también con el otro agente infiltrado dentro del staff para esta nueva exhibición organizada por Rubeus en estos días.

Entro a la sala de reuniones en donde veo gran actividad, mi hermano me ve y me acerco hacia él.

—Hola, hermano, ¿alguna novedad?

—Todavía nada, después que hablamos me encargué de contactar con Sam y nos dijo que Karmesite había salido del hotel acompañada de otro par de chicas, supuestamente encargadas del vestuario para un desfile privado que tendrían en las afueras de la ciudad a la que viajaron, nos dijo que él no fue porque solo querían mujeres en el pequeño evento.

—Es extraño que solo quisieran mujeres, además ya deberían de haber regresado, ¿probaste con la ubicación de su celular? —cuestiono, cogiendo una silla para sentarme.

—Es lo primero que hicimos, pero al parecer lo apagaron, la última ubicación que muestra es en el hotel, justo a la hora que dice Sam salieron de allí.

—Puede ser que le pidieran el aparato y lo apagaran como medida de seguridad —afirmo—. Todo esto resulta muy extraño. —Observo, acariciándome el mentón distraídamente.

—En cuanto llegue Petzite, haré que se comunique con la agencia de Rubeus solicitando información sobre su hermana.

—Me parece bien, mientras tanto iré a mi oficina para tratar de encontrar algo que nos lleve hacia Karmesite —explico, levantándome de mi asiento.

Al salir, me cruzo con Petzite, que a simple vista se encuentra preocupada por su hermana.

—Señor Chiba, buenos días, ¿alguna noticia de mi hermana?

—Todavía no hay nada, Petzite, pero no te preocupes todo el personal disponible está en esto, te aseguro que todo irá bien.

Ella asiente como respuesta y se dispone a entrar en la sala de juntas. Puedo ver como Nico se levanta de su asiento en cuanto la ve ir hacia él, ella corre a abrazarlo y se suelta a llorar, veo a mi hermano tranquilizar a la mujer que se aferra a él, luego la separa de su cuerpo para comenzar a hablarle, supongo yo explicándole sobre lo que hará.

Me retiro para dirigirme a la sala de informática en donde se encuentra el personal disponible de mi área, trabajando en busca de alguna señal de nuestra agente.

—Buenos días, señor —saluda Erick, en cuanto ingreso a la estancia.

—Buenos días, Erick, ¿alguna novedad? ¿Encontraron algún indicio de dónde podría estar Karmesite?

—Hackeamos las cámaras de seguridad de las calles aledañas al hotel en el que se hospedaban, identificamos la placa del vehículo en que la transportaron y pudimos obtener el recorrido que hicieron hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Averiguaron a quiénes pertenecen las propiedades que se encuentran en el camino por el cual se desplazaron? —cuestiono, ingresando a mi oficina.

—Ya lo hicimos, señor, encontramos los nombres de varios políticos y empresarios —corrobora Alan, siguiéndome de cerca.

—¿Tienen los registros telefónicos de Rubeus y de la agencia en las últimas 24 horas? —pregunto, sentándome delante de mi escritorio.

—Sí, señor, aquí los tiene, todo se encuentra en esta carpeta —explica, dejando un file encima de mi escritorio para luego retirarse.

Reviso lo que tengo a la mano y me encuentro con el nombre de Diamante Black entre las llamadas hechas por Rubeus, al parecer regresó de donde quiera se haya metido, espero no tenerlo cerca, ni mucho menos de mi diosa; continúo con mi búsqueda y tras varias horas de investigación, doy con el nombre de un famoso político implicado en casos de acoso sexual y presuntas violaciones, el nombre de este último aparece muchas veces en los registros.

Con este nombre a la mano, verifico en la lista de propietarios encontrados a lo largo del camino que tomo el auto que transportaba a Karmesite y, ¡eureka! El mismo hombre figura como propietario de un gran rancho que se encuentra a quince kilómetros de la ciudad.

Con esta nueva información, voy en busca de Nico y lo encuentro en la misma sala, en donde lo había dejado hace horas, acompañado de Petzite que en estos momentos llora tras colgar una llamada.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —cuestiono cuando me acerco a ellos.

—Logré hablar con el encargado del desfile, un tal Richard, me dijo que Karmesite salió hoy del hotel acompañada de un hombre, como su trabajo ya había terminado, no tuvo inconveniente en que ella dejara las instalaciones, pero yo sé que eso es mentira, ella es muy responsable con su trabajo y ya se hubiera comunicado con nosotros al momento de llegar al hotel, ellos mienten —contesta Petzite, sollozando todavía más—, yo lo único que quiero es tener a mi hermana conmigo y saber que está bien —solicita tomando la mano que Nico coloca en uno de sus hombros.

—¿A qué hora se supone que ocurrió eso? —inquiero pensativo—. Porque ninguno de los chicos de informática ha dado aviso de tener a Karmesite en pantallas.

—Según ellos, fue a eso de las ocho de la mañana, dice que ahí mismo le pagó —contesta calmando un poco las lágrimas.

—¡Alan, comunícate con Sam! —exclamo rápidamente.

—¡Sí, señor! —responde tomando el teléfono más cercano.

—¿Pidieron una descripción del supuesto hombre que acompañaba a tu hermana? —pregunto.

—No me dijeron nada de él, solo que había un auto esperando por ella afuera del hotel.

—Y ellos dedujeron que el conductor era un hombre, esperemos que Sam nos confirme lo que te dijeron, Petzite —expreso, sentándome en una silla.

—Te traeré un poco de agua, Pet, espera un momento —dice Nico, retirándose un instante.

—Muchas gracias, señor Nicolás —expresa la joven, cogiendo un pañuelo de su bolso.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien —emito, tomando una de sus manos—. Verás que Karmesite aparecerá muy pronto, ella es una de nuestras mejores agentes —opino con orgullo de mi personal.

—Aquí tienes, Pet —pronuncia Nico, con un vaso en la mano.

La muchacha lo coge y bebe de él.

—Señor, Sam está de camino al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo privado de regreso —manifiesta Alan, colgando el auricular—, me dijo que pregunto por Karmesite con el encargado de pagos y este le dijo que ella ya había salido del hotel, ha tratado de contactar con el celular de Karmesite, pero siempre lo manda al buzón de voz, no ha podido quedarse en el hotel porque ni bien recibió su comisión fue escoltado por el personal de seguridad de la agencia **_Luna Oscura_** hacia el aeropuerto —concluye Alan.

—Si ese es el caso. —Reflexiono antes de hablar—. Alan quiero que tú y tu equipo se preparen, saldremos de inmediato para localizar y recuperar a Karmesite, como máximo en una hora tienen que tener todos listos —proclamo, luego desvío mi atención hacia las personas a mi costado—. Hermano, Petzite, encontré información que puede darnos señales de donde pueda estar Karmesite —informo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Está seguro, señor Darien? —interroga Petzite, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—He revisado la información que me entregó Erick y he dado con un nombre en común, tenemos que empezar por ahí —señalo serio.

—¡Está bien! A preparar todo para que salgamos cuanto antes —expresa Nico y todo el personal se retira de la sala, quedándonos solos los tres.

—¿Vendrás? —interrogo a mi hermano.

—Claro que sí, el que se queda eres tú. —Lo miro arqueando una ceja—. Piensa en Serena, no sabemos lo que podremos encontrar, así que prefiero tenerte a salvo, todo sea por mis sobrinos —menciona la último con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Mmm... está bien, me quedaré, pero me haré cargo del monitoreo de toda la operación desde aquí —aclaro, autoritario.

—Así me gusta, tomaremos el avión privado para movilizar a todo el equipo —dice para después dirigirse a Petzite—. Estate tranquila, Pet, traeremos a tu hermana cuanto antes.

—Muchas gracias, señor Nicolás, señor Darien, no tendré como pagarles esto que están haciendo por mí y mi hermana —expresa llorosa.

—¡Ahora! Deja el llanto y alístate para que me ayudes en lo necesario desde ya y hasta que aparezca tu hermana —expreso serio y ella parece entender que en estos momentos lo único que necesitamos es calma y mente clara—. Dentro de una hora nos encontraremos en la sala de informática —pronuncio dirigiéndome a ella.

—¡Sí, señor! Me retiro —declara la muchacha con renovado ánimo para luego salir del salón.

—Acompañe a los vestidores —declara mi hermano tomando de un brazo—, ¿cómo está Serena? No la veo desde el día que me fui a disculpar con ella por no decirle la verdad sobre ti —habla mi hermano mientras caminamos.

—Está bien, aunque a veces cuando se molesta, me deja durmiendo fuera de mi cuarto, creo que me sigue castigando por no decirle todo desde el principio —aclaro rascándome la cabeza y haciendo una mueca.

—Pues te lo tienes bien merecido —afirma Nico, dándome con el puño en el brazo.

—¡Eh, tranquilo! —respondo sobándome en donde me dio el golpe—. Se lo iba a decir, pero a su debido momento, no quería hacerlo tan pronto. —Nico me mira arqueando una ceja.

—Eso debiste decirle ni bien la conociste, no después, idiota.

—Bueno, dejemos el tema, ya todo pasó y solo haré lo necesario para que mi diosa me perdone por completo.

Nico mueve la cabeza como respuesta positiva a lo que digo.

Llegamos a los vestidores y Alan junto con su equipo se encuentra preparándose, otro equipo encabezado por Lady, cuyo seudónimo es Dama Nueve, se prepara también para ir en busca del miembro faltante de su grupo; Karmesite es parte de una brigada especial conformada solo por mujeres, ellas realizan los trabajos más delicados de la empresa, son raras las veces que se separan, pero como en esta ocasión no necesitábamos los servicios de todas, fue Karmesite quien se ofreció a hacerse pasar por modelo.

—Buenos días, Dama Nueve, señoritas —saludo, moviendo la cabeza a cada una como saludo.

—Señores —responden al unísono las aludidas.

—Ya nos comunicaron que saldrá un equipo para la búsqueda de Karmesite y nosotras nos preparamos para ir con ellos —expresa Lady, sin dejar de prepararse.

—Me parece muy bien, la prioridad es regresar a Karmesite, sana y salva.

—Así es, señor, no tiene ni que mencionarlo —contesta, dirigiendo una mirada a su equipo y recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de todas ellas.

Cuando siento que mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi saco, salgo del vestuario mientras saco el aparato para revisarlo y puedo ver que tengo una llamada entrante de Neflyte.

—Dime, Neflyte —hablo contestando la llamada.

—Señor, tenemos un problema —expresa con cierto aire de preocupación en la voz.

 **SERENA**

Llevamos dos semanas viviendo en la mansión, el mismo día que conversamos trajimos todas nuestras pertenencias desde la antigua casa, en esa ocasión le pregunté a Darien sobre las cosas que aún le quedaban en su antiguo departamento y me dijo que todo sería enviado a un deposito, ya que para él eran cosas sin importancia; hasta ayer que le volví a preguntar y me dijo que aún no se daba el tiempo de ir a sacar algunas cosas, pero que ya lo haría posteriormente, es por eso que como sorpresa he decido ayudarlo y ocuparme de limpiar el departamento para ver si tiene cosas que se puedan regalar a personas necesitadas.

Zirconia y Molly, son súper buenas conmigo, además de Neflyte, quien es mi chofer, no dejan que nada me falte; Darien me trata como una reina desde el día en que nos "reconciliamos", aunque en realidad yo sigo molesta con él y se lo he demostrado dejándolo fuera de nuestra habitación muchas veces, es por eso que él se esfuerza en no hacerme enojar y en complacerme con todos mis antojos.

Ya todos conocen la verdad sobre Darien, hizo que la agencia paralizara sus labores al día siguiente de la mudanza, invitó a todos los chicos a la casa para que la conocieran y decirles que era él el verdadero dueño de la agencia, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraron contentos de saber todo.

Nico vino a visitarnos y se disculpó conmigo por no haberme dicho nada antes, que era algo que debía hacer Darien, pero que siempre estuvo detrás de él jalándole de las orejas por no haber hablado con la verdad desde el inicio; lo disculpe, con Nico fue más fácil porque como él mismo dice era algo que no le correspondía hacer.

Ahora Darien se divide entre la agencia y su empresa de seguridad, ha tenido que salir temprano debido a una urgencia en su empresa, no me dijo de que iba, pero sí que era algo importante y que su presencia era necesaria; así que aprovechando su ausencia de todo el día he decidido que hoy será la limpieza en el viejo departamento, con la ayuda Molly y Neflyte sé que acabaremos pronto.

Cuando llegamos, Molly se pone a limpiar y barrer un poco, mientras yo reviso en el pequeño armario que hay en el cuarto y saco varias ropas de invierno, unas cuatro cajas de zapatos que no he abierto, además de un par de cámaras fotográficas profesionales, le pido a Molly llamar a Neflyte para que nos ayude con el traslado de las cosas, él se encuentra fuera del departamento para, según él, vigilar todo.

—¿Qué es lo que desea que lleve al auto, señora? —consulta Neflyte ni bien entra en el cuarto.

—Ocúpate de las cámaras y Molly te ayudará llevando las ropas, yo quiero terminar de barrer y revisar bajo la cama para ver que olvidemos nada, luego vienes por las cajas que hay aquí —explico tomando la escoba y metiéndola bajo la cama.

Al sentir que choco con algo, miro debajo y encuentro más cajas que llevan escritos en la parte lateral como confidencial, al parecer es aquí donde Darien hacía el trabajo de su empresa, las saco de debajo y las dejo a un costado de la cama.

Al terminar de barrer, me siento en la cama para descansar, observo las cajas de zapatos que se encuentran a mi costado y me da curiosidad por revisar su contenido, así que tomo una y me dispongo a abrirla.

—Señora Serena, ¿encontró algo más que deba ser llevado al auto? —pregunta Molly, haciendo que salte de la impresión y sujetando con fuerza la caja que tengo sobre las piernas.

—¡Ay, Molly! Me diste un susto —explico para luego señalar las cajas del piso—. Que Neflyte se lleve estas cajas que encontré con documentos del señor y tú me ayudas con las cajas de zapato, quería revisarlas ahora pero mejor lo hago de camino a casa —explico cogiendo la caja de mi regazo, levantándome y avanzando hacia la puerta.

Molly toma las otras 3 cajas de zapato y Neflyte levanta las cajas más grandes que se encuentran en el suelo y todos nos encaminamos al carro, las cosas que quedan en el pequeño departamento serán embaladas por una empresa de transporte que Molly llamará ni bien lleguemos a casa para acordar una fecha en que ellos lo lleven todo al depósito del que Darien dispondrá.

Ya en el auto, me sigue matando la curiosidad por saber qué tipo de zapatos hay en estas cajas para que Darien las haya dejado olvidando, así que me dispongo a abrir la que tengo en mis manos; grande es mi sorpresa al encontrar dentro de ellas varias fotografías y en todas las que voy viendo me encuentro yo, no recuerdo cuando fue que Darien me las tomó, termino de ver todas las fotos y no encuentro a nadie más en ellas, solo yo.

Coloco la caja a un costado y agarro otra, reviso todas las fotos y en muchas de ellas, sigo estando solo yo, en algunas me encuentro con las chicas en varias salidas que hemos tenido antes de conocer a Darien; las manos me comienzan a temblar y tomo la decisión de ver la siguiente caja, al tenerla en mis manos, dudo un momento antes de abrirla, pero finalmente lo hago y vuelvo a encontrar más fotografías, de nuevo me doy el trabajo de revisarlas una por una y sigo estando en todas ellas, acompañada de Diamante, ¿por qué Darien nunca me habló acerca de estas fotos? ¿Por qué tenerlas escondidas? ¿Y cuándo las tomó?

Comienzo a hiperventilar, cojo mi celular y le marco a Lita, es la única que se me viene a la cabeza en estos momentos.

—¡Hola Sere! —saluda mi amiga, con gran entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunto sin saludar.

—¿Qué es lo pasa, Serena? —inquiere Lita, preocupada.

—¿Dónde estás? —susurro cuando me doy cuenta que Molly y Neflyte reparan en mi estado anímico.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora? —consulta Neflyte, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Niego con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Por favor, amiga, dime ¿dónde estás? —suplico en un hilo de voz, al momento en que le dedico una sonrisa fingida a Molly, que acaba de voltear a verme.

—Estoy en mi casa, salí temprano de la agencia, pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa, Sere? —insiste.

—Cuando llegue, te lo cuento todo. —Corto la llamada y me dirijo a Neflyte—. Vamos a la casa de la señorita Lita, Neflyte —expongo, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios.

Asiente con la cabeza antes de cambiar el rumbo del auto.

Arribamos y Neflyte baja del auto para abrir mi puerta.

—Por favor, Neflyte, trae esas otras cajas de zapato contigo —pido sujetando con fuerza la caja que tengo entre las manos.

—Está bien, señora.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y Lita sale a recibirnos, me abrazo a ella sin soltar la caja que llevo en los brazos, trago las lágrimas que están por salir recordando que Neflyte se encuentra detrás de mí.

—Señora, ¿debo llamar a alguno de mis compañeros para que recoja a Molly y yo me quede con usted? —consulta el hombre que aun carga las cajas que le pedí traer.

Me suelto de Lita y volteo a mirarlo.

—No es necesario, Neflyte, serás tú quien lleve a Molly —contesto respirando hondo para buscar tranquilidad—, yo... me quedaré y estaré bien, necesito estar un rato a solas con mi amiga —informo restregando mi ojo derecho.

—Pero no puedo dejarla sola, señora, órdenes del señor Darien.

Siento mi cuerpo estremecer al oír mencionar su nombre.

—Pues yo te ordeno que me dejes en casa de mi amiga hasta que decida llamarte, Neflyte —pronuncio, autoritaria—. Por favor, Lita, recibe las cajas que tiene Neflyte en las manos —indico a mi amiga.

—Está bien, señora, como usted ordene —declara entregando la carga a Lita y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—, pero regresaré en cuanto deje a Molly en la mansión —expone, para después retirarse.

Me aferro al brazo libre de mi amiga cuando siento que mi cuerpo comienza a perder fuerzas.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Serena? Comienzas a asustarme, estás pálida —susurra mi amiga, escrutando mi rostro.

—Entremos a tu casa, ahí te explicaré todo —balbuceo, aferrándome aún más a su brazo mientras pasamos el umbral de la entrada.

—¡Ahora sí! Explícame que es lo que pasa, tienes el semblante tan pálido que pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma —pide mi amiga, cuando me ayuda a sentar en uno de los muebles—. ¿Y qué es lo que haces con todas estas cajas de zapatos? —pregunta, colocando las otras sobre la mesa de centro de su sala.

—Míralo por ti misma y luego me dices que es lo que piensas —comento mientras tomo aire profundamente.

—Primero voy a traerte algo de agua, me preocupa tu palidez —manifiesta ella, yendo para la cocina.

Miro mis manos temblar y sin soltar la caja que traigo desde que llegué, las aprieto en puños para que dejen de hacerlo.

—Aquí tienes, bébelo despacio.

Cojo el vaso y lo acerco lentamente a mis labios para después beber de él mientras Lita no me deja de mirar preocupada.

—¡Por Dios, Serena! ¿Qué es lo pasó?

Termino de tomar el agua y dejo el vaso en la mesilla, coloco en mi regazo la caja que tengo aferrada al pecho desde que llegué y la abro, cojo un fajo de fotografías y se las entrego para que las vea. Ella las recibe y comienza a ojearlas, tras pasar varias fotografías, ella me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Son todas fotografías tuyas con Diamante —exclama Lita, sorprendida.

Afirmo, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, varias veces.

—Pero, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

—Estaban en el departamento antiguo de Darien —expreso, soltando el llanto guardado desde hace mucho.

—Tranquila, cariño, seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto —anuncia Lita, soltando las fotos y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Hay más fotografías —anuncio, deshaciéndome del abrazo—. Estas cuatro cajas de zapatos están llenas de fotos mías, sola o acompañada de ustedes —advierto, abriendo cada una para mostrar a Lita su contenido.

Ella se me queda viendo sin decir ni una palabra, mientras mis lágrimas emanan sin cesar y después de un prologando silencio, tomo una decisión.

—No puedo quedarme, Lita —suelto de pronto, limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Pero, ¿a dónde piensas ir? Deberías conversar con Darien antes de tomar cualquier decisión. —Aconseja mi amiga, pero yo no le veo el caso.

—No hay nada que hablar, Lita, le dije a Darien que, si volvía a ocultarme algo, lo dejaría, él ya lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! —expreso frustrada.

—Pero, ¿a dónde irás? ¿Irás con tus padres? —pregunta angustiada.

—No lo sé, lo único seguro es que me tengo queir lejos, necesito tiempo para pensar.

 **Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, Serena no se tomó bien el hallazgo de las fotos, está dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra de huir si Darien volvía a fallarla.**

 **Más adelante veremos como van las cosas entre los tórtolos.**

 **Regálenme sus estrellitas si el capítulo ha sido de su agrado y también comenten sus teorías para saber que es lo que piensan.**

 **Saluditos.**

 **Su amiga, Karla**

 **Publicado: 29/08/2019**


	20. Mía Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **DARIEN**

Cuando siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi saco, salgo del vestidor mientras cojo el aparato y me encuentro una llamada entrante de Neflyte.

—Dime, Neflyte —hablo contestando la llamada.

—Señor, tenemos un problema —expresa con cierto aire de preocupación en la voz.

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizan en cuanto escucho lo último, mis pensamientos se dirigen rápidamente hacia Serena y mis bebés.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Neflyte? ¿Cómo está la señora? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo a los bebés? —interrogo angustiado.

—La señora parece estar bien —responde dubitativo.

—¿Cómo que parece? —pregunto intrigado.

—Le digo eso porque cuando dejé a la señora en casa de la señorita Lita se encontraba bien, pero ahora que regresé por ella, se rehúsa a salir para irnos a la mansión; la dueña de la residencia me ha sugerido darle espacio hasta que se tranquilice, además que me ha impedido ingresar a su domicilio para constatar cómo está realmente la señora Serena —responde frustrado.

—¿Cómo que la dejaste, Neflyte? No puedes, nunca, bajo ningún concepto perder de vista a la señora —notifico, recordando la aparición de Diamante.

—Tuve que llevar a Molly a la mansión, señor, junto con las cosas que sacamos de su antiguo departamento.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dijiste antiguo departamento? —Corto de golpe a Neflyte, al escucharlo hablar del lugar.

—La señora quiso ir allá el día de hoy para realizar la limpieza del lugar, Molly y yo nos encargamos de ayudarla —explica Neflyte.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraron? —indago inquieto.

—Unas cámaras fotográficas, ropas, unas cajas grandes y...

—¿Cuatro cajas de zapato? —consulto, completando la frase.

—Así es señor, ¡ah! Y esas mismas cajas se encuentran ahora con la señora, ella me pidió entregárselas a la señorita Lita ni bien me ordenó que la dejara hasta que me llamara para recogerla —expresa Neflyte—, en un inicio yo tenía la intención de quedarme, pero la señora me exigió regresar con Molly a la mansión, tuve que acatar sus órdenes, señor, sin embargo, le advertí que volvería en cuanto dejara a Molly —revela con algo de pesar en la voz.

—¿Estás completamente seguro que la señora sigue dentro de la casa, Neflyte? —demando desesperado, revolviendo mis cabellos con la mano libre.

—La señorita Lita me dijo que la señora había ido a descansar antes de que yo llegara.

—Quiero que mantengas tu posición, Neflyte, llama a Kunzite y Jadeite, juntos aseguren el perímetro —ordeno, yendo de nuevo a los vestuarios—, no correré el riesgo de que mi prometida huya —susurro para mí, recordando la amenaza de Serena semanas atrás.

—Está bien, señor.

—Estaré ahí en unos minutos, apresúrate en cumplir lo que te acabo de decir —expreso serio.

Dicho eso, cuelgo la llamada sin esperar respuesta por parte Neflyte.

En los vestidores, busco a Nico que está terminando de cambiarse.

—Tengo un problema y no podré apoyarte con el rescate de Karmesite —explico guardando el celular en mi bolsillo.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano?

—Es Serena.

—¿Le pasó algo? —pregunta preocupado.

—No, nada, solo tiene una de sus pequeñas rabietas.

Mi hermano arquea una ceja y me mira extrañado.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste, Darien?

—¿Por qué crees que hice algo?

—Serena solo se pone así cuando tú estás involucrado.

—Me ofendes, hermano, parecería que no conocieras lo sensato que soy —proclamo, defendiéndome.

—Tú lo has dicho, te conozco, pero al parecer con Serena pierdes esa sensatez y te conviertes en el niño que nunca pudiste ser.

Reflexiono en lo que dice mi hermano y es cierto, desde que conocí a Serena he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso y nunca pensé hacer, como por ejemplo acosar a alguien como lo hice con ella y es por eso el problema que tengo ahora.

—Bueno, lo mejor es que me vaya pronto.

—Arregla lo que hiciste, Darien, mi hermanita no está para tener sobresaltos, piensa en los niños, no quieres que nazcan antes de tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para que Serena se mantenga tranquila durante el embarazo, deja que vaya ahora y saber qué es lo que está pasando.

—Ve tranquilo, me comunicaré con Erick y haré que él haga el seguimiento que tú ibas a hacer.

Lo único que hago es responder con un movimiento de cabeza y me encamino a casa de Lita.

En cuanto llego, me bajo del auto y me encuentro con Neflyte al frente de la casa.

—Señor Darien, Kunzite y Jadeite se encuentran en la parte posterior de la casa, ya que encontramos dos puntos débiles por ahí.

—Genial, ¿has visto a la señora desde que conversamos?

—No, señor, pero nadie ha salido ni entrado a la casa.

Me dirijo a la puerta y doy dos golpes, esperando a que Lita la abra.

Tras varios minutos de espera, Lita sale de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Quiero ver a Serena, Lita.

—Hola, Darien, buenas tardes —responde ella con ironía.

—Discúlpame, Lita, hola, pero quiero saber qué es lo pasa con Serena, me ha dicho Neflyte que se rehúsa a regresar a casa con él.

—Será mejor que pases, Darien —dice ella, mirándome seria.

Acepto la invitación de Lita y pasamos a la sala, estando ahí veo que en la mesa de centro se encuentran las cajas de zapatos abiertas, me quedo observándolas y escucho a Lita que me invita a sentar.

—¿Dónde está Serena, Lita? —cuestiono preocupado, quitando mi atención de las cajas y sentando en uno de los muebles.

—Ella está descansando, Darien, cuando llegó estaba alterada, iba a hacer una locura, pero logré persuadirla a que primero conversara contigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión —explica Lita, mirando las cajas de zapatos en la mesa de centro.

—Yo lo puedo explicar —balbuceo.

—No es a mí a quien le debes una explicación, Darien, me imagino que tus motivos habrás tenido para hacer lo que hiciste, sin embargo, resulta muy extraño tu actuar al tener todas esas fotos. —Miro a Lita sin saber que decir—. Iré a ver si Serena se encuentra despierta para que conversen, espera aquí por favor —afirma, mientras se levanta para dirigirse a donde se encuentra mi diosa.

Tomo una de las cajas y me hago con un par de fotos, en ellas está mi diosa, ¡demonios! Como se supone que voy a justificar este lapso de idiotez de mi parte, me había olvidado de estas fotos, estaba feliz por Serena, los niños, el estar juntos, que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, ahora solo queda asumirlas.

 **SERENA**

—Serena, cariño, despierta —susurra Lita, muy cerca de mi oído.

Abro los ojos y volteo para mirar a mi amiga que se encuentra sentada detrás de mí.

—No estaba dormida —explico, restregando mis ojos con una mano—. Lo intenté, pero no pude.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás más tranquila?

—Me siento mejor, gracias, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos, tienes razón, debo hablar con Darien —explico, mientras me siento en la cama.

—Me parece perfecto porque ahora Darien se encuentra abajo.

—Me lo imaginaba, supongo que Neflyte lo llamó en cuanto le dijiste que me oponía a regresar con él a la gran mansión Chiba —replico con fastidio.

—Sé que estás molesta, pequeña, pero primero escucha lo que él tenga para decirte, piensas en tus bebés, ya te lo dije con anterioridad.

Asiento como respuesta y me levanto de la cama junto al mismo tiempo que mi amiga, ambas salimos de su recámara, ella con dirección a la cocina y yo me acerco a la sala lo más lento que me sea posible, tengo miedo de escuchar lo que Darien tenga para decirme.

En cuanto él me ve, se pone de pie, dejando una de las cajas de zapato sobre la mesa de centro en donde se encuentran las otras, me detengo a mirarlo, dudando si continuar mi camino.

—Por favor, mi diosa, ven a sentarte conmigo —solicita el padre de mis hijos.

Camino lo que me falta para llegar hasta el mueble más alejado de Darien, por ahora prefiero no estar tan cerca de él.

Al ver donde me siento, Darien hace el amago de acercarse, pero lo detengo en el acto.

—Lo mejor es que te quedes donde estás, Darien.

Él se detiene y al mirarme puedo notar que le ha dolido lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Por qué actúas de ese modo, mi diosa? No merezco que me trates como lo estás haciendo sin antes escuchar mi defensa.

—Pues te escucho, no veo necesario que estemos juntos para que puedas explicar el significado de todas esas fotos que tenías escondidas en tu antiguo departamento.

Lo veo mirarme con algo de remordimiento en sus ojos.

—Pues, por donde comienzo —expresa mirando hacia el techo, como si ahí podría encontrar todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.

—Creo que por el principio sería lo más lógico, ¿no crees? Y dejando de lado las mentiras, por favor, ya estoy cansada de enterarme de las cosas por cucharadas, es algo estresante, creer que estamos bien y luego, más cosas salgan a la luz, cosas que nunca pensé me llegarían a pasar ni en mis sueños más locos.

—Tienes razón, está no es la forma en que debiste enterarte de todo.

—¿Darien, en algún momento pensabas contarme sobre lo que he venido enterándome en este último mes? —cuestiono, cortando lo que iba a decir hasta hace unos segundos.

—Claro que sí, mi diosa, te lo iba a decir, pero con la llegada de nuestros hijos se me complicó todo, no quería que por contarte mis verdades tuvieras complicaciones y que tú y los niños corrieran algún peligro, eso no me lo perdonaría.

—Pero fue peor, Darien, no sabes cómo me sentí al encontrar esas cosas llenas de fotos mías, fotos que fueron tomadas antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos.

—Recuerdas que te dije que yo llevo conociéndote más tiempo —respondo con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza y él continúa—, pues la primera vez que te vi, me impactaste y quedé prendado de ti, atenta y amable con todos a tu alrededor, esa vez tenía un trabajo de un cliente importante y solo pude estar por un par de horas, terminado el asunto que me llevó a ese lugar, te seguí los pasos; en una ocasión, Diamante llegó a verte y lo vi mostrarse arisco contigo cuando tú no dejaste que te besara en público, comencé a seguirte y seguir los pasos de Diamante, decidido a cuidarte de lo que fuera te estuviera pasando en esos momentos.

»Fui averiguando en qué lugares trabajabas y te seguía a donde llegabas, te convertiste en algo así como una obsesión para mí, pero nunca me iba a acercar a ti para hacerte daño, así que me mantenía a distancia, después con el asunto de que no podías encontrar trabajo en otras agencias y volviste a trabajar en la agencia de Andrew, en donde sin planearlo nos acercamos en ese primer día que comencé a trabajar, la verdad es que llegué ahí con la determinación de iniciar algo contigo y gracias a Dios aceptaste estar conmigo.

Me quedo muda frente a su confesión, es algo perturbador saber lo que fue capaz de hacer al conocerme, seguirme y seguir los pasos de Diamante.

—¿Dijiste que seguiste a Diamante? —Él afirma con la cabeza—. Eso quiere decir que cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez, tú ya sabías que entre él y yo nunca hubo nada, ningún tipo de relación más que de amigos. —Darien vuelve a responder con la cabeza de manera afirmativa—. O sea que sabías desde hace mucho que Diamante era el causante de mi falta de contratos de trabajo.

—Sí, así es, mi diosa.

—¿Pero por qué no presentarte como tú desde el principio y guardar tantos secretos? —hablo antes de que Darien pueda contestar—. Por Dios, mi cabeza está un caos y ya no sé ni lo que pregunto, me siento como hace dos semanas atrás, perdida y sin saber si todo lo que compartimos es real.

Lo veo mirarme afligido, sé que le duele escucharme hablar así, pero no puedo evitarlo, son muchas cosas que se ha guardado para él y que me hacen dudar de su amor, ¿o será que de quien dudo es de mí?

—Quiero estar con padres, Darien —suelto de repente.

—Déjame arreglar los pendientes que tengo en la empresa para irnos juntos por unos meses, hasta que los bebés nazcan, si así lo quieres —contesta esperanzado.

—Quiero ir, pero sola.

Veo que Darien abre los ojos de la impresión.

—No puedes ir sola, mi diosa, no puedes terminar conmigo, Serena —exclama, tomándose de los cabellos.

—No estoy terminando nada, Darien, solo quiero un tiempo sola, lejos de ti, dame un mes para estar con mi familia, termina tus pendientes con calma y haz lo que tengas que hacer para que después de un mes vayas a vernos, te juro que estaremos bien. —Darien me mira triste por lo que digo—. Quiero un momento de tranquilidad y estando aquí contigo, no la tengo, me siento abrumada y muy confundida, necesito pensar mucho.

Lo veo debatirse y yo solo espero que diga que sí.

 **DARIEN**

Siento como todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapa dificultando mi respiración y solo abro los ojos debido a la impresión, sabía que mis actos tendrían consecuencias, pero nunca pensé que querría dejarme llevándose a mis hijos con ella.

—No puedes ir sola, mi diosa, no puedes terminar conmigo, Serena —exclamo, desordenando mis cabellos.

—No estoy terminando nada, Darien, solo quiero un tiempo sola, lejos de ti, dame un mes para estar con mi familia, termina tus pendientes con calma y haz lo que tengas que hacer para que después de un mes vayas a vernos, te juro que estaremos bien. —La miro dolido y triste por lo que dice—. Quiero un momento de tranquilidad y estando aquí contigo, no la tengo, me siento abrumada y muy confundida, necesito pensar mucho.

No sé qué responder y al mirarla puedo notar que espera una respuesta afirmativa, pero no sé qué decirle, después de un minuto de debatirme decido hablar.

—Vayamos a casa, mi diosa.

—Pero...

—Vayamos a casa y déjame conseguir un pasaje para que puedas viajar.

La veo sonreír y me siento decepcionado al no ser yo el motivo de esa felicidad.

—Muchas gracias, Darien.

—No es nada, si está en mis manos hacerte feliz, siempre lo haré, te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero te voy a dejar claro una cosa, no irás sola. —Ella me mira sorprendida—. Irás con un equipo de seguridad, recuerda que no eres solo tú, Serena, tienes a mis hijos dentro de ti.

—Pero lo que no quiero es tener a gente extraña a mi alrededor —protesta como una niña pequeña.

—Lo siento, esta vez no voy a ceder a tus caprichos, un equipo te acompañará, no los notarás, ellos saben cómo hacer su trabajo. —Ella me mira molesta y trata de replicar—. Fin de la discusión, Serena.

Me paro y Serena me sigue.

—Pero...

—¡Lita! —Ella sale de la cocina y se dirige hacia nosotros—. Serena y yo ya nos vamos, tenemos un viaje que organizar.

Lita abre sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, pero no dice nada.

Tomo mi celular y le escribo a mi equipo que se encuentra fuera de la casa.

Tras unos segundos en que nadie dice nada, los tres pasamos nuestra atención a los golpes que escuchamos en la puerta, Lita va a abrir y es Neflyte quien aparece.

—Permiso, señorita, debo pasar a sacar unas cosas del señor.

Lita se le queda mirando y reacciona dándole pase sin cambiar su rostro asombrado.

Neflyte llega hasta la sala, ordena las cajas de zapatos para después dirigirse al exterior de la vivienda, todo ante la atenta mirada de mi diosa y Lita.

Tomo la mano de Serena y la guio hacia la puerta para despedirnos de nuestra amiga.

—Nos vemos pronto, Lita —hablo, poniendo a Serena delante de mí.

—¿Está todo bien, Serena? —pregunta la castaña, mirando el rostro de mi diosa.

—Claro que sí, conversé con Darien como me sugeriste y llegamos a un acuerdo, estaré en casa de mis padres, te estaré llamando para avisarte cómo va mi embarazo —dice mi diosa, dando un abrazo a Lita.

—Me alegro que se hayan aclarado las cosas, cuídala mucho, Darien —expresa Lita, dirigiéndome una mirada severa.

—Siempre, Lita, cuídate, nos vemos en la agencia.

Veo a Lita confundida, pero no me encuentro con ánimos de dar explicaciones.

Salimos de la casa y llevo a Serena a mi auto para dirigirnos a nuestro hogar.

Todo el recorrido lo hacemos en silencio y en cuanto llegamos a la mansión, es Serena quien baja primero, me quedo en mi auto, recuesto mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y me trago las lágrimas de frustración y dolor que tengo atoradas en la garganta desde hace mucho, pero me obligo a recordar que su petición es solo por un mes, un mes que se hará eterno, un mes lejos de ellos, lejos de mi familia, lejos de mi razón de ser.

—Señor. —Escucho a Neflyte, sacándome de mis lamentos—. Hice las coordinaciones para conseguir cuatro pasajes vía aérea, llamé a la empresa y me dijeron que el avión privado se encuentra en una misión y no es posible disponer de él.

—Muchas gracias, Neflyte —manifiesto, limpiando mis ojos disimuladamente—, quiero que allá estén al pendiente de la señora, pero mantengan la distancia de ella y su familia en cuanto lleguen.

—Así será, señor, con su permiso, me retiro.

Veo a Neflyte entrar presuroso a la casa; en cambio yo, sin mucho ánimo, me bajo del auto y camino a la casa que, ahora que la veo, me resulta enorme y vacía.

 **Publicada: 27/09/2019**


End file.
